A Fortnight Of Smiles
by velja
Summary: Sequel to "As Of Yet" and "We've Not Met". Set after 2x11. Marian stays true to her promise to get to know Guy better. But a new scheme of the Sheriff forces Guy to finally take a stand. In its wake, more than one life is turned upside-down. Everything changes for Guy, Marian, Allan and Robin. In the end, will all be falling into place?
1. Chapter 1

**A Fortnight Of Smiles  
**

_This is my AU version of how things go after 2x11 and my stories "As Of Yet" and "We've Not Met". The focus is not on political or historical events. It's a light, funny story that tries to focus on Marian's feelings for Guy and for Robin (but I've been told it's not deep enough to be called a love triangle). I'm not sure about the endgame yet but I'm leaning towards Guy/Marian. I like Guy and Robin both, so there will be no character bashing. But if you hate Guy, you should probably stay away from reading this. Then it's not the story for you._

_This story starts the day after the events of the prequels._

* * *

**Day One**

Marian woke up, for once well rested. With a content sigh she stretched her arms over her head and peeked out from under the covers. Soft orange light filled her chambers and Marian assumed the sun had risen not an hour ago.

A brand new day lay before her and after all that had happened yesterday she couldn't help but wonder what today would bring. She hoped that it wouldn't be quite as eventful as the day before.

Yesterday Guy had found out that she was the Nightwatchman. As a consequence he had almost had her hung, but then, miraculously, he'd had a change of heart. Guy had not only spared her life but had lied to the Sheriff for her as well. And in return he'd asked nothing of her, nothing but that she'd stay at the castle ("_And make this place bearable_" – she'd never forget the way he'd said it).

'But', Marian thought when she left the bed and started washing and dressing, 'it wasn't really a change of heart that spurred Guy's actions, was it? It looks far more like his heart is the same it has always been, still beating for me. Only this time it won out against his twisted sense of loyalty to the Sheriff that usually rules his actions.'

Marian realized at once that she was being unfair to Guy. This hadn't been the first time that his feelings for her had made him do something the Sheriff wouldn't approve of if he knew. Guy had said yesterday that he had defended her towards the Sheriff countless times, and she believed him. Also, he had provided what little comfort he could to her father when he'd been in the dungeons, like food and a blanket.

And not to forget: Guy had taken a stand by her side during the siege of Nottingham, when the Sheriff had been missing. He had come back to defend the city and the people of Nottingham against Prince John's troupes. And he had done it for her alone, of that Marian was sure. Guy didn't really care for Nottingham and its people. He cared for her.

'Far more than I ever realized,' Marian had to admit to herself. Their conversation yesterday had made it very clear to her that she hadn't really known Guy at all. She'd never bothered to.

But Marian's resolve from last night was still persistent. She would change that. She'd get to know Guy for real; she'd try to understand him and his motivations for working for someone as twisted and evil as the Sheriff.

'And I will try to be honest with him. No more deceptions, no more lies,' Marian vowed anew and finished dressing quickly.

It looked to be a fine day and Marian longed to get out of the oppressing castle. What she'd like most right now was take her horse and ride out through the fields around Nottingham.

'And why should I not?'

Her mind made up Marian left her chambers and hurried along the corridors, not sparing a glance at the guard that immediately began trailing her.

When she had reached the steps that would take her outside the guard finally called out.

"My lady, halt please!"

Marian turned to face him. She recognized him as one of Guy's men; he wore the black and yellow crest of Gisborne.

"What is it?"

"I beg your pardon, my lady, but where are you going?"

"I am going to the stables to get my horse." Marian tried to put as much confidence as possible into her voice.

The guard eyed her uncomfortably. "I am sorry but you are not to leave the castle on your own. Sir Guy's orders."

Marian had thought as much. But she wouldn't back down now. "Well, then I suppose you go and inform Sir Guy that, since he knows very well that I can take care of myself, I don't agree with his orders and I intend to go on a ride without a guard trailing behind."

She turned back to the steps and started descending. The guard grabbed her arm.

"I am sorry but…"

"No, I am sorry," Marian grinned and in a heartbeat she twisted out of his grip, dodged and spun around and with a well-placed kick with her foot sent the surprised guard tumbling down the stairs.

Without a look back she ran off to the stables.

Her mare greeted her with a soft whinny. Marian quickly talked to the stable boy and then went to saddle her horse. She knew that she didn't have much time.

And sure enough, Marian had just finished fastening the last strap of the saddle when she heard familiar heavy footsteps behind.

"Marian!" Guy called out and entered the stables, a dark expression on his face. He couldn't believe the nerve of that woman! Only yesterday Marian had smiled and promised him 'No more' and he had really thought that perhaps… And now she was defying him again!

Guy quickly made his way over to the corner where Marian stood with her horse. He blocked her path, arms crossed in front of him and back ramrod straight. "What do you think you're doing?"

'He really cuts an imposing figure,' Marian couldn't help but notice. She suppressed a smile and calmly looked into his thunderous face. "I am going on a morning ride. It is such a fine day."

"You know that I can't let you ride out alone." Guy glared down at her, blue eyes blazing.

"I wasn't planning on riding out alone," Marian smiled back and threw a discreet nod to the stable boy at the entrance.

"Oh, really?" Guy lifted one eyebrow. Did she think him a complete fool? "Then who did you plan to ride out with? I don't see anyone else!"

A suspicion suddenly struck him and Guy's face darkened even more. "You were going to meet Hood!"

"No, I wasn't!" Marian was slightly hurt by how quickly he'd jump to conclusions. But then again, she couldn't really blame him, could she? Given the fact that she'd done exactly that countless times before…

"Guy," Marian sighed and let go of the reigns to lay a hand on his still crossed arms. "It is nothing like that! I was only…"

Guy didn't let her finish. "You only knocked out a guard and tried to run off first thing in the morning. What am I supposed to make of that?"

"I didn't knock out the guard," Marian denied at once. Seeing Guy's expression and remembering her vow not to lie to him anymore, she quickly amended "I merely tripped him. Then he fell down the steps and knocked himself out. And I wasn't trying to run off. I only wanted to go for a morning ride!"

Guy shook his head in exasperation. "Marian, you know the Sheriff hasn't actually lifted the house arrest. You can't leave the castle alone! Why do you always have to…"

They were going around in circles and Marian had had enough. She balled her fists and made a frustrated sound. "Arrgh! I wasn't going alone! I wanted **you** to ride out with me!"

Guy stared at her, dumbfounded. Marian looked to the ground.

"I thought that we could ride out together and, you know, talk. I knew that if I managed to shake the guard someone would alert you and you'd come." Marian's voice was barely above a whisper. She motioned to something behind Guy's back and when he turned around he saw a stable boy with his own horse, all saddled and ready. Guy turned back to Marian.

"You…" He had to clear his throat and start again. "You wanted to ride out, with me?"

"Yes."

"So you deliberately deceived my man in hopes of someone alerting me? So that I would come? And you secretly had my horse saddled so that we could ride out together?"

"Yes." Marian finally looked up and met Guy's incredulous stare. "Yes, I did."

"Good God, woman!" He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You will be the death of me! Couldn't you have just asked me?"

"Well, I…" Marian shrugged, embarrassed. Then she noticed that Guy was fixing her with a certain kind of stare and she realized that he was waiting for something.

"Guy," she grumbled. He merely crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. His eyebrow rose expectantly.

Marian let out a sigh and finally caved. "Guy, would you care to accompany me on my morning ride?"

Guy stayed silent but his eyebrow rose even higher, still waiting.

Marian looked away and whispered: "Please?"

"It would be my pleasure," he grinned and bowed his head in a mock salute. Then, without another word, he walked over to his horse and gracefully mounted it. Marian watched him and swiftly followed suit. She steered her horse to his side.

"Shall we?" Guy caught her eyes and Marian noticed that his grin had transformed into a gentle smile. She threw him a quick smile back and then clicked her tongue to get her horse moving.

Side by side they slowly rode out of the stables and towards the castle gate. Once they'd passed the portcullis Marian steered the horse onto the path along the field and fell into a quick gallop. Guy followed at a slower pace but never let her ride so far ahead that she'd be out of his sight.

Marian enjoyed the sun warming her skin and the wind in her hair and she revelled in the feeling of freedom that she'd always feel while riding. But after only a few minutes, much to Guy's delight, Marian slowed down and looked back at him.

"Guy," she called out. "What are you waiting for?"

He quickly brought his horse to where she was waiting. "I thought I would let you enjoy yourself for a while. Undisturbed by my presence."

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful."

Guy inclined his head but Marian wasn't finished. "But it is not what I wanted." His confused frown made something inside her constrict painfully. He hadn't believed that she'd really wanted to spend time with him.

"Guy, if I'd merely wanted to enjoy a solitary ride I would have done with a guard. But I wanted to ride out with you. I want to…"

"What? What do you want from me, Marian?"

Marian wasn't sure she knew the answer herself. What did she want from him? She looked around, searching for the right words, and suddenly remembered what she'd promised yesterday. A sly smile twisted her lips. "I want to get started on my new daily task."

"Your… oh!" Guy remembered and couldn't help but comply. He threw her a quick smile.

"There it is," Marian triumphed with a smile. "Now, how about a race to the forest?"

Without waiting for an answer she made her horse storm off.

Guy allowed himself a second to appreciate the stunning sight. She was truly beautiful and he could feel his heart skip a beat. His smile grew wider and he pushed for his horse to give chase.

* * *

**TBC**

_What do you think? Good start? Bad? Let me know while I work on more._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The morning ride into which Marian had tricked him hadn't stayed the only one. Before Guy knew it, a week had passed and, looking back on it now, he found that not a day had gone by without the two of them riding out together.

Somehow he had managed to avoid the Sheriff in the early mornings and had, each day, instead met Marian at the stables. Their horses had been ready and they'd quickly left the castle to spend half an hour on horseback, sometimes talking, sometimes simply enjoying the crisp morning air in companionable silence.

Guy had taken great pleasure in this part of each day. Marian had been… he wasn't able to put it into words. But ever since he had discovered her secret identity as the Nightwatchman and had spared her the hanging, she appeared to be more open and unguarded towards him. It seemed to Guy almost as if the reserve Marian had always shown him had rooted entirely in fear of her detection. And now those roots had been cut. Guy knew her secret and therefore Marian seemed to feel no need to distance herself anymore.

She behaved friendly, almost carefree, towards him. And she'd made good on her promise. Each day she had found new ways to make him smile.

Even now, walking along the glum castle's corridors and just thinking about her, Guy could feel the corners of his mouth lift up. And that despite the less than pleasurable talk he'd just had with the Sheriff.

Vaisey had been in an extremely bad mood today (due to Prince John's plans – and his own – not taking fruit, again) and he'd let it out on Guy. The Sheriff had ranted and raved and then he'd become suddenly very calm. Those were the times you had to fear him the most, Guy had long since learned that.

Vaisey had informed Guy that he was quickly losing patience with Guy's 'mooning over the leper', as he'd put it. He'd calmly stated that the Lady Marian, now that her father was rotting in the ground, obviously needed someone else to fuss about, like she was currently doing with Guy. At first Guy had been pleased to hear that someone else had noticed their newfound closeness, even if it was the Sheriff. If others saw Marian's friendliness, it had to be real, right?

But Guy's mood had quickly changed when the Sheriff had gone on:

'That woman is clearly bored to death if she's willing to spend time with you. She needs an occupation. She needs to be wed and with child, so that she'll be out from under our feet, huh, Gisborne?'

When Guy hadn't replied at once Vaisey had gone on: 'Tell me you have at least tried, Gisborne. Tell me you've bedded her.'

Guy had only shaken his head, too stunned to answer. Why was the Sheriff suddenly so determined to get Marian wed and out of the castle? What was he planning?

The Sheriff had sighed dramatically and had put an arm around Guy's shoulder. 'Well then, Gisborne, you leave me no option. I need to get that leper away from here.'

'What's the rush, my Lord?' Guy had managed to sound calm.

'The rush is…' Vaisey had squeezed his shoulder and then had pushed him away suddenly, only to start screaming: 'I can't stand the sight of her. So since you are obviously not capable of bedding her and getting her with child, I will have to find her someone who will. And soon.'

'You can't…' Guy had protested but the Sheriff had cut him off.

'If you want her, take her. You have one week, Gisborne. After that I will give her to the highest bidder.' He'd dismissed Guy with a wave of his hand and had strode towards the door. There he'd thrown over his shoulder: 'Too bad that you killed Winchester. He would have taken her off me in a heartbeat. But I will find someone else. I give you one week to at least bed her!'

Guy had been left standing there, furious and disgusted with the man, like so often before, and also disgusted with himself for staying by his side. Like so often before.

* * *

Market day in Nottingham had seen better days in former, more prosperous, years. Now only a handful of stalls were strewn around the dusty streets and no more than twenty people were looking at the presented goods. These days only few could afford to buy what was on offer.

Marian picked the right amount of coins from her purse and handed them to the woman behind the stall. In return she took the small basket, held it up to her face and inhaled the enticing smell of her purchased goods.

"Delicious," she murmured and, with a secretive smile, turned towards the guard shadowing her every move. "Not a word to Sir Guy about this, you understand?"

The guard simply nodded. He didn't care one way or another. All he cared about was his duty, namely getting the Lady Marian safely back into the castle after she'd finished her trip to the market. Preferably without a repeat of yesterday's incident, when Lady Marian had suddenly slipped away from her guard (thankfully not him personally) and had later been spotted, by yet another guard, in a small alley talking to a man that closely resembled Robin Hood.

Although reinforcements had immediately been called the outlaw had somehow managed to escape and Lady Marian had later denied any contact with him in the first place. And Sir Guy hadn't pressed her any further; he hadn't even told the Sheriff about it. Still, the guard could do without a repeat performance of the scolding the others had received.

So he vowed he would simply let Lady Marian buy whatever she'd come to the market to buy and he wouldn't take his eyes off her. He would escort her safely back to the castle and then she'd be off his hands.

Marian meanwhile strolled to the next stall but her eyes were no longer on the goods. She'd gotten what she'd come for and now her mind started to wander to the moment the day before, when a warm hand had suddenly grabbed hers, had pulled her away from the bustling crowd into an alley and she'd been confronted with seeing Robin for the first time since…

Since things had started to change between her and Guy a week ago.

Marian could barely believe that it had only been a week. So much had happened… she'd spent so much time with Guy that she'd gradually begun to view him with different eyes. She'd begun to enjoy his company. Their morning rides had become her favourite time of the day.

But she couldn't tell Robin any of this, could she? No, he would not like it.

So Marian had decided not to say anything.

But she feared that Robin had noticed something was amiss. He had tried to kiss her, there in that alley, and after two seconds Marian had suddenly pulled away. She'd murmured something like 'Not here, too dangerous, the guards, if anyone sees us…' and it had all been true. But the real problem had been that those hadn't been the only reasons to avoid Robin's advances.

Marian could scarcely believe it. There she'd stood in Robin's arms, the feel and scent of him familiar and comforting and warm and golden, like stepping inside a cosy home after being out in a storm for too long, and Marian had closed her eyes and suddenly thoughts of Guy had filled her head.

If Robin was the cosy home that made her feel safe and warm, then Guy was the fire in the darkness, blazingly hot and dangerous, that, even though she knew she'd get burnt, drew her in no matter what. She couldn't avert her eyes, like a moth to a flame her gaze was pulled in and she couldn't help but watch the fire burn and destroy and consume and hurt everyone and everything in its vicinity while still being breathtakingly beautiful. That was Guy.

Marian had let out a gasp when thoughts like that had filled her head, and when Robin had asked her what was wrong she'd gently wound herself out of his arms and had asked what he wanted. Robin's face had shown a hint of confusion and he'd countered defensively if it was a crime that he wanted to see his betrothed after a week of no word from her.

Marian in return had scolded him for being so reckless as to come to Nottingham with no real reason. She'd told him that she would find a way to send word if there were any news about the Sheriff's plans, or Prince John's plot or anything else noteworthy.

"What about Gisborne?" Robin had asked in a cold voice that had sent shivers down Marian's spine (and not in a good way).

"What about him?" Marian had winced at her own frosty tone but thankfully, before Robin had had the chance to say more, they had been spotted and guards had rushed towards them. With one lingering hard stare Robin had let go of her, had taken his bow from his shoulder and had dashed away.

And Marian had stood there, heart beating furiously in her chest, and had been confused and angry and very conscious of the fact that another thing she'd felt right there and then had been relief for the interruption.

Speaking of…

"Oi, Marian!"

A loud voice suddenly pulled Marian back to the here and now and she had to blink a few times, only to realize that she'd long left the market and Nottingham town behind and was now standing in the middle of the castle courtyard.

She turned to her left and at once spotted the owner of the voice that had pulled her out of her reverie. Allan A' Dale approached in quick strides, a grin on his face and his blue eyes sparkling in the setting sun.

Marian quickly hid the basket behind her back and smiled back at him. Over the last few weeks she'd come to view Allan as a friend. Sure, he was a traitor to the course, or kind of, and she hadn't completely forgiven him for betraying Robin. And yet… he'd helped her out more than once and she was willing to believe that he cared for her in his own way.

There had been times of late when she'd found an ally in him; her only kindred spirit in the castle. Like he was a sheep like her, a black sheep, no doubt, but a sheep nonetheless, amongst the wolves of Nottingham.

"Where've you been off to?" Allan asked her curiously. "Giz's been looking for you."

"I have been to the market, as Guy very well knows, since I had to ask his permission," Marian couldn't help but feel a small spark inside her when she heard the shortened term Allan so frequently used for his master.

He was perhaps the only person in the world to call Guy that and get away with it. And Marian wondered, not for the first time, why that was. She also wondered what would happen, were she ever to use the abbreviation. She kind of liked the sound of it. Giz… like something sizzled in a fire. It fit him.

"The market, huh?" Allan once again pulled her out of her thoughts. "And what have you got to show for it?" He tried to look behind Marian's back into the small basket she was hiding and Marian quickly turned and shoved him away at the same time.

"That's a surprise."

"Well, it's not as if it's for me, is it? So you can just as well show me," Allan tried to pry again.

Marian was glad that she'd placed a small cloth on top of her purchased goods, to save them from the sun and, as it turned out now, from Allan's prying eyes as well.

"I will not show you, Allan. But if you can get me into Guy's quarters without alerting him then perhaps there's some of it left for you later, too."

Marian knew that Allan loved a bargain. But he merely shrugged.

"I'm not being funny but… I don't think it's worth the trouble when I don't know what's on offer."

The playful glint in his eyes told Marian that he was mostly joking. He would help her get into Guy's chambers, she knew that. Nevertheless, what harm could it do to let him know?

"Alright," Marian conceded and brought the basket round. She carefully lifted one end of the cloth so that he could peek inside.

Allan lifted his head and let out an impressed whistle. "Not bad, I'd say!"

"Do you think Guy likes them?"

Something in her voice, some over-eager nervousness perhaps, must have alerted Allan because he eyed her with a sudden seriousness that he bore only rarely. "This thing between you and Giz… I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not doing anything." Marian knew at once that she sounded far too defensive.

"Marian," Allan shook his head and sighed. "I'm not being funny but… look, as mad as it sounds, Giz is a friend, well, kind of. He's not so bad, once you get to know him."

"I know that!" Marian felt her face heat up. And therein lay the problem, didn't it?

"I just," Allan continued quietly, "I'm just looking out for him. I don't want him to get his hopes up only for you to crush 'em when you run back to Robin."

"Who's to say I'm running back to Robin?" Marian realized that she'd almost shouted and also, **what** she'd let slip. She blushed but quickly lowered her voice and went on: "Of course I'm running back… that is, there's no running to anyone or from anyone…"

She broke off, knowing she wasn't making things any better. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Look, Allan, Guy and I are friends, nothing more."

Allan let out a snort. "Yeah, friends like me and Lucy, the tavern wench."

Seeing Marian's frown he quickly waved it away. "Never mind. But, I've seen the way you look at each other. And I'm not being funny but it's not just him! Come on, Marian, you can't expect me to believe that you and Giz haven't… you know."

"No," Marian exclaimed, "we haven't! Of course we haven't! Not that it's any of your business but… I'm betrothed to Robin! I'm gonna marry Robin!"

Several heads turned towards them and Marian quickly grabbed Allan's arm and led him up the castle's front steps.

"Allan, I…" Marian shot a pleading look at the ex-outlaw's worried face.

"Never mind," Allan sighed. "Just be careful, alright? And don't say I didn't warn you. You're playing with fire and that's always dangerous. And I for one don't wanna get burnt."

Marian said nothing. What was there to say? Of course she knew that she was playing with fire. Of course she knew that it was dangerous. The only thing she didn't know for sure was whether or not she was, perhaps, deliberately seeking out the fire because she wanted to get burnt.

* * *

**TBC**

_Sorry that Guy and Marian don't actually meet in here. But they can't be together all the time, can they? Well... at least not yet :-) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_I am using the knowledge we gained in Season 3 about Guy's past (his family and growing up around Locksley and Robin and all that)._

* * *

The sun was slowly sinking behind the castle walls when Guy steered his horse through the portcullis, back straight and head held up high. Behind him his men didn't cut quite the same imposing figure. Some were slouching, bent low over their saddles, and Guy knew he should reprimand them. But then again, some of them were wounded, and they were all tired, himself included. What should have beena quick and easy arrest of a traitor on the outskirts of Nottingham town had turned into a skirmish with Hood and his men and… well, at least they were still complete. No loss of men should count for something, shouldn't it?

Guy sighed inwardly. The Sheriff would not see it that way, he was sure. And Guy knew that he shouldn't either.

Hood had only a handful of men (and one woman, a Saracen, Guy's mind supplied unhelpfully). How could it be that they'd managed to escape captivity or better yet, death, over and over again? How? Guy felt rage course through his body at the mere thought of Robin Hood. Would he never be free of that man?

Inside the courtyard he dismounted his horse more forcefully than his tired muscles allowed, fuelled by unwelcome memories of the arrogant and careless boy Hood had once been. Memories of a fire wheel, of cries and accusations and a rope around his neck, made his blood boil and Guy balled his fists at his side. He tried to hold his rage in long enough to dismiss his men with a nod and a growl to get the wounded seen to.

Then he threw the reigns of his horse to one of the stable boys and made his way up the steps to the castle. Guy noted warily that this time the Sheriff hadn't come out to greet him like he usually did. In fact, the Sheriff had not spoken to him again since this morning, when he'd announced his horrible plans for Marian. Guy's blood still boiled through his veins thinking about the threat and between that and his fury at Hood and his band of outlaws it was a wonder that he hadn't snapped yet.

But, Guy thought on his way inside and could feel his grim features soften somewhat, this wonder had a name: Marian.

The way she had softened towards him over the last week was giving him hope that this time, maybe, things would be different. Maybe this time Marian would actually listen to him if he told her of the Sheriff's threat.

That is, he hadn't decided yet whether or not to tell her. What good would it do to worry her unnecessarily? There was nothing she could do about it, except run away. And that wasn't an option Guy liked to consider.

But he knew that Marian would consider it, were he to give her the chance. Softened or not, Guy knew that Marian would not simply consent to marry him now. She hadn't done it when it had been her only chance for survival the day Sir Jasper and his army had besieged Nottingham, so why should she do it now?

No, Marian would rather consider leaving Nottingham. Maybe she would flee to the convent once again? Or maybe… maybe she would marry him? If given more time…

Marian's behaviour had changed, that much was clear. But…

Guy was no lovesick fool anymore. He was still wary of Marian's sudden friendliness. He couldn't trust her completely, not after everything she'd done. Her betrayal – or what he thought was betrayal, because she'd still sworn not to be in league with Hood while he simply knew that she must have been – it cut too deep.

A week of smiles and pleasant conversations couldn't simply erase all that had happened before. And, Guy suspected, it was happening still. Only yesterday one of his men had alerted him to the sight of Marian in an alley talking to Robin Hood.

Of course the outlaw had escaped – really, the amount of incompetence his men sometimes displayed had Guy cringing in shame – and of course Marian had denied any willing contact with Hood. When he'd confronted her shortly after the incident, Marian had not denied having talked to Hood. But she'd sworn that Hood had sought her out on his own, that she'd had no idea he would be there, that she hadn't relayed any information to him…

And Guy had seen in her face that she had spoken the truth. At least this time she hadn't betrayed him. Marian's eyes were no longer capable of deceiving him, for Guy liked to believe that over the course of the last week, while Marian had gradually wormed her way back into his heart, he in turn had also come to know her better than ever before. Maybe even better than she knew herself.

There had been several occasions of late that had convinced Guy that Marian was not immune to his charms. A lingering glance here, a hitch in her breath at a sudden touch there… Oh yes, Guy knew that pure physical attraction existed in spades between them. But lately he'd come to hope that, deep down and perhaps even unsuspected on her part, Marian also genuinely cared for him. Liked him even.

But certainly not enough to consider marrying him, or did she? Guy believed that he had reason to hope, that possibly in time… which he didn't have…

But then again, perhaps he was only fooling himself. Perhaps all his beliefs of finally knowing Marian, of finally being able to read her and most of all, this fervent hope of his that he had finally managed to win a small corner of her heart… perhaps all of it was but a figment of his imagination; a pipe dream of the lovesick fool that he was.

Guy feared he would never know for sure.

* * *

Marian had left Allan to deal with her personal guard for the day and had slipped away. Thankfully she hadn't encountered anyone on her way to Guy's chambers. But now, in front of his door, she was worried that perhaps Guy would turn out to be inside. It's not that she didn't want to see him but… she had to get the surprise ready first.

Luck seemed to be on her side because when Marian slowly opened the door and peeked into the room, she found it empty and quickly slipped inside.

It looked as if Guy was somewhere else in the castle, huddled up with the Sheriff, doing God knows what. For the last week Marian hadn't liked to think much about the things she knew the Sheriff (and subsequently Guy) was plotting. But of course that had been nearly impossible.

Although the days had been fairly quiet (plot-wise), thoughts about treason and betrayal had loomed above every encounter, every conversation she'd shared with Guy.

And that had been many.

Every day since she'd escaped the hanging, they had spent some time together. Their morning rides had somehow become a routine, and Marian realized that she enjoyed them very much. Away from the castle (and the Sheriff) Guy seemed less inclined to hide the side of him that was kind, funny and even playful at times. Once he had realized that she wasn't mocking him but merely trying to tease, he had shown a surprising knack for finding just the right words to tease her right back.

Marian hadn't laughed this much in ages. And, she assumed, neither had Guy.

Marian's self-made promise to find ways to make him smile more often had fulfilled itself easily. And she was glad about it. Guy had such a beautiful smile.

When, before, she'd compared him to a fire in the darkness that lured her in, then she'd have to admit now that a smiling Guy had to be… well, was there anything even brighter than fire? Anything that burnt hotter and was even more alluring? Perhaps fireworks fuelled by black powder?

Yes, Marian thought to herself while she set to work inside Guy's chamber, she'd go with black powder fireworks for now.

Marian walked over to the small table and set down what she'd brought with her. She'd just arranged everything to her satisfaction when strong footsteps outside the chamber alerted her to someone's arrival. Marian hoped passionately that it was Guy who was coming. It wouldn't do to be detected inside his chambers by a servant or someone from his guard. The rumours that would cause… Marian didn't want to think about it. Alan's words from before still rang in her ears. If even he, who knew about her betrothal to Robin, suspected something improper was going on between her and Guy… what would people think if she were to be found here now?

The footsteps stopped in front of the door. After one last glance over the items she'd spread on the table Marian willed her heart to stop hammering in her chest and looked to the door, waiting for Guy to enter.

There was a moment of utter silence before the door opened and Guy stepped inside.

Marian couldn't help but notice how weary he looked. His usually tall and imposing figure was slouched and a deep frown marred his face. He turned and closed the door in silence.

"Guy," she called out when he still didn't notice her upon coming closer. Another sign that there was something weighing on his mind.

Guy's eyes flew to her and he came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the chamber. "Marian! What are you doing here?"

"I have been waiting for you," she sent him a tentative smile which, she noticed, he returned immediately, if only briefly. All too soon the frown was back.

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He'd approached the table by now and came to rest both gloved hands opposite from her. She had to crane her neck to look into his mildly curious face.

"Because I have a surprise for you," Marian replied and gestured to the basket in front of her. Then she lifted the cloth. "I brought you strawberries."

"Oh. That's kind." Guy eyed the strawberries warily, as if he thought some might leap out of the basket to bite him in the nose. Marian grinned at the mental image but then she sobered up and asked, suddenly self-conscious: "Don't you like strawberries?"

"No, I…" Guy stopped and pulled off his gloves. His right hand came up to rub the bridge of his nose. "To be honest, I don't know."

"You don't know? How can you not know?"

"I don't recall ever having had any," Guy admitted.

For a second Marian marvelled at the ease with which he'd confessed this. Only a week ago she would not have thought it possible. The Guy of old would never have admitted to such shortcomings. He'd have considered it a weakness, and weaknesses of any kind would never have made it past his lips.

"But," Marian continued confused. "How can that be? You must have had strawberries before, Guy."

"Maybe," Guy shrugged and wearily slumped onto the chair on Marian's left. "I don't remember."

"But… not even as a boy?" She couldn't believe it. "You must have…"

"I don't know, Marian!" Guy suddenly slammed a hand onto the table. Marian flinched briefly and then gave him a defiant stare. Guy closed his eyes, partly sorry for his sudden outburst and partly just too otherwise occupied to give a damn.

A tentative touch on his hand had him open his eyes again. His gaze travelled from the fingers gently resting on his un-gloved hand to Marian's face and found her watching him, a kind expression in her eyes.

"Here, have a taste." Marian pulled the basket closer. Guy noticed that she used only one hand, the other still rested on top of his. He could feel the warmth of her touch seep into his skin and up his whole arm. It tingled pleasantly.

Marian hadn't even realized that she was still holding Guy's hand. She was busy choosing the reddest and ripest strawberry there was and picked it up. Holding it gently between her thumb and finger so as not to squash it Marian lifted the enticing fruit to Guy's face. Only then did she notice that his eyes had not followed her actions but were glued to his right hand, where… oh!

Marian snatched her hand away as if burned. In her panic (or make that embarrassment) she dropped the strawberry and with a plop it landed on the table, bounced off and rolled towards the edge right where Guy sat. With quick reflexes he prevented the fruit from rolling onto his lap. Instead it dropped right into his hand (the one Marian had let go).

"Ahem, sorry," Marian mumbled sheepishly. She wasn't sure what she was apologizing for, dropping the strawberry or holding his hand. Maybe both, or neither. "Nice catch."

"Here," Guy held the fruit out to her but Marian shook her head. "No, you try it."

She saw him eye the strawberry for a second (seriously, what was he afraid of?) before he shrugged, picked it up with more care than she would have given him credit for, and… oh.

Instead of simply putting it into his mouth Guy carefully bit it in half. Marian watched mesmerized how his teeth sank into the soft flesh before his lips closed around it. Then he chewed attentively. A small droplet of red juice glistened on his lower lip and Marian stared at it, waiting for it to start running.

But before it had the chance Guy's pink tongue suddenly darted out and licked it off.

Marian blushed furiously and looked down. What was wrong with her? He was only eating a strawberry! Why was she suddenly so flushed?

"It's good," Guy popped the other half of the strawberry into his mouth before promptly taking another one from the basket. His simple statement finally pulled Marian out of her trance. She gave him a tentative smile and quickly took a fruit for herself. Hmmh, he was right, they were really good.

"I'm glad you like them," she replied around a mouthful and carefully selected another one. Guy, she noticed astonished, had meanwhile grabbed a handful of strawberries and was now neatly lining them up on the table. The straight line went from the edge of the table right to the basket and divided the tabletop between them.

"What are you doing?" Marian eyed the line of fruit with confusion. "Are you building a fence? Are you afraid that I am going to steal your strawberries? I bought them for you, remember?"

"What?" Guy's eyes shot up. "Oh, no… I," he broke off and looked at the defence line of strawberries that he'd unconsciously drawn. "I just remembered. My mother, she used to do this when I was a child." Guy stopped, uncomfortable. But seeing Marian's curious but gentle gaze, he continued: "Not just with strawberries, she did it with all kinds of things. My sister Isabella was always afraid that I would get more than her, because I was older. So my mother would build a fence and then would count the remaining fruit and share them equally among us. Like this."

Guy picked up another handful of strawberries and started distributing them, one in front of Marian, one in front of him, and so on, until the basket was empty. Marian counted; each of them now had six strawberries.

"What about these?" she finally asked, motioning to the fruit that made the fence. "Who would get them? Your mother?"

"No," Guy shook his head. "My mother used to give most of what she grew in the garden to the poor. She never kept anything for herself, so usually I ended up sharing my half with her later, when Isabella wasn't looking."

He lapsed into silence and Marian had to fight the sudden urge to take his hand again. Guy had never before spoken about his family. She suddenly felt very special, that he would confide in her.

"Your mother seems like a kind and caring woman," Marian eventually said to break the silence.

"She was," Guy nodded.

"Tell me more about her," Marian asked gently. "Please. I know so little about your past."

"The past is long gone," Guy evaded. "What use is there to dwell on it?"

"But it is our past that shapes us, that makes us who we are today," Marian gave in to the urge and placed her hand on top of his again. "Please, tell me."

Guy let his eyes wander from her face to their joint hands and back again.

"Very well," he finally conceded and for the first time in almost twenty years started to talk about Gislaine of Gisborne.

* * *

**TBC**

_I hope you like the strawberry scene, I certainly do. Please let me know.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Sorry in advance. You will know what for when you're done reading this.  
_

* * *

"Once she mended the broken rib of a baby goose. She nourished it back to health when anyone else would have just put it out of its misery. She fattened it for weeks and afterwards gave it to a peasant family." Guy shook his head in fond reminiscence. "She was… different."

"She sounds remarkable," Marian smiled. "I would have liked to know her."

Hearing Marian's voice brought Guy back to the present. He'd almost forgotten that she was there. He looked up and realized that it had gone dark. How long had he been talking?

"It's late."

"Yes," Marian nodded but made no move to leave. Her eyes travelled to the few strawberries left strewn around the table. When had they eaten all the others? She hadn't noticed and neither, it seemed, had Guy.

"Huh," he frowned, having followed her gaze. "It looks like there won't be any strawberries left to give to the poor. We even breached the fence."

"Yes," Marian agreed and looked into his eyes, "I believe we did, a little."

She wasn't talking about fruit, Guy understood.

Should he perhaps use this gentle moment to tell her about the Sheriff's plans? Guy dismissed the thought immediately. He would not ruin this tender night by upsetting her unnecessarily. There was still time, the Sheriff had given him a week. And he had hope, now more than ever, that if things progressed in this manner over the next few days, maybe Marian wouldn't be as adverse to the idea of marrying him as she'd been before. Maybe…

A sharp knock on the door disturbed Guy's thoughts and he saw Marian nearly jump in her chair.

"Hey, Giz. I was…" Without waiting for an answer Allan A' Dale had entered but he came to a quick halt when he noticed the two figures in the almost dark room. "Oh… Marian. You're still here."

Guy swiftly stood up. "What do you want?"

Allan's gaze left Marian at the table to come to rest on Guy and he shrugged. "I was just wondering if you still wanted to go back to Locksley. You said this morning…"

"Can't you see that it's almost night?" Angry at the disturbance Guy tried to shove him back to the door. "We'll be staying here."

"Alright," Allan shrugged again and then quickly sidestepped Guy. He came over to the table where Marian was still sitting. Snatching a strawberry from the table he popped it into his mouth and gave her a cheeky grin. "Looks like he did like 'em, huh?"

"Yes," Marian smiled back. Then she stood up and straightened the folds of her dress. "It's late. I should go." She came over to where Guy stood by the door. He could feel his spirits fall. He didn't want her to go, but he knew of course that she must. He resigned.

"I will escort you to your chambers."

"No need," she placed a hand onto his forearm. "I know my way around the castle."

A barely suppressed snort came from Allan and Guy threw him a sharp glare. Then his eyes settled on Marian's face. "The hallways are dark."

"Especially in the dark," Marian reminded him.

Oh, right. Guy had almost forgotten that she'd been the Nightwatchman. She'd probably roamed the castle on more nights than he dared to think of. The thought clouded his face.

"Still," he growled low in his throat. "It won't do for a Lady to be seen alone, in the hallways, at night. I will escort you."

"And you think it's better for her reputation as a Lady to be seen coming out of your quarters, with you, at night?" Allan threw in around a mouthful of strawberries. "Not being funny but… that's not what I would be thinking."

Allan was right, obviously, Guy hated to admit. He shouldn't have let Marian stay this long. But then, she shouldn't have come to visit his chambers in the first place! What had she been thinking? Did she care nothing for her reputation? He could feel anger built up inside.

"I will not be detected. I know how to avoid the guards," Marian tried to defend herself.

"I'm sure you do!" Guy fired back. "Deception comes naturally to you after all!"

Marian stared at him, upset beyond measure. Why was he suddenly so angry and… so Guy? She snatched her hand away and turned to open the door.

"Goodnight, Sir Guy!" she snapped and quickly dashed out into the dark hallway.

Guy stared after her until she'd rounded the corner. Then he smashed the door shut and let his body slump against it. His head made a dull sound on the wood. Guy closed his eyes, frustrated.

"What was that for, Giz?"

Guy's eyes snapped open and he glared at Allan. The former outlaw had taken a seat at the table and, feet propped up carelessly on the tabletop, was happily munching strawberries. Guy strode over and roughly pulled him to his feet.

"Get up! Get out!" He manhandled Allan towards the door but the smaller man still managed to snatch the last strawberry from the table. Guy ripped it out of his hand. "That's mine!"

He gave Allan a shove that almost had him stumble to the floor. But Allan caught himself and held up his hands in a pacifying gesture.

"Alright, mate. Calm down, will you?"

Guy took a deep breath and turned towards the window. He heard Allan open the door and threw over his shoulder: "Make sure Lady Marian gets safely to her chambers."

"You know she's probably already there."

"Just do it!" Guy threw back.

"Alright, alright," Allan grumbled and finally left him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Marian quietly found her way through the castle halls without being detected (like she knew she could), and slipped into her chambers. A fire had been lit and, after the darkness outside, the soft glow distracted her momentarily. That's why she didn't immediately see the lone figure sitting on her bed.

"And where have you been at this hour, I wonder?"

Marian whirled around in shock. "Robin!"

"Hello Marian," the outlaw stood up from the bed and slowly made his way to where she stood rooted to the spot.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my betrothed." He placed a hand onto her waist and with the other put a loose strand of hair behind her ear, lightly grazing her cheek with his knuckles in doing so.

Marian could feel herself lean into the touch and she didn't pull away when Robin bent his head to kiss her.

"What's that?" Robin licked his lips a moment later. "Strawberries?"

The sight was nothing but innocent but Marian was instantly reminded of Guy doing the same earlier tonight and she realized that her reaction had been quite different then. She averted her eyes and took a step away from Robin.

"You shouldn't be here, Robin. You take too great risks…"

"Where did you get strawberries?" Robin didn't seem to be listening to her, too occupied with the sweet taste from her lips. "Were you forced to endure one of the Sheriff's feasts? Well, at least you got something good out of it."

"There was no feast," Marian replied without thought.

"So where were you then?"

Marian had no wish to upset Robin by telling him she'd been with Guy. So instead she voiced a question that had been weighing on her mind ever since she'd listened to Guy talk about his past.

"Why did you never tell me that you and Guy knew each other as boys?"

"What?" Robin was taken aback by the sudden change of conversation.

"You grew up together."

"We didn't! His family lived on Locksley lands for a few years, that's all!"

Marian knew that there was far more to it than that but she let it go for now. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Robin crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't think it important. What difference does it make? We were never what you'd call friends, and he's our enemy now."

Marian wasn't sure what bothered her more; the fact that Robin hadn't told her or that to him it didn't seem to make a difference. Surely their shared childhood had to have an impact on how both men saw each other nowadays?

Although Guy had merely brushed by the fact that he'd lived here, on lands that his father had gained for services to the king and that later had gone back to the Lord of Locksley, and he'd barely mentioned Robin at all, Marian believed that not all recollections of them as boys could be bad. Surely there had to be some… well, if not fond memories then at least impartial ones. Something to build on, to work with…

But, Marian thought, even if… Robin was right, wasn't he? _'He's our enemy now.'_ That was the truth as Robin saw it. Only, Marian realized with a start, she didn't want it to be the truth.

She wanted, and her knees almost buckled at the sudden revelation, she wanted for both men to be on the same side. She wanted peace between them. But that would never happen, would it?

"Why are we talking about Gisborne?" Robin suddenly broke through Marian's thoughts. "Did he tell you this? Why?"

"He mostly talked about his mother," Marian shook her head to clear her thoughts. She took a few steps and sat on the edge of her bed. Suddenly she felt very tired. Nevertheless she looked at Robin again. "You must have known her."

"His mother? Yes." Robin sat down next to her. "What did Gisborne say about her? Did he tell you…?"

"What?"

Robin looked down to his knees. "That… never mind."

"Robin!" Marian nudged his shoulder. Robin looked up and met her eyes. He seemed to wrestle with whether or not to go on. Marian gave him another shove.

"You are very much like her. Did he say that?"

"What? No. I am?" Marian was astonished. She'd never have thought.

"She was kind, but also very headstrong at times," Robin said with a smile. "She stood up to Bailiff Longthorne more than once. She even went so far as to declare herself Lady of the Manor when everyone thought Sir Roger had died in the Holy Land. The Bailiff would not stand for it but… but my father backed her up on the matter. He… he seemed to hold her in great esteem." Almost to himself Robin added: "And then Sir Roger came back a leper and everything went wrong. So very wrong."

Marian let out a small gasp. She hadn't known about Sir Roger. Of course Guy had not told her that. She could not blame him.

Marian sought Robin's gaze but found him lost in his own thoughts, eyes downcast. She laid her hand upon his and gave it a comforting squeeze. Robin turned and met her eyes.

Then he leaned in and softly kissed her until all thoughts of the past had vanished from both their minds.

* * *

_Just a very short chapter to tie you over. Sorry for the Marian/Robin bit but, what can I say? They are still betrothed and in love. And I don't want to bash Robin, I like him. I just like Guy more._

_Perhaps this would have worked just as well as part of chapter three but… well, I didn't think of it until now. And the ending here felt like a good point to finish a chapter. The next ones will be longer, I promise. And we'll get on with the Sheriff's plot._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Here is something new: We start this chapter with Robin's POV._

* * *

Robin had no trouble finding his way back to the camp although the night was dark. By now he blindly knew his way through the woods. When he arrived at their secret hideout he found the fire extinct and the others fast asleep. John was snoring and Much was mumbling in his sleep. Robin smiled briefly. Just as well, he thought and sat down on a rock not far outside the entrance. He needed a bit of quiet to sort his thoughts.

Talking to Marian earlier had stirred up some long forgotten memories. Or maybe not forgotten, but suppressed; he could admit as much. The time before his father's death was not something he usually dwelled upon, especially not when he had so much more pressing matters on his mind nowadays. But every once in a while something or someone, like Marian tonight, would make him remember the spoiled and careless boy he'd been. The way he'd behaved back then…

Robin thought in shame of the countless times his younger self had taunted and provoked Guy of Gisborne when the two of them had been the only boys around close in age. Not that there hadn't been more children in Locksley, mind you. But his father had taught Robin from an early age on that, as the future Lord of Locksley, although it was his duty to care for every peasant and villager, he should seek true friendship only among his equals. And Guy and his little sister had been the only other nobles around.

"But, father, they are not really nobles." Robin could still hear himself argue with his father. "The Gisborne lands are part of Locksley and they only got them a few years back. So we are better than them, are we not?"

Robin's father had of course scolded him for his words and had told him not to look down on anyone. The Gisbornes were as noble a family as themselves, no matter how long or short they'd held the title, and Robin should try to get along with Guy. He should not flaunt his superior archery skills in the other boy's face each time they met.

Robin had tried, if only for his father's sake, to be civil to Guy and for a short while they'd almost gotten along. Of course they'd still quarrelled often enough, but Robin could just as easily recall times spent in effortless comradeship, playing games and joking around or teasing Isabella and the other small children.

And then, the day of Sir Roger's return, everything had changed.

If he closed his eyes Robin could still see the big fire wheel in his mind. He could smell the suddenly sulphurous odour that had filled the air the moment the fireworks had gone off, accidentally started by his arrow. And more than anything he could still feel the panic that had gripped him when the Bailiff had grabbed Guy to have him punished.

But despite his wrongdoing then, and all the other times he'd been careless and arrogant as a boy, he'd never regretted those times as much as he truly regretted two things that happened the night his father died. The first being his thoughtlessness in alerting the entire village and the Bailiff to Sir Roger being back at the Manor house ("The leper's back! The leper's back!" – Robin could still hear his own stupid shout in his head and it made him cringe.).

And more than anything Robin regretted that, after the fire had died down and the dead had been buried, nobody in the village, himself included, had given a thought to the two now homeless children who had been driven away by the Bailiff.

Guy and Isabella had been forced out into the night, and Robin knew in his heart that afterwards, as the new Lord of Locksley, he should have searched for them. He should not have let them go.

If nothing else, Guy should have been brought back to stand trial for starting the fire. No one ever knew what really happened that night; perhaps it had been an accident? Robin knew that at the time he'd fully believed Guy had started the fire deliberately. But what if that hadn't been true?

As Lord of Locksley he should have made sure that the truth was revealed, and he should have given Guy the chance to explain the matter.

But, Robin slowly directed his thoughts back to the present, it was too late now. Too many years had passed and too much had happened between them for him and Guy to ever work things out in the open. Too much stood between them, and that would never change.

Unbidden the picture of Marian in Gisborne's arms rose before his eyes and Robin had to close them to stop the offending image from overwhelming him with rage. He quickly stood up and started pacing. To distract his mind he thought about the kisses he'd shared with Marian earlier. She'd tasted of strawberries.

"Robin?" A quiet whisper suddenly came from the entrance of the camp and he could hear soft footsteps approaching. A moment later Will blocked Robin's pacing. "You're back."

"Yes," was all he thought to reply. He sought to go to bed but Will stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Did Marian know anything about the Sheriff's letters?"

Oh, right. The letters.

Robin didn't tell Will that he'd almost forgotten to ask Marian. Only when he'd already been halfway out the window again had he remembered the other reason he'd come to see her (besides simply wanting to see her).

They had intercepted the Sheriff's messenger on the North Road that morning but, much to their chagrin, had not been able to apprehend him long enough to steal the missives from his bag. The man had escaped, and the four or five scrolls with the Sheriff's official seal with him, unread by the outlaws.

"Marian didn't know anything," Robin finally answered. "But she is going to try and get information out of Gisborne tomorrow."

"Oh, alright," was all Will had to say. He yawned and suddenly Robin felt tired as well. With a clap on the back he bid Will goodnight and slowly entered the lair to stretch out on his cot.

* * *

The next morning Marian entered the stables bleary-eyed and only half awake. The night had been too short, and many a tumultuous thought had kept her from getting rest. She'd tossed and turned on the mattress, unable to clear her head long enough for sleep to claim her. And when it eventually had, the confusing dreams had reflected her troubled thoughts.

Usually Marian would give the stable boy a helping hand in getting their horses ready for their morning ride, but today she simply sat down on a bale of straw and tried to regain some sort of sense in her mind.

What she'd learned about Guy's past, the memories he'd shared of his mother and his life before his parents' death, did nothing to help understand him better like Marian had hoped. Quite the opposite in fact.

How could it be that someone, who shared so fond memories of their kind and caring mother, would harden so much that they would do the Sheriff's every bidding without question or remorse? How could someone, who had known compassion and humanity in their youth, go along with inflicting pain and misery on others, with torturing and killing innocents, only for their personal gain?

Marian strongly believed that Guy must know very well that what he did for the Sheriff on a daily basis was wrong. And she asked herself how he could live with such a burden. What must have happened to him in the years after his parents' death to make him forget his upbringing and become a man with no conscience?

Would she ever understand?

Marian didn't know. She also didn't know what had happened last night that had all of a sudden made Guy so angry at her. Out of nowhere his careless words hat cut deep (_"deception comes naturally to you"_), especially since Marian had done her best to honour her vow and not lie to him anymore.

She hadn't. She had even admitted to meeting Robin in the alley the other day.

Marian let out a sigh. One minute she and Guy had shared a very personal, even intimate, moment with him opening up like never before… and the next he'd accused her of deceiving people on a daily basis! What had happened to anger him so?

Marian suddenly realized that she'd been waiting in the stables for quite some time. It looked like Guy was still angry with her; he'd not come to meet her for their morning ride.

To her own astonishment Marian could feel something knot in her stomach. Was that disappointment? Yes, she realized that she'd come to look forward to her mornings spent with Guy riding beside her.

And now that he hadn't come… Marian was suddenly not in the mood to ride out anymore. She stood up and with a sorry smile let the stable boy know that she would not be needing her horse today. Then she slowly made her way back to the castle.

Marian went in search for some breakfast and ate it rather listlessly. Afterwards she briefly considered enquiring after Guy. Maybe, instead of backing out on their morning ride due to some unknown anger, he had simply been detained by the Sheriff. But she quickly dismissed the idea again. She would not be seen running after him.

Guy had reason to apologize to her, not the other way round. Therefore she would wait for him to come to her. He had to, sooner or later.

Having made up her mind, Marian decided to return to her chambers so that he could easily find her if he so decided. But unfortunately she ran into the Sheriff on her way. And, even more unfortunate for her, Marian didn't miss the fact that Guy was not in his usual place by the Sheriff's side.

"Ahh, Marian," the Sheriff's smarmy voice grated on her nerves immediately. "You don't happen to know where Gisborne is, do you?"

Oh, so Guy had not been held up by some duty. Then, was he still angry at her and had stood her up? Before she had the chance to examine how she felt about that, the Sheriff went on: "Haven't worn him out last night, have you?"

"My Lord?" What was he implying?

Vaisey eyed her closely and then smiled. "No, I didn't think so. Well, if you happen to see our Gizzy, tell him his duties await, hm?"

With that the Sheriff resumed his walk along the hallway and left Marian standing, thoughts once again in turmoil.

* * *

_Once again a rather short chapter. Sorry, I know I promised more. But we will get on with the Sheriff's plan soon, believe me. And we'll see more of Guy again.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_I hope that none of you guessed what Guy has been up to in the meantime. I wouldn't want the story to be too predictable, you know?_

* * *

Marian was seated by the window in her chambers, trying to fix a tear in one of her dresses. She wasn't doing a very good job (she'd never had much talent for womanly labours like sewing or knitting) but it was one of her favourite dresses and she'd hate for it to be ruined. So she fought her way through the task without complaint.

She was just about to put a new thread through the needle's small hole when the door was pushed open and, without warning or knocking, the Sheriff entered. Allan and two guards trailed behind.

Marian put her needlework aside and stood up. "Sheriff, to what do I…?"

"Where is he?"

"My Lord?" Marian's eyes travelled to Allan for help but the former outlaw merely shrugged.

"Don't play coy with me, missy." Vaisey stepped closer. "Where is Gisborne?"

"I…" Marian suddenly felt cold. Guy was missing? "I don't know. I have not seen Sir Guy since yesterday."

"Lies, lies," the Sheriff sing-songed. "Did you really think I didn't know about your secret morning activities? You've been riding him… oh, pardon, **with** him every day. So?"

Marian's frown deepened. She did not like the sound of that and accentuated: "It's true that Sir Guy has been kind enough to accompany me on my morning rides but… not today. He didn't come."

"Oh, la-di-da." The Sheriff abruptly turned towards the two guards. "You," he pointed to one, "go to Locksley and see if he's there. If he is… drag him back here if need be. And you," he snapped at the other guard, "search the castle. Find him!"

The two guards took off and the Sheriff turned to Allan next. "Where else could he be?"

"Ahem, I'm not being funny but," Allan shrugged, "shouldn't someone look in his chambers first?"

The Sheriff's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You mean you haven't already looked there?"

"Me? Why, no." Seeing the Sheriff's incredulous stare he quickly defended himself. "Hey, I'm not his manservant, am I? Gisborne's usually up before dawn and then he rides out with Marian and afterwards he comes and finds me. I don't…"

"What kind of imbecile are you?" Vaisey yelled and Allan took an involuntary step back. "Go! Now!"

"Alright, I'm going," Allan grumbled and turned to leave.

"I'm coming with you," Marian stated without a second thought. The Sheriff gave her a raised eyebrow but thankfully didn't comment further. Without another word he strode out into the halls. Marian and Allan quickly made their way in the opposite direction. As soon as they had rounded a corner Marian grabbed Allan's arm and stopped him. "So? Where are we going? Where is Guy? What's going on?"

"How should I know?"

"You… you don't know?" Marian frowned and felt worry creep into her gut.

"No," Allan shook his head and started walking again. "He didn't say anything last night. I left him right after you'd stormed off in a huff."

"I didn't storm off in a huff!" Marian protested immediately. "I… I went to bed."

"Right," Allan threw her a look that spoke volumes. "So you didn't snap 'Goodnight, Sir Guy' and ran off. Huh, must have been some other woman then."

The thought of another woman in Guy's chambers, at night, alone with him… Marian's heart beat faster. "Shut up and tell me where we're going!"

"What now, do you want me to shut up or tell you…?"

Allan seemed to enjoy the pointless banter but Marian really had no mind for it right now. She slapped him on the arm. "Tell me!"

"Oi, stop that! We're going to Guy's chambers. Where did you think we were going?"

"But… But you don't actually believe Guy is there, do you?" Marian asked. The sun had been up for hours now, it wasn't very likely that Guy had simply overslept. The former outlaw shrugged. "Don't know. It's not like him but…" he trailed off when they reached the door to Guy's room. He raised his hand and knocked.

"Hey, Guy? You in there?"

No sound could be heard. Marian shoved Allan aside and quickly opened the door. She rushed inside, Allan not far behind.

"Guy!" They called out simultaneously when they took notice of the still figure laying in bed. Only Gisborne's dark hair was visible. His face was buried underneath a pillow.

Marian stepped closer but then stopped in her tracks. The smell of vomit hit her even before she saw the puddle on the floor next to the bed. She let out a gasp and quickly moved to the other side of the bed. "Guy!"

Gisborne didn't stir.

Marian's eyes roamed over his form in panic. Then she suddenly noticed the goblet on the small table by his side. It was half-filled with a red-glistening liquid.

"Allan! He's been poisoned!"

Without a thought Marian sat on the edge of the bed, stuffed the pillow back under his head and quickly felt Guy's throat for a pulse. It was beating steadily and he was also breathing. Thank God, he wasn't dead. Apart from a slight pallor, a slick sheen of sweat on his face and of course the traces of vomit he seemed to be simply sleeping. But what if he wasn't?

Who would do such a thing as poison him? Who would have had the opportunity? Marian's thoughts raced and suddenly a new wave of panic gripped her. Robin had been in the castle last night! But he wouldn't… he wouldn't resort to poison, would he? No, he'd kill Guy in hand-to-hand combat (or rather sword-to-sword) if he had to, but surely not… no! Marian refused to let the thought fester.

"Marian, I don't think he's poisoned," Allan's composed voice infatuated her. How could he be so calm? "Unless you count your strawberries?"

"What?"

Allan motioned to the puddle of sick on the floor. Marian's eyes briefly skimmed over it. He was right, there were unmistakeable traces of strawberries in it.

"Looks like he didn't like them that much after all, huh?"

"You can't know that," Marian didn't want to believe that her gift had caused Guy to be sick. "I ate them, too and I feel fine!"

"So?" Allan raised an eyebrow. "My brother Tom could never stomach goat's cheese without starting to… never mind. People like and don't like different food, is all I'm saying."

"But he liked the strawberries," Marian countered. "He said so."

"Doesn't mean his stomach did," Allan pointed out. "Besides, Guy would never turn down a gift from you, even if it was poison!"

Marian assumed that Allan had a point. Still, she didn't like the thought that her strawberries had made Guy ill. And also, she'd never before heard of someone not being able to stomach strawberries. Was such a thing even possible? An adverse strawberry reaction? Marian was no physician, she didn't know.

A pitiful groan from the bed alerted both of them to Guy's slow awakening. Marian looked back at him and found his eyes blinking rapidly.

"Guy," Marian sighed relieved. "You're awake!"

"Ma… Marian?" Guy's voice sounded like gravel was lodged in his throat. She saw him swallow and grimace at the taste in his mouth. "What… happened?"

"You were ill, Guy."

Out of the corner of her eye Marian saw Allan reach for the cloth hanging by the washing basin and throw it onto the ground to cover the traces of sickness. She sent him a grateful smile before she went on: "Allan, go tell the Sheriff that Sir Guy has taken ill and won't be fit for duty today. And sent for a servant to bring something to clean that up. Oh, and fresh water and some light broth."

"Why don't you tell the Sheriff?" Allan grumbled. He didn't care much to be the messenger.

"Just… do it!" Guy rasped and tried to sit up. Marian's hands on both his shoulders pressed him down again and he complied reluctantly.

"Just lie back. I don't think you should get up yet."

Guy agreed inwardly. His head was throbbing, his stomach was churning and he could feel a new wave of nausea coming on. But he wouldn't be sick in front of Marian, he wouldn't! He closed his eyes and forced the bile back down his throat.

He listened to Allan close the door behind him and then there was a rustle of clothes and the bed moved slightly. Apparently Marian had stood up from her perch on the edge. Guy opened his eyes again and found her by the wash basin. She was wetting a small cloth and then came back round the bed. But why was she suddenly swaying and swirling and… oh, she wasn't.

'I am…' was the last thing he thought before the world went black and he passed out.

* * *

The Sheriff didn't take well to the news of Gisborne's illness. He swept past Allan out of the great hall and down the corridors in such a determined stride that Allan had to almost run to keep up with him.

They reached the door to Guy's chambers just when a mousy servant girl came out. She was carrying a bucket and almost let it slip out of her hands in her haste to get out of the Sheriff's path.

Allan suppressed a snicker. He suspected the contents of the bucket to be the mopped-up vomit and would have loved to see it thrown into Vaisey's face. But no such luck.

He strolled in after the Sheriff and found Marian still perched on the edge of Guy's bed. She was currently wiping the patient's brow with a wet cloth. Guy seemed to be sleeping again.

"So," Vaisey drawled. "Sick, is he?"

"Yes, My Lord." Marian didn't look away from Guy's sweaty face. "He seems to drop in and out of consciousness constantly. I think he needs a physician."

"Oh, gobbledygook! He'll sleep it off," the Sheriff waved off. "If he's not back on duty tomorrow…"

"My Lord. I really think…" Marian stood up and faced Vaisey. She took a calming breath and continued: "Don't you agree that Sir Guy should get the care appropriate to his position as your right-hand man? Surely you would not…"

Vaisey cut her off. "Fine, you want a physician, you get him one. But out of your own pocket it'll come, or his, I don't care. I for one won't waste a coin for nothing."

Marian watched the Sheriff leave, barely able to contain her anger. Did Guy's life really mean so little to him? Not that she feared Guy's life was truly in danger, he wasn't that poorly. Still, the Sheriff didn't seem to care one bit!

Marian turned to Allan who had lingered in the doorway. "Allan, would you go and fetch the physician?"

"You think that's really necessary? He's not that bad off, is he?"

"I don't know," Marian admitted. She turned back to Guy and once again wiped the moisture from his brow. "I don't like that he's sweating so much. He may be developing a fever."

The memory of her father in the dungeons, ill with fever and waning more and more each day, wouldn't leave Marian alone. She would not condemn Guy to the same fate. She could not stand by idly and watch. When another human being suffered, you had to help, right?

"Just get the physician, Allan." Marian tried to convince herself that she'd do as much for anyone.

"You're gonna pay him?"

"I'll…" Marian broke off. She didn't have much money to spare. Still… "I'll think of something."

Allan nodded and quickly left.

* * *

The Sheriff was busy cleaning his fingernails with the fork he'd before used to eat a bit of cold lamb when a messenger entered. The man was out of breath but still took a deep bow and approached immediately.

"My Lord, I bring an urgent message from my master, the Lord Carisbrooke."

"Carisbrooke, you say?" The Sheriff raised an eyebrow. He had to admit that, of all five letters he'd sent out the day before, he would not have thought Carisbrooke to be the first to answer. Carisbrooke was half a day's ride away, if you rode fast. He'd put his money on Lancaster, or perhaps that stupid son of the late Winchester that now held the title. But certainly not Carisbrooke.

The messenger must have ridden like the wind.

"Your Lord must be really desperate."

"My Lord Sheriff," the messenger had the audacity to address him further. "My Lord Sir Walter is by no means desperate. He is beyond grief for…"

"Grief you say? Well, that explains it."

Vaisey stretched out his hand and took the letter from the messengers fingers. Without another look he dismissed the man.

It was usually Gisborne who would see to it that messengers were given a goblet of wine and something to eat. But, alas, Gisborne was not here. Bad luck for the messenger then. The Sheriff paid him no more heed. He put away his fork and broke the seal on the parchment. Reading the contents his smirk grew wider with every word he read.

"Very good," he finally laughed and let the scroll fall to the table. "Very good indeed. Poor Gizzy! You'd better enjoy your lady leper friend's company while you still can."

* * *

_Poor Gizzy indeed, don't you think? Sick because of the lovely strawberries. But he has Marian to care for him. For now. But for how long?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Sorry for the delay, I know you've been waiting for this._

* * *

Midday had come and gone and Marian was still waiting for Allan to return with the physician. She was getting impatient; why was it taking them so long?

Guy was not improving; on the contrary, Marian feared he had developed a fever. He had not woken up for a while now but had instead started tossing his head on the pillow, mumbling unintelligibly from time to time. His face contorted and relaxed alternately as if in pain and he was still sweating more than normal.

Marian had renewed the wet cloth on his forehead countless times and had tried to cool his brow and cheeks. She had stroked the damp strands of hair from his face and had felt his head lean into the touch.

"Guy?" she whispered once again when she saw his face turn in her direction. "Guy, can you hear me?"

His lips moved as if trying to say something but his eyes remained closed. Marian noticed, now that she had time to watch his face without being observed, that his dark eyelashes grazed his cheeks, they were that long. And she knew that the eyes underneath were of a stormy blue-grey colour that contrasted strikingly with his otherwise dark features.

In the past Marian had often felt bothered by Guy's intense gaze. It had irritated her. The way his deep stare had seemed to pierce into her had made her feel exposed and very uncomfortable.

Now, she realized, she suddenly longed to catch one piercing look from his beautiful eyes. If only he were to wake up! She knew she'd never be troubled by his strong gaze again, no matter how exposed it would make her feel.

* * *

Guy was in hell. There was no other explanation. He had died and had been sent down below to where his black soul belonged. It couldn't be otherwise. Or else, why would he be forced to endure such torture?

One minute he could feel on his face the soft caress of an angel sent from above, its touch soothing and more tender than he'd ever hoped to experience… only to have it snatched away the next instant. To have it replaced by the fires of hell licking at his feet, his legs, his whole body, was torture worse than what he'd ever inflicted on others. His entire being was engulfed in flames; he was burning for all his sins. And, worst of all, the devil himself was watching languidly.

The nerve-grating sound of Vaisey's gleeful laughter seemed to rekindle the hellfire to new heights whenever the angel's gentle hands were about to pull Guy from the depths of hell. At times he could almost see the light from up above, he could almost make out the angel's delicate form, could see her beautiful face (for of course it was a woman; it was Marian, always Marian). He'd reach out to her and she would take his hand, ready to be his salvation, only for him to feel burning shackles close around his ankles. And Vaisey the devil would yank hard on the chains and rip him from Marian's grasp back to where he deserved to be.

In the fiery pits of hell.

* * *

Finally!

As soon as the door closed behind Allan and the physician, Marian sank down onto a wooden chest by the window and buried her face in her hands. She felt like a complete and utter fool!

The physician, when he had finally come, had taken one look at Guy's for once still form and had deemed him on the mend already. He'd obviously known about the strawberries (Allan must have told him on the way) because he had said that in cases of adverse food reactions like this, the best thing one could do was to wait it out and next time know better than to eat whatever had been the cause.

He'd told Marian not to worry, to let Sir Guy have his rest and, once awake, try and get some water or watered-down wine into him. And he should have bread and broth only for the next three days.

The physician had been about to leave then but Marian, not yet completely convinced, had alerted him to Guy's sweat-covered forehead. "Don't you think he feels too hot? Isn't that a sign of fever?"

The man had fixed her with a glare as if he wanted to say "How dare you question my word, woman?" But nevertheless he'd approached Guy again, had briefly felt his forehead and neck and then he'd suddenly rolled his eyes and had thrown the covers off Guy's sleeping form.

"Of course he is too hot when he's fully dressed in leather under the covers!"

Marian had let out a stifled gasp. Her eyes had run over Guy's body from head to toe. Apparently removing his boots had been all Guy had managed last night before he'd become sick. He was still wearing his leather breeches and the black shirt underneath the open jacket was clinging wetly to his sweating torso.

"Get those off him," the physician had all but snarled, "and, for God's sake, get some fresh air in here! Women! Not a lick of common sense in their heads!" With that he had strode to the door and Allan, after one last look at Marian, had scrambled after him.

And now Marian was sitting there, feeling foolish and angry and embarrassed to the bone, and was facing an unmentionable task.

How, how could she have missed that Guy was still wearing his clothes? And how should she go on about removing them?

Of course Marian knew that she couldn't do it. Even if she were to dare a try (which she knew she mustn't), she'd never be able to move Guy's slack body enough for even the jacket to come off.

Never mind the breeches!

Marian blushed at the mere thought. She knew how to unfasten a man's breeches, of course. She'd worn them herself as part of the Nightwatchman's disguise. But… no! She couldn't do it!

She jumped up from her seat and, either to distract herself from those thoughts or to do what little she could to make Guy more comfortable, she opened the window to let fresh air in. The breeze managed to cool her flushed cheeks immediately. Calmer now she turned back to Guy. If only he would wake up!

As if he had heard her silent plea, Guy's eyelids suddenly fluttered. She rushed over to him and crouched beside the bed.

"Guy?"

His eyes slowly opened and bit by bit searched around until they finally focussed on her. "Marian? What are you doing here?"

"You're sick, remember?"

Guy frowned. "Sick?" He tried to lift himself a bit higher so that he could rest his head on the wooden headboard. He felt tired and thirsty, but sick?

"Here," Marian picked up the goblet from the table and held it to his lips. "Drink this."

Guy felt parched and so he grudgingly complied and leaned forward to take a mouthful. He managed to swallow and frown at the same time. Marian saw the frown and quickly explained. "I know, it's just water. But once you've had a bit of this you may have some wine."

Guy took another reluctant sip. He tried to take the goblet from Marian's hands but to his own embarrassment realized that he lacked the strength to hold it to his lips without her help. Their fingers briefly met on the cup but neither of them seemed to notice.

Once Guy had emptied the goblet halfway Marian picked up the wine and mixed some of it into the water. Now that was better, Guy thought and swallowed greedily.

"Careful, or you'll end up sick again. You have to take small sips." Marian took the goblet and placed it back on the table. Guy didn't like to be treated like a child and was about to protest when he noticed that Marian was resting her hands in her lap and was twisting them nervously. Why was she nervous?

"Guy, I am sorry," she burst out at last. "I am so sorry."

His frown deepened and he could feel his heart jump into his throat. What had she done to be sorry for? "What for?"

"The strawberries," Marian explained. She couldn't meet Guy's eyes. "I didn't know. If I had, I would never have brought you the strawberries. Please believe me!"

"Marian, do not trouble yourself," Guy quickly went to reassure her. He placed his hand on top of hers and stopped their nervous wringing. "You could not have known. I had forgotten myself."

Guy was not just saying that to make her feel better. It was true. He had been wary of the strawberries from the start, but without really knowing why. It had been such a long time since he'd had some that he barely remembered the reason. Last night, only after Marian had left and he'd rapidly felt a queasy feeling rise in his stomach, had the memories suddenly returned. As a boy he'd been sick several times and always after eating strawberries and so his mother had told him not to eat any ever. He'd mostly complied, and the few times that he had disobeyed her, he'd paid for it dearly afterwards.

Guy had been no more than four or five years old then, so no wonder he could barely remember it.

"Guy," Marian's hesitant voice suddenly broke through his thoughts. "The physician said…"

"The physician was here?"

"Yes, I…" Marian averted her gaze, suddenly feeling foolish again. "I was worried you'd developed a fever."

Guy almost smiled. She had been worried. About him! Then a panicking thought suddenly struck him. "You have not let him put leeches on me, have you?" He quickly looked down his body and realized with relief that he was fully dressed. There couldn't have been leeches then, could there? He hated leeches!

"No. No leeches." Now it was Marian's turn to almost smile. Who would have thought that Guy of Gisborne was afraid of leeches?

"So what did the physician say?"

"He said," Marian braced herself and went on. "He said that you should not have slept in your clothes. You need to… It's too hot, so… err…"

She gestured to his chest and Guy frowned. Then it suddenly hit him. "Oh."

Now that she mentioned it, Guy was feeling far too hot in all his leather. Without a second thought he sat up and slowly started to shrug the jacket from his shoulders. But he must have been sweating quite a lot for the leather squeaked and stuck to his arms. He couldn't get out of the sleeves.

"Let me help you," Marian did not hesitate. She grabbed his left arm and helped him lift it while her other hand started at his shoulder and slowly slid down his arm. Inch by inch the sleeve came off.

Guy suppressed a sudden shiver. He stared at Marian's face, barely able to breathe. Marian was undressing him! Oh, how he wished the circumstances were different. He had dreamed about something like this happening a hundred times. Guy had to close his eyes or else he feared he'd forget himself. Marian was so close that, if he were to lean forward just a little bit, their lips would meet. How he longed for a kiss.

To get away from temptation Guy slumped backwards as soon as the jacket was off his shoulders. Now it clung only to his right arm and Marian had to lean over him to take it off. She was holding her breath and was trying not to linger too long on the muscles she could feel shifting under her fingers, hard as steel. Eyes trained on Guy's heaving chest Marian realized that, if she were to turn her head and lean forward just a little bit more, their faces would be only inches apart. Her heart thundered so loud she feared Guy had to hear it. She did not dare to look at him.

She forced herself to concentrate on the leather sleeve and, angry at herself, pulled it off with more force than necessary. Then she carelessly threw the jacket behind her to the ground and tried to get her racing heart in check.

A sudden cough from behind had her nearly yelp in shock and she jumped up from the edge of the bed. Guy's eyes flew open at the same time and he jerked his head in the direction of the intruder.

Allan stood at the foot of the bed, a smug expression on his face.

"Sorry," he shrugged, not really looking sorry at all.

Simultaneously Guy and Marian let out an irritated sigh and glared at him. Then they turned back to each other and each was surprised to see a fleeting look of regret pass on the other's face before they were able to control it.

* * *

_This chapter was a tough one to write because I had hoped to get a shirtless scene in (for MargretThornton and fiamma71). It didn't quite work out as well as I thought. Blame Allan. He has terrible timing._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_This chapter is for MargretThornton and fiamma71, my two most steadfast reviewers. You guys continue to amaze me with your constant support. Thank you soooooo much, I hope you like._

* * *

"I think she's finally warming up to you, man." Allan took the worn shirt from Guy's hands and with it also received a glare for his comment. "I mean it, Guy. If I hadn't come in…"

"Yes, if you hadn't come in!" Guy doubled the force of his glare and then turned back to the wash basin. He splashed water on his face and chest and washed the sweat from his body.

Allan wisely held his tongue but went to the chest of clothes to retrieve a fresh shirt and breeches. He hadn't meant to upset Guy. And he was also starting to question his earlier actions. When he'd entered the chamber and had found Marian and Guy a hair's breath away from kissing… habit had set in and he'd cleared his throat loudly.

Since he'd come to be in Guy's employ there had been countless occasions where he'd had to think quickly in order to either rescue Marian from Guy's unwanted attentions or prevent Robin and the gang from being discovered by Guy or the guards.

So… he had acted purely on instinct and out of habit.

Only this time, Allan was slowly beginning to realize, this time it seemed that Marian hadn't wanted to be rescued.

The look she'd given him when she'd strode out the door earlier had clearly been one of displeasure. And not, as Allan had initially thought, because of the situation she'd been in, but because of his intrusion. She'd wanted to be that close to Guy. She'd wanted the kiss.

Allan wasn't sure what to make of that.

As Guy's man he should be pleased that the man seemed to be finally getting what or rather who he'd wanted for so long. And he was pleased. If Marian was genuine…

Well, and that was the problem. Allan suspected that Marian had no clue whether or not she was genuine.

Also, as much as he didn't dare to admit it out loud, Allan still felt more than a spark of loyalty towards Robin. And he knew that if Robin had been the one to see what he'd seen… he would have been devastated.

But, once again, if Marian was truly genuine in her newfound feelings for Guy, then he suspected Robin was bound to find out sooner rather than later. Allan just hoped that he wouldn't be anywhere near the scene when it happened. The two men would likely kill each other.

A sudden bit-off curse from Guy pulled Allan out of his thoughts. He saw Guy lean heavily over the wash basin, barely able to stand. He quickly rushed to his side.

"Come on, Giz. Back to bed before you keel over."

Guy jerked his arm out of Allan's helping hold. Allan took a step back and stated: "Hey, I don't want to have to scrape your butt off the floor. Lie down and try to eat some of that broth." He motioned to the cup a servant had brought in earlier.

Guy shot him a glare but nevertheless sat back down on the bed. He was feeling dizzy all of a sudden and he knew he had to try and eat something. Still, he hated to appear weak and he hated even more that it was Allan who saw him like this. The man had no respect whatsoever for him as it was and this situation now was not making it any better.

Although he suspected that he should be grateful it was only Allan and not Marian who witnessed his weakened state.

Guy skidded up on top of the covers to rest his back against the headboard and took the cup of broth from the table. He sat it onto his lap and carefully lifted the spoon to his mouth.

"Guy, do you want to…?" Allan held up the fresh black shirt he'd earlier pulled out of the chest of clothes. But Guy merely shook his head and motioned for him to leave it on the bed.

"Leave me be. Don't you have anything useful to do? Somewhere else?" He took another spoonful of broth. This was good!

"Alright," Allan shrugged and went to the door. "I reckon Marian will be back soon enough anyway. Wouldn't want to get in the way for a second time."

"Get out!" Guy shouted after his retreating form.

* * *

Marian aimlessly wandered along the west side of the castle walls. The stress of the day had taken its toll on her and she had hoped that the fresh air would help clear her thoughts. But so far everything was still going round in circles inside her mind.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear someone whisper her name. Only when a hand suddenly grabbed her arm did she notice the small figure beside her.

"Djac!" she let out, surprise written all over her face. The slender Saracen woman had hidden half her face and hair under a blue shawl. Dark eyes bore into her from beneath.

"What are you doing here? Is Robin here, too?"

"No," Djac replied. "Will and I had an errant to run and we decided to look for you. Will snuck into the castle. I will meet him here later."

Marian stole a look around, at once afraid for them to be detected. But much to her surprise, there was no guard nearby. Now that she thought about it, there hadn't been a guard on her tail this morning either, when she'd gone to the stables for her morning ride.

Had Guy ordered them to leave her be?

"Marian?"

She realized that Djac had asked her something. But she hadn't been listening. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Djac eyed her closely for a second. "I asked if you found out more about the letters the Sheriff had sent."

"Oh, no." Marian had completely forgotten about the letters. "I couldn't find out anything. Yet."

"Did you not see Gisborne today?"

Oh, why did Djac have to phrase it like that? What should she say now?

"No, I…" Marian stammered. Then she admitted: "Guy has been sick. I couldn't ask him."

"Sick?"

"Yes, he… it was my fault. I brought him strawberries but I didn't know they would make him sick!" Marian had no idea why she was telling Djac. What did it matter? And according to the other woman's face she wasn't sure why Marian would tell her that, either.

"Were they poisoned?"

"What? No," Marian shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Just… I could not ask him about the letters yet. I have no idea what the Sheriff has planned. But something must be going on, he was very cheerful today."

"Hm," the Saracen contemplated Marian's face for a while. Something was going on in the other woman's head, of that Djac was convinced. But as long as it didn't concern the outlaws Djac didn't particularly care. She had never been very close to Marian, they were too different.

"Someone's coming," Marian suddenly urged her. "I have to go."

"Alright."

They sent each other a last nod and then Marian turned around.

"Marian?" Djac suddenly asked again and Marian turned back.

"Yes?"

"Tell Allan…"

"What?" Marian frowned, surprised that Djac would mention the former outlaw turned traitor.

"Tell him I meant what I said."

Marian had no idea what Djac had said to Allan, or when, but she nodded all the same. "I will." Then she slipped around a corner back to the more populated side of the courtyard.

* * *

Marian decided to go back inside. Enough time had passed for Guy to have finished washing and dressing, as he'd said he'd do. He had assured her that he felt better already and Marian had left him in Allan's care (if you could call it that).

She would go back and make sure that he'd eaten some of the broth and bread and that he'd drunk plenty of the watered-down wine before she would retreat to her own chambers for the night.

On her way to Guy's room Marian had once again the misfortune of running into the Sheriff. She cursed under her breath when she saw him striding languidly towards her. Why did she always have to run into him? The castle was big and there were many different paths to the tract that held the private quarters. Why did she have to take this one?

It seemed almost as if Vaisey had his eyes and ears everywhere and knew exactly which way she'd choose. It was a disturbing thought and Marian's face contorted into a frown.

"My Lady Marian!" Vaisey greeted her overly enthusiastic. "Tell me where you have been hiding all day. I have not seen you since this morning."

He knew that she'd been mostly with Guy, didn't he? Why, he was only trying to rile her. Marian despised him more than ever. Still, she answered politely.

"I have just taken a turn outside, to stretch my legs a bit."

"Ahh, yes. Just be careful, or you'll end up stretching them too far," Vaisey replied ominously. "Now, how is the invalid, huh? Not dead yet I hope?"

"Sir Guy is feeling a little better, I believe," Marian gritted through her teeth.

"Wonderful news," Vaisey nodded and turned to go back in the direction he'd come from. "Tell him that he should try and feel much better tomorrow. I have a surprise for him."

Marian didn't like the sound of that. She didn't like it at all. Could this have something to do with the letters he'd sent out? Could she perhaps find out more? "A surprise, my Lord?"

"Yes."

"What kind of surprise?" Marian fished and Vaisey turned back to her. "Sir Guy would perhaps like to know, so that…" she hurried to find something that would make a bit of sense. "So that he could prepare accordingly."

"I am sure that he would like to know," Vaisey grinned. "But then it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

Laughing gleefully, the Sheriff vanished around a corner. Marian shuddered. She didn't like this. And she was suddenly sure that neither would Guy. She hurried along to his chamber, knocked briefly and then, without waiting for an answer, opened the door.

"Guy, I… oh!" Marian stopped dead in her tracks. Guy was sitting on his bed, leather-clad legs outstretched, bare feet crossed at the ankles, his back propped up on several pillows. And he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was wearing nothing from the waist on up and his broad chest glistened in the golden firelight that shone from the hearth.

Marian felt her throat go dry and she longed for a sip of whatever liquid it was in the goblet by Guy's side. He looked magnificent.

"Marian," Guy acknowledged her with a nod that she didn't see because her eyes were glued to his chest. She could see it rise and fall with each breath he took.

"I didn't think you'd be back tonight."

There was something in his voice, wonderment perhaps or even awe, that pulled her eyes from his chest at last. Marian looked into his face and saw a small smile flit over his features, not unlike the one she'd first discovered after he had asked her to stay and make this place bearable.

Marian briefly wondered if he already regretted having asked her that. How bearable had she made this place? He had become sick because of her!

"Marian?" Guy was starting to worry. Why was she just standing there, rooted to the spot? Had something happened? "Marian!"

She finally came out of her stupor and crossed the room to once again sit on the edge of the bed. Guy lifted an eyebrow. Did he not have a comfortable chair in his room? Why would she forego it and instead sit here, on his bed, so close and within his reach, unless… he didn't dare to think further. How many times had he deluded himself, seeing more in her words and gestures than she'd meant by them?

He would not make the same mistakes again. He would let her behaviour guide his for once. If she were to make a first move he would gladly follow but he would wait for it.

Or was this, her coming to sit on his bed, her first move? Did he dare to take it as such?

"Marian, I…" Guy struggled with his next words. "I need to thank you."

"Thank me?" Now that brought Marian out of her daze. "Whatever for?"

"For," Guy dared to take her small hand in his. "For today. For your care, your obvious concern."

"Of course I was concerned!" Marian snatched her hand from his under the pretence of having to pull a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She could not think straight with her hand in his.

It was bad enough having his bare chest right in front of her, mere inches away, and not being allowed to run her hands all over it. She longed to feel the softness of his skin under her fingertips, she longed to draw lines along the edges of his rippling muscles, she wanted to trace the ridge that ran down in the middle of his flat stomach right to his belly-button and further down…

"Oh God!" Marian exclaimed and shot up from where she sat. Her hands flew to her flaming cheeks and she turned her back on Guy so that he would not see her blush furiously.

"Marian?" Guy asked bewildered. "What…?"

"Can you please put a shirt on?" Marian cried out, desperate. She suddenly didn't care that she had given herself away. He had to already know of the effect his half-naked body had on her. Her heart was beating like thunder in her chest, surely Guy could hear it.

"What?"

"I need to," Marian tried to calm herself but she didn't dare to turn around. "I need to talk to you and I cannot do that if you… if you are… please put a shirt on." She snatched the black tunic off the foot of the bed and threw it at him without looking where it landed.

Guy caught it in mid-air. Without a word he pulled it over his head. He had no words left; his speech and his brain seemed to have been scrambled by Marian's fiery outburst. His heart was almost bursting in his chest, so happy was he right now.

But at the same time an unnameable fear had taken hold of him. Something gravely serious had to be occupying her thoughts or else Marian would not have lost her composure like that. Of course he'd known of the effect he had on her and he'd wanted to use it to his advantage but now…

"What is it, Marian?" he finally asked.

"Are you… properly dressed?" Marian still had her back turned to him. Guy rolled his eyes, quickly losing his patience. "As properly as you'll get me to right now. So what is it? What happened to upset you so?"

The second he'd said those words a thought suddenly struck him. Had the Sheriff told her about his plans to get her a husband? It was the only logical thought.

Guy paled visibly. "Did you… did the Sheriff tell you…?"

Finally Marian spun around again. Her eyes quickly travelled over his now dressed body to come resting on his face. "The Sheriff told me that tomorrow, if you felt better, he'd have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Guy frowned. He was a bit taken aback that her upset, her concern was so obviously due to something the Sheriff had planned for him, not for her. "What surprise?"

"He would not say more but, Guy… the way he made it sound… I don't think it's a good surprise. Do you have any idea what he could have meant?"

Oh yes, suddenly Guy did.

But, the Sheriff had given him a week, had he not? It wasn't time! Surely he could not have found a suitable candidate for Marian to be sold to in such a short time. Not in two days, surely?

"Has this anything to do with the Sheriff's letters?" Marian asked without a thought.

"What letters?" Guy inquired at once. When she didn't answer he grabbed her hand. "Marian, what letters? What do you know?"

"What do **you** know?" Marian countered.

"I know nothing about letters. I only know…" Guy broke off. He could not say it. If she didn't know already, he couldn't be the one to give her the bad news. He could not bear to upset her any further.

"What, Guy? Tell me," Marian sat down again and stared into his face. He seemed troubled, upset, and she just knew that whatever surprise the Sheriff had planned, he thought only to hurt or humiliate Guy with it. "Tell me," she repeated more forcefully.

Guy lowered his eyes and let out a sigh. "The Sheriff plans to find you a husband." Now it was out.

"What? I don't… I don't need a husband!" Marian stated forcefully.

"Yes, you do!" Guy countered. Of course she needed a husband. Every woman needed a husband just like every man needed, wanted a wife to protect and provide for, to love and to make love to…

"But I don't want a husband!"

"Oh, but I think you do," Guy countered again. He couldn't quite stop the smug smile from grazing his lips. The way Marian had eyed him earlier… oh yes, he was sure she'd wanted him just then. She'd barely been able to contain her hands.

Marian blushed. She knew exactly what he was thinking right now and, the trouble was, she couldn't even fault him for it. He was right, she wanted… she'd wanted earlier…

In one last attempt to protest Marian stood up and spit out: "But I won't have the Sheriff sell me off to whomever he sees fit. He cannot do that, I won't say yes!"

Guy sat up straight. "And you think the Sheriff will care? Marian, as long as he gets a good prize for you…"

"No!" she cried out. "Guy, you cannot let him do that!"

"And I won't!" He took hold of her hand again and pulled her down to him. Marian ended up on her knees beside the bed for she refused to sit down or fall down into his lap. Guy's eyes bore into her and his grip on her hand tightened. "I won't, Marian, I promise. If you marry me."

Marian's eyes went wide and her lips moved but no words came out.

"Marry me," Guy whispered again.

Marian twisted her hand out of his grasp and jumped to her feet. Without a look back she stormed away. Guy had barely managed to set one foot on the ground when the door fell shut behind her.

Should he follow?

* * *

Marian ran along the halls, not caring where she went. She stumbled down steps and rounded corners, she passed servants and guards alike, sparing no thought to anyone. She had to get away, that was all she could think of right now.

Marian was in complete and utter shock.

She was in shock over the fact that the Sheriff would dare to sell her off like a piece of jewellery. She was in shock that Guy would use her miserable situation to propose for a third time.

But the biggest shock of all was that, for a split second there, when Guy had pleaded with her to marry him, Marian had found herself wanting to say 'Yes'.

* * *

_Two chapters in one day. And finally – shirtless Guy! I think I'm back. I'm so glad to have this out in the open. Now the real fun is about to begin :-)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_If you were perhaps shocked by how the last chapter ended, let me tell you this: No one is as shocked as I right now. Imagine me sitting among countless written pages crumbled up and thrown to the floor (figuratively speaking). That's how it is. Most of what I had planned for the rest of the story is now useless because Guy just had to go and propose before it was time. Damn! So this is pretty much my own reaction to Guy's impatience and me picking up the pieces.  
_

* * *

Guy returned to his chambers after a night of frantic but fruitless search for Marian when the first rays of sunlight heralded a new dawn. A new day began but for him it would forever remain night. His only light, his sunshine, had gone.

Guy sat on the edge of his bed, feeling worse than ever before. It was far worse than last night, when the strawberries had made him sick. Now he was feeling even sicker, only no amount of vomiting would ever manage to get the guilty party out of his body. Because the guilty party was Guy himself.

He berated himself for the foolish and truly bad way he'd handled the situation. Really, how could he have been so stupid, again?

Had he not, when Marian had sat down on his bed, vowed not to make the same mistakes again? Had he not vowed to let her behaviour guide his? Had he not vowed to wait for her to make the first move?

And in the end, what had he done? He'd thrown all caution to the wind and had let his passion rule over reason.

Guy let his head fall into his hands in despair. It was always the same when it came to Marian. He was powerless against her, he could never manage to stay on the side of reason where she was concerned. When Marian was threatened, or upset, or hurt… reason flew out the window and Guy wanted nothing else but to protect her, to show her that he was there for her, that she could depend on him.

And every time his passion somehow managed to scare her, to overwhelm and overrun her and she would push him away, revolted.

Every time! Would he never learn? Guy feared he would not get another chance to find out because Marian was gone.

He had lost her for good this time.

* * *

Guy knew he could not stay abed forever. The Sheriff might have been lenient with him yesterday because of his sickness, but today he would not get the same treatment. The kind of sickness that had taken hold of him now would not wake the Sheriff's compassion. Quite the contrary, Guy knew. So he had to go down eventually. He had to return to his duties, claim back his place at the Sheriff's side.

He had no idea how to do it, but do it he must, right?

He didn't know what he would tell Vaisey when he would ask after Marian's whereabouts, but he knew that he would have to close his ears to the countless taunts and gibes that would be thrown his way. Guy had done it for years, he should be used to it by now, but when it came to Marian… He knew not if he could hold his tongue (and his sword).

Guy sighed and stood up from the bed. There was nothing to it, he had to go and face the day. He donned his jacket and squared his shoulders. Then he left his quarters and slowly walked down to the great hall.

On his way there an infinitesimal glimmer of hope suddenly rose inside Guy's chest. Perhaps the surprise the Sheriff had announced had nothing at all to do with a husband for Marian? Perhaps the Sheriff had planned something else entirely? Who's to say that the letters he'd apparently sent had indeed been invitations for rich men all over the shire to come and have a look at the prize wife they'd get for the right amount of money?

Having it phrased like this – if only in his own mind – almost made Guy's stomach turn again and he had to stop walking. What kind of devil would do such a thing to an innocent woman? Guy had to prop one hand on the cold stone wall for support or else he would have crumbled to the floor when the answer came to him: The devil he worked for. The devil he had sworn loyalty to.

Guy felt the bile rise in his throat. He had to swallow hard to force it down again when another thought suddenly crept into his mind. Had he not done the exact same thing once? Had he not sold Isabella, his own sister, to a man he knew nothing about, only that he had wealth? Had he not closed his ears to Isabella's fervent plea not to leave her alone with a monster?

Only now was Guy beginning to understand the misery he had put Isabella through. Now that he was feeling the anguish himself… oh Lord, he would burn in hell for the pain he had caused his little sister, wouldn't he?

Granted, Guy had done it for different reasons than whatever the ones were Vaisey now had. He had had no choice in the matter. It had either been giving Isabella to Thornton where he knew she'd have a roof over her head, food and clothes and the chance to build a home, or letting her go on starving in the road with him, always on the move in hopes of finding a bit of work to earn their keep. Guy had been sixteen then, and he'd only wanted to do what was best for her.

Or so Guy had told himself over and over again in the years that had followed. He had done what was necessary and he had done it with good intentions at heart.

But… was that really true?

The truth was… In handing Isabella over to Thornton Guy had not only secured his sister's fortune. He had gained just as much from it. He had sold her, there was no talking around it. He had sold her just like Vaisey hoped to sell Marian now.

Guy could admit it now but he could not find it in himself to feel as bad for Isabella as he was feeling for Marian. Was that because he loved her? But he'd loved Isabella as well, hadn't he? In a different way of course, but still… shouldn't he feel as bad for his sister's fate as he did for Marian's?

Guy knew the answer. He should feel as bad, but he couldn't, because back when it had been Isabella, Guy had profited from the deal whereas now, with Marian, he had gained nothing. Quite the opposite, he had lost the love of his life and all chances of happiness and redemption.

He had lost all that mattered. There was a hole in his life. And, Guy was beginning to suspect, no amount of wealth and power could ever fill that hole.

Marian had once said she'd seen a different side to him. Kind and brave… but she had been mistaken, hadn't she? He didn't feel kind and brave now. He felt hopeless.

The thought of Marian brought Guy back to the present situation at last. It didn't really matter now anyway, did it? Marian was gone and Guy had no one to blame for it but himself. It didn't matter that perhaps the surprise the Sheriff had planned was something else entirely. Nothing mattered anymore.

Marian was gone.

* * *

Eventually Guy had composed himself enough to enter the great hall and he found the Sheriff standing by the big window.

"Ahhh, Gisborne," Vaisey waved him over. "Back on your feet again, I see. Come, look. Your surprise is just arriving."

Guy's insides felt as if they were suddenly on fire but he tried his best to appear calm. "Surprise?"

He joined the Sheriff at the window. Down in the courtyard he spotted a big black coach rattling along, framed by four guards dressed equally in black. So it was true then, someone was indeed coming. "I did not know we were expecting a guest."

"Well, you would have known if you had not decided to spend all your time lazing about in bed with the leper by your side," the Sheriff shrugged carelessly. He made it sound as if Guy had had a choice; as if he'd not been ill but rather had enjoyed a good tumble with some wench. Guy gritted his teeth but remained silent.

He let his eyes wander to the carriage again. It had almost arrived by the front steps and he got a good look at the frail-looking man seated inside. He appeared to be older than Vaisey, with mousy grey-brown hair that fell in oily thin strands to his shoulders. Even from above Guy could see that it had clearly not been washed in weeks.

"Who is that?" he asked with a disgusted sneer.

"An old friend of mine, Sir Walter of Carisbrooke."

"Never heard of him." And, Guy knew at once, he had never seen the man either. With an appearance like that he would surely remember.

"Carisbrooke has only a small estate, politically not of any importance," Vaisey explained. "And I haven't actually seen him in more than ten years. He rarely leaves his castle. You see, he doesn't care about the King and Prince John and all that. Most times he's… shall we say, otherwise occupied."

Guy's raised eyebrow prompted the Sheriff to go on. "He has, I believe, twenty-two children. Different wives, of course. I think it's wife number four that recently passed away, and so he is looking for a replacement. He is willing to pay a great deal."

Guy paled hearing his worst suspicions confirmed but still he did not comment. What did it matter now anyway? Marian wasn't here, she would never have to meet the creepy old guy Vaisey had gotten for her. Guy realized that he was almost glad Marian had run away.

His lack of reaction obviously surprised and displeased the Sheriff. He tried to rile Guy further: "What's the matter, Gizzy? Cat got your tongue? Where's the lament, where's the protest? You do understand that I intent to give your Lady Marian to that old lecher there who has used up four wives already, don't you?"

Guy wanted badly to wipe the smirk off the Sheriff's face, preferably with the help of his sword. He had to close his eyes and ball his fists in order to stop himself from drawing his weapon.

"He will not have her," was all Guy let out through his teeth.

"Oh, but I think he will! He will have her as soon and as often as he likes. He may have to bind and gag her at first but… hey, that's double the fun really, right?"

Guy had to physically restrain his hands from closing around Vaisey's throat and so he crossed his arms over his chest and turned away.

"Speaking of fun," the Sheriff continued. "What about your own progress with the leper? Did you enjoy your time with her? Did you teach her what it takes to really please a man? Did she gag?"

When the implications became clear to Guy, he finally saw red. He couldn't bear to hear Vaisey talk about Marian like that. He turned around and grabbed the smaller man by the front of his tunic. He pushed him up against a wall and, quick as lightning, had his hidden dagger slide into his hand and up against Vaisey's throat before the latter had any chance to shout for the guards.

Guy's hard breathing calmed somewhat when he pressed the tip of his dagger beside Vaisey's Adam's apple and a small drop of blood appeared.

"Come now, Gisborne," the Sheriff stayed very still and fixed his master at arms with an assessing glance. Had he perhaps miscalculated this time? Had he gone too far? "Don't do anything rash. Think before you do something you'll regret."

"Regret?" Guy spit back with a broken laugh. "The only thing I regret right now is that I didn't do this a long time ago."

"And where would you be if you had? Where will you be tomorrow if you kill me now? I'll tell you where. Down in the courtyard, dangling from a rope, that's where."

"Or maybe not. Maybe I will finally be free."

"You're right," Vaisey conceded. "You won't be down in the courtyard because come tomorrow there won't be a courtyard anymore. If anything happens to me, remember, Prince John's army will be here and all of Nottingham will be flattened to the ground!"

Guy had to admit that he'd forgotten about that. Right now he didn't give a damn but he knew that, if by some miracle he'd manage to kill Vaisey and get away, he would give a damn later. He was not yet completely heartless, whatever people might think of him.

The tip of the dagger stopped piercing Vaisey's skin because Guy had loosened his grip somewhat and the Sheriff was just about to use this to his advantage when a loud and lengthy shout suddenly disturbed the utter silence.

"Vaaaaiiiiseeeeyyyy?"

Both men's heads jerked in the direction of the heavy oak doors.

"Someone needs to go and greet our guest," the Sheriff commented dryly. But Guy's answer was a tightening of his hold. "I don't think so."

Both men continued to stare at each other in silence until sudden footsteps approached. Allan entered the great hall through the side door but came to a slithering halt when he noticed Guy at the Sheriff's throat.

"Errr, Guy? What is going on?"

He took a few cautious steps in their direction and then several guards entered the hall after him. Vaisey used the commotion to twist out of Guy's grasp and toss the dagger out of his hand. He jumped sideways out of Guy's reach and shouted: "Don't just stand there, you oafs! Arrest him!"

The guards looked at each other for a second, unsure if they were really meant to arrest their own commander. "My Lord?"

"He tried to kill me! Arrest him!" Vaisey shouted again and pointed at Guy.

Allan didn't think twice. He ran up to Guy and grabbed his arm. "Guy, come on!"

But Gisborne only looked at him as if he were mad. He seemed to be in some sort of haze. Allan didn't know what had happened but right now he didn't care. They needed to get out of there, now! He contemplated his options quickly. The guards seemed to have made up their minds and were slowly approaching. The Sheriff was about to pull his own sword on Guy. He needed to do something.

In a stunning move Allan didn't know he possessed he twisted around and smashed his fist into the Sheriff's face. The man staggered back and fell against the wall. Allan didn't gloat for long but opened his fist and instead slapped Guy's cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Snap out of it, Giz! Move!"

And finally Guy seemed to wake up from his daze. His hand flew to his burning cheek (he'd had no idea the former outlaw packed such a swing) while his other hand was already drawing his sword. Three guards came their way and he quickly disposed of the first two without killing them. He saw Allan take on the third while gradually edging closer to the small side door that would lead them deeper into the castle.

Guy would have preferred to take the direct route outside but he knew they'd never make it out front. Several more guards were stationed that way. So the side door would have to do. He threw a look at Allan and got an understanding nod back.

Guy started for the side door and on the way picked up a candlestick to throw it at another guard's face. Allan followed after having disposed of his opponent easily.

"Get after them, you incompetent fools!" they heard Vaisey yell when they made their way through the door and down into the depths of the castle.

Guy took the lead and ran along a hallway that he knew would take them to the west wing. But Allan seemed to have other ideas.

"No, Guy, wait!" He grabbed Guy's arm and made him turn around. "They will expect us to go that way."

Guy had to admit that he had a point. He tried to get his breathing back under control. "Where to then?"

Allan seemed to think for a second. Then his eyes lit up and he grinned. "Follow me. I know my way around. Trust me."

Guy shrugged and followed Allan. He had nothing more to lose, had he?

* * *

_Oh boy! This is rapidly going in a completely different direction than I ever intended. But I like it. What about you? Oh, and don't worry, Marian will show up again. But for now let's stay with Guy and Allan for a while._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Allan made his way deep into the parts of the castle only the servants ever came to, Guy close on his heels. Thank God words of what had just transpired upstairs had not yet reached these parts, or else they would have not made it through unscathed.

While passing through a kitchen Allan grabbed a loaf of bread and some cheese from a table. He only earned a few mildly curious stares and one slap on the hand from the cook. Guy watched the exchange and then stole a loaf of bread for himself.

He did not get slapped; the cook seemed to be too frightened of him. So Guy simply added a flask of wine and two apples to his purchases and strolled out as if he didn't have a care in the world.

He almost walked into Allan who had stopped just outside the kitchen.

"What…?"

"Shhht," Allan shushed him and then motioned to the corner. Silently they crept along the walls and peeked around the bend.

Two guards stood there, and from the looks on their faces Guy and Allan just knew that those two would not simply let them pass. They had heard the news already.

Guy was about to put the food down and draw his sword when Allan stopped him with a shake of his head and a motion to wait. And, sure enough, when Guy once again looked around the corner the two guards were just going in the other direction.

Allan waited for a few seconds more, then he slowly crept on and Guy followed. To their right an almost invisible door suddenly appeared and Allan pushed it open with his foot and slipped through. Guy went after him.

It was a very small storeroom that they'd entered, no more than two feet wide and three feet long, and the walls were lines with shelves. Allan put the food he carried onto one of the shelves and then turned and locked the door after Guy. Guy put his armload down, too.

"What now?" he asked finally.

"We should wait here for nightfall," Allan replied and sat down on the stone floor. "There's a sewer access just around the next corner. Come night we'll escape through there."

"Through the sewer?" Guy didn't like the idea very much. Then again, there was nothing so far that he liked about the latest developments. Well, perhaps seeing Allan punch Vaisey in the face, that had been a sight for sore eyes.

He tried to lead his mind back to the present. "We go now, there's no use in waiting for night."

"Don't be daft, Giz," Allan threw back. "They won't expect us to linger here and come nightfall the Sheriff will have most of the guards searching the nearby villages and the forest. Much easier for us to slip out of the castle then."

Guy had to admit that Allan might be right. The Sheriff wouldn't think they'd dare to hide in the castle. And in the dark it would be much easier to slip out and… and then what? Guy had no idea what to do next. Where should he go? What should he do? He was a knight! He wouldn't hide in the forest, like Robin Hood.

Guy let out a deep sigh and slid down to the ground. He came to sit across from Allan and he could see that the former outlaw was watching him curiously. He closed his eyes. The gravity of their situation was beginning to sink in and take its toll.

What had he done? And why? And what would he do now?

"So," Allan's voice had Guy open his eyes again. "Are you finally gonna tell me what happened or do you want me to make a good guess?"

Guy let out a huff. "Guess away, by all means."

"I reckon this has something to do with Marian sneaking away in the middle of the night, huh?"

Guy closed his eyes again. He could not bear to think of her right now.

"So, you proposed to her, again. Right? And she probably told you…"

"She told me nothing," Guy whispered, lost in memories of her face the moment he'd pleaded with her to marry him. "She just… she just ran away. I lost her for good."

"Oh," Allan frowned. "So she didn't tell you then… she… oh. Well."

"Wait!" Guy's eyes suddenly snapped open. "How do you know I proposed to her?"

"Errr," Allan tried to think of something to say. He couldn't tell Guy…

"Answer me!" Guy had leaned forward and in the smallness of the room was right in his face. He grabbed Allan by his shirt and shook him.

"I don't… I just…" Allan stopped and let out a sigh. Then he made up his mind and looked Guy square in the eyes. "She told me, okay?"

"She told you." Guy stared at him. "She told you? You saw Marian last night, after…? You saw her and you didn't tell me?"

"Guy, look…" Allan held up his hands. "I didn't tell you last night, because she asked me to. But I'm telling you now."

"What did she say?" Guy wanted to know. "Where is she now? Did she tell you? Where is she?"

"I don't know," Allan answered, and it was the truth. He didn't really know. He suspected that Marian would go to Robin in the forest, but he didn't really know, did he? Marian hadn't said.

And therefore Allan saw no need to tell Guy. He didn't want to add to the man's burdens right now, Guy had enough on his plate as it was.

* * *

The morning sun was hidden behind thick clouds when Robin and his gang, like every other week, went to Locksley to distribute food among the villagers. John and Much were handing out their last pieces of bread and meat and Robin was watching them. He thought they should probably get a move on if they wanted to return to camp before the rain started.

Robin was just about to say his goodbyes to the servant from the Manor he'd been talking to when suddenly a squad of riders entered the village, coming from Nottingham. Robin quickly hid beside the stables' entrance. He saw John and Much dash into one of the village houses.

Robin counted six riders, all of them the Sheriff's men. The leader dismounted his horse and came in determined strides over to Thornton who'd come out of the Manor house. Robin couldn't hear what they were talking about, he was too far away, but he saw Thornton quickly go round and assemble the villagers in the village square.

Obviously the Sheriff's men had a proclamation to read to the people. Robin briefly wondered why Gisborne wasn't there to do it. He claimed to be acting Lord of Locksley, did he not? So, where was he then?

Robin pulled his hood deep over his head and crept closer to the village square. There he hid among the people and watched the leader of the guard unroll a scroll.

"People of Locksley," he read out loud. "Let it be known that from this day on Sir Guy of Gisborne is no longer standing as Lord of Locksley or master at arms for the Sheriff of Nottingham."

What?

Robin had no time to be confused because the guard went on reading: "Guy of Gisborne is stripped of all his titles and is now pronounced an outlaw for crimes against the Sheriff of Nottingham and the Crown. Locksley village and its people will as of today fall under the jurisdiction of Nottingham until a new Lord of the Manor is announced. Anyone who is found aiding Guy of Gisborne, or his man Allan A' Dale, will be found guilty of treason, for which they will be hanged. Thus I decree, Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham."

The guard rolled up the scroll again and gave it to Thornton but Robin paid no more attention to the on-goings in the village square. He was shocked and lost in his own thoughts.

What the hell had just happened? Gisborne, decreed an outlaw? He couldn't believe it. What had he done? What crime had he committed? Well, Robin could think of a few from the top of his head. Attempted murder of the King of England, conspiring against said King as a Black Knight, treason… just to name a few, but Gisborne had done that together with the Sheriff and in his name.

What had he done now, to all of a sudden lose the Sheriff's favour? It had to be something huge or else the Sheriff would not have dismissed his right-hand-man like that. Stripped of all his titles, and outlawed. That was basically a death sentence.

What had Gisborne done, Robin mused, tried to kill the Sheriff?

Would Marian know? She had been pretty close to Gisborne lately (much too close for Robin's liking), so… she should know, right? Another thought suddenly struck him. Had Marian perhaps done something stupid and Gisborne was now taking the fall for her? No, he immediately dismissed the idea again. Gisborne wouldn't act so gallantly. Not even for Marian's sake, right?

But then… what had happened? And why had Marian not sent word? Why had she not come?

Robin decided there and then to go to the castle and ask her.

Little did he know that he wouldn't find her there.

* * *

_I'm not really happy with this short chapter. It's kind of pointless, it only serves as a filler to let you know that a) Allan saw Marian before she went away; b) Guy and Allan are outlaws now; and c) Marian didn't go to Robin in the forest. But where is she? You'll find out next weekend, for I hope that I will have the next part done by then. Tomorrow I have to go back to work and so I won't have as much time to write as before. But I'll try._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_Almost this entire chapter is set right after Marian ran away at the end of Chapter Eight. But with the last part we're back in the middle of Chapter Ten. I hope you're not too confused, it should be self-explanatory. Just remember that for the most parts it's still the night before Guy and Allan ran off together._

* * *

Marian was sitting on a stack of hay in a small shed that, apart from her and the one horse whose box she was currently sharing, also held three goats and a cow. The goats had earlier tried to eat her dress through the cracks in the wood and Marian had fled to the other side of the booth. The horse didn't seem to mind the intrusion; it was ignoring her completely and Marian was grateful. She needed to be left alone right now; she needed to think.

Marian had no idea how she'd ended up in this shed; she couldn't even have said where exactly it was. After her panicked flight from the castle her first instinct had been to run to the stables; to get her horse and ride away.

But the closer she'd come to the stables, the more it had made her remember the morning rides she'd shared with Guy. Somehow Marian couldn't bear to go there after what had happened. Also, she'd known that the castle's stables would of course be guarded and she wouldn't have gotten her mare out undetected. So Marian had turned in the other direction, had blindly stolen her way through the shadows of Nottingham town, and had finally entered a random shed when she'd been too exhausted to go on.

It wasn't physical exhaustion though that kept her from going on.

It was… Marian could admit it to herself, it was the fact that she had no idea where to go. She didn't know what to do. She was just so angry right now!

She was angry with herself for that tiny spark of happy excitement she'd felt earlier, even if it had been only for a second or two. The thought of marrying Guy had had her excited! How could that be? The thought should disgust her, or… well, maybe not disgust but displease her, make her angry. And it had, of course it had!

How dare Guy do something so cruel and selfish? How dare he take advantage of the situation and try to force her into marriage? _"I will help you if you marry me!"_ That's basically what he had said, wasn't it? How dare he? It's as if the last few days of slowly getting to know each other had never happened and they were back to where they'd started, with Guy being the patronising and overbearing bully who thought he knew what's best for her, who wanted to order her about, who didn't think she had a mind of her own… 'Urrgh! And I thought we'd come so far!'

Tears of frustration and disappointment threatened to spill down Marian's cheeks and she quickly steered her thoughts away from Guy. She concentrated instead on the root of this whole mess, and that was the Sheriff. He was the root of all evil really, wasn't he?

How dare he do this? If indeed it was true and the Sheriff was really trying to find her a husband, whatever it took… how dare he? How dare he dispose over her and her life by selling her off to whomever he saw fit? She was her own person! She alone would determine on when and whom she would marry!

That is, Marian realized belatedly, she already **had** determined on that, hadn't she? She was betrothed to Robin. She would marry Robin! She'd almost forgotten in all this mess.

Although, if Marian was being completely honest with herself, their promise had always seemed more like a fairy tale ending to her. _One day, when England is safe, we will marry and we'll be together for the rest of our lives. _It was a nice thought, their happily-ever-after, but it had never felt as concrete and real to her as the situation she was now confronted with. Or even as real as her first forced betrothal to Guy had been. That had become real rather quickly. Suddenly the day had happened upon her and she'd stood at the altar, facing Guy.

And then Much had stormed in and had stopped the wedding and Robin had swooped in like a fairytale prince and together they'd rode off into the sunset. And, Marian thought sullenly, what had become of that? Where had that happy ending gone?

It had been swallowed by real life, that's where. Marian had been forced to live in the real world with real problems and real deaths (like her beloved father's) while Robin was off playing the hero in his fairytale world. Oh, how she resented him for it!

She realized that she was being unfair and uncharacteristically cruel to Robin. He was a hero to the people and to her as well, of course he was. But…

"This is all too much," Marian whispered quietly to herself and to the horse that had come to stand by her side. "I can't think straight right now. I'm being unreasonable, I know it. I just need to… I don't know. I don't know what to do or think."

Marian absentmindedly patted the flank of the horse and closed her eyes. Maybe, if she tried to get a bit of sleep, her mind would clear itself. She tried to think of nothing, but sleep would not come because every now and then noises from outside kept rousing her. Judging by the sound of it Marian assumed that she was near a tavern; she could hear faint voices, brawling and laughing, and tankards clanking together.

A sigh of envy escaped her lips. How she longed for a bit of ale or wine to wash away her sorrows. Marian had never before been drunk but she knew, from what she'd seen and heard, that big amounts of alcohol could make you forget your problems for a while. And wasn't that a nice thought? To be able to forget everything, to drown the noises and memories spinning around in your head, even for a little while… oh, how she longed for it.

Marian sighed again and tried to find a more comfortable position on the haystack. She was just about to finally drift off to sleep when the door was pushed open and someone stumbled into the shed.

Or make that two some ones.

* * *

Allan had spent a pleasant evening at the Trip Inn, cheating people off their money and flirting with Lucy, one of the serving wenches. He'd been equally successful on both accounts and left the Inn with money in his pockets and Lucy in his arms.

It was obvious that the girl was more than willing to… err, deepen their friendship right now; only Allan didn't know where they should go. He could not take her back to the castle with him and, for what he wanted, a dark alley would simply not suffice. He preferred something a bit more secluded and comfortable, where they could at least lie down.

Allan tried to think through the pleasant haze Lucy's kisses were creating and eventually pulled her with him into the nearest convenient shed. There he tried to ignore the animals and instead pulled Lucy down with him onto the ground. Their kisses grew hotter and Allan's hand was just about to travel up the girl's bare leg when he suddenly became aware of a third set of erratic breathing. His head shot up and he scanned their surroundings.

"Who's there?"

"It's just the animals," Lucy giggled and tried to pull his head back down.

"Shut up, someone's here!" Allan was more than capable of telling an animal's from a human's breaths. He'd not been living in the forest for nothing, you know?

"Did you just tell me to shut up, you stupid…?"

"Shht," Allan hissed and sat up, eyes flying around. Lucy stared at him, outraged. When she saw that he paid her no more attention she swiftly stood up. "Suit yourself, you fool. Have fun with the goats."

She ran out of the shed and Allan got up to follow her, only then suddenly something or someone moved in the dark. Allan spun around, trying to make out where the sound had come from, but he caught his foot on something, stumbled and crashed to the ground.

"Oof," he groaned and rubbed his sore knee. "I'm not being funny but that's so not how I hoped the night would end."

"Allan?" A voice suddenly whispered from the horse's box. "Is that you?"

"Marian?" Allan asked back and sat up. What the hell was she doing here? Was she alone? Or, oh Lord, was she perhaps not alone and were they here for the same reason he'd come with Lucy? And if so, who was it? Robin or Guy?

"Are you… alone?" he finally asked and cautiously made his way over.

"Yes," came the small reply. "Are you, too?"

"Well, I am now," Allan rolled his eyes and peeked over the wooden door. There he saw Marian; she was sitting on a haystack, knees drawn up and arms slung around them. She looked up at him and he noticed her tear-stained face.

Allan quickly opened the door and shoved the horse aside. Then he sat down next to Marian. "What are you doing here? What happened, is something wrong?"

"Everything's wrong!" Marian let out a short laugh that sounded more like a sob. "Never mind, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing if it has you hiding in a shed in the middle of the night, crying."

"I'm not crying!" Marian glared at him. Allan could clearly see it in the soft moonlight that shone through the cracks in the wood. "Sure you're not."

"I'm not!" Maria burst out. "I'm too angry to cry. Oh, how dare he!"

"Err, who is it we're talking about here?" Allan ventured a guess. "Giz?"

"Giz, yes! And the Sheriff with his evil scheme who thinks he can get rid of me like that and…" Marian stopped and then glared at Allan again. "Did you know about this?"

"About what exactly?" Allan wasn't sure what evil scheme of the Sheriff she was referring to, there were so many.

Marian took a calming breath. "About how the Sheriff thinks he can sell me off to some wealthy lord like property or, or… like a piece of furniture. I wonder what he wrote in his letters: 'Come have a look at her. The highest bidder will get the prize!' I'm sure it was something like that!"

"What?" Allan gaped. The Sheriff wanted to sell Marian? "Can he do that? I mean, the Sheriff, does he have…"

"No one has the right to dispose over me like that!" Marian exclaimed. "I tried to tell Guy but…"

"What?" Allan feared the worst. Whatever Guy had said or done, it hadn't been to Marian's liking or else she wouldn't sit here now. "What did he say?"

"He said he'd help me," Marian forced out through her teeth, "only if I married him! Can you believe it? How dare he use this situation to propose to me, again? He's just as bad as the Sheriff! I thought we'd become friends and I thought that… I thought…" A soft sob escaped Marian's trembling lips. "I was wrong. So very wrong."

Allan watched Marian's face crumble. So Guy had proposed again, huh? It was not at all what he'd expected, but clearly he hadn't gotten the whole story yet, had he?

"Wait, let me get this straight," he tried to catch Marian's gaze. "What do you mean, the Sheriff wants to sell you?"

"What do you think I mean? Marriage of course!"

"Oh, right," Allan finally began to understand the problem. "And Guy offered and you…"

"He didn't offer," Marian scoffed. "I asked him for help, I pleaded with him not to let the Sheriff do this to me. And he was all smug and overbearing, saying that clearly I wanted and needed a husband, just because I was eyeing him when he was shirtless, as if there's anyone who wouldn't stare at a naked man built like that and…"

Allan almost choked. But Marian didn't seem to notice. She went on, enraged: "And then he said he'd help me if I married him! Urrgh, how dare he try to blackmail me!"

"Alright, wait a minute, " Allan held up his hands. "I don't think he was trying to blackmail you."

"Of course he was!"

"No, he was trying to help you, in the only way he knows."

Marian's eyes grew large. "How can you defend him, Allan?"

"I'm not defending him. Just, look at it from his point. Guy's in love with you, you know that. And the Sheriff threatens to take you away from him by marrying you off. So, of course Guy wants to protect you. He doesn't wanna lose you. So he takes the only chance he's got: The Sheriff can't sell you to someone else if you agree to marry Guy."

Marian's eyes went even wider. "That's not… but… but that…"

"That suddenly makes an awful lot of sense, huh?" Allan supplied and watched Marian's face for a sign of understanding.

Marian remained silent for a long while. She hated it, but Allan was right. Looking at it like that she could see he had a point.

"But how can I marry Guy? I'm betrothed to Robin!"

Allan's eyebrows rose. That was not what he'd expected. That sounded very close to regret. Should he dare voice his thoughts?

"If it wasn't for Robin, would you…?"

Marian's gaze shot to him before she quickly looked away again. But Allan had seen enough. He'd seen the spark of uncertainty. So he tried to be practical.

"Marian, look. As long as Robin's an outlaw you can't marry him. That's for sure. And you can't wait till he's Lord of Locksley again, you don't even know if that'll ever happen."

Seeing Marian's glare Allan shrugged: "What? I'm not being funny but you don't know what's gonna happen, do you? You don't know if the King will ever return and if the Sheriff will ever be defeated. So you need to think about what to do now. The Sheriff forces you to marry, then I say: Better the devil you know."

"What?"

"Just… if you have to marry then wouldn't you rather take Guy, a man you know and, I have to say, you've lately become very friendly with? Or would you prefer to be sold off to whatever wealthy lord the Sheriff has in store for you? Who knows what you'll end up with then!"

"I don't want to marry anyone!" Marian exclaimed.

"Then you can't stay at the castle," Allan pointed out the obvious.

"I know," Marian agreed and then turned towards him. "Allan, I need you to do something for me."

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?"

* * *

Allan slowly made his way back to the castle, all the while trying to figure out what he was supposed to do now. Marian expected him to come back to the shed with her things, and Allan wanted to help her out, he really did. Just… he was Guy's man now and he knew without a doubt what Guy would expect him to do if he knew he'd seen Marian. He would expect Allan to come to him and tell him where Marian was.

Allan was torn. He wanted to do the right thing here, just… for whom? For Marian or for Guy?

He realized that for the first time in a very long while he wasn't thinking about what would benefit him the most and neither was he trying to save his own skin first. He was only thinking about Marian and Guy. He really had changed, hadn't he? His time with Robin and the gang had made him a different man, and maybe even a good one, like Djaq had said.

Thinking of Djaq and the other outlaws finally pushed Allan to make up his mind. He knew what he'd do now.

Allan quickened his pace and entered the castle. He ran to his own quarters first and collected the bundle he'd hidden there at the very bottom of a chest only a week or so ago. Then he quickly set off for Marian's rooms. No one stopped him from entering; there were no guards around. So Allan swiftly grabbed Marian's big leather bag and filled it with a few clothes and other things she'd specifically asked for. Then, on the very top, he placed the bundle of clothes he'd held under his arm before he closed the bag and left the room.

The hallways were deserted since it was way past midnight already, when Allan made his way over to Guy's chambers. He took a deep breath to steady himself (and to wonder for the last time if he was really doing the right thing) and then knocked.

"Guy?"

There was no answer. Was he perhaps asleep? Allan doubted it. After what Marian had told him Allan would have expected Guy to tear open the door and bite any intruder's head off. Or at least snarl a nasty dismissal.

"Guy, come on, it's me," he tried again. Nothing.

Carefully Allan opened the door. The room was dark and empty; Guy was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn, what now?"

Guy was probably out searching for Marian on his own or he'd been called to attend to some business. Although Allan doubted it was the latter; it was the middle of the night after all. No, Guy was probably running around here somewhere, in search for Marian.

"Alright then," Allan tried to encourage himself. "Don't say that I didn't try." He grabbed Marian's bag and left Guy's chambers, left the castle and returned to the shed where Marian was waiting anxiously for his return.

"So, you're gonna go back to the camp?" he asked when he put the bag into Marian's hands.

"No, I…That is… I don't know." Marian fidgeted with the strap of the bag. "I'd rather be on my own for a while I think."

"But you're not gonna camp out in the woods all by yourself, are you?" Allan didn't like the thought of that. He knew of course that Marian could take care of herself. Still… Guy would probably kill him if he ever found out, and so would Robin for that matter. Allan sighed inwardly. Sometimes he felt like he was serving two masters and he feared he'd forever be caught between a rock and a hard place.

"I'm not going into the forest, Allan." Marian had thought of a plan while she'd been waiting for Allan to return with her things.

"Good," Allan was relieved. "So where will you go then?"

"I'll be around," was all Marian replied before she quickly leaned forward and gave Allan a quick peck on the cheek. "Take care of yourself and thank you, Allan."

He gave her a smile and a nod and was about to turn around when Marian stopped him once again. "Allan, please don't tell Guy you saw me. If he asks…"

"He won't," Allan smiled wryly. "Why should he ask me? I'm nothing, just a turncoat outlaw."

Marian shook her head. "That's not true. At least to me you're not."

"No?"

"No. You have a good heart, Allan. Never forget that."

Allan tilted his head aside as if contemplating her words but said nothing. And suddenly Marian remembered her brief talk with Djaq. "Oh, Allan?"

"Yeah?"

"Djaq said to tell you…"

"What?" Allan briefly wondered when the two women had talked. "Tell me what?"

"She meant what she said," Marian stated with a frown. She couldn't make heads or tails from that but judging by the smile that spread over Allan's face, he could.

"Thanks."

Marian watched the former outlaw leave the shed to go back to the castle and she turned in the opposite direction. She had quite a walk to manage, and the bag was rather heavy.

That suddenly reminded her, she hadn't taken a look inside yet. God knows what Allan had packed for her. Marian crouched down and quickly opened the leather bag.

The sight of something very familiar at the very top put a huge smile on her face. "Oh, Allan! Thank you!" she whispered into the dark night and then disappeared.

* * *

Allan and Guy were still sitting in the storeroom, waiting for the night to come.

"So, yeah, I was gonna tell you but I couldn't find you and I… well, I had to get back to Marian." Allan shrugged and took a bite from the apple Guy had thrown at him earlier.

Guy glared at him before he too bit into his apple. He'd listened to Allan talk about how he'd found Marian last night, completely by chance (if you could believe him). Allan had told him how upset Marian had been, mostly with the Sheriff's plan, but also upset with him and the way he'd proposed. As if he hadn't already known he'd handled the situation rather poorly.

"Marian said you'd wanted to blackmail her into marrying you."

"What? That's not what I…" Guy wondered how Marian could have misunderstood him so. He also wondered why he was even talking to Allan about all this. "Shut up."

But Allan clearly wasn't done yet. "I told her that you probably didn't mean it that way. But, really Guy. I'm not being funny but I think next time you should think about what you're gonna say before you put your foot in your mouth again."

"Next time?" Guy scoffed. "You think I'm gonna propose to Marian again? Hasn't she humiliated me enough? And anyway, she's gone. I'll never see her again."

"Never say never, Giz," Allan smirked. "She said she'd be around."

Guy's eyes flew to him and for a second Allan thought he saw something like hope. But then the other man's face closed off and he turned away.

"Are you still talking? Shut up already or…"

"Or what?" Allan raised his eyebrows. "You're gonna fight the only friend you've got left in the world?"

That brought Guy up short, but not because Allan had reminded him of the dire situation he'd somehow manoeuvred himself into, but because Allan had called himself his friend. He hadn't thought… were they friends? Allan worked for him, nothing more! He got paid!

That is… he had gotten paid when Guy had still worked for the Sheriff. But now? Guy had no idea what Allan was to him at the moment. But a friend? Guy wasn't used to having one but knowing Allan the way he'd come to since he took him on… well, he'd better get used to it.

"Just leave me alone," he finally whispered, not knowing how to say what was on his mind. Allan thankfully remained silent and so the two men continued to just sit there in stillness, waiting for darkness to come so that they could finally leave this god-awful storeroom behind.

* * *

_This chapter feels a bit weird but it felt even weirder leaving it out. So, can you guess what's the thing Allan packed into Marian's bag? I'm sure you can._

_**To MargretThornton:** Don't worry, the idea you gave me will come in the next chapter. Thanks again._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_I apologize beforehand for the rather coarse language in the first part. But it's Vaisey's POV, so what can you expect, eh? I tried to be true to his character._

* * *

Sheriff Vaisey sat in his throne-like chair, quietly fuming. This day was rapidly becoming one of the worst he'd had in at least a month, and it wasn't even over yet.

First Gisborne had suddenly flown off the handle and had tried to kill him, just because of a few taunts… seriously, if he didn't know better he'd say that Marian must have managed to suck what little brain Gizzy had possessed out through his cock!

Then, before he'd had the chance to get Gisborne back under control, that stupid boy of his had dared to follow in his master's madness and had clocked him!

Those two were completely off their rocker, weren't they?

Then it had gotten worse. The guards had proven themselves even more incompetent than usual and had let Gisborne and his boy slip through their fingers, for which they would be severely punished later. He could feel a hanging coming on. Or several.

And on top of all that Vaisey had had to deal with his guest Carisbrooke, who, in all honesty, was as disgusting a character as his looks promised. He was equally easy to please though, and that was the only good thing to say about the man. As long as he was balls-deep buried in some wench, Carisbrooke wouldn't complain about being neglected. And Vaisey had that part covered. He'd ensured that only female servants were around Carisbrooke, so the man should be occupied for a while.

Vaisey thought back to what else had gone wrong today.

After he'd instructed the guards to not show their faces again without Gisborne and his boy in tow, preferably bound and gagged, the Sheriff had greeted Carisbrooke and had led him into the hall. They had managed to get the obligatory small talk over and done with and had feasted on cheese and wine. Afterwards he'd wanted to present the Lady Marian to her future husband. And that's when the day had completely gone south.

Vaisey had ordered her brought to them, only to learn that apparently the leper had over night turned into an invisible creature with wings that had somehow, under the watchful eyes of at least a dozen guards, fled the castle with a bag full of her belongings under her arm.

Marian was nowhere to be found and Vaisey had no prize wife to present to Carisbrooke.

Well, to be honest, that was the least of his problems right now. It was nothing more than a minor inconvenience. He could just as well hand some other woman to Carisbrooke and collect the promised gold. The old lecher wouldn't know the difference, nor would he care. All he cared about was his cock and as long as that still worked… well, anyway, procuring a fake Marian for him wouldn't be a problem.

Vaisey knew he would find some poor sod in his dungeons that would be happy to sell his daughter (or wife – who cared) in exchange for his freedom. Not that he'd get it, but…

No, Vaisey thought and flicked a speck of earwax from his thumb, the greatest inconvenience of today was certainly not the missing leper but the missing sidekick (or Master at Arms, which was the official title).

Gisborne's leper-induced insanity and his subsequent stupid move of defiance could prove fatal. Most likely fatal for Gisborne, since the man couldn't very well be allowed to run off. Gisborne knew far too much of the Sheriff's schemes. He knew about the pact, about everything the Black Knights had planned, about some of Prince John's plots… Thank God he hadn't yet told him about their intended trip to the Holy Land or else he would certainly be screwed.

Anyway, Gisborne couldn't be allowed to run free with all these secrets. So if he couldn't be brought back to where he belonged, which was under Vaisey's thumb, then he couldn't be allowed to live, period.

Vaisey had of course already thought of a plan to get Gisborne to come crawling back to him. Not that he missed the man in particular, everyone was replaceable after all, and Gisborne was nothing special. But without Gisborne the Sheriff would be in need of a new Master at Arms as well as a new assassin for their mission in the Holy Land.

And if there was something Vaisey truly despised, it was the task of choosing new staff. It was so tedious, really!

Anyway, the plan to bring Gisborne back under control was a simple one. If you gave people options, they would sure as hell select the wrong ones. Ergo: People didn't need options. If they had no options, they couldn't go and do something stupid. They could only do what you wanted them to.

In Gisborne's case it was obvious. If the man had no access to his wealth and land, things he valued most in this world (apart from the leper apparently), he would seek out the only man who could give it back to him.

So Vaisey would take Locksley and all the wealth Gisborne had horded there, he would take away Gizzy's position and status, would decree him an outlaw but without openly condemning him to death, and then Guy would come back. He sought power and position above all else, and Vaisey was the only person in the world who could grant him that, wasn't he?

* * *

Marian reached her destination at dawn. The eastern sky was beginning to turn orange and, hidden behind shrubs, she kept her eyes firmly in that direction. She didn't want to look at the sad remains of her home and she knew that if she were to turn her head just a little bit, the burnt down ruins of Knighton Hall would catch her eyes. The sight would upset her even more than she'd already been all night.

So Marian focussed on the small cluster of farmhouses straight ahead and tried to catch her breath. Eventually she'd have to throw a quick look around to make sure the coast was clear. She steeled herself and quickly let her eyes dart around.

No one was in sight and Marian bravely swallowed the pain that stabbed her when she caught a glimpse of her former home, all ruined and forever lost.

"Oh, Guy, why did you have to do it? I don't think I can ever forgive you," she whispered sadly and then shook her head to lose the thought. It wouldn't do to dwell on a past that couldn't be erased, no matter how much she wished it (and Guy as well; he'd told her not long ago that he wanted so badly to take back his actions).

"What's done is done. I have to think about the future."

Grabbing her leather bag tight, Marian threw another look around and then dashed forward till she reached the humble house straight ahead. A soft light was coming through the small window and Marian knew that she wouldn't wake the owners.

Her former neighbours Margery and Tom Watts had always been early risers back when Marian had still lived in Knighton and it seemed that it hadn't changed. Only Fanny, Margery's mother, would perhaps still be asleep. But the old woman had to be almost eighty now, so Marian suspected she deserved to sleep through dawn.

Marian took a steadying breath and then knocked on the wooden door. She hoped to God that she'd be welcomed here because if not, she'd have nowhere else to go but the forest. And as much as she longed for someone to console her and ease her troubled mind, she didn't think she'd find comfort in Robin's arms. Not if he learned of the reason she'd come. And Marian couldn't go to him and not tell why she'd had to escape the castle.

She didn't like the thought of having to conceal anything from Robin, so she thought it best not to see him at all until she could think more clearly.

The sound of the door being cautiously opened pulled Marian out of her thoughts. She quickly tried to put a smile on her face and looked up at the pair of warm brown eyes that appeared in the small doorway.

"Tom? It's Marian."

"My Lady," the deep voice was full of astonishment. Tom Watts opened the door further. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Marian's smile was genuine now. She'd always liked the tall and sturdy peasant with the weathered face and unruly beard. As a child she'd been convinced that he had to be related to Saint Peter because he looked exactly like she'd always imagined the Saint. She'd often asked Tom why he hadn't become a fisherman like his great-great-grandfather. Tom had always simply laughed and ruffled her hair (but only when Sir Edward hadn't been looking).

"May I come in?" Marian asked eventually.

"Of course," Tom stepped aside and held the door for her. "Please, milady."

Marian entered the one big room that held the stove as well as a table with wooden benches so long that at least ten people could fit on them.

Marian remembered that in her youth the table had indeed held ten people. Margery and Tom had seven children, the second oldest the same age as Marian. And although Margery's mother hadn't yet lived with them then (she'd been a maid somewhere else, Marian didn't remember where), there had been Benjamin, Tom's youngest brother and at that time not yet married. So that had made ten.

Marian eyed the table now. Only two children sat there, each one occupying a bench for themselves, and Marian knew that it had to be Crispin and Luke, Tom and Margery's youngest.

"Hello," Marian addressed the two boys with a friendly smile.

"Hello," Luke, dark blond with an open face, lifted his head and smiled back. He had to be about ten or eleven now, Marian thought. Crispin, slightly older and with black hair that fell into his eyes, didn't look up.

"Crispin, make room for the Lady Marian," Tom addressed his son and the boy looked up sullenly. Marian was startled by the clear blue of his eyes. Somehow she'd thought him to have Tom's brown eyes but apparently he'd inherited his mother's colour.

"You can sit with me," Luke slid along the bench and beckoned her over. "Crispin will bite you if you come too close!"

"I would do no such thing!" The other boy promptly growled. "I know how to behave around a lady, unlike you!"

Luke stuck out his tongue and Marian had to laugh. She turned back to Tom.

"Tom, I'm sorry if it's inconvenient. I don't want to…"

"You are welcome to visit us whenever you wish, my lady. You know that," a female voice suddenly chimed in from the back. Marian looked over and found Margery in the door that led to the sleeping chamber.

"Margery!" Marian rushed over and surprised the other woman with a warm embrace.

"My lady," Margery smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh, stop with the my lady already," Marian burst out. "It's Marian!"

"Marian then," Margery let go of her and gave her a good once-over. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, I…" Marian broke off, unsure how to ask these friendly people to take her in because she'd nowhere else to go. "I walked all night," she confessed at last.

"Oh dear," Margery exclaimed and quickly steered her over to the table. Marian sat down next to Luke, who beamed at her. "Then let me welcome you to stay and break your fast with us. We were just about to start. It's only bread and cheese with milk but…"

"That sounds wonderful," Marian smiled grateful.

"And afterwards, if you want," Margery went on, "you can take a long rest. There's an extra cot in Granny's room and I'm sure my mother won't mind the company. She remembers you fondly."

Marian didn't know what to say to such easy display of hospitality. But she knew that she'd made the right decision in coming here.

"Thank you, Margery. Thank you so much."

* * *

Guy woke up with a crick in his neck. He'd fallen asleep sitting up with his head against the wall and every muscle in his body felt stiff and protested against movement.

He was surprised that he'd been able to fall asleep at all though. He'd thought he'd be too restless. But apparently he was in need of recovery from his illness. And he hadn't slept at all the night before, when he'd searched high and low for Marian.

Guy didn't want to think about her but inevitably his thoughts travelled down that route. There was no way to avoid it, really. Guy let out a sigh and leaned his head back against the wall.

Marian, who had taken for blackmail what he'd meant as help. Who must still think the worst of him, despite the time they'd spent together lately, because she'd rather run away into the unknown than consider marrying him.

And then there was Marian, who had barely left his side when he'd been ill and who had wiped his brow so tenderly. Who had been so concerned for his health that she'd insisted on calling the physician, even if that meant paying him herself.

Guy had trouble getting these very different ideas to fit together to one image of Marian in his head. It didn't make any sense. Marian made no sense to him at all; he didn't understand her. He suspected he still didn't know the half of her.

Marian was like a puzzle with so many missing pieces that he couldn't for the life of it figure out what the complete image was supposed to look like. But Guy knew without a doubt that, once put together, the image would turn out to be beautiful beyond belief.

Not that he would ever be in the position to see the complete image. Guy knew that he'd lost his chance. He'd never get to know Marian. Even if she hadn't run away for good and would likely cross paths with him again, like Allan had hinted at, Guy was certain that it wouldn't matter. He had lost his chance.

If Marian indeed stayed nearby, it wasn't for him.

It was because Nottinghamshire was her home and she'd lived here all her life. All the people she knew lived here he supposed. Guy didn't know for sure but he doubted that Marian had family elsewhere. She had never mentioned other relatives than her father.

She was all alone in the world.

Guy felt a pang in his chest. Marian was all alone out there and it was his fault. He had driven her away with his impromptu proposal. Though technically it had been the Sheriff's threat that had prompted him to rush into the offer of marriage. So it was, at least partly, the Sheriff's fault, wasn't it?

But only partly.

Guy knew that he must take most of the blame. It had been his job to protect Marian from harm of any kind. He'd vowed, if only to himself, that he'd never allow her to come to any harm. And now he'd not only broken his vow but he'd been the cause of her pain!

"No, I…" Allan mumbled suddenly from his sleeping point across from Guy. "I didn't tell him, Robin!"

Guy glanced over and in the dim light that fell through a crack in the wall could barely make out the other man. Allan had stretched out on the ground and he'd taken off his jacket. He'd rolled it up and had placed it under his head as a pillow.

Guy considered doing the same; it would certainly ease the pain in his neck and shoulders. Allan had obviously more experience in sleeping rough. The last time Guy had had to sleep on a cold stone floor had been… in his youth, before he'd come into Vaisey's employ.

"I swear," Allan muttered again and turned around restlessly. He was now facing Guy and Guy could clearly make out the anguish in his face. "I didn't… I never… told him…"

Guy let out a sigh. Apparently they both had their demons to fight.

He sat up straight and took off his leather jacket. Then he scooted lower and tried to find a comfortable position for his large form without disturbing Allan. And eventually Guy fell back asleep.

* * *

_So, yeah... I felt the need to explain Vaisey's reasons for outlawing Guy. I hope you don't think it superfluous. And I don't like the last paragraph very much but I didn't want to leave Guy and Allan out completely. I swear, I'm gonna get them out of that damn storeroom soon. The ultimative outlaw baptism ritual is waiting for Guy after all :-)  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Finally we're getting somewhere. Enjoy._

* * *

Marian really enjoyed breaking her fast with Tom and Margery and their two boys. She learned that Eleanor, their daughter of the same age as Marian, was happily married and was expecting her second child. The firstborn, Margery-Ann, was Tom and Margery's first grandchild and they doted very much on her. Too bad Eleanor and her family lived more than a two-day's ride away.

Marian couldn't imagine Eleanor as a mother. To her she would always stay the gangly twelve year old girl with the big brown eyes that had taught her how fake tears so well that the resolve of the sternest man would melt.

'A useful trick,' Marian reminisced fondly before she zoned back in on the conversation. She noticed that Tom had left the house and Margery was standing by the stove. Luke was excitedly telling how he and his friends had played 'Robin Hood' the day before and it had been his turn to be Robin. Marian listened with a smile on her face. It seemed that children everywhere loved that particular game of pretend.

Crispin used Luke's need for catching his breath to state forcefully: "It's a stupid game!"

Marian's eyes travelled to the elder boy and her eyebrow rose astonished. "I take it you don't like Robin Hood, Crispin?"

The boy blushed and looked down. "No, I… I mean, yes. He's doing good things but..."

"But?" Marian prompted. Crispin seemed like a rather serious and mature boy for his age, so Marian was curious to learn more of his opinion.

"He likes Guy of Gisborne," Luke threw in. "He likes him better than Robin Hood!" He looked at Marian as if he thought it a very stupid notion and he was clearly expecting Marian to agree.

Marian looked across the table and saw Crispin blush further. His blue eyes glared at his little brother. Marian tried to soften her gaze.

"Did you know that Sir Guy's middle name is also Crispin?"

"Really?" Luke and Crispin exclaimed simultaneously.

"Really," Marian confirmed and gave Crispin an encouraging smile. The boy smiled back tentatively and then dared to ask further: "How do you know? Did he tell you? Do you know him?"

Marian didn't want to admit that she'd learned of Guy's middle name the day of their wedding that wasn't. So she sidestepped that question. "I do know him a little, yes. I've lived at Nottingham Castle these past few months and…"

"I don't like Sir Guy at all," Luke threw in from the side. Apparently he couldn't stand not being the centre of attention. "He's dull and does cruel things when the Sheriff tells him to. And he's mean."

"He's not dull and he wasn't mean to me! You don't even know him!" Crispin shouted and sprang up from the bench. Marian noticed his clenched fists and tried to placate the upset boy before he'd start a fight. But before she could think of something to say, Crispin went on: "You know nothing; you're just a child. And you're stupid!" With that he stormed out of the house.

Marian watched him join his father outside, a queasy feeling settling in her stomach. She had no idea why, but somehow she didn't like seeing Crispin so upset. When Luke elbowed her she reluctantly turned towards him.

"Don't worry, he always runs off like that. He's always defending Sir Guy but Robin Hood is the real hero, isn't he?"

Marian forced a smile onto her face. "Yes, he is."

* * *

A short while later Luke left the house as well to join his father in his work outside. Marian joined Margery at the stove and finally came out with the reason for her visit. She didn't reveal Guy's proposal but told the other woman of the Sheriff's threat and that she'd had to flee the castle after that.

"Will he send his guards in search for you?" Margery asked when Marian had finished.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "But I think it likely. Margery, I don't want to put you and your family at risk and I understand if you think it too dangerous but…I have nowhere else…"

"My lady. Marian," Margery took Marian's hands in hers and squeezed them gently. "You and your father have always been so very kind and generous to us. You've protected us from the Sheriff whenever and however you could, all those times. Now it is our turn to show you kindness and generosity. And if need be, we'll do our best to protect you from the Sheriff as well. You are welcome to stay for as long as you like."

Marian felt tears spring to her eyes. "I'm so grateful, Margery. Thank you. And you don't have to worry, I can help with the housework, as long as it's not cooking. I know how to sew and clean."

"You don't have to earn your keep here, Marian." Margery shook her head. But then she smirked. "But if you like, you can make it your task to keep my mother company. She likes to talk a great deal, and mostly about the days bygone. So you would be doing me a great favour if you'd sit with her and listen, so that I can get on with my work. I have heard all the stories there are about the wonderful Lady Gislaine, but you…"

"Lady Gislaine of Gisborne?" Marian exclaimed astonished.

"Yes," Margery rolled her eyes. "Mother used to be Lady Gisborne's housemaid. She'll tell you everything you could ever want to know about her."

Marian doubted it. There was so very much she'd like to know about Guy's mother.

* * *

Her leather bag clasped firmly in one hand Marian opened the door and entered the small room Margery's mother slept in. She saw at once that the old woman wasn't sleeping. She was propped up on some pillows and looked at her with watery eyes.

"Hello, Fanny." Marian greeted cautiously and stepped closer to the bed. "I'm Marian, Sir Edward's daughter. I used to live at Knighton Hall. Do you remember me?"

Fanny send her a smile. "Of course I remember you, my child. Come closer; let me have a look at you. My eyes are not as sharp as they used to be back when you and our sweet Eleanor used to steal my freshly baked goods."

Marian let out a surprised laugh. "You remember that?" She herself had almost forgotten.

In Marian's youth Fanny had not lived here but had only visited her daughter from time to time. But on each visit she'd baked something and, the old woman was right, Marian and Eleanor used to try to steal some of the freshly baked bread.

"Oh, look at you," Fanny stared at her. "What a beautiful young woman you've become. You look just like your mother."

Marian smiled and said nothing. She put her bag down beside her and eyed the room. It used to be the sleeping place of Eleanor's younger sisters and it held two beds, a wooden cupboard and two chairs by the window. Marian sat down on the empty bed.

"Your daughter said that you wouldn't mind sharing your room with me," Marian stated at last. "I've travelled all night and am quite tired."

"But of course, my child. Lie down and rest. And if you don't mind I will tell you a story until you fall asleep."

"I would like that," Marian smiled and took off her shoes. She quickly crept under the covers. When the old woman didn't immediately say anything Marian made up her mind to ask what was on her mind. "Margery said you used to be Lady Gisborne's housemaid. I've recently learned a bit about her and I'd like to learn more. If you wouldn't mind…"

"And where, pray tell, did you hear about Lady Gisborne? I'd assume nowadays no one but her handsome son even remembers her."

Marian's heart skipped a beat. She looked over to Fanny and saw a secretive smile play around her lips.

"That's true," Marian admitted. "Sir Guy told me a little bit about his mother and she must have been a wonderful person."

"She was," Fanny agreed. "But I somehow sense that your interest lies more with her son right now."

"What? No!" Marian denied at once. She didn't want to talk about Guy; she didn't even want to think about Guy right now.

"Some other time then, perhaps." Fanny smiled to herself and eyed Marian over the rim of her covers. Marian blushed (she didn't know why) and tried to think of something else to say.

"I'd never thought I'd see him again," Fanny stated out of the blue. "When he left Locksley with his sister in tow… barely thirteen… such a tragedy. But when Guy of Gisborne returned here as part of the new Sheriff's company, I recognized him immediately. He looks so much like his mother."

"Have you talked to him at all, since he came back?" Marian couldn't help but ask though she thought she wouldn't. She saw the old woman shake her grey head sadly. "No. I tried but… he's changed, my dear. He has put on a shell so hard that I don't think even he knows how to break it. Once I saw a glimpse of the boy in the man he's become. Just once, but…"

"What happened? Tell me, please?" Marian suddenly longed to hear more.

Fanny sighed and nestled deeper into her covers. "It was the first winter after Guy's return. You remember how cold it was?"

Marian nodded.

"One day he came here on the Sheriff's behalf, to collect taxes or… I don't remember. Fresh snow had fallen the night before and the boys were outside, playing. Guy had finished his business and was about to leave when suddenly a snowball hit him square in the chest. I watched it from the window there," Fanny pointed to the small window and Marian could imagine the woman sitting in her chair, watching the children play in the snow.

"When the snowball hit Guy all the boys ran away, frightened. All but Crispin. He just stood there, rooted to the spot. Guy strode over, looking furious, and for a moment I was afraid he'd hurt the boy. But he merely asked if it had been him who'd thrown the snowball. Crispin shook his head but he wouldn't say who'd done it. The boy wasn't lying, I'd seen that it had been John who'd thrown. But Guy didn't know, so he could have easily punished the boy."

"But he didn't?" Marian hoped that she was right.

"No," Fanny smiled slightly. "He simply talked to Crispin for a while and then went back to his horse. Later, at supper, I asked Crispin what Guy had said. And Crispin told me."

"What? What was it, Fanny?" Marian was dying to know.

"Guy had said that he thought the boy brave for not running away, even braver for protecting his sibling, and then he said that Crispin would be the bravest brother of them all if he'd go and in Guy's name retaliate with a snowball thrown at the culprit. Crispin was very proud. And the next day the boy did what Guy had asked and threw a big snowball right in John's face. And he cried out "I'm the bravest of 'em all!" I've never seen Crispin so exuberant. Usually he's a calm and collected boy, and far too mature for his age. But that day, for once, he was a brave and happy child. Thanks to Guy."

Marian thought of the talk she'd had with the boys earlier. "That's why Crispin likes Guy so much. He and Luke were arguing earlier."

Fanny let out a sigh. "Those two, they're always at it. And it's always about Robin and Guy. I'm afraid there'll never be peace between them."

"Just like it's with their grown-up version," Marian sighed distractedly. Fanny sent her a surprised frown before she closed her eyes and went back to sleep, a small smile playing around her withered mouth.

Shortly after her, Marian drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

Marian knew that she had to be dreaming because she remembered clearly how she'd settled down on the small cot in Fanny's room. But now, all of a sudden, she found herself back at Nottingham Castle.

She was sneaking along a dark hallway in her Nightwatchman outfit and the leather mask and shawl felt familiar and comforting on her face. Her heart was lighter than it had felt in weeks and she almost skipped in joy when she rounded another corner. It was so good to be wearing the liberating costume again; it had been far too long.

She knew at once where she was headed when a well-known door came into view. Marian could feel her heart stutter before it began to pound in her chest. She wasn't supposed to be here. She tried to wake up; this was a dream; it had to be. But it didn't work and maybe, subconsciously, Marian didn't want to wake up. Because despite the anxiousness she could feel creep over her, at the same time she was almost running towards the door. She twisted the handle without hesitation.

The sight that greeted her inside the chamber was exactly what she'd feared and hoped for.

Guy of Gisborne was seated on his bed with his long legs outstretched and his bare back resting against the wall. He had a mildly curious and amused expression on his face and his blue eyes bore into her. With a graceful move that almost stopped Marian's breath he rose from his languid position and silently made his way over to her.

Marian couldn't tear her eyes away from his well-built torso. Her heart threatened to explode in her chest and her mouth had gone as dry as a desert. She swallowed and licked her lips.

Guy stopped right in front of Marian. He was so close that when he leaned in she could feel his breath ghost over her face through the mask she was wearing.

"Nightwatchman, so we meet again." Marian was momentarily confused. Guy knew it was her, didn't he? He'd discovered her secret. What game was he playing? "What is it you want?"

"I…" Marian closed her eyes when the low tone of his voice made her shiver. She tried to remember what it had been she'd come for but his closeness was making it almost impossible to think. "I've come to steal from you," she remembered.

Guy took a step back and Marian almost grabbed his arms to keep him close. She looked into his face and saw him raise his eyebrow.

"Steal from me? What could you possibly want that I haven't freely offered you already? I gave you my trust, I gave you my heart, I gave you everything." He gestured around. "Take a look. There's nothing left to steal."

Marian gulped and finally tore her eyes away to look around the room. She noticed at once that it was completely bare of anything. There was no table, no chest, no trinkets, nothing. Just the bed Guy had lain on.

"Where is everything?" Marian blurted out. She knew of course that Guy kept most of his possessions at Locksley Manor but this bare room now, she understood, held some significance that yet eluded her.

"I told you," Guy took her chin in his hand and made her look at him again. "It is gone. There's nothing left for the Nightwatchman to take." Warm fingers gently pulled the shawl from Marian's face before they came up and slowly took the leather mask away, too. "So there's no need for this."

Guy's hand remained on her cheek, its touch so feather light that Marian couldn't be sure of it at all. "Don't hide your sweet face from me, Marian. I won't hide either."

"I don't understand," Marian whispered confused.

"No, you don't," Guy smiled sadly. Marian had never seen that particular expression on his face before. His smiles had most times been cocky, more a smirk than a smile, and on a few occasions, too few, sweet and gentle. But never sad and brutally honest like this.

It drove tears into her eyes and she had no idea why.

"Don't be sad, my love," Guy leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto her cheek. "Be brave. Be the bravest of them all. You always were. Only I did not know."

"Guy," Marian stopped him from turning away. She had no idea what he was talking about but she didn't want him to stop speaking. She didn't want him to go. "Guy, don't go. Please!"

"I have to. But I'll be around," Guy replied mysteriously. And then he suddenly became translucent like a ghost and Marian tried to grab his arm, his shoulder, anything. But her fingers slid through his flesh as if it was mist. The last thing she saw of Guy was his blue gaze staring at her in sorrow before he vanished into thin air.

Marian stood alone and forlorn in the empty chamber. She felt cold.

"Marian," a familiar voice suddenly called to her from the door. Marian swirled around and looked straight into Robin's face, accusation written all over it. "What have you done?"

Marian woke up with a gasp, her heart pounding furiously.

"What have I done? I have lost him," she whispered softly in the dark and a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Allan was roused roughly from sleep by a scream or a shout; he wasn't sure. He sat up, wiped the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. It all came back to him, where he was and what had happened, when his bleary eyes settled on Guy's curled-up form on the ground.

Had he been the one to cry out in his sleep?

Allan watched the other man's face for signs of distress. Guy looked mostly like he always did, not that Allan had seen him sleep often, mind you. There was no particular sign of agony; at least no more so than usual. Guy's brow was furrowed most times, but the clenched jaw and fists told Allan that perhaps the man was suffering from dreams as troubled as his own had been.

Allan scratched his head and tried to assess how long he'd been sleeping. Was it night yet? Should he wake Guy so that they could finally get out of this place? The small crack in the wall let next to no light in, so he couldn't be sure how long they'd stayed in this small room already.

'Better take a look outside, then,' Allan thought and slowly got to his feet. Carefully, so as not to step on Guy's legs, Allan made his way over to the door and turned the lock.

"Sneaking off in the dark?" Guy suddenly spoke, voice still heavy from sleep and yet sharp and accusing. Allan turned back to him.

"I'm trying to figure out if the coast is clear." He whispered back, "so that we can both sneak off." He opened the door and stuck his head out. Then he stepped out into the corridor.

Guy watched him leave from his position on the ground. Then he sat up and rubbed a hand over his face. He felt thirsty and so he looked around for the flask of wine he'd taken from the kitchen earlier.

Allan came back. "Looks all clear."

Guy stood up and put the stopper back onto the flask. He grabbed his jacket and shrugged into it but stopped his movement when he noticed Allan closing the door again instead of leaving through it.

"What are you doing? We need to get out, now."

"Yeah," Allan nodded. "Just, I wanna make something clear first."

"What?" Guy glared at him. He would not listen to Allan trying to tell him what to do!

"Just now you thought I'd sneak off without you." Allan crossed his arms over his chest and blocked the door. It was obvious that he'd not let Guy out before he'd said whatever it was he wanted to say. Guy suppressed a growl and looked away instead.

"Let's get this straight, Giz." Allan went on, undeterred. "We're in this together. If we're gonna do this, whatever this is, we need to be able to trust each other."

Guy's eyes snapped back to Allan. "Trust you? A thief and traitor? An outlaw?"

"Yeah, I suppose I am that and worse. And, I'm not being funny but you're not exactly the shining example for all things righteous and honourable yourself, are you?"

Guy bristled but said nothing. Allan was not wrong, was he?

"Anyway, we're in this mess together and we will get out together, alright?"

When Guy didn't answer right away Allan stuck out his hand and repeated, more forcefully: "Alright, Giz?"

Guy eyed the offered hand. Then his gaze travelled towards the younger man's face. "Alright." Eventually he shook Allan's hand. "But you stop calling me Giz."

"Why? Don't you like it?" Allan let go of his hand and opened the door again. He stuck his head out and then went through, throwing a cocky smirk back over his shoulder. "Marian likes it."

Guy scrambled after him. "What? No, she doesn't."

"She does," Allan stated and threw him a another grin. "Believe me, she does."

Guy followed him down the corridor, silently contemplating the fact that apparently Allan knew Marian far better than he'd let on. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to keep close to the outlaw. That way he could perhaps learn a thing or two about Marian; something to help him complete the puzzle.

They rounded a corner and Allan stopped in front of a small shaft covered with iron bars that was let into the stone wall. He stuck his fingers through the grate and gave it an experimental tug. The grate didn't budge.

Guy rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. It's locked."

"Well, of course it's locked," Allan gave back and held out his hand. "Give me that curved dagger you have."

"Why?"

Allan turned around. "Because. Come on, Guy, trust me. Dagger."

Guy glared at him but pulled his dagger out of its hiding place. He handed it over and watched Allan insert it in between the metal bars. Allan noticed him watching and stopped.

"Not being funny but… would it kill you to do something useful like hold watch while I'm trying to get us out?"

"Get on with it!" Guy snarled through clenched teeth but turned around and went back to the corner to watch the hallway.

He hated this! He hated having to rely on Allan. He felt useless and not in control and he absolutely hated it!

But, Guy had to admit, if it hadn't been for Allan and his quick thinking, he'd not be here right now. He would have been overpowered by the guards and the Sheriff and would probably sit in the dungeon right now. Or, a small voice suddenly whispered in his head, you would have let the Sheriff beat you back into submission and would not have left at all.

Guy didn't know what would have been worse. But he knew that, without Allan, he'd be lost. So he tried to swallow his pride and humiliation and tried to abandon all thoughts to concentrate on keeping watch.

He had no idea how much time had passed but eventually he heard Allan whistle softly. He went back to the shaft and saw that Allan had removed the metal grate and was already climbing inside.

"Come on, Giz."

Guy waited for Allan to slide down the shaft before he too climbed inside and carefully let his body glide down the rough stone walls.

"Where does this lead to?" Guy realized that he should have probably asked that before he blindly followed Allan.

"To the sewers, I hope," came the muffled reply from further down.

"You hope?" Guy swallowed a curse. "You better be sure!"

"I am. Now come on, we're almost there."

Guy really hoped that was true because he was starting to feel caged-in. His heart was beating rapidly and his palms were so sweaty that he feared he'd lose his leather gloves.

Then the shaft he'd been lowering himself into suddenly opened up to a bigger tunnel. Guy saw Allan standing upright with lots of space above his head; so it had to be at least six foot high. He jumped down from the ledge and heard a splashing sound. He looked to the ground.

"Great." He stood almost knee-deep in what he hoped to God was just water. Allan didn't seem to mind. He'd already ventured down the tunnel.

Guy waded through the water and joined him at a junction. He threw a look in each direction but it all looked the same to him.

"Where to now?"

Allan seemed to need a moment to get a sense of direction. Finally he pointed to his right. "This way, I think. It leads to the north side of the castle and we can get out there. I think."

Before Guy could question his judgement (the snarled "You think?" already on the tip of his tongue), a different voice suddenly called out of the shadows.

"Look at what the cat dragged in. Fancy meeting you two here."

Guy let out a curse. Robin Hood! Just what he needed.

One hand on his sword he turned around and saw the hated outlaw step out from behind a pillar; his trademark bow slung over his shoulder and an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Robin," Allan hurried to defuse the situation. He walked up to his former leader and in doing so effectively blocked Guy's path. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you," Robin's eyes had been fixed on Guy the whole time but now he threw a look at Allan. "I'd have thought you long gone by now. Are you just stupid or suicidal, to linger here?"

"What are you talking about, Hood?" Guy frowned impatiently. "What do you want?"

"What I want?" Robin grinned cockily. "Many things, Gisborne. But what I came here for today, are answers. So, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Allan didn't like this. Something Robin had said before did strike him as odd. Why would Robin think they'd be gone from the castle?

"You don't know?" Robin's eyes momentarily widened in open surprise. The he threw back his head and let out a bark of laughter. "You really don't, do you?"

"Know what, Hood?" Guy growled, the grip on his sword tightening.

"Well, apparently you haven't heard the news yet, Gisborne. So let me be the one to enlighten you. You see, I've just come from Locksley and there I listened to a very interesting proclamation read by the Sheriff's guards. You wanna know what it was?"

"What?" Guy couldn't stop his mouth. At the same time Allan rebuked: "Come on, Robin. Get on with it. You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I really am," Robin grinned. He walked around Allan and stopped right in front of Guy. "You, Guy of Gisborne, have just been decreed an outlaw."

Guy's jaw dropped. "No!"

"Oh yes!" Robin smirked. "Say farewell to Locksley and your wealth and titles and everything you thought you'd gained in the last years. You've got nothing. You are nothing. You're an outlaw."

Guy felt as if the rug was pulled out from under his feet. He felt as if the stone floor was tilting sideways and he staggered back on knees that threatened to give out. He leaned against the wall, his back scraping against the rough stone.

"No," he whispered hoarsely and closed his eyes. The Sheriff wouldn't… he couldn't have… "It can't be." Then his eyes snapped open again and he threw Robin a sharp glare. "You're lying!"

Robin spread his arms and shrugged. "Why should I lie when the truth is so much better? Oh, this is great. This is…"

"Shut up, Robin!" Allan's mouth snapped shut. Had he really just done that? Apparently he had, because Robin was now glaring at him. But Allan didn't care. He turned towards Guy.

"Guy, I…" he broke off, not sure what to say. He stared at the former Master at Arms and saw him shrink, literally. Guy's knees suddenly buckled and gave out. There he sat crouched against the wall, eyes closed, breathing heavily. He was a shadow of his former self.

Allan suppressed the urge to go over and… and what? What could he say, or do? No words and no gesture would be welcomed right now; Guy would sure as hell mistake any offer of comfort for pity.

And he'd likely draw his sword on anyone who'd dare to come near.

Allan saw, out of the corner of his eye, Robin approach Guy, an arrogant smirk once again on his face.

Oh dear!

* * *

_Thank you, MargretThornton, for the great suggestion to have Guy and Allan meet Robin in the sewer. I hope you like what I made of it. And what I will continue to in the next chapter.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_We continue right where we left off.  
_

* * *

Robin advanced on the crouching Guy, not sparing a glance at Allan, who he knew must be watching them. He was fully intent on exploiting his momentary triumph.

"What's it feel like, Gisborne, to have everything you've worked for, that you've corrupted yourself for, taken away in a heartbeat with three little words: you're an outlaw! Stings, doesn't it?" He was barely two feet away and looked down on Gisborne in contempt.

"I've lost everything."

Robin could barely hear Guy's broken whisper. He seemed to be speaking only to himself. "Yes, you have."

Guy lifted his head, slowly, and met Robin's eyes. "Again."

Robin's grin froze on his face. What he saw staring back at him was not the expected hatred or fury; it was not even despair.

Robin was met with an accusing stare that couldn't manage to mask the immense amount of pain. He had seen that look from those steel-blue orbs before, once in his life. When a young Guy had been driven from Locksley after the fire, he'd thrown this look around before he had taken his sister's hand and had fled into the night.

Back then Robin had stared at Guy in pure hatred. Now… he couldn't hold his gaze.

Robin lowered his eyes and took a step back. His throat felt dry and he swallowed with difficulty. Then he took a deep breath and came to a decision.

"Alright, Gisborne. I'm only gonna say this once; so you better listen." Robin turned aside as if he couldn't bear to look at Guy's slowly rising form. "It was wrong of me to let Bailiff Longthorne chase you away back then." He threw a glance at Guy and saw surprise widen his eyes. "I should have stopped him. But… I was only a boy."

Guy had stood up and was staring at Robin in silence.

"So was I," his voice, when it finally came, was barely above a whisper.

Robin subconsciously noted that this was the first time the both of them had openly acknowledged that they shared a past. But his conscious mind was busy defending himself.

"I was… I'd just lost my father!" He immediately realized his mistake.

"So had I," Guy took a step away from the wall. "And my mother!"

Robin cringed. He saw Guy grip the pommel of his sword. His hand went to his own sword at his side. "But it was you who started the fire!"

"No," Guy drew his word and advanced. "Your father threatened to… I only wanted to stop him… and then…I didn't… it was an accident!"

Allan watched the two men circle each other. Robin had drawn his sword, too.

"Look, Guys," he lifted his hands. "I have no idea what you're talking about but…"

"Stay out of this, Allan!" Robin bellowed. He hadn't taken his eyes off Guy.

"I'd love to, believe me." Allan threw a quick look behind. "But I think we should leave, now."

The two men didn't seem to have heard. They were slowly approaching each other, swords drawn and ready to attack. But not one blow had fallen yet.

Allan drew his own sword. "Guys, someone's coming!"

The flickering light of torches slowly crept along the tunnel walls from where Allan and Guy had come from and Allan could hear footsteps splashing through the water. He turned into the direction Robin had come from earlier. Right now that way seemed to be clear.

"Guys, come on!" He tried to get the others' attention. "We need to get out of here!"

His whole body wanted to make a run for it and yet Allan waited for Guy and Robin to snap out of it. Finally Guy's head turned towards the approaching torchlights. With their gazes broken Robin finally seemed to understand the danger, too. He sheathed his sword and grabbed his bow instead. In the blink of an eye an arrow was drawn and poised.

Voices started to drift towards them. Robin took a few steps in their direction and then fired his arrow. The second it had left his bow another one was drawn. He threw a quick look back.

"Run!"

Allan started to at once but Guy didn't move a muscle. "I don't take orders from you!"

"Then you die," Robin shrugged and with one last look at him quickly followed Allan down the tunnels. He passed the pillar he'd hidden behind before and rounded the next corner, only to almost smash into Allan's back.

"More guards," Allan beckoned behind him.

"Shit," Robin cursed and looked around.

"Where's Giz?" Allan waited for the other man to emerge and Robin stopped and listened for Gisborne's footsteps. He seemed to have decided to take orders after all and, judging by the sound of splashed running, he wasn't far behind.

Robin turned back and concentrated on finding an escape route. He spotted a small opening in the tunnel to his left and pulled Allan towards it.

"Giz, come on. This way!" Allan shouted and then stumbled after Robin. He could hear Guy's steps and hoped the man would know where they'd gone.

Robin had run ahead but now he turned back to Allan and asked: "So, what happened?"

Allan raised an eyebrow. "You wanna discuss this now?"

"Why not?" Robin smirked back. "Nothing better to do. And I have to admit that I'm dying to know what Gisborne did to be tossed out on his ear."

"I don't really know," Allan admitted between two puffs of breath.

That stopped Robin dead in his tracks. He stared at Allan. "You don't know?"

"Well, not exactly, no. "Allan shrugged and shoved Robin to get him going again. "I came in and Guy had the Sheriff against the wall, a dagger at his throat. Then the guards stormed in and the Sheriff broke free and yelled to arrest Giz. So I punched him in the face and we ran."

"You punched Gisborne? Or the Sheriff?" Robin was confused.

"Both, actually," Allan grinned. "First I punched the Sheriff and then I slapped Giz to get him out of his funk. He was just… frozen, I guess. I don't think he knew what he'd just done."

Robin frowned. "But you've no idea why Gisborne attacked the Sheriff?"

Allan didn't answer but merely shrugged. The truth was, he didn't know for sure what had happened but he could guess that it had to have something to do with the botched-up proposal and the Sheriff's threat to force Marian into marriage. And, if the creep that he'd seen arrive at the castle had been the Sheriff's candidate, then Allan really couldn't blame Guy for snapping and acting the way he'd had.

But he couldn't tell Robin, could he? It wasn't his place. Marian had to be the one to tell Robin, if she so decided. He wouldn't betray her trust. And anyway, he didn't really know for sure, did he? Guy hadn't said much.

Speaking of…

"Where's Guy?" Allan stopped and pulled Robin to a halt, too. Together they listened for footsteps. What they heard instead was the distant but unmistakeable sound of fighting. Swords clanked and different voices shouted. Then there were moans and more fighting.

And then they heard Guy cry out in pain.

"Shit," Allan started in the direction they'd come from but stopped when he realized that he was alone. He turned around. "Robin?"

Robin gave a minute headshake and looked at Allan. His face was, for once, deadly serious. "It's too late, listen."

Allan's eyes widened. The fighting had stopped. He heard the sounds of swords being sheathed and something heavy being dragged through the water and then the voices began to drift away. His gaze met Robin's again. "We can't just leave him!"

"It's too late," Robin repeated. "There's nothing we can do."

"But…"

"Allan, listen," Robin's voice was stern and sympathetic at once. "He's either dead or badly wounded and unconscious. And there're at least a dozen guards. We can't fight them all and drag his body out at the same time. We'd never make it!"

Allan paled. "Still…"

Robin walked up to him and took his arm. "Come on, you can't help him anymore. We need to get out of here."

Allan went along, not really caring where. Thankfully no more guards came their way and Robin led him around several corners until they reached a small grate-covered opening. Allan realized that it had to be the shaft Robin had entered the castle through earlier. The grate was loose and behind he could see faint daylight.

Robin pulled the metal bars aside and hopped into the opening. Allan watched him slowly vanish inside.

"No," he suddenly mumbled and took a step back. "This is wrong. This is not what we do."

"Allan, listen," Robin tried to take his arm but he was halfway down the shaft already and Allan had taken another step away.

"No, Robin," Allan stated forcefully. "You listen to me. We don't leave anyone behind." His eyes gleamed. "You taught me that, you and the gang. We don't just leave."

"He's not one of us, Allan," Robin reminded the other man.

"Neither am I anymore, remember? And besides, he's not one of them either," Allan turned around and ran back the way they'd come from. Robin watched him vanish down the tunnel.

"Damn it!" What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Marian had somehow managed to go back to sleep after her strange dream and when she woke up for a second time, she noticed that she was alone in the small chamber.

Fanny must have risen very quietly.

Marian sat up. Although some remnants of the dream were still floating through her head, she felt well rested and much calmer than before. The anger that had consumed her previously (for the Sheriff, for her current predicament and for Guy) had already started to subside when she'd listened to Fanny earlier. No, Marian realized, her anger for Guy had actually started to lessen before that.

Allan had somehow managed to make her see that, while the way in which he had proposed to her hadn't been the best, Guy's intention had indeed been to offer help. Oh, make no mistake about it; he'd acted quite selfishly of course. Guy didn't want to lose her and so he'd sought to eliminate the Sheriff's threat by tying her to him instead.

He should have known that she'd never simply agree, shouldn't he? But Marian couldn't doubt anymore that Guy had real feelings for her.

She sighed and tried to steer her thoughts away from Guy. She had far more important things on her mind, hadn't she?

Marian knew that she couldn't avoid Robin forever. He'd soon learn about her flight from the castle and then he would search heaven and hell for her. And when he'd found her, she should know what to tell him. Marian let out another sigh.

"But first," she said determined and stood up from the bed, "I need to eat something."

Her stomach was rumbling and she wasn't sure how much time had passed since breakfast. But it had to have been several hours at least.

She quickly freshened up a bit and then exited the chamber.

The sight that greeted her in the main room of the Watt's house had Marian stop and stare openly. Margery was sitting at the table, peeling potatoes. Fanny was nestled in a comfortable rocking chair by the window, several thick blankets pulled around her frail shoulders, and she was darning socks. By her feet on the ground Luke was playing with a pup. He was teasing the young dog with a thread and from time to time was laughing happily. And there on the windowsill was Crispin, carving something from a thick block of wood on his lap. He was listening raptly to his grandmother's quiet voice.

But when Marian entered everyone looked her way and the room grew silent. Marian blushed.

Was this what a real family looked like?

"My dear," Fanny stopped her darning and waved her over. "Come and sit with me. I was just telling the boys the story of how a young Robin of Locksley and Guy of Gisborne got themselves trapped in a well over night."

Marian walked to her and, stepping over Luke and the dog, quickly took a seat by her side.

"I wasn't really listening," Luke whispered conspiringly. "I've heard that one a thousand times already. And it's not even a good one."

"You just don't like it because it's Robin that got them into the mess and Guy's the clever one that gets them out in the end," Crispin stated with a small smile. Marian stared at him, surprised. But not just surprised by his words; she was startled to see how a small smile seemed to completely lighten up his face.

"Tell us a different story, Granny," Luke begged. "The one with the goat. That's funny!"

"No!" Crispin cried. "You've got to finish this one first."

Marian's eyes travelled between the boys before they came to rest on Granny. The old woman was watching her closely.

"Why don't we let Marian decide?"

Marian swallowed. She'd love to hear the story about the well but somehow Granny's intense stare told her that if she'd ask for it, she'd be admitting to much more than just an interest in a childhood memory.

In the end Marian decided that it didn't matter; Fanny would not judge her for it. "I'd like to hear all the stories there are but first you should finish the one you've already started. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

Luke groaned in annoyance while Crispin smirked triumphantly. Marian smiled back at the older boy while she sent Luke an apologetic shrug.

Then she turned to Granny and, seeing the woman's knowing smile, blushed again. Was it wrong to want to know more about the two men in her life?

* * *

When Robin arrived back at the camp he went straight to his cot and lay down. Much, John, Will and Djaq shared confused looks and shrugs.

"Robin?" Much finally approached his master. "Is everything alright?"

"No!" Robin shouted and sprang up. He started pacing back and forth and Djaq, John and Will quickly stumbled out of his way. Only Much remained by his master's side and tried rather awkwardly to match his stride. It didn't work so well and soon enough Robin stumbled over Much's feet.

The former manservant received a glare and a shove.

"Alright," Much sprang back and held up his hands in peace. "That's enough! Tell us what happened. Did Marian know why Gisborne's suddenly an outlaw?"

"Marian is gone!" Robin muttered under his breath.

"Gone?"

"Yeah, apparently she fled the castle in the middle of the night and no one has seen her since. The servants say that the Sheriff wanted some visiting Lord to marry her and that's why she ran away. Vaisey has every guard looking for her in every surrounding village. Well," Robin shrugged and looked up at Much. "Every guard apart from the ones he used to track down Gisborne and Allan in the sewers, that is."

The others had dared to approach again while Robin had been speaking, and it was Will who now addressed him. "Did you find out what Gisborne did to become an outlaw?"

"According to Allan he tried to kill the Sheriff. He had a dagger at his throat when Allan found them. But he doesn't know why."

"You spoke to Allan?" Djaq asked, but before Robin could answer Much suddenly interrupted: "What I don't understand is where Marian is! If she ran away, why didn't she come here? Where is she?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders, looking rather lost.

"Marian runs away the same time that Gisborne tries to kill the Sheriff… OH!"

The others had kept the very same thought to themselves but of course Much didn't have that kind of insight. He blurted out: "Isn't that a rather weird coincidence? What if they…?"

Robin's glare shut him up rather quickly.

"Marian and Gisborne running away together?" It was John's turn to voice his thoughts. "That I do not like."

"They did not run away together!" Robin stated rather forcefully. The thought alone let his blood boil, even though he knew it to be not true. "Gisborne was caught just now."

Robin sat down on his cot and told the others what had happened in the sewers. When he'd finished, an awkward silence filled the camp.

Finally Djaq was the first to comment. "Do you think he's dead? Gisborne, I mean."

Robin briefly shook his head. "I don't know. I think the Sheriff would want him back alive, if only to do the deed himself. So, nah, I guess they just wounded him."

Silence fell again. Then Djaq once again dared to voice what was on all their minds: "So Gisborne was caught, Allan decided to risk his life to help him and you…?"

"I didn't," Robin sighed and closed his eyes. "I left them behind."

"Well, of course you did!" Much exclaimed confused. "Why should you risk your life for Gisborne?"

Djaq shared a look with Will and he seemed to understand her silently. They weren't thinking about Gisborne.

It was Allan that occupied both their thoughts. Allan, who had risked his life for Gisborne. Allan, who had not abandoned the man.

Allan, who had been their friend.

Will gave Djaq a determined nod and stood up. "We go to Nottingham."

The others stared at him in shock. John stood up as well. "For Gisborne? No! We do not rescue Gisborne! We stay!"

Much agreed with a heartily nod.

"We go to Nottingham, for Allan," Djaq stated and came to stand beside Will. She turned towards Robin. "Scouting only, promise. But we need to find out what happened."

Robin slowly nodded. He felt bad for abandoning Allan (and Gisborne – but only a little). But finding Marian was his top priority.

"Alright, here's what we do: you two," he nodded at Will and Djaq, "find out if Allan's in the dungeons. The rest of us, we find Marian. John, go to Clun. Much, you take Nettlestone. I'll look in Knighton. We meet back here tonight, no matter what we find out. Understood?"

The last part was meant mostly for Will and Djaq. The pair nodded and one after the other they filed out of the camp.

It would be a busy day.

* * *

_I had to post this chapter now because I decided I couldn't leave you with the cliffhanger from the last chapter for a whole week. Though in hindsight I doubt that this one's less cliffhanger-y. Sorry. I won't be able to post more till next weekend. Please keep the wonderful reviews coming in the meantime._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Sorry it took me so long to update. It's been a week and more from hell, workwise._

* * *

Guy woke up because someone was trying to tear off his leg. Or that's what it felt like anyway. Sharp pain shot up his left leg, starting mid thigh at the back and running outwards up to his hip bone. It burned like fire. He tried to curl up – he was lying on a cold, hard surface, he noticed – and roll away but someone was gripping his leg tight.

"Damn it, Giz. Hold still," that someone growled and gripped his leg even tighter. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Allan?" Guy's fuzzy mind cleared only gradually. Why was Allan trying to cut off his leg? "What are you…?"

A fresh wave of pain took his breath away and Guy clamped his mouth shut to stop the cry from coming out. He felt hands on his thigh, Allan's hands he presumed, pressing down and then tying something around his upper leg.

Guy lifted his head and tried to open his eyes. Only the right one complied; the left eye seemed to be glued shut. He let his head fall down again and raised his hand to it. His fingers came back bloody.

"Alright, I'm done with the leg," Allan murmured from somewhere to Guy's left. "Now let me have a look at your head. Guy, can you sit up? Can you hear me?"

Allan grabbed Guy by the shoulders and tried to pull him into a sitting position. Guy helped, or Allan would not have succeeded. He tried to focus his one-eyed-gaze on Allan's face.

"What… what are you doing?"

Allan lifted a wet cloth to Guy's left eye and began to wash away the dried blood. Guy let out a hiss and pulled away.

"I am trying to get you cleaned up," Allan glared at him and once again pressed the cloth to Guy's face. This time Guy stayed put. "The guards did quite a number on you."

The guards! Suddenly Guy remembered. They'd been in the sewers, trying to escape. They'd met Hood and… oh Lord, was it really true? Had Vaisey really made him an outlaw? Hood had certainly thought so. He'd gloated and then… and then he'd apologized?

Guy frowned and tried to get his memories straightened out. It couldn't be, right? Hood had acknowledged that, back when they'd been boys, he'd done something wrong? Something that he wasn't proud of? Could that really be true?

Guy closed his eyes and recalled Hood's face when they'd circled each other in the sewers. He had to admit that it had almost looked as if Hood didn't want to fight.

And then the guards had come and Hood and Allan had fled and he'd gone after them but they'd been too quick and suddenly he'd been surrounded by at least a dozen guards and he'd fought and… and… and someone had stabbed his thigh from the back and his knee had given out and… and then a dull thud and pain in his head and… nothing.

No, Guy slowly recalled, not nothing. He remembered hearing a familiar voice suddenly calling his name and although he'd been barely conscious he'd seen Allan rush back in from somewhere, sword drawn.

"You fled," Guy eventually voiced his confused thoughts, "and then you came back?"

Allan avoided his questioning gaze. "Yeah. Fat lot of good it did me."

"You came back. For me." Guy couldn't wrap his head around it. Neither, it seemed, could Allan, because he looked quite uncomfortable and confused. And the truth was, Allan wished he'd have listened to Robin and had fled. He wished with all his heart that he could have managed to squash the little voice in his head that had told him to do the right thing and go after Guy.

If only he could send that stupid conscience back to wherever it had come from. He'd been fine without, before. He'd looked out for himself and himself only. And it had worked.

But then everything had changed and he'd suddenly cared for other people. Robin and Will and Djaq and John, and even Much. And then Marian and Guy and now… now Allan didn't know how to go back to his old ways.

He was stuck.

He was stuck with a conscience and that had brought him to be stuck in the last place on earth he'd wished to ever end up in again. The dungeons of Nottingham Castle.

Guy had watched Allan's face throughout his thoughts. He'd seen resignation and fury pass over the younger man's features as well as confusion and helplessness. He'd seen all the emotions that were cursing through his own body right now.

Guy looked away. He pulled the wet cloth from Allan's hand and pressed it to his face himself. Then he finally took in their surroundings. His gaze fell onto the thick iron bars and stayed there.

"We're in the dungeons," he stated and heard Allan scoff.

"Of course we are. Were did you think outlaws ended up?"

"So you believe Hood?" Guy's gaze snapped back to Allan.

"Sure," Allan shrugged and, seeing Guy's stare, he added: "Look, I know Robin. He wouldn't make that up only to taunt you. He wouldn't. And come on, look around you. We're in the bloody dungeons!"

Guy said nothing but turned away and stared out through the bars.

The jailor was nowhere to be seen but, from the broken cries coming from the torture chamber, Guy could easily guess where he was.

He closed his eyes and scooted over to sit with his back against the wall. He tried to block any thought that entered his mind. Guy didn't want to think about what would await him in the torture chamber, should the Sheriff decide to put him there. He and the jailer had never been friends; Guy had most times looked down on the man, thought him a low life and beneath him. So he could easily imagine the joy the jailor would feel at getting his hands (and his instruments) on him. If the Sheriff gave him free reign the man would not hesitate to do his worst.

Guy shivered and chased the thought away. He tried to dwell on more pleasant things, only to realize that there were none.

He had lost Marian, he had lost Locksley, he had lost the Sheriff's favour, he had lost his position and his wealth, he had lost everything.

And what for?

Guy had thrown away his life for the love of a woman who'd never love him back, he realized that now. And, for the first time in his life, he couldn't blame this mess on anybody but himself.

Oh, be assured that he'd tried. He'd tried to blame Allan, and Marian, and Hood, and the Sheriff, even the King… but in the end Guy knew that it had been his actions, his choices, that had brought him to his knees.

* * *

Marian was helping Granny settle back into her rocking chair when the door flew open and Luke stormed into the house, closely followed by Crispin. Both boys were breathing hard.

"Guards!" the younger boy panted and grabbed Marian's hand. "The Sheriff's guards are coming. They're looking for you!"

"They are searching every house," Crispin added and, taking hold of her other hand, began to pull her away from Granny.

Marian's gaze flew out of the window. She could make out five or six riders in the village square, herding the people together. More guards could be seen entering the house opposite theirs.

"Quickly, you've gotta hide!" Luke tried to pull her towards the door that led to the boy's bedchamber. "Come with us, we know the perfect spot."

"Crispin," Granny called the older boy back to her. "Make sure the wood is firmly back in place behind her. Don't leave a crack."

"Yes, Granny," Crispin replied and followed Marian and Luke into the bedroom.

Luke had meanwhile jumped onto one of the beds and stuck his hand down the gap between the bed and the wall.

"What are you doing?" Marian asked bewildered.

"There's a hiding place behind the wall," Crispin explained and climbed onto the bed as well. "These boards are loose." He helped his brother tear at one board and together they set it aside. Marian stared at the hidden space behind.

"I'll never fit in there," she gasped.

"Sure you'll fit," Luke stated with a grin. "You're not fat."

"Luke!" Crispin shoved his brother and Marian saw him blush. "You don't say that to a lady."

"Why not? It's true."

"Still, that's no way to talk to a lady. You'd know that if you weren't such a child," Crispin turned to Marian. "The gap is small but once you've squeezed through the space gets wider. See?"

He motioned for Marian to join them on the bed and Marian complied. She stuck her head through the small opening in the wall and realized that Crispin had been right. The hiding space went all the way behind the bed. It was narrow in height so that she'd have to crouch, but it was big enough for her. Marian noticed that on the other side there was even a small gap to the outside so that she would get enough air.

"Hurry up," Luke urged her. "get inside and we'll close it behind you. No one will know that you're there."

Marian climbed feet first into the gap. Her dress stuck on a rough edge and tore but right now she didn't care. She had to squeeze her body through sideways but the boys had been right. She fit. She crouched on her knees and looked back at the boys.

"Alright, close it up. And, thank you."

"You're welcome," Crispin mumbled and then slid the wooden board back into place. Luke merely sent her one last cheeky grin.

And then darkness surrounded her.

* * *

Robin hid amongst the rubble that had once been Knighton Hall (before Gisborne had burned it down) and watched the Sheriff's men search every other house. Most of the villagers had been herded into the open space and Robin could make out many scared faces.

He knew some of the people by name. There was Joan, who had lost her husband last summer, trying to hide her two small girls behind her back. And there were Tom and Margery Watts with one of their sons, a boy about sixteen.

Robin knew that Marian had especially liked the Watt's family since one of their daughters had been her childhood friend. To be honest, Robin had assumed that Marian had found shelter with them now. He threw a quick look across the square to their house. Maybe Marian was hiding inside?

Robin was just about to double back and approach the house from the other side when he saw the door open. Three of the Sheriff's men came out, leading two young boys by their necks.

"No!" he heard Margery Watts cry out. "Crispin, Luke!"

The boys tried to break free but the men held on to them tightly. They were shoved towards the leader of the guards. Robin strained his ears to hear what was being said.

"Those two were cowering in their beds," one of the men told his leader. "This one," he shook the younger boy, "claims to have seen a lady in a pretty dress last night."

"That true?" The leader took the young boy's arm. "A lady in a pretty dress?"

"Yes," the boy mumbled. Robin could barely hear him. The elder boy gave his brother a dark glare. "Shut up, Luke! You saw nothing. It was just a dream, I told you!"

The lead guard shifted his attention to the older boy. "Just a dream? Or did you see her, too?" When the boy didn't answer right away, he got a slap in the face. The boy didn't flinch but merely pressed his hand to his glowing cheek. Robin was impressed.

"It wasn't a dream," the younger, Luke, shouted. "Crispin, these are the Sheriff's men! You have to tell them!"

"Yes, Crispin," the lead guard agreed with a menacing smile. "You have to tell me. Or you will be punished."

"No, leave them alone," Margery pleaded and tried to stumble forward. Her husband held her back but shot a stern look towards his sons.

"Boys!"

The two boys shared a look and Robin thought he saw, just for a second, both of them wink at each other. What was going on?

"Alright," Crispin finally stated. "We saw a lady last night."

"Where?"

"She… she was over there," he pointed straight at Robin who quickly ducked. "Between the rubble of Knighton Hall. She looked as if she was looking for something."

"And did you recognize her? Where were you?"

Crispin seemed to think about his answer. He shared a look with Luke, one with his parents, squared his shoulders and then looked straight at the guard. "Luke and I were there in the ruins. We were hiding from our father. He was angry with us."

"What are you talking about?" Margery shouted but once again her husband reigned her in. Robin saw him whisper something in her ear, something that made Margery's eyes budge.

"So you saw the lady in the ruins?"

"Yes," both boys stated simultaneously.

"Did she see you, too? Did you talk to her?"

"Yes," Luke nodded. "I recognized her. It was Lady Marian, she used to live at Knighton Hall before. I asked her if she was looking for something."

"And what did she say?"

"She said," Luke looked at his brother for help, or for confirmation, Robin wasn't sure. "She asked us to bring her some food and drink. She said she had to leave."

"Yes," Crispin took over. "And so we brought her some cheese and bread and a flask of wine and she thanked us and went away."

The lead guard stared at the boy for a while as if to assess if he was telling the truth. "Which way did she go?" he eventually asked.

"She went that way, into the forest. She said she'd…" Crispin broke off and shared another quick look with Luke. The younger boy gave him a smirk and nodded back.

"What?"

"She said she wanted to join Robin Hood," Crispin stated and looked to the ground. Robin thought he saw the boy trying to stifle a smirk of his own.

Oh! Robin broke into a grin himself. The boys were lying their heads off! And they were good at it!

The guards seemed to fall for the tale. The leader released the two boys and they quickly dashed to their parents' side.

"Anyone else who has helped or seen Lady Marian and didn't tell will be punished!" the guard threatened the crowd before he motioned for his fellow soldiers to mount their horses.

Robin watched them ride off from his vintage point in the ruins. The villagers slowly returned to their homes and he saw Crispin and Luke whisper conspiringly on their way back inside.

Robin looked to the house and for a second he saw an old and wrinkled face in one of the windows. A pair of sharp eyes seemed to stare straight at him before it vanished behind the curtain.

Who had that been?

And why had those two brave boys spun such a tale if not to protect Marian? Was she inside?

'Time to find out,' Robin thought and made his way to the back of the Watt's home.

* * *

_I am terribly sorry for the long delay but I have to admit that I was a bit demotivated and at a loss as to how to go on. I'm still not sure I'm back in the game. Please tell me what you think, help me find my inspiration again._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_I'm sick and tired of Guy-haters telling me that I'm completely mad for shipping Guy/Marian and that I'll end up burning in hell for hurting poor Robin and breaking his heart! Hello? This is fiction! If you hate Guy, DON'T READ THIS STORY. Nobody's forcing you to! Or, if you have to read it and you hate it, keep your opinion to yourself! God, I've never been involved in a fandom this intolerant, narrow-minded and disrespectful. I feel like I'm surrounded by fifteen-year-old brats who've never heard of the word 'civil'. Are there any decent adults in this fandom? I'm afraid I've lost any will to write more for this pairing. I will try to finish this story but after that… I'll stick to more respectful fandoms in the future._

_Sorry for that but it had to be said. And to those readers who like this story and tell me so: I love you all the more for every rude person that bashes this story._

* * *

"What in the name of the Lord possessed you to spin such a tale?" Margery's voice boomed through the entire house. "Lying to the Sheriff's guards like that! You could have been killed!"

Luke and Crispin were standing before their mother, trying to look ashamed but failing miserably. Marian, who'd been let out of her hiding place and had heard the whole tale, didn't know if she should thank the boys or join Margery in her fury. Therefore she said nothing.

"If you'd been found out," Margery still went on. "I don't wanna think about it. What were you thinking? Whose idea was it? Huh?"

"Mother," Luke tried to defend their actions. "We thought that…"

"So it was your idea, Luke?"

"No, but…"

"Crispin?" Margery turned to the dark-haired boy.

"Mother, we only wanted to help," the boy stated quickly. "We thought that if the guards believed Marian had joined Robin Hood they would stop searching her in the village."

"And it looks like it worked, doesn't it?" Granny threw in from her seat by the window. Margery turned towards her mother, hands on her hips, eyeing her closely. The two women stared at each other in silence.

"Of course it was your idea, Granny." Margery let out a sigh. "It was dangerous. It was reckless. What if the guards hadn't believed them?"

"But they did," Granny stated. "And you did wonderfully, boys."

Crispin and Luke beamed proudly.

"I have to agree, you were very convincing," a male voice suddenly chimed in from the open door. All eyes flew towards the man that suddenly stood there, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Robin!" Marian gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you," Robin stated with a smile and took two steps inside. He closed the door and then greeted the other adults of the house. "Tom, Margery, Granny."

"Hello Robin," Tom nodded back.

"Robin Hood!" Luke couldn't hide the awe in his voice and he gave his idol a happy grin. "Did you see us just now? We fooled the guards!"

"Yeah, I saw," Robin tried to look stern. "And I agree with your mother and Granny both. What you did was dangerous and reckless. And very brave. And you did great, both of you."

His gaze travelled to Crispin and he gave him an acknowledging nod. The boy smiled briefly and then quickly ducked his head.

"What are you doing here?" Luke had no qualms addressing Robin.

"Well," Robin grinned back, "according to you and your brother I gained a new gang member last night." He threw a quick smile at Marian before he continued: "So I thought I should talk to her. You know, see if she wanted to come live in the forest like the rest of the gang."

"You're not really joining his gang, are you?"

Marian was completely taken aback by Crispin's quiet and unsure voice. She saw the boy swallow and then he took a step closer to her. "We just made that up. You don't have to live in the forest. You could, you know... stay."

'And make this place bearable,' Guy's voice suddenly completed the child's plea in her head. Marian inhaled sharply. Where had that come from?

"I…" Marian was at a loss for words. Luckily for her Robin seemed to have caught on and he stepped in. "Marian, can we talk? Outside perhaps?"

"Sure," Marian agreed and quickly crossed the room. Robin opened the door for her.

"Will you come back?" Both Crispin and Luke asked at the same time, though Luke seemed to have meant his question for Robin whereas Crispin looked only at Marian.

"Yes, we'll just take a short walk. I won't just leave, Crispin. Promise," Marian confirmed. She didn't notice the thoughtful look Robin gave her.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner," Margery threw at Robin.

"Thank you," Robin wasn't sure when the others would be back at the camp. But they'd promised to meet back there later tonight, so he should probably decline. "We'll see about that. I don't want to have Much complaining later. He's usually cooking squirrel."

"Uargh," Luke pulled a disgusted face and Crispin stared at him in shock. "Squirrel?"

"It's not that bad actually," Robin winked playfully. "You should try it. It tastes a lot like chicken."

* * *

Robin and Marian left the house and took the quickest path to the forest. They didn't want to risk being seen.

Once they'd reached the shelter of the trees Robin took Marian's hand in his and turned her towards him. "Tell me what happened, Marian?"

Marian looked up into his pleading face. "Robin, I…" She broke off, not sure where to start. She let out a deep breath. "I had to flee the castle."

"I know," Robin nodded. "Allan said the Sheriff wanted to marry you off to some old Lord."

"You talked to Allan? When?"

"This morning. I snuck into the castle to meet you." Robin took hold of her other hand as well. "Marian, why didn't you come to the camp? Why go somewhere so obvious? The Sheriff's not stupid, he knows you've still got friends in Knighton."

"I know," Marian looked away. She already felt bad for putting the Watt's in danger, she didn't need Robin to point it out to her. "I just… I had to get away and it was all too much and… I guess I just needed a friendly face, that's all."

"I've got a friendly face," Robin tried to catch her eyes. "In fact, there's lots of friendly faces at the camp."

"I'm not going back to the camp with you," Marian stated a bit more forcefully than necessary. She let out a sigh. "Robin, it didn't work out all that well last time, remember?"

"Because you disobeyed orders. I expect…"

"You expect me to stay back at the camp and cook while you go off playing the hero for fame and glory!" Marian burst out and pulled her hands from Robin's grip. "But that's not me, Robin!"

"I don't play the hero for fame and glory," Robin's voice was low. "I'm trying to help the poor. I'm trying to hold England together until the King returns."

"I know," Marian tried to cut in but Robin, on a roll now, started pacing. "I'm trying to save the country from traitors like Prince John and the Sheriff and Gisborne."

"I know that!"

"Though I guess," Robin went on, finally sparing Marian a glance, "that Gisborne's no longer such a threat."

"What?" Marian's eyes went wide. "Why? Did something…?" She had to gulp around a sudden lump in her throat. "Did something happen to him?"

Robin eyed her closely for a while. She didn't know?

"Robin!" Marian urged. "What happened to Guy? Why do you think he's no longer a threat?"

"Gisborne and Allan were decreed outlaws. Apparently Gisborne broke with the Sheriff and tried to kill him."

"What?" Marian couldn't believe her ears. "But… when? Why? What happened?"

"I'd hoped you could tell me," Robin was still watching Marian closely. He'd noticed the colour drain from her face as well as her almost hysterical voice. "Sit down, Marian." He tried to pull her towards an old tree stump but Marian broke free.

"I don't wanna sit down, Robin! I wanna know what happened to Guy!" She tried to take a calming breath but failed. Her voice still came out much too sharp. "Where is he now?"

Robin closed his eyes and turned his face away. When he looked at her again there was an angry spark lighting up his eyes. "You really care for him, don't you? Marian, he's a traitor! He tried to kill the King in the Holy Land!"

"That's what you say!" The words were out before Marian could stop them. Robin sucked in a harsh breath. "You don't believe me? I saw the tattoo! He even admitted as much to me! And still you don't see it. You're always defending him! You are stirred by him! And you are determined to see good where there is none. There's nothing good in him, only evil."

"That's not how it is," Marian didn't even know what she was denying here: the fact that she was stirred by Guy (although she'd accepted it for a fact that she couldn't deny to herself any longer that didn't mean that she'd admit as much to Robin) or Robin's claim that there was nothing good in Guy. That, she certainly didn't believe.

So Marian concentrated on the latter. "Robin, I believe that Guy can become a better man if he's away from the Sheriff's bad influence. He's been misguided and he's lost so much. I asked him once why he worked for Vaisey and he said because he had no one."

"The fact that he had a bad youth doesn't justify the crimes he's committed, Marian! Do you know how many people he's killed in cold blood, without regret? Have you forgotten the torture and pain he inflicts on innocent people on a daily basis? He does the Sheriff's bidding without remorse! God, Marian, he burned down your home in rage!"

"I know that!" Marian shouted back. "I haven't forgotten or forgiven him for that! But, Robin…"

"No, Marian," Robin shook his head and came to stand right in front of her. "I think you've conveniently forgotten about his crimes. You see only what you want to see. You listen to his tales of woe about how he was treated badly, how he lost his parents and his lands and how he was mistreated and chased away and you take pity on him. You see his good looks and he turns on his charms and wraps you around his finger just like you think you've wrapped him around yours." Robin grabbed her shoulders. "Wake up, Marian! There's nothing good in him!"

Marian recoiled from his touch, deeply hurt. "If you really think that, if you think me that shallow… if you think me that stupid as to be blinded by a handsome face and gorgeous smile…" She blinked away the tears that had suddenly sprung to her eyes. "If you really believe that, then you don't know me at all and I have nothing further to say to you!"

Marian spun on her heels and ran away, back the path they'd come, out of the forest and towards Knighton village.

Robin watched her run away through tears of his own; tears of frustration and anger, but also deep hurt. And then he chased after her.

"Marian, wait!"

* * *

_Just a very short chapter, and no Guy or Allan. Sorry. But hopefully I will not leave you hanging for so long this time._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Again, I'm sorry for the long delay. I hope there's still someone out there waiting for this. Be warned: This is not a very happy chapter. All our beloved characters seem to be in a dark place right now, despite me wanting to write something light and fluffy and funny. It wouldn't do. This partly contains some torture but I tried to keep it brief and not too detailed. Still, if you think I should up the rating to M, please let me know._

* * *

"Marian, wait!"

Marian could hear Robin's shout and knew that he was chasing after her. It wouldn't take him long to catch up; he was by far the better runner. Well, he didn't have a stupid dress to slow him down, did he? Why, oh, why had she not decided to wear breeches today?

Marian knew that it was fruitless to try and escape Robin, so she slowed her pace and finally, when she'd reached the backside of the Watt's home, turned around and faced him once again.

He stopped two feet away from her. "Marian, I didn't…"

"No, you did, Robin," she countered. "You did mean what you just said. And that's the worst part."

Robin sighed and looked to the ground. She was right, he had meant the things he'd said about Gisborne and Marian's view of him. "But I don't want to fight with you," he finally told her.

"And I don't want to fight either," she agreed. "But I'm afraid we will never see eye to eye when it comes to Guy. I don't know all of what happened when you were children, but I know that not everything was Guy's fault, nor yours. You're both victims of the circumstances and I wish…"

Robin didn't let her finish. "What happened in the past is not the reason why I think Gisborne a traitor and a bad man, Marian. It's what he's done since. He tried to kill the King!"

Marian sighed. They were going round in circles. And she didn't want to hear all of Robin's accusations against Guy listed again. '_Because you know they're true and you don't want them to be_,' a voice in her head whispered.

"Shut up," Marian shocked herself with her outburst. Robin stared at her with narrowed eyes and she knew immediately that he thought she'd meant him. But she hadn't; she'd wanted the voice in her head to be quiet. A deafening silence settled between them.

"I have to get back to the camp," Robin said at last, his voice clipped and cold. "The others will be back soon." He turned and started walking towards the forest.

"But what about…? Robin!" Marian took a few hasty steps after him. Robin swirled around on the spot and Marian stopped in her tracks. "Will and Djaq will have gathered news from Nottingham, of Allan and…" he left the rest unsaid. "So if you're thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing… then don't. Not before you've heard what they found out. Please, that's all I'm asking."

Marian gulped and looked to the ground. Of course the thought had crossed her mind of going back to the castle, of trying to find out what had happened to Guy… Robin knew her too well, at least in that respect.

Marian looked up again. "Alright, I will come to the camp. But first I have to…" she motioned in the direction of the Watt's home and Robin understood that she had some unfinished business there.

"Go on, I know my way to the camp," Marian half turned around and saw Robin nod and do the same. She let out a sigh and turned fully to face the house.

Crispin's pale face stared at her from the closest window, his blue eyes filled with shock. 'Oh God,' Marian thought and rushed inside, 'what exactly did he overhear?'

* * *

The two newest prisoners in Nottingham's dungeons had been sitting in silence for a long while, each of them occupied with their own thoughts. Allan was still trying, in vain, to push his conscience back to where it had come from, while Guy tried, equally in vain, to stop thinking altogether.

After a while he almost wished for the jailor to come and get him. Pain and torture, he knew, would at least keep the bleak thoughts at bay. While his body was being beaten and maimed, his brain would be busy trying to cope with the pain. Too busy, Guy hoped, to think.

His logic turned out to be true soon enough.

In the end, when it came, the pain was so excruciating that there was no room for thought. The jailor knew what he was doing, and to whom, and he was clearly enjoying every moment of it. At first Guy tried to suffer in silence; he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself outside of his body, somewhere far away. But he couldn't escape the smell of blood and burned flesh, and the pain… it was too much. His cries of anguish reverberated from the dungeon walls as the cold stony ground slowly turned red.

When Guy's throat was raw from screaming and every inch of his body hurt so much that he couldn't hold himself up anymore, the jailor stopped and eyed his handiwork with a satisfied grin.

"S'not that funny, being on the wrong end of it, is it, Gisborne? Bet you never thought of it while you were the one dishing out."

Guy didn't answer but continued to hang limply from his chains. His face was downcast, he didn't even have the strength to hold up his own head. That's why he only heard the door being opened and someone else enter the chamber.

"Why are you bringing him?" Guy heard the jailor grumble. "I'm not done with this one yet."

"Sheriff's orders," a gruff voice simply replied. Guy didn't recognize it, nor did he care. He also didn't care about the poor sod that he could hear being dragged inside and shackled to the wall opposite from him.

"We had a bit of a go at him already. You don't mind, do you?"

"What's it to me?" The jailor huffed. "I'll get him to wake up and scream again."

The guard simply laughed and left.

"Hey," the jailor called him back. "What about Gisborne? You're gonna take him back with you?"

"Na, the Sheriff wants him to watch."

"Oh, then I should better make this good, right?"

Now that had Guy finally take an interest in the exchange. He slowly lifted his head and pried his blood-crusted eyes open.

And then he wished that he hadn't.

Allan was chained to the wall right across, and from the looks of it he was unconscious already. His black jacket and shirt were torn and Guy could make out several black bruises and angry red welts across his chest and stomach. He immediately recognized them as imprints of heavy boots with spurs. Allan's head had fallen back against the stone wall and on his face there was next to no part left not covered in blood. Allan's nose was clearly broken and a gush above his right eye was bleeding profoundly. Blood crusted in his hair as well. His eyes were swollen and closed.

Guy felt his stomach lurch.

Allan had been beaten up good and proper. Allan, who had had the chance to escape with Robin Hood but who had come back for him. To help him, to save him. Allan, who had called himself his friend. Who had helped him escape capture in the first place, after he'd threatened the Sheriff. Allan, who seemed to have no respect for anyone but who called him Giz and teased him and told him Marian would be around and not to give up hope…

Allan, who, Guy realized with a start, had truly been a good friend to him. Probably the best he'd had in years.

Allan had been beaten within an inch of his life and was now to be tortured even more. And all because of him. Because he'd tried to help him. Because he'd come back for him. The sudden strong wave of guilt nearly choked Guy. He couldn't bear the sight of Allan like this and quickly turned his head away.

"Oh no, you don't!" The jailor grabbed his jaw and forced Guy to face Allan again. "Sheriff wants you to watch. So watch you will."

Guy tried to throw him a threatening glare but he knew that he didn't manage it. The jailor took a hot poker from the fire and slowly approached Allan. The red gleaming iron sizzled inches from Allan's face. "You keep your eyes on him, Gisborne, or…"

"Or what?" His voice sounded feeble and broken. What could possibly be worse than this? He couldn't imagine anything worse than the pain and guilt he was already choking on.

"Or your boy will really suffer," the jailor leered over his shoulder at Guy and then let the burning tip of the hot poker slowly trail down Allan's torso. With his left hand he swiftly opened the fastenings of Allan's breeches and tore them down.

Allan stirred. His eyelids fluttered as if he was trying to open them but couldn't due to the crusted blood. The hot poker trailed lower.

"No!" Guy shouted and, his own injuries suddenly forgotten, strained hard against his shackles. "Don't! I'm watching. I keep watching! I promise! Just… don't! Just stop! Leave him alone!"

The jailor pulled the hot poker away from Allan's delicate parts and turned his head to Guy. He threw him a satisfied dirty smirk. "Can't leave him alone. You know, Sheriff's orders and all. But, very well! Keep your eyes open, Gisborne, and I'll spare at least some parts of him."

And so Guy did.

He kept his eyes glued to Allan's face and took it all in; the accusing stares, the cries of pain, the smell of blood and vomit (from Allan's and his own mouth both), and inwardly he wished for something to happen to make the jailor stop. He wished for him to decide Allan had had enough. Several times he shouted and pleaded with him to stop it, to spare Allan, to leave him be. He pleaded for it to be over.

And for the first time in more than twenty years Guy prayed to God. But not for himself.

'Please, oh Lord, spare him. He doesn't deserve this. Save him, please. Take me, I don't care. Let him kill me, but save Allan!'

And when finally something happened, when the door of the chamber suddenly flew open, Guy was about to fervently thank the Lord for hearing his prayers, only to feel the last shred of hope shatter when he watched the Sheriff saunter into the room.

* * *

Marian found Crispin in what she assumed was his usual spot on the windowsill next to Granny's rocking chair. He was alone in the room; the old woman must have retreated to bed again.

Marian approached the boy with care. "Crispin?"

The boy lifted his face and stared at her defiantly. "He was lying, wasn't he?"

"Huh?"

"Robin Hood," he elaborated, "was lying. Sir Guy didn't try to kill the King."

"I…" Marian sat down next to him. "I don't know, Crispin. Robin believes it to be true."

"No! He's not…" Crispin looked down. "I know that the Sheriff makes Sir Guy do awful things but… not that, surely?"

"I don't know," Marian couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I hate him!" Crispin burst out suddenly and Marian stared at the boy in shock. She'd thought he idolized Guy, not hate him.

"The Sheriff," Crispin clarified and Marian felt something lift off her chest. "I really do. He's evil and he makes everyone suffer and I know that I mustn't say it out loud but… I wish he were gone. I think Sir Guy would be nicer and everyone else would be happier, too. So, I really wish the Sheriff were gone. You won't tell anyone I said that, will you?"

His blue eyes looked at her with so much hope and passion that Marian almost smiled. "No, I won't tell. But I'll tell you something else: I wish he were gone, too."

Crispin's lip twitched. "It's our secret."

"Yes."

For a while they sat in silence, united in thought. But eventually Marian grew restless. She had to find out what had happened to Guy, and for that she had to go to the camp.

"Crispin," she addressed the boy at last, "I need to go to Robin's camp."

"No! Why?"

"Because…" Marian briefly thought of an excuse but then she looked into the boy's worried face, far too mature for his age, and knew that she could trust him with the truth. "Did you hear Robin say that Sir Guy has become an outlaw?"

"What? No! Why? What did he do?"

"I'm not sure, but I think perhaps Sir Guy tried to make our wish come true."

Crispin's eyes lightened up. "You mean he tried to… to kill the Sheriff?"

"I think so, yes," Marian nodded and stood up from the windowsill. "But it didn't work and now he's in danger. I need to find out where he is and what happened and then…"

"You're going to rescue him? Can I come?" The boy jumped from his seat as well. "I want to help."

"No," Marian denied at once. Oh damn, what had she done? "You can't… it's too dangerous."

"I'm not a child anymore!" Crispin's eyes blazed with anger. "I can fight! John and I have been training in secret. I can help you. Please, let me…"

"Alright, listen to me." Marian grabbed the boy's shoulder. "Listen, Crispin. I will go to Robin's camp, alone. No argument! I find out what I can. We don't know anything right now, so we can't make any plans. But…" Marian took a deep breath and prayed to God that she was doing the right thing here. "I promise you, if there's gonna be a rescue and if there's anything you can do to help… I will let you know."

Crispin eyed her suspiciously. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"I'm not just saying that," Marian confirmed. "Your parents will probably kill me for it but… you were very brave today and clever and I think you're old enough to understand the danger."

"I am, I do. Please, let me help!"

Marian took a moment to think things over. She knew what she was considering was dangerous and reckless. Crispin was only a boy, he was barely thirteen! Margery and Tom would never forgive her if something happened to their son, and she knew she'd never forgive herself either, but on the other hand…

If Guy was really in danger, if he had been captured and was in the dungeons… she knew without a doubt that she had to try and rescue him. She could not live with herself otherwise. And since the chances of Robin helping her were infinitesimally small, well, practically nonexistent… Marian had to take all the help that she could get, right?

Marian met Crispin's eager eyes again. Right. "Let me go and find out what happened, Crispin. And then I'll come back and we go from there."

"Promise? You'll come back and let me help?" The boy held out his hand and blushed when she took it. "Promise. But you can't tell anyone, you understand?"

"I understand," Crispin nodded and released her hand. "Another secret we share."

Marian gave him a small smile and then made her way over to the room she shared with Granny. Carefully, so as not to disturb the sleeping woman, she went inside and collected her warm cape. For a brief moment she contemplated taking something else instead: the cloak and mask Allan had thought to give back to her instead of burning, like Guy had ordered him to.

Marian realized that she had yet to thank Allan, for disobeying Guy's orders in the first place and for packing the Nightwatchman disguise into her bag as well. She hoped with all her heart that she'd have the chance to thank him.

She hoped with all her heart that both Allan and Guy were alright and that she wouldn't be too late with whatever plan she'd come up with once she knew what had happened.

'Please, let Will and Djaq have good news from Nottingham,' Marian thought when she left the house and slipped into the forest. 'Let Allan and Guy have escaped, or… I don't know, let it all have been a misunderstanding, or… just, let them be alive.'

* * *

_I am really sorry for letting you wait this long but the good news is... I have a few days off from work and I am desperately trying to finish this story now. I have thought of an ending (finally) and although I know that some of you won't like it, I will go with it. So look out for more to come soon._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Dear readers, I need your help. I am seriously contemplating to change the title of this story (because, let's face it, I had no idea what this story would be about when I chose "A Fortnight of Smiles"). So, do you have any ideas? Please, PM me your suggestions and explain why you'd choose it. I'm counting on you, for I can't think of something fitting at the moment._

_This chapter now… it's long and full of dialogue. I'm not too happy with it; but once I started writing all the talks, I didn't know how to stop. So I hope you don't find it too boring._

* * *

"Ahh, looks like I've come at just the right time," Sheriff Vaisey strode into the torture chamber with a smirk and motioned for the jailor to leave. The man grumbled and glared but did as he was told. "You're both conscious I see. Good."

Guy's eyes snapped from Vaisey back to Allan and saw that the Sheriff was right. Allan had indeed regained consciousness. His eyes were swollen but open and they followed the Sheriff as he paced back and forth. Guy's gaze didn't leave the younger man's face.

"So," the Sheriff spun on his heels and grinned. "How are things down here?"

"Bloody great," Allan managed to scoff around a mouthful of blood that he spat right into the Sheriff's path. Vaisey raised an eyebrow and sidestepped the puddle. Allan continued. "We're having a party. Only things missing are food and drink. Oh, and wenches, can't have a party without wenches. So, not so bloody great after all, now that I think of it. Just… bloody."

"Shut up," Guy snarled through clenched teeth. "What are you… are you mad?"

"Why?" Allan looked at Guy at last and tried to shrug his shoulders. Of course, being shackled to the wall, it didn't work so well, but Guy got the meaning. "I'm not gonna cower in fear just because he had me tortured. I'm done cowering. What's the worst that can happen, huh? That he'll kill me?"

"Hhm, let's see," Vaisey mock-contemplated it for a second. "Yeees, I could do that."

"Doesn't sound all that bad right now," Allan shrugged again and looked straight at Guy. Guy remained silent but he understood the feeling. Death did indeed sound not so bad.

"Oh, what is this?" Vaisey exclaimed. "The I-am-feeling-so-sorry-for-myself-kill-me-now-part of the day? Come on, it's not that bad, is it? You're both still in one piece, nothing's missing, and you're even still able to talk. What more do you want?"

Allan didn't say anything, and neither did Guy.

"Anyway," Vaisey finally clapped his hands. "You're probably wondering why I came down here."

"You mean besides being a brutal bastard that enjoys watching people in pain and misery?" Guy clapped his mouth shut. Had he really just said that?

"Yes, besides that," Vaisey's narrowed eyes travelled over his former Master-at-Arms. "There is another reason, although I do quite enjoy watching you suffer, that's true. But I came to tell you that I can't decide on who to make my new Master-at-Arms or name as new Lord of Locksley, now that you no longer want it."

"So what, you want me to suggest someone?" Guy spat. "Name my successor? Not gonna happen."

"No," Vaisey shook his head and smiled cruelly. "I knew that. But you see, Gisborne, instead of going through the tedious task of choosing someone new, I thought I'd simply offer it to you again. You know, spare me an amount of work."

Guy's mouth fell open. "What?"

That couldn't be right. He couldn't have heard that right. The Sheriff couldn't possibly be offering his position back to him, could he? Guy's eyes shot over to Allan, who wasn't doing any better. The younger man's eyes were wide with disbelief and his gaze went from Guy to the Sheriff and back to Guy. When their eyes met, Guy saw Allan shrug and ask silently 'Is he being serious?'

'How should I know?' Guy tried to convey back. He looked back at Vaisey and realized that his smirk had gone even wider, if possible.

There had to be a catch somewhere. He wouldn't just forget that Guy had threatened him at dagger point and take him back on. He just wouldn't. There had to be a catch.

The Sheriff watched the two men silently exchange looks and knew exactly what they were thinking. He was counting on Gisborne's need for position and power to outweigh his suspicions. Of course there was a catch to the offer, but one that Gisborne wouldn't be able to see until it was too late. The Sheriff grinned.

"Perhaps you'll want some time to think about it? I'll be back at sundown." He walked over to the door and pulled it open. Then he called out for the guards. "Have those two brought back to their cell. And let them have fresh water and something to eat. Not much, mind you, just…" he turned back and gave Guy a knowing smirk, "just enough to wet your appetite."

Vaisey strode off. Guy and Allan were unchained and led from the chamber back to the cell they'd occupied earlier. The jailor glared after them, clearly not happy that his session with them was over.

The guards shoved Allan into the cell before Guy and the younger man fell to his knees immediately. Guy stumbled in after him but managed to stay on his feet. He noticed that Allan had passed out again. The short walk had been too much for his injured and beaten body.

Guy eyed him for a second. Then he knelt down and rolled the man onto his back. Guy picked up the rags that Allan had used earlier to clean Guy's previous wounds and dipped them into the bowl of water.

Neglecting his own injuries for now Guy began to clean Allan's face and upper torso from blood. His movements were stoic and calm, almost reverent, and it didn't take long to wash away the blood. Guy threw a glance at the bruises and welts adorning Allan's body but he knew that there was nothing he could do about them. Those had to heal on their own.

So eventually Guy scooted away from Allan and sat with his back against the wall, just like he'd done before. But this time, he didn't try to block all thought.

This time, Guy had some serious thinking to do. He closed his eyes and let his mind do its work.

* * *

When Marian arrived at the camp, a fire had been lit and Much was sitting cross-legged in front of it, slowly turning the rabbit, squirrel, whatever it was, on a stick. He threw her a quick glance and a nod.

She went on, in search for Robin and the rest of the gang, and found John and Robin inside the wooden structure they called home. Marian quickly looked around but there was no sign of Will or Djaq.

Robin had noticed her looks. "They're not back yet," he offered for her to sit beside him on his cot. Marian hesitated only a second before taking a seat, but Robin noticed. He stood up and started pacing.

"Robin," Marian sighed at last. "Please tell me what you know happened. You said you've talked to Allan. What exactly did he say?"

Robin shared a look with John who, after a shake of his unruly head, silently left them to talk on their own. Robin sat down next to Marian again but looked to the ground.

"I met Allan and Gisborne in the sewers," he started and saw, out of the corner of his eye, Marian stiffen at the mention of Gisborne. Right, he had left that part out earlier, hadn't he? "They were trying to make their escape."

"Then what happened?" Marian could vividly imagine how the encounter between Robin and Guy had played out but what Robin said next was not what she'd expected.

"I told them that they'd been outlawed. Gisborne was… I don't know how to describe it."

"Devastated?" Marian supplied, but Robin shook his head. "No, yes, kind of. It was more than that and I…"

"You what? What did you do?"

There was something in Marian's voice, some sliver of accusation, that told Robin exactly what Marian was thinking. Anger crept into his voice. "Yes, I mocked him at first. He deserved it. But then… I apologized, or something like that. We talked about the past."

"You what?" Marian's head shot up. She'd never have thought it possible.

"It doesn't matter," Robin waved off, clearly uncomfortable.

"Of course it matters!"

"Not to you, it doesn't! It's none of your business!" Robin glared at her. "I don't want to talk about it. What happened is between myself and Gisborne."

Marian didn't know what to say. It hurt that Robin would shut her out like this. She'd always believed when two people loved each other they'd share everything. That there wouldn't be any secrets. And yet Robin so rarely let her in. He never talked to her about his time in the Holy Land, about his fears and hopes and dreams, his nightmares… He'd shut his thoughts and feelings away, wouldn't let her in, as if he didn't trust her with any of it.

And yet he expected from her to share her every thought and feeling, and he accused her of denying her feelings for Guy. He prodded and probed, he expected her to give and give but he was not ready to give anything in return.

Marian didn't know how to handle this constant imbalance between them and she was beginning to fear that she never would. And it didn't look as if Robin would ever change, did it?

Silence had settled between them and Marian realized that she'd sat there with her fists clenched. Slowly she opened her hands and put one palm onto Robin's forearm.

"What happened then? With… err, in the sewers?"

"The guards came and we ran," Robin finally told her. "And Gisborne… he wasn't quick enough. He was captured."

Marian sucked in a breath. Oh God, she'd so hoped he'd escaped. "Is he… is he alive?"

"I think so, yes."

"Thank God," she let out the breath she'd been holding. Robin swallowed an angry retort and said nothing.

"But if Guy was captured," Marian eventually had calmed her nerves enough to think again. "What happened to Allan? Did he escape with you?"

If Marian hadn't been watching Robin's face so closely she would have missed the minute blush and uncomfortable shifting of his eyes. But she was watching him closely, and so she noticed.

"Robin?"

"Allan… he went back to help Gisborne. We'd heard him cry out in pain, so he'd clearly been wounded, and there were at least a dozen guards. The odds were totally against us! And yet…"

"And yet Allan went back for Guy and you left them behind," Marian finished for him. Robin shot her a look that was half regretful apology and half stubborn defiance. It occurred to Marian then that perhaps Robin wasn't always as sure of himself and his actions as he let everyone believe. Now for example, he was clearly at a loss as to whether or not he'd done the right thing.

She sighed and looked away. Her initial reaction had been anger, of course, for him having left them behind. But she forced herself to think rationally and, the truth was, if Robin had been captured as well, what good would it have done? Who would be there to lead the rescue?

Because, Marian knew with perfect clarity, there would be a rescue. She'd make Robin see reason and do it, even if she would have to let herself be captured first to achieve her goal.

Now, there was a thought!

Before Marian could contemplate it any further though, she heard two sets of footsteps on the leafy ground and looked up to see Will and Djaq enter the camp.

Marian shot up from her seat. "What news?"

Will shared a quick look with Robin. "Err, there's not much."

"We could not get inside the dungeons," Djaq supplied. "But Allan and Gisborne are there, we were told."

"Told by whom?" Robin asked. "Can we trust their word?"

"Yes. Maria, the butcher's daughter that works at the castle's kitchens, told me," the Saracen woman answered. "And Will talked to several trusted sources. All say the same. Gisborne and Allan are being kept in the dungeons, nobody has heard anything about them being sentenced to death, no gallows have been erected, so no hanging is planned yet. Oh, and apparently the Sheriff's guest Lord Carisbrooke married Lady Marian already and he is taking his new bride home as we speak."

Stunned silence followed Djaq's last statement until Much came over from his position by the fire. "What? But how can that be? Marian is… well, she's here, isn't she?" He looked around as if to make sure Marian hadn't vanished while he'd not been looking.

Something like relief crossed Robin's face, followed by a dark expression. "Well, it looks like the Sheriff found someone else to sell to his friend."

"But… another Lady Marian?" Much frowned. "There's two of them?"

"He will have taken some poor girl and will have forced her to pose as Marian," Robin explained patiently.

"Oh, right," Much nodded. "Of course. Good. Well, not exactly good, I mean… well," he slowly made his way back to the fire. "I'll just… prepare the squi…rabbit. I meant rabbit."

Robin grinned. "Sure, Much. It's rabbit." Then he sought Marian's gaze.

Marian didn't know whether to be relieved that the Sheriff's threat had passed or be upset on the poor substitute's behalf. In the end she settled for a mixture of both. She was glad that she'd escaped one of her many problems this easily, but she was also feeling pity for the other girl.

"Marian," Robin had watched the many feelings wash over her face. "There's nothing you could have done for the girl, whoever she is."

"I know," she let out a sigh. "Still… I feel for her."

"I know," Robin took her hand. "And I wouldn't love you this much if you didn't."

Marian discreetly untangled her hand from Robin's, feeling uncomfortable with his open display of affection. She should cherish the moment, she knew, but right now she had no mind for romance. Not when faced with the sheer impossible task of convincing Robin and the rest of the gang that they should try and rescue Guy and Allan from the dungeons.

Marian sighed and sat down next to Much by the fire. The dinner (it was far too small for a rabbit, Marian noticed) looked to be almost ready. Maybe they should eat first?

"Can I help with anything?" Marian asked, more out of a need to break the silence than any real interest in helping. Much seemed to realize this, for he quickly assured her that there was no need. Or maybe he simply remembered her last try at cooking and didn't want a repeat performance.

Out of the corner of her eye Marian saw Will, Djaq and Robin standing close together, whispering. She frowned and quickly strode over.

Robin swallowed whatever he'd been about to say. She didn't like the thought of them keeping secrets and she had the feeling that she wouldn't like what they'd discussed either. Still, she needed to know.

"So?" Hands at her hips she faced Robin. "What's the plan?"

"What plan? I don't have a plan. Not even half a plan."

"Robin, I'm not stupid!" Marian's voice was sharp. "You were just discussing how to break them out, weren't you?"

"No," Robin replied and crossed his arms over his chest. "If you must know, we were just deciding whether or not it's worth a try to break them out. Or rather, break Allan out. I'm not gonna risk anyone's life for Gisborne, no matter what you say."

"Fine," Marian glared back, not about to launch into another fight over Guy. "How do we break Allan out?" Once they were inside the dungeons she'd make sure they'd not leave Guy behind. How hard could it be when the two of them were likely to be kept in the same place?

"Let's discuss this over dinner, shall we?" Robin walked over to the fire and the others followed quickly. Marian sat down next to Djaq. She was restless because it was getting dark and she wanted to get back to Knighton village, back to her promise to Crispin. But she had to know Robin's plan first, hadn't she? So she tried to be calm and eat.

Once everyone was settled with a plate full of 'rabbit' (it was definitely not rabbit, Marian knew but ate it nonetheless), Robin began to formulate his plan.

"Okay, so… we go to Nottingham, sneak inside the castle, get into the dungeons, get Allan out, and leave the way we came."

"That's it? That's your plan?" Much exclaimed the same time that Marian asked "How?"

Robin looked from one to the other. "That's my plan. As to how… something will come to me once we're inside."

Marian jumped up from her seat. "That's not a plan, Robin! That's stupid!"

"We've done it before, many times, Marian. And so far it has always worked."

"Because I was there to help you!" Marian couldn't hold in her fury. "I helped you, from the inside, before. I covered for you, I distracted the guards, distracted Guy…" She broke off when a certain memory hit her, of a not entirely unpleasant way she'd not long ago distracted Guy while Robin and the gang had snuck out behind Guy's back. Marian felt herself blush, remembering the passionate kiss, and unconsciously her fingers came up to caress her lips. She sat back down, almost in trance.

Robin cleared his throat. Marian's gaze snapped to him and she blushed further. Oh God, did he know?

"Well, thankfully you won't have to do any kind of distracting anyone, because Gisborne's no longer the problem." Robin's voice was harsh. He took a breath and then continued, avoiding Marian's eyes. "Marian is right, we don't have her on the inside this time, but we don't need an inside spy. It's just the Sheriff and all the guards we have to avoid."

"Just the…" Much's eyes bugged. "Alright, I'm with Marian on this one. This is not a plan, Robin. It's not even half a plan. It's stupid."

"Thank you, Much!" Marian turned to Robin again. "You'll need someone on the inside. I could go back, the Sheriff's no longer…"

"Just because the one suitor he had for you is no longer in the picture, it doesn't mean that the Sheriff's threat is over. You can't just stroll back into the castle like nothing happened, Marian. You don't know what the Sheriff will do to you. He will arrest you on sight!"

"Well, at least then I'd be in the dungeons," Marian couldn't help but point out.

"Ha ha," Robin wasn't laughing. "No, seriously. We can do it without an inside spy. You," he fixed Marian with a stare, "will not go back to the castle. No argument. You will…"

"Robin, I swear, if your next words are 'you will stay at the camp and wait' then I will punch you in the face, right before I rescue them myself!" Marian spat out, voice shaking with fury.

Robin was silent for a while. But eventually he sighed and gave her a small grin. "Alright, Marian. You can come. But I expect you to do as I say when I say it. When I say run, you run. Understood?"

"When do we go?" Marian asked instead of an answer.

Robin sighed and looked at the others, one by one. "Anyone who's with me, we go tomorrow night, just after sunset."

"Tomorrow?" Much frowned. Robin just nodded. "But, but… tomorrow is your birthday!"

Robin raised an eyebrow. He'd almost forgotten. "So?"

"So?" Much repeated, outraged. "We can't… I mean…"

"What? No breaking into the dungeons on one's birthday? Is that a new law?"

"No," Much mumbled, embarrassed. He'd had a surprise party planned but of course he wouldn't tell Robin that. "Never mind. We can celebrate your birthday and then go. It's alright."

"Much, please tell me that you didn't plan some ridiculous surprise for my birthday?"

"Who? Me?" Much raised his arms and tried to look innocent. "No! Of course not!"

"Good," Robin smiled.

Shortly after that Marian excused herself to go back to Knighton. She had a bit of a row with Robin, because he wouldn't let her go at first. But she stayed adamant and made him promise to come by and fetch her tomorrow, before they'd go to Nottingham. Knighton wasn't that much of a detour.

Very reluctantly Robin promised and Marian swore to herself that if, by any chance, he'd break this promise and leave her behind to go on this mission without her, she'd never forgive him.

* * *

Allan woke up to the smell of warm broth nearby. Instinctively, eyes still closed, he rolled in that direction and immediately winced in pain.

"Oah, ouch!"

"Careful," a low voice chided. Allan recognized it as Guy's and slowly opened his eyes. The other man sat to his right, back against the wall, and he was eating something from a small bowl with a spoon. Ah, so there really was broth, he hadn't just dreamt that.

Allan tried to sit up, very careful so as not to jostle his hurting body any further, and stared longingly at the bowl in Guy's hands. He was hungry beyond words. When was the last time he'd had something to eat anyway? Allan couldn't remember.

"Don't suppose you'd consider sharing that, would you, Giz?"

Guy's eyes travelled from Allan to the bowl in his lap and back. "No," he stated and shoved another spoonful into his mouth. Allan nodded. He'd thought as much.

"You have your own," Guy briefly nodded to something on Allan's left and when he followed the gaze Allan realized that there was another bowl of broth directly by his side. Oh, so that's where the smell had come from.

He picked it up and quickly began to eat. It wasn't the best broth he'd ever had, far from it, but right now to Allan it tasted heavenly. Guy, he noticed, had meanwhile finished his and was placing the bowl to the ground.

"So," Allan mumbled between two spoons. "What do you make of the Sheriff's offer? Found the catch yet?"

Guy didn't meet his eyes but merely shrugged.

"Come on, Giz. You know there's a catch, right?"

"Of course I know," Guy growled and finally looked at Allan. "I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were."

"Good. Cause the Sheriff will be back soon, demanding an answer and I reckon we should have one ready."

"We?" Allan almost dropped his spoon. "**We** should have one?"

Guy held his shocked gaze and nodded. "Yes. You said, 'we're in this mess together and we'll get out together', remember?"

"Yeah," Allan remembered. "But I only meant… well, never mind. What are we gonna do then?"

An almost devilish smirk grazed Guy's lips. "We say yes to the Sheriff, we get our positions back, we get out of here, and then… we kill the bastard."

The last part was whispered under his breath and still Allan couldn't help but throw a quick look around, beyond the iron bars, to check that no one had overheard. No guard was in sight, no one was screaming 'Traitors!', so Allan assumed they were safe for now.

His eyes landed on Guy's stone-cold features again. "You serious?"

"Yes. Are you with me?"

Not even his broken nose and bruised face could stop the sly smile from spreading over Allan's face. "I am."

* * *

_You may have noticed that I casually slipped in Robin's birthday. Yes, I've decided to bring back a bit of canon from episode 2x12. The timing, I think, is right. But no worries, no main character will die, and certainly not Marian or Guy. That much I can tell._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_I felt the need to give you a short break from all the darkness and angst we've had in the last chapters. View this as a treat for those of you who miss the romance (like I do). This is 'the calm before the storm'. I hope you like. Oh, and in case I don't say it enough: A big, fat, Thank you! to all those of you who tell me they like this story and constantly encourage me to go on writing. _

* * *

Marian had arrived back at the Watt's home only after everyone had gone to bed already. The house had been dark, no Crispin had been hiding in the corner, eagerly waiting for her return, and so Marian had had no choice but go to bed as well.

She vowed to tell Crispin about the rescue mission first thing in the morning and quietly slipped into the chamber she shared with Granny.

The old woman was hidden under the covers and Marian hurried to get out of her dress and into bed as well. Tomorrow, she thought as she stretched out, she'd remember to put on more practical clothes (as long as she'd find a pair of breeches in her bag – she hadn't really looked yet).

"Why don't you tell me what troubles you so, my child?"

Marian's heart skipped a beat, hearing Granny's soft voice in the dark. "I thought you were asleep."

"We old folk don't need that much sleep," Granny chuckled and sat up to place a pillow behind her back. Marian could see the outlines of her form in the moonlight coming through the window.

"Now, tell me," Granny went on, once she was settled. "Is everything as it should be between Robin and you?"

"Wha… of course," Marian hurried to say. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because I watched you argue earlier and also, believe me, because I know a conflicted heart when I see one."

"My heart is not conflicted," Marian was glad for the cover of darkness or else, she knew, Granny would have seen her blush.

"Oh, but it has been conflicted ever since you came here, my child. There's no need to deny, not with me, for I understand."

Marian let out a sigh. Deep down she'd long since longed to talk to someone about all the confusing thoughts and feelings that had rushed through her for a while now, but…

"I can't talk about my feelings now, Granny." Marian confessed at last. "Not with everything else that's going on. Tomorrow…"

"Whatever you and Robin Hood have planned for tomorrow," Granny sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, "and if it's what I think it is, then I wish with all my heart that you succeed," Marian had no time to wonder how Granny seemed to know everything for the old woman went on in a soft voice. "Tonight is perhaps your last chance to untangle the strands of your heart and face your feelings."

Marian sat up as well. Granny was right, she realized. Whatever tomorrow would bring, her life would change no matter what. If they managed to free Guy from the dungeons, he would be an outlaw like Robin. Everything would be different then. And if they didn't succeed… if they got caught… everything would be over anyway.

Marian slumped against the wall and let out another sigh. "I don't know where to start," she whispered at last.

"You don't have to tell me anything," Granny smiled softly. "Just close your eyes and listen to me. Clear your mind, forget about tomorrow for now. Can you do that?"

"I can try," Marian closed her eyes and shoved all thought aside. It wasn't an easy task but eventually she felt a calm settle over her.

"Now," Granny continued, "I want you to imagine a different world. A different reality, if you want. I want you to try and imagine a life without the men that occupy your heart, a life without each of them in turn."

"What do you mean? How? I can't…"

"Indulge an old woman, my child," Granny chuckled. "I'll show you how to do it. Do you trust me?"

"I…" Marian swallowed and then nodded. "Yes. But what good will this do? I don't want them out of my life." She blushed, realizing what she'd just admitted for the first time.

"I know," Granny chuckled again. "But life will change no matter what, isn't that right? And I think you know that you will need to choose one over the other eventually."

"No," Marian exclaimed. "I mean, yes, but I've already chosen Robin. I will marry Robin."

"If that is your choice, then so be it. Then you have nothing to fear. But if you were absolutely sure then I think your heart would not be so torn right now. And, be honest, child. It is torn, is it not?"

Marian let out a sigh. Her first instinct, to deny everything, vanished into thin air under the cover of the night. Granny was right. If she were absolutely sure, then Guy wouldn't have been able to get under her skin like he had. She wouldn't be stirred by him if all was well with Robin.

"What do you want me to do?" Marian asked eventually.

"We will start with Robin. Now, I want you to close your eyes, let go of all thoughts, breathe deeply and listen to my voice. Now, picture yourself at home, in Knighton Hall."

"But my home…"

"I know, just… try to imagine it like it once was. The place in front of the fire where your father used to sit at night, your room upstairs, wherever you feel most at peace."

Marian tried to imagine her old bedroom. She pictured herself sitting on the bed, the drapes open and fluttering in the soft breeze that was coming in from the open window. Outside, the sun was shining.

"I'm in my bedroom."

"Good. Now, I want you to imagine Robin, if he had never returned from the Holy Land." Granny's voice was low, mesmerizing, and Marian couldn't help but comply. A picture slowly formed in front of her, within her, all around her.

"I see Robin," she whispered. "He's in a bright place, with sand all around him. He's in the desert."

"Yes, he's in the Holy Land. Can you see him? Can you see his face?"

"Yes," Marian had a clear image of Robin in her mind. "He looks worried. No, not worried, he's focussed. He's walking through a row of tents, someone by his side, a man. It's King Richard. He's talking strategy with the King." She had to take a breath and Granny's voice pierced her mind again.

"Now, my child. Leave Robin and the King behind and lead your mind back to yourself at Knighton. What would life here be like, if Robin was still in the Holy Land? You're in your bedroom? Then go to the window, look outside. Look at the people, the land, listen to the sounds around you. Imagine it vividly. What do you see? What do you hear? What is life like?"

Marian did as Granny told. "I'm at the window, looking outside. The sun is shining, it's a beautiful summer day. The laundry is fluttering in the soft breeze. Small children are playing in the square. I see Luke, teasing a small girl. Crispin is there with Tom, they're mending the fence of the pig square."

"What else? Look closer, listen."

"I can hear the sound of hooves in the distance. Riders, they're coming closer."

"Is Robin still in the Holy Land?"

"Yes," Marian could still see him talking to the King. It's like he was occupying a small corner of the picture in her mind, while, next to that image, life slowly unfolded. "The riders are coming from Nottingham, it's the Sheriff's men."

"What are they doing?"

"There are six or seven of them. Some are harassing people for no reason, some are arresting someone. Some are setting fire to a barn. Why isn't anybody stopping them? Where is Robin?"

"He's in the Holy Land," Granny didn't like the desperate sound of Marian's voice, but she knew she couldn't stop the scene from unfolding. This would be what life without Robin Hood would be like after all.

"Oh, someone's coming," Marian suddenly almost smiled, totally engulfed in the scenario in her mind. "The Sheriff's men are gone and there, it's night now and a shadow is making its way from house to house. It's the Nightwatchman, it's me in my disguise. I'm leaving money and bread and flour on people's doorsteps."

If Granny was perhaps surprised by Marian's confession, she didn't let on but continued to listen in silence.

"I'm done for the night and I return home. I'm almost at the door but, I listen, there are voices coming from inside. It's my father! He's talking to someone. I stop at the door, I listen closely. 'My daughter should be home by now, where is she? I know that I should not have indulged her thus long. This Nightwatchman business has to stop.' There's a low chuckle. I know the sound. It's… oh, he speaks. 'You know better than I, Edward, that Marian does whatever she thinks she must. There's no use trying to forbid her. She will not be controlled by any man, not by her father nor by her husband, fool that I am for equally indulging her.' My husband?"

Marian broke off, shocked by what her mind had conjured up. But her eyes remained firmly closed, Granny noticed with a smile, as if she was trying with all her might to hold on to the image in her head.

"Marian, go inside the house," Granny softly commanded in the same compelling tone she'd used before.

"I…" Marian hesitated, "I can't."

"Yes, you can. Go inside, your father is waiting for you."

Marian concentrated back on the scene in her head. "I open the door. A fire is lit in the hearth. Father isn't sitting in his chair, he's standing with his back to me, watching the flames. There's a goblet of wine in his hand. He turns when he hears me. 'Marian, thank God, you're home safe. We were worried.' I quickly go to him, I fly into his outstretched arms. I hug him tight. He smells like home. I missed him. I miss him so much."

Marian's voice broke and Granny could see tears starting to flow. She quickly stood up from her bed and sat down next to the trembling woman. She put a hand onto her shoulder and squeezed softly.

"Shht, it's alright, my child. You're not alone. Concentrate back on the rest of the picture."

"I…"

"Please, Marian. Look at the flames in the hearth. Feel their warmth. Feel their comfort."

Marian did and, although she still felt herself held by her father's strong arms, the sadness vanished and in the picture she opened her eyes and watched the fire dance and burn. "It's beautiful, the fire. It's warm and compelling. I can hear the flames sizzling and singing, like they're talking to each other in a language I don't understand."

"What else can you hear?"

"There's a noise from behind. A squeaking, a rustling, and footsteps on the stone floor. I let go of my father and turn. Guy is standing right behind me. He's smiling that smile of his that's only for me. 'Your father is not the only one who worries, my love.' 'I know,' I say, 'I am sorry.' Guy's smile turns teasing. He opens his arms and takes a step closer. 'If you have a small embrace left for your husband, then all worries shall be forgotten.' I smile back at him and step into his arms. 'I think I can do even better than that.' I put my hands around his neck and pull his face down. I kiss him and… and…"

Marian stopped talking and opened her eyes at last. She was breathing erratically and grabbed Granny's hand. "What… what was that?"

"That was what you imagine your life could have been like without Robin in it."

"No!" Marian let go of her and jumped from the bed. She was feeling more confused and troubled than before. "That wasn't… that's not how I… that's not possible. My father…"

"Your father is dead, I know. But what you saw was not the future, my child," Granny's voice was soft, compassionate. "What you saw was you, being strong and living your life, without Robin. Seeking happiness despite the dark times we live in, and finding love where you would not have thought you'd ever find it."

"But it isn't real!" Marian stubbornly refused to see the obvious.

"It isn't real," Granny agreed and stood up to slip into her own bed again. "It is a possibility."

Silence fell between them and eventually Marian crept into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"I am sorry to have upset you," Granny whispered into the dark. "But I think you understand what I wanted you to see. You are strong and you are your own person, no matter who you choose to spend the rest of your life with. You imagined a life without Robin and found happiness. You can do the same without Guy in your life, I'm sure."

Marian wasn't. Not after what she'd just seen. After the scenario she'd just conjured up in her mind, the sounds, the voices, the feeling of being home and loved… Marian didn't think she could ever forget what she'd seen and felt in her mind.

And she wasn't sure if she even wanted to.

But now was not the time to think too hard on things like that. Marian didn't want to think at all right now. She felt drained and tired beyond measure.

Thankfully Granny seemed to understand, for she didn't disturb Marian any further. Only when Marian was about to drift off to sleep she thought she heard the old woman whisper softly. "And if you should decide to let them both go and find a new path for yourself alone, then I know that you will prevail as well. You are strong, my child."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this small respite from all the action. Please tell me how you liked this scene. Was it believable?  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

_The calm is over, the storm begins to brew._

* * *

Down in the dungeons the two men sat in silence, each of them contemplating the task they'd whispered about before. Kill the Sheriff. It was madness, sheer madness, Allan knew. And yet he couldn't help but be impressed with the stoic composure that was radiating from Guy. He seemed to be dead-set on the task and once the man had made up his mind about something, so Allan understood, Guy would not waver in his opinion and would seek to reach his goal no matter what.

And whatever battle he was fighting within, on the outside Guy remained calm and collected. No sign of nerves was showing on his face.

Allan admired that trade and wished it would be contagious. He could do with a bit of calm right now. Guy had been so sure in his delivery of their plan before that Allan had been swept up in his enthusiasm. It wasn't long before his opportunism for Guy's suggestion did start to waver though. "Err, Giz?"

"What?"

"I'm not being funny but how are we gonna… you know, do that?" He mimicked slitting his throat with his finger to get his meaning across. Guy watched him but then quickly looked away.

"I don't know how but… I will do it."

"Alright, but… what about Prince John's army? How are we gonna work around that? You know, if something happens to the Sheriff…"

"I haven't forgotten," Guy growled. He'd just shoved the threat aside for now, too occupied with the main part of the plan. He'd let every possible scenario of killing Vaisey play out in his mind. He'd struck him down with his sword, he'd fired a bunch of arrows into his body, he'd strangled him with his bare hands, he'd thrown him off the castle's turrets, he'd even imagined watching him dance at the end of a rope from the gallows.

Each one of those images would do, as far as Guy was concerned, but the truth was… he had no idea how to accomplish the task. And the threat of Prince John's army razing Nottingham to the ground, should the Sheriff die, was looming on the horizon no matter what.

So, he hadn't really thought things through yet.

It seemed that Allan had finally come to the same conclusion. "So you haven't got a real plan, have you?"

Guy was not going to admit how right Allan was. "First we need to get out of here."

"Yeah, but…" Allan shifted on the uncomfortably hard ground to get a bit closer to where Guy sat, before he whispered under his breath. "You're not really going back to him, are you? You're just pretending so that we'll get out, right?"

"What an interesting question," the Sheriff's voice suddenly sounded from directly beyond the iron bars. Guy's and Allan's heads snapped towards him in shock. Vaisey stood right in front of their cell, hands clasped around the bars, with his head cocked aside. His eyes were fixed on Guy alone. "One I would very much like to hear the answer to. Are you really going back, Gisborne?"

Guy briefly closed his eyes. His heart hammered in his chest. This was it now. "My Lord," he forced out at last. The title tasted foul in his mouth. "I…"

"Yeees?"

Vaisey leaned in close, eyebrow raised, and waited for Guy to go on. Guy wanted nothing more than to grab him and pull him forward until his face would be squashed by the bars. He quickly closed his eyes and licked his lips.

"I've sworn loyalty to you and you alone, my Lord." Each word felt like a dagger stabbing him and Guy had to swallow before he could go on. He bought time by slowly standing up, using the wall at his back for support. Allan, he noticed from the corner of his eye, did the same, though he could barely hold himself upright. Guy focussed on the Sheriff once again. "I stand by my word."

Vaisey eyed him closely. "So you're saying that I should once again trust you? To be loyal to me?"

"Yes," Guy took a step forward and tried to ban all the hatred he felt for this man from his face. He tried to mask it, turn it into a look of obedience. "You can trust me."

"Well, Gisborne," Vaisey motioned for a guard to come over and open the cell gate. Then he beckoned Guy out. "Trust, you see…"

Guy had barely limped through the gate, Allan close at his heels, when the Sheriff suddenly gave him a shove so that he flew forward to the ground. Then, before he knew what had happened, Vaisey slammed the cell door closed again, right into a stunned Allan's face.

"Trust is for idiots," he snarled. "Control on the other hand…Control is power."

"What are you doing?" Allan stared from Vaisey to Guy on the ground and back to the Sheriff. "Let me out! Hey!"

"Shut up!" The Sheriff barely looked at him. He took a few steps closer to where Guy was trying to get back onto his feet and bent over him, a dagger suddenly appearing in his hand. In the blink of an eye Guy felt the cold steel at his throat. He sank back to the ground and stopped any movement; tried even to slow down his harsh breathing.

"If you ever dare to disobey me again, Gisborne, I will kill you!" Vaisey pressed the dagger hard against Guy's artery. "You are mine. You will do as I say, you will not think, you will not speak, unless I say so, and you will never ever make me look a fool again. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lord," Guy closed his eyes and balled his fists at his side.

"Ahh, so you say," Vaisey lifted the dagger from Guy's throat and stood up. "But, see, I can't trust you to keep your word now, can I? So… how convenient for me that you have just now formed such a lovely new bond with your little boy here," he threw a quick look at Allan in the cell before facing Guy once more. "Lepers, Gisborne, all of them. I told you but… well, you never listen and you never learn. Well, good for me, because now your boy will do great as insurance. You've come to care for him, haven't you? So, one step out of line, Gisborne, and he dies. One wrong word, one wrong look, and I'll have him brought back to the jailor on a daily basis, so that the man can finish what he started. I heard him say that he'd have liked to use the hot poker on other parts as well. He's quite the sodomite, I believe. Now, is that a clear enough picture for you, Gizzy?"

Guy had stood up. He looked at Allan behind the bars, then back to the Sheriff. Then he lowered his head. "Yes."

"Pardon? I didn't quite hear you."

"Yes, my Lord," Guy forced out through clenched teeth. "I understand."

"Good," the Sheriff grinned, satisfied. "Then I guess we're done down here. Say goodbye to your new friend, Gisborne. You won't be seeing him for a while, for we have a lot of work to do." He motioned for Guy to get going and Guy could do nothing but comply.

"Hey, Giz! Come on! Sheriff, you can't do this! Come back! Giz! Giz!"

Allan's desperate cries followed Guy all the way upstairs but he didn't once turn around. He couldn't bear the sight of Allan in the cell, knowing what he knew: that Allan was stuck down there, entirely at the jailor's mercy, because Guy had failed him.

It was all Guy's fault.

* * *

Despite the utter turmoil inside, Marian managed to catch a few hours of sleep. She woke again early though and heard Granny sound asleep in the other bed. The entire house was quiet and so Marian turned onto her back, pulled the covers high and tried to re-establish some sort of order over the chaos in her head and heart.

Last night's images of a life without Robin ('a life with Guy as your husband – say it like it is', she scolded herself) were still very prominent in her mind but Marian shoved them aside for now. She knew she should try and do what she couldn't do last night, namely try to imagine it the other way round; imagine a life without Guy and with Robin as her husband.

But as much as she tried to calm her breathing and clear her head, Marian couldn't accomplish to reach the trance-like state from before. It was tempting to simply blame her failure on Granny's missing voice; the compelling, mesmerizing tune the old woman had used last night had eased her into complying easily.

But if she was being completely honest with herself, then Marian had to admit that the lack of Granny's voice wasn't the only reason for why she failed now. Try as she might, Marian just couldn't imagine a life without Guy in it.

She tried to remember the time before he'd come to Nottingham with the Sheriff, back when her own father had still occupied the post. She could do that easily enough, but she'd been way younger then, almost still a girl, and as soon as she tried to involve her grown-up self, as soon as she pictured herself in her bedroom, looking out of the window to see what the world outside was like… the spell broke and Marian found Guy somewhere in her thoughts again.

'Maybe the problem is that I know so little about where Guy has been before he came back here', Marian mused. 'How can I picture him somewhere else when I don't know where he's been?' The years between when he left Locksley as a boy and when he came back as the Sheriff's knight… they were blank. Marian didn't know where Guy had been, where he'd received his training as a knight, whom he'd served, how he'd come into Vaisey's employ… she knew nothing about those years of his life.

'Or maybe', she thought further, 'it's easier for me to picture a life without Robin because I had to go through it for real once. When Robin left to fight for King Richard in the Holy Land, when he broke off our betrothal and left for the crusades…'

Marian had been forced to live her life without Robin and she'd prevailed. She knew she could do it because she'd done it before. But life without Guy… as long as she'd known him, Guy had always been there. She hadn't always liked him, in fact she'd despised him for a long time, but Guy had been a constant in her life nonetheless. One she couldn't imagine her life without.

Marian let out a deep sigh. This wouldn't do. Thoughts like these didn't help untangle her confused feelings and they certainly didn't help to prepare her for the task that lay ahead. All she'd gotten for her troubles so far had been more questions than answers, a slight headache and the knowledge that a life without Guy was something she couldn't imagine.

'Maybe that's all you need to know for now, child. The rest will come in due time.' The voice inside her head sounded so much like Granny's that Marian sat up and stared at the old woman next to her, only to realize that she was still sleeping.

Marian nestled back down under the covers and tried to get back to sleep as well. She'd need to be well-rested for whatever the next night would bring. And somehow sleep did indeed find her again.

When Marian woke for the second time, the sun was up and she could hear noises from the kitchen. Granny, she realized, had once again left without waking her. How did the old woman always do that? It sounded like the rest of the family was up as well, so Marian quickly left her bed and washed up. Then she pulled her bag out from under the bed and started rummaging through the few clothes Allan had packed for her. She found a pair of soft brown breeches and quickly put them on. Once she was fully dressed in practical clothes Marian emerged from the bedchamber.

Granny was sitting at the table in the kitchen, breaking her fast with Margery. Marian joined them.

"Good morning," she greeted them and sat down.

"Good morning, my child," Granny gave her a benevolent smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Marian blushed, suddenly remembering the images from last night. "I did," she mumbled and quickly put some bread into her mouth. Then she looked around. They were alone.

"Where are the others?" Marian wanted to know. She had to talk to Crispin, hadn't she? She'd promised.

"Tom has gone already, to sell the geese at the market," Margery informed her. "He's taken the boys. They'll be gone all day."

"Oh," Marian felt a stab of sadness that she wouldn't be able to tell Crispin not to worry, Robin Hood and his gang would try to rescue Guy (and Allan).

"I wonder about Crispin though," Margery continued with a slight shake of her head.

"Why?" Marian's gaze snapped to the elder woman.

"He's usually not very keen on helping with the geese. Ever since he was bitten by one he's been afraid to go near them. But this morning he was all eager to help Tom. He almost begged his father to be allowed to come." Margery shook her head again and smiled fondly. "Maybe he's starting to think, with thirteen he's too old to be afraid of geese."

Marian had listened to Margery, and a terrible suspicion was rapidly growing in the pit of her stomach. "Margery," she grabbed the woman's arm tightly, "where have they gone?"

"To Nottingham. It's market day there, remember? Why?"

"Oh no!" Marian shot to her feet, horror on her face. "He didn't… what's he doing? What have I done?"

Margery had stood up as well. "What is it? Marian, what's wrong?"

"I have to go!"

Marian ran into the bedroom, quickly snatched the small satchel she'd prepared already for tonight from the bed, and ran back out again. Margery stepped into her path. "Tell me what is going on!"

Marian's eyes filled with guilty tears. "I think… I'm afraid Crispin has gone to Nottingham to try to rescue Guy from the dungeons."

"What? Oh Lord," Margery stumbled backwards in shock. Granny grabbed her from behind and helped her sit down on the bench. "My boy! Why would he…? Oh, my little boy!"

"I'm so sorry, Margery," Marian whispered brokenly. "I should never have… I'll find him, I promise. Nothing's gonna happen to him. I…"

"Go quickly," Granny looked from Marian to Margery and back. "Go get Robin and then, please, find our boy."

"I will," Marian promised. "I'm so sorry."

Granny nodded and then turned back to try and soothe her crying daughter. With one last look at them Marian ran out the door and into the forest. She had to find Robin. They had to get to Nottingham, now!

She ran like she'd never run before, guilt and anger at herself fuelling her speed to new heights. 'God, please. If anything happens to the boy I'll never forgive myself!'

* * *

_So, what do you think? Did I manage to surprise you with those twists or did you somehow guess this was going to happen? Let me know. Oh, and I may not be able to keep up the furious posting pace of the last few days (one chapter each day – wow), but more will come soon, promise._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_So, I admit, it's a slow brewing storm we got here. I hope you still enjoy it. Oh, and in case anyone's interested: I found a new title for this story (with fiamma's and MargretThornton's help - Thank you again). Once it's finished I will re-name it._

* * *

All the way to Nottingham Crispin had kept a weary eye on the geese that he'd had to share the small space on the back of his father's cart with. Sure, the mean animals with their deadly sharp beaks had been kept contained by a small wooden cage he'd helped built himself (and so he knew he could trust it to keep them at bay).

Still… any other day he would not have been found anywhere near the geese, for he knew how much their bite hurt from personal experience. He would have exercised his right as the elder brother and would have made Luke sit with the monsters instead.

But today was not any other day. Today Crispin had larger concerns. Today he'd let Luke sit up front with John and Father while he had crouched in the back, as far away from the geese as possible. He had tried to block out Luke's incessant chatter, John's laughter and Father's low chuckle, and had sought to come up with a way to sneak off once they'd reach Nottingham market.

Once or twice on the journey Crispin had been so lost in thought that he'd absentmindedly stretched out his legs, only to realize his mistake when he'd felt a sharp beak snap at it. His left calf burned and was bleeding a little by the time they reached the gates of Nottingham.

But Crispin bravely swallowed the pain. What did a little goose bite matter, compared to the amount of pain Sir Guy of Gisborne surely had to endure while being held in the dungeons?

Today, Crispin thought when he was finally able to jump off the cart and away from the animals, he'd not only overcome his fears, he would help rescue a man from the dungeons and would prove to himself and all the world that he was no coward and certainly not a child anymore.

"Crispin, get out of the way."

He was startled out of his heroic thoughts by a shove his older brother John dealt him. Crispin staggered to the side and watched John and their father carefully pull the cage with geese to the edge of the cart. They'd already opened one side of the cart so that people could easily lay eyes on the animals they sought to sell.

Crispin turned and took in his surroundings. They had set up their makeshift stall to the left side of the market square and he realized with a start that he wouldn't have to run more than two or three cart-lengths to hide behind the nearest houses. He knew from previous visits to Nottingham that the backside of this particular row of houses would lead him all the way to the castle wall.

If only he'd have thought to come up with a way inside already! He couldn't very well just march up to the portcullis and ask the guards to be let through. No, he had to find another way.

"Alright, boys," his father's voice pulled Crispin back to the here and now. "Whose turn is it to go round and spy on the competing geese?"

Never before had Crispin volunteered as quickly as he did now. This was his chance to get away. Crispin only hoped that all would be over and solved before his father would start to worry and send John after him.

"I'll go, Father," he smiled up at his father and quickly dashed off before doubt or fear could make him change his mind. Sir Guy needed him!

* * *

"Robin, I swear," Marian shouted upset, "if you don't come up with a better plan right now, then I will…"

"You'll what?" Robin shouted back. "You'll tell us once more how sorry you are for putting the stupid idea into the boy's head in the first place? That won't help us or him, you know? No matter how sorry you are!"

Marian didn't have a comeback ready, so she simply huffed and doubled her speed. Robin, of course, easily caught up with her. He grabbed her hand and forced her to stop running.

"Calm down, alright? You don't even know for sure that Crispin really wants to rescue Gisborne. Maybe he really only wanted to go to the market with Tom."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Marian's voice almost broke, guilt-ridden that she was.

"No," Robin sighed and tried to give her a smile. "Still, chances are he won't even get inside the castle. We will find him, Marian. I promise. We'll find him in time."

"We won't if we stop every few paces," John threw over his shoulder at them. "Come on, we're almost there."

Marian shared one last look with Robin before she too suited up to John and the others. On the horizon Nottingham castle came into view, huge and impenetrable like it always seemed. But to Marian it looked more massive than ever. How should they ever manage to get inside? And how should they find Crispin? And, not to forget, how should they break Guy and Allan out undetected?

Marian let out a sigh and forced her feet to go faster.

* * *

Even though he was out from behind bars, out of the dungeons, Guy was very aware of his current state. He was still a prisoner of the Sheriff.

The only thing that set him apart from Alan and the other poor sods down in the dungeons was the fact that he'd been allowed a bath, a shave and a change of clothes. The various cuts, bruises and burn marks on his body had been soothed by herbs in the water (they still stung though, especially the nasty and deep sword cut at the back of his thigh that still allowed him only to limp, not walk), and had been rudimentary bandaged by a servant girl.

It wasn't compassion on the Sheriff's side though that had allowed Guy these little acts of comfort. It was just another of the Sheriff's ways to show him undoubtedly who was in control.

Vaisey controlled his every move, his every word. He controlled whether or not Guy was allowed a weapon – and of course he wasn't, had in fact been searched for hidden ones again, as if the jailor could really have missed one when he'd probed him for the first time.

Guy felt naked without the familiar heavy weight of a sword on his left side. Before, down in the dungeons, he hadn't really noticed the absence. He hadn't been conscious long enough, Guy assumed. But just now, when he'd been walking a step behind the Sheriff along the hallway on their way to Vaisey's office, a walk as familiar as breathing and yet much different than ever before due to the sheer amount of newfound hatred for the man… Guy had felt the absence of a weapon dearly. And he'd regretted it like nothing else.

If Guy could have gotten his hands on a sword, a dagger, even a kitchen knife… Vaisey would be lying face down in a puddle of his own blood, throat slit. He would not be sitting behind his desk, grinning like the mad man he was.

'Prince John's army be damned,' Guy thought, 'I would kill him right here, if only I had the chance…'

The only thing Vaisey would never gain control over were Guy's thoughts, and he was as deeply lost in them as they were dark.

"Sit, Gisborne," the Sheriff's sharp voice finally managed to penetrate the hatred filling his every fibre. Guy did as he was told, his movements stilted and sluggish. His thigh burned when he lowered himself into the chair.

"Now," Vaisey cocked his head to the side and eyed Guy sharply. "Let me bring you up to speed on what's been going on and what's going to happen next, hm?"

Guy remained silent. The Sheriff, it seemed, didn't expect an answer anyway. He picked up a letter opener and began to languidly twist it in his hand.

"You might want to know, Gizzy, what has become of your lovely leper lady while you've been away."

"Marian?" Guy couldn't help but sit up straight. He had tried to avoid thinking of her before, but now everything that had happened before he'd escaped with Allan rushed back through his mind. The Sheriff's threat to marry her off, his own botched-up proposal, Marian's flight with Allan's help… he'd thought her safely gone. But what if…?

"Yeees, Marian," Vaisey smirked. "It might interest you to hear that my friend Lord Carisbrooke married her yesterday and took her home with him."

"No!" Guy felt all the air left his lungs; he couldn't breathe. "No, she… she got away, she…"

"She got away, that's right. But then she was caught, and wed, and taken away." Vaisey stood up and came near. "I got an excellent prize for her, too. Even though she was damaged goods already, according to Carisbrooke. Not that he'd care much, mind you."

All the colour had drained from Guy's face. Vaisey noticed and took a further jab. "Oh, I take it from your deranged face that it wasn't you who did the damaging, huh? My bad. As always, Gisborne, I clearly expected too much of you. You failed again, like you fail in every other aspect."

Guy felt like he'd pass out any moment. Marian, his sweet salvation, his Marian… damaged… wed… taken away and lost for good. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up!" Guy's voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Now, now, Gisborne!" Vaisey chuckled and stepped away. "Language. Do you want me to send word of your behaviour down to the dungeons? I'm sure your boy wouldn't like that at all."

"Shut up," Guy repeated and it came out like a plea, broken and weak.

The Sheriff walked back to sit behind his desk. "Now, I don't have time for this. Let's move on, shall we? The reason I brought you here instead of letting you rot in the dungeons like you'd deserve for your insolence, is a simple one: You will do something for me, and if you do not fail me again, if you manage this one tiny little favour I ask of you, then I shall reinstate you as Lord of Locksley upon our return."

Guy hadn't really been listening. What did it matter anyway what the Sheriff wanted? Nothing mattered anymore. He was finished. Still, some of Vaisey's words managed to penetrate the haze in his mind. Guy's eyes slowly focussed on the Sheriff. "Our return?"

"Yes, we're going on a little trip, you and me. In fact, as soon as Prince John's representative will arrive to temporarily take charge of Nottingham, we'll be off. Very quietly. To Portsmouth. And from there…"

Guy stared open-mouthed at the Sheriff. He couldn't mean, he couldn't be thinking… Vaisey laughed out loud, seeing Gisborne's gob smacked expression.

"That's right, Gisborne. You and me, we're going to the Holy Land. And you are going to kill the King."

Guy closed his eyes. The man was insane. He had to be.

* * *

_Another short chapter, I know. But more is on its way, I promise._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_The rescue mission finally begins. Have fun._

* * *

Crispin hid behind a bunch of shrubs and tried to catch his breath. He couldn't believe the luck he'd just had. He'd made it along the castle walls undetected and just when he'd thought about simply dashing through the portcullis, hoping he'd be quick enough to make it, just then a big carriage had come rattling up to the gate, followed by several carts.

The guards at the gate had held up the foreign party and in the following commotion Crispin hadn't thought twice but had slipped onto one of the carts' backs. He'd hidden between the chests and had waited for the cart to be let into the courtyard.

It had worked and as soon as the cart had passed the gate, Crispin had jumped off and had run away. Nobody had shouted out, nobody had even noticed him, and now Crispin allowed himself a short break to figure out his next move. The shortest way into the castle would be the servant's door to his right. He was sure that he could make it.

"And once I'm inside," he whispered to himself and looked around one last time, "I'll pick up a tray or something that'll make me look like a servant and I will not run but walk with my head held high like nothing's wrong and I'm supposed to be there."

The coast seemed to be clear and, after taking one last steadying breath, Crispin dashed over to the servant's entrance. He slipped through and found himself in a dark hallway. Once his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, he started walking down the halls like he didn't have a care in the world.

He made it round several corners and, just like planned, found a kitchen with only two maids inside. He avoided eye contact but quickly snatched up a tray holding a pitcher of wine and two goblets. Then he walked out again, turning in the opposite direction, before the maids could say anything.

The halls slowly became wider and better lit and Crispin hoped that it meant he was nearing better occupied parts of the castle.

Because, as much as he'd like to avoid anyone, Crispin had no idea which way the dungeons were and he knew that he'd have to ask for directions sooner or later. He just hoped that once he'd run into someone, he'd make a convincing case of being a new servant boy that just hadn't learned his way around yet.

Crispin rounded another corner and came to a set of stairs that let upwards. Not exactly the direction he'd wanted to go in, but it seemed there was no other way out of this part of the castle. So Crispin climbed the steps, careful not to spill any wine. He wouldn't make a very convincing servant if he couldn't manage to balance a tray, now, would he?

He reached the second to last step when he suddenly heard heavy footsteps coming his way. Trying to get his racing heart in check Crispin braced himself and quickly ran upstairs. He'd have to ask this person for the way to the dungeons.

A dark shadow fell over him when the person crossed his way and walked undeterred down the hall. Crispin had his eyes on the dangerously wobbling pitcher on his tray and quickly followed.

"Err, I beg your pardon, Sir," he called out and stood straight. "Could you perhaps…?"

The rest of whatever he'd planned to say got swallowed by the deafening clatter the tray made when it slipped from his hands and fell to the ground.

Crispin didn't even notice. He'd looked up and then could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at the tall man that had turned his way. "Sir Guy?! But… but…"

Sir Guy of Gisborne, clad in his usual leathers, was standing enormously tall and dark-looking no more than two feet away, a dangerous expression clouding his face.

"Watch it, boy!" he growled, eyes sweeping over the mess on the floor, before he turned around and started walking away again.

* * *

Robin pressed his back to the wall and risked a sneak-peak around the corner. The courtyard seemed to be clear for now. He turned back to the others.

"Alright, John, Djaq. You know what to do." The two nodded, their faces serious and calm. Robin gave them a nod back. "Go."

He watched until they'd disappeared in the crowd. They would create a diversion that was hopefully big enough to draw out as many guards as possible. Robin looked around again. "Alright, let's go," he motioned for the others to follow him but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "Where is Marian?"

Much looked behind him, then turned back, eyes huge. "She was right there behind me. She must have…"

"Damn it!" Robin rarely cursed but now, he thought darkly, was a good time. He should have known that Marian would sneak away on her own again. She'd tried to earlier already, when they'd been at the market and it had become clear that young Crispin had indeed taken it upon himself to attempt to sneak into the dungeons. Foolish boy! And foolish Marian as well, for she'd wanted there and then to go after him. Robin had managed to stop her then, but this time, it seemed, he'd underestimated her stubbornness.

"Okay, so," Robin tried to tame his anger long enough to think of a new plan. Which wasn't easy, since he'd only had half a plan to begin with. "Will, Much, you carry on as planned."

"What about you?" Will asked although he could already guess the answer.

"I'll find Marian and join you in the dungeons."

"Let's hope we won't be there as prisoners by then," Much chuckled nervously. "I don't fancy sharing a cell with Gisborne much."

Robin gave him a quick grin that didn't reach his eyes. "Nobody fancies sharing anything with the man. Now, go!"

The two men slipped inside the castle and Robin turned back to watch the courtyard. He drew his hood deep in his face and marched off, closely watching the crowd and his surroundings for any sign of Marian or the boy.

He reached a servant's entrance and quickly slipped inside. It was the same door that Crispin had used before, but Robin didn't know that of course. He quietly dashed along the hallways, passed the kitchen and thought about what he'd do with Marian, once he'd run into her.

Little did he know that Marian would be the one running into someone else first.

* * *

Later on Crispin couldn't say what had made him do it. Perhaps it was the shock of meeting Sir Guy here in the halls when he'd thought him in jail, perhaps it were the nerves that finally got the best of him… he couldn't tell. All he knew was that one second he was staring after Sir Guy's quickly disappearing form, and the next he found himself dashing after the man until he'd suited up to him. And then he grabbed the tall man's arm and pulled him to a stop.

"Sir Guy, wait!"

Guy slowly turned around and stared from the small hand on his forearm to the boy that somehow dared to cross his path so boldly. He didn't have time for this, or else he would teach this boy now a lesson.

The Sheriff had only allowed Guy out of his sight to go and oversee the packing for their trip to the Holy Land while Vaisey greeted Prince John's envoy that had just arrived. Vaisey had made it clear that any foolish attempt on Guy's side (like trying to get to the dungeons to free Allan, or trying to simply leave the castle on his own) would not do. All the guards and servants had their instructions regarding him.

So Guy didn't have much time to come up with a plan of what to do next. He would not go to the Holy Land with Vaisey, of that he was certain. But, he didn't have a clue as to how to escape or save Allan or… all Guy knew was that he needed a weapon. A sword, a bow, anything. Therefore he was on his way to the armoury (although he suspected that the guards stationed there would prove to be another problem), and he didn't have time for whatever the servant boy wanted.

If he knew what was good for him, the boy would take one look at his thunderous face and would scatter off in fear.

"Why are you… what are you…?" Crispin couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was talking to Sir Guy of Gisborne. Had the Lady Marian been mistaken? Or had she lied to him? Crispin let go of Sir Guy's arm but took a step further. "But she said you were kept in the dungeons!"

Crispin felt like his world had suddenly turned upside-down. All the tension and nervousness from before came crashing down and rushed out of him in a completely untypical manner. He started babbling furiously, not even looking at the man in front of him anymore.

"Oh God, Father will be so cross with me! And it was all for nothing! I thought I would be the bravest of them all like you told me and I came to rescue you because I didn't think Marian would keep her promise and let me help and she went to Robin Hood but I knew he'd not come and help you so I came and now you're here and don't even need rescuing and I'm in so much trouble now and… oh God!"

The boy seemed to have finally run out of breath but Guy hardly noticed. He'd gotten only two words out of that rant that meant anything to him: 'Rescue' and 'Marian'.

"What?" Guy grabbed the boy's arm and shook him. "What did you say?" When the boy didn't answer but simply stared at him with fearful eyes, Guy threw a quick look around the hallway and then dragged him along and back to the stairway the boy had come from. He pushed him down the stairs and followed. "Speak, quickly! Get on with it!"

Crispin sat up and rubbed his sore knee. He'd tumbled down the steps not too softly and now Sir Guy was looming over him like a big scarecrow. And suddenly Crispin realized that he was in far deeper trouble than just a scolding from his father for running away. This man now, he knew, could smash his skull with just one strike from his powerful hands.

"I… I am sorry," he searched for words that would explain, would calm Sir Guy. "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry. Please, Sir Guy, don't hurt me."

"I will hurt you, boy, if you don't tell me what you just meant. What about Marian? What do you know about her, boy?"

It suddenly irked Crispin that Sir Guy didn't seem to remember him. He kept calling him 'boy', as if he didn't even have a name. A new wave of courage and defiance rapidly took hold of him and he stood up. "My name is Crispin Watts and I'm from Knigh…"

"I don't care!" Guy thundered and lifted his hand as if to hit him. Crispin ducked but then raised himself up to his full height again (which wasn't very much compared to the tall figure of Sir Guy. His eyes went only level with the man's chest).

"Well, maybe you should care!" Crispin spit out but took a cautious step back all the same. "Perhaps if you'd cared a bit more then people wouldn't hate you so much! And Marian wouldn't have to fight with Robin Hood about you all the time! And I…"

"What?" Guy grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook him, hard. "What was that?"

Crispin shut his mouth, again short of breath and courage alike. He didn't know what had gotten into him, why was he mouthing off to Sir Guy?

When the boy kept silent again Guy finally snapped and lifted his hand to strike him. But before his hand had made contact with the boy's cheek, a terribly lengthy yell suddenly disrupted the silence.

"Gisboooorrrne!"

Guy's eyes shot up the stairs. Vaisey! Damn it! There went his plan to flee, to do anything. He looked back down into the scared boy's face and took a strong hold of his shoulder.

"You. Are. Coming. With. Me," he ground out and pulled Crispin up the stairs.

* * *

"Gisboooorrrne!"

Marian heard the shout from somewhere nearby and nearly yelped in shock. She quickly fell back to hide in an alcove, her hand pressed to the thundering heart in her chest. What was going on? Why would the Sheriff call out for Guy if the man was a prisoner in the dungeons? Had Robin lied to her? Had Guy not been captured after all? Or had he perhaps managed to escape?

Marian quickly risked a glimpse along the hallway. It was empty. To the left side, Marian remembered all too clearly, the stairs to the dungeons began just behind the next corner. To the right side of her hiding space, the halls led to the servant's quarters and the kitchens.

The Sheriff's voice had come from somewhere straight ahead and decidedly not from the dungeons. The great hall lay in that direction, she recalled.

So why would the Sheriff call for Guy in the great hall? Marian's heart raced in her chest and she feared anyone who'd come her way would be able to hear it. But thankfully no one came her way.

'I need to get closer to the great hall,' Marian decided and quickly pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. The shawl she'd always use to cover her mouth and nose was slung loosely around her neck and the Nightwatchman's mask was tugged inside. She'd thought it better not to wear the full disguise yet, it was daytime after all, but now she quickly pulled the mask and shawl into place.

It was probably a foolish notion but Marian felt more safe and, what's more important, far more brave and daring in her disguise.

She left the alcove behind and took the path straight ahead, cautiously sliding along with her back almost pressed to the wall. She was halfway between where she'd been and the next corner when suddenly, from behind her, footsteps reached her ear.

Marian's eyes flew around but found nowhere to hide but around the corner ahead. She sprinted forward, skittered around the bend and managed to ran smack faced into someone's hard chest.

The force of the impact sent Marian sprawling to the ground and her derriere wouldn't later thank her for it. But right now she didn't care.

All she cared about were the long leather clad legs she saw standing in front of her. Her eyes flew upwards, barely taking in the broad chest equally dressed in black leather, and landed on a familiar handsome face (although now badly bruised, she noticed). Stormy blue eyes stared in shock down at her.

Marian scrambled to her feet, the relieved 'Guy!' already on her lips, but before she could utter a sound the footsteps from behind had suddenly caught Guy's attention. His expression turned from stunned surprise into one of panic in the blink of an eye. Without a word he grabbed her hand and pulled her back around the corner. There he quickly shoved her into another small alcove and then followed after her.

"Shht," he mouthed silently.

Marian felt like she couldn't breathe. Guy stood so close that her chest grazed his firm body, she felt like she was being squashed between the wall and him. With one foot balancing precariously on a broken stone on the floor, she needed to steady herself, and so she grabbed hold of the first thing she could reach. Her hands fisted into the thick leather hem of his jacket, right above his hips, and managed to pull him even closer. She could feel his heart racing under her cheek and realized that she was burying her face in the open collar under his throat. Her mask was biting into the skin on her face but she didn't feel any pain. Marian's hood had fallen back when she'd flown to the ground and she could feel Guy's erratic breathing in her hair.

The footsteps drew continuously closer. Marian held her breath and could feel Guy do the same. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

Someone walked past the alcove. Marian thought she heard spurs clanking. So, it was a guard then, not the Sheriff. The sound of steps grew fainter and fainter and eventually subsided completely.

Marian didn't move and neither did Guy.

But eventually Marian had to draw in some air and she had to turn her face away for that. The movement broke whatever spell they'd been under and Guy took two quick steps back.

"Marian!"

"Guy!"

They spoke at the same time and then silently stared at each other. Guy looked as if he was about to burst into tears, or start yelling. Marian felt the same but didn't want to see or do either.

Before she knew what was happening she'd pulled the Nightwatchman's mask down and stepped close to him again. Her arms came up without her willing them to and her hands fastened around his neck. And then she pulled him down into a vigorous kiss.

For a terribly long second Guy didn't react, too stunned perhaps, but then his hands clasped the back of her cloak and pulled her flush against him while his lips opened and claimed her mouth with equal ardour.

How much time passed both couldn't say but eventually the soft sound of shuffling feet nearby registered on both their minds at the same time. They pulled apart at last. Marian's eyes flew around and landed on a small figure standing a short pace away, the blushing face partly averted.

"Crispin!" she cried out in shock and let go of Guy to run up to him. The boy turned and she pulled him into a tight embrace. "Oh, thank God. You're safe!"

"You know the boy?" came Guy's gruff voice from behind. Marian threw him a quick nod but spoke to Crispin again.

"Crispin, how could you…? Do you know how worried we've been? What were you thinking?"

"I…" Crispin looked to the ground in shame. He was secretly relieved beyond words that Marian had found him (because Sir Guy had started to really scare him), but he tried to put on a brave face. "I knew that you wouldn't let me come along and help. So I thought…"

"So you thought you'd rescue him on your own? Are you insane?" Marian's voice had gone loud and Guy quickly threw a look around the hallways to make sure nobody had heard.

"Marian," he tried to get her attention. "You need to go, before someone sees you. Take the boy with you."

"I'm not 'the boy'! I'm Crispin!"

Marian raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst. She'd never thought him capable of raising his voice to Guy of all people. But, it seemed as if this wasn't the first display of defiance, for Guy merely raised an eyebrow himself and shrugged. "Alright, Crispin then. You need to go."

"But… what do you mean, you? Aren't you coming with us?" Marian suddenly frowned. "Guy, what's happened? We thought you were locked in the dungeons. Why are you…?"

"Gisboooorrrne!"

Vaisey's shout suddenly echoed through the castle again. Guy's eyes flew around and then he grabbed Marian's hand. "There's no time. You need to leave, now!" He tried to pull her out into the hallway again but Marian wouldn't budge. She planted her hands firmly on her hips. "No! You need to explain, now!"

Once again footsteps approached all of a sudden. Many footsteps. Guy cursed.

"The guards! Marian, there's no time. If the Sheriff finds out you've fled from your husband already…"

"What?" Marian stared into Guy's panicked face. "What are you talking about? What husband? I don't have a husband!"

"What?" Guy didn't know what to think. Was she lying to spare his feelings? He scoffed internally. Not likely, not Marian. It suddenly seemed far more likely that Vaisey had lied to him, just to torture him some more.

"Guy, I…"

Someone was coming, Guy could hear. "Marian, go!"

"No! Not without you!"

"Urrrgh, Marian!" Guy growled and grabbed her forcefully around the shoulders.

"Guy, let go of me," she cried and tried to slap him, kick him, make him loosen his grip somehow. But Guy was far too strong for her. He almost carried her off, her feet scraping over the rough stone floor, finding no grip.

The sound of footsteps grew louder. They seemed to be coming from just around the corner.

"Let her go!" Crispin suddenly dashed up to Guy and kicked at his legs. By pure chance he hit the back of Guy's thigh, the wounded one, and at once Marian felt his hold slacken and she was free. Guy, she realized, had sunk to one knee and was holding his leg in pain.

Crispin had meanwhile opened an almost hidden door. "Marian! In here," he called and waved her over. Marian ran, looking at Guy over her shoulder. "Guy, come on! Please!"

Guy looked up, to where she stood in the doorway, then back to the corner from where the guards were coming, and in the split second that he had left before they would reach him, something inside of him fell into place. He would not be captured again. He would not be brought back to Vaisey, to be controlled and used ever again.

He would be free.

Guy gritted his teeth and forced his aching body to his feet again. Then he ran over to Marian and slipped through the door. He heard her close and lock it as he sank to his knees in pain.

But it wasn't the wound on his thigh alone that was causing the sting, it was also the knowledge that, with his decision made just now, he'd condemned poor Allan to certain death.

And Guy didn't know if that particular wound would ever heal.

He doubted it.

* * *

_You've perhaps missed poor Allan dearly, since we haven't heard from him in quite some time. But I haven't forgotten him. He will get his screen time next chapter, don't worry. But I had to get this out of the way first. Hope you don't mind, since it was the beginning of a nice G/M reunion._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_Writing this took much longer than I thought (and it didn't go as I planned). Sorry for the delay. But thank you for all the nice reviews regarding the G/M reunion. I'm glad that you liked it. We continue right where we left off, with them._

* * *

Once the footsteps outside the chamber had faded to nothing, Marian released the breath she'd been holding. She could see Crispin do the same. The boy looked frightened but brave at the same time, as if he couldn't decide on which emotion should win out.

Marian turned to Guy. He had stood up again but was leaning heavily against the wall with his right side. She figured that his left leg had somehow been wounded and that it was hurting him. He had his eyes closed and, frankly, he looked terrible.

Marian approached him cautiously. Guy turned his head and she found herself suddenly on eye-level with him, due to his slouched stance. She briefly wondered if she'd ever been in this position before. Usually Guy would loom tall and unapproachable over her.

Not now though.

He looked at her as if he still couldn't believe she was here. "So. You're not married?"

Marian almost laughed out loud. "That's what you choose to talk about now? Typical!"

Guy crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, excuse me if my conversational skills are not to your liking."

"Guy, I didn't mean..." Marian put a hand onto his arm. His eyes followed the movement and his voice, when it came, was soft. "The Sheriff told me he had forced you into marrying Carisbrooke and…" He swallowed the rest of what Vaisey had implied.

"And you believed him?" Marian didn't know if she should laugh or be upset.

"Of course I believed him. I knew you'd run away but he said you'd been caught and wed off."

Marian could hear the pain in Guy's voice. He'd really believed her lost forever. She tried to give him a smile. "No, I wasn't caught. Thanks to Crispin here," she threw a grateful nod over to the boy who'd sat down on the ground a few feet away. "His family in Knighton took me in. And he and his little brother fooled the Sheriff's men when they came searching the village. The two boys were very brave."

Crispin's face lit up, hearing the praise, but then he saw Guy's scowl and he looked to the ground again.

Marian's eyes had followed the exchange and now it was her turn to scowl. "Guy, stop it. You're scaring him!"

Guy's eyebrows rose up. "I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes, you are," Marian shook her head. It seemed that Guy didn't have any experience in talking to children. Maybe he didn't even realize how dangerous and scary he looked most of the time. And especially now, with one black eye and lots of cuts and bruises on his face. "You are looking as if you're about to yell at him for coming to your rescue."

"What, you mean like you did before?" Guy stated, a hint of a smirk playing around his mouth.

"Well, I was worried sick," Marian tried to defend herself. "I care about him! And it's my fault that he… I shouldn't have encouraged him." Marian turned to Crispin again. "Promise me that you won't do something so reckless again, Crispin. Promise me not to run off on your own."

"I promise," the boy looked to the ground in shame.

"Good," Marian turned back to Guy. Her eyes fell to his mouth (she couldn't help it, it was right in front of her!) and something like a lightning strike shot through her when she remembered the feel of his lips on hers. The vigour with which he had responded to her kiss (and Marian blushed deeply, realizing that she had been the one to initiate the kiss) hadn't so much surprised her as it had sent a wave of excitement through her. 'How could I ever think that he has no feelings?' Marian pondered and then quickly shook herself out of it. This was certainly not the time to be thinking about the kiss.

She took a deep breath. "Guy, what happened?"

"You kissed me." His eyes snapped up to hers, having lingered on her mouth as well.

Marian blushed and averted her eyes. "I don't mean that! What… what happened? Did you really try to kill the Sheriff?"

"Who told you that?" Guy straightened up and was now looming over her again. "Was it Hood?"

"Does it matter?" Marian countered. Guy crossed his arms over his chest. The expression on her face was all the answer he needed. And if he was honest he'd long since suspected her of having been in league with Hood all this time. But… wasn't she right? Did it really matter now?

Guy swallowed the angry retort that had been on his lips and looked away instead. He took a deep breath. "No," he finally ground out and heard Marian exhale in relief. "We need to worry about getting out of here. And…" a dark thought suddenly crossed his mind again. "We need to get Allan out before the Sheriff decides to kill him. If he hasn't done it already."

Something inside of Marian skipped in joy at hearing Guy's concern for Allan. Something must have happened to change Guy so. She was about to ask but then realized that this was hardly the time. She should tell him (and Crispin as well) about the gang's plan.

"Alright, look," she started. "I know that you won't like this but…"

"What?"

"I didn't come here alone."

"Why you are here at all is beyond me," Guy sighed. "So, I don't really care…"

Marian glared at him in sudden anger. "What do you mean, you don't know why I'm here? Why do you think? I came to rescue you of course!"

Guy stared at her. Hadn't he heard those words before from the boy? His gaze flew over to the boy sitting on the ground and then back to Marian. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"You," his voice wouldn't obey and he had to clear his throat and start again. "You really came to rescue me? From the dungeons of Nottingham Castle, the most heavily guarded place in the Shire? You and a boy? Are you mad?"

Marian couldn't believe her ears. "Why? Because I'm a woman?"

Seeing Guy raise both eyebrows made Marian even more furious. "You really think that just because I'm a woman I should sit at home and do whatever silly stuff proper Ladies do? That I should just watch and do nothing while you're being held captive and tortured and maybe even killed? You think I care so little about you that I wouldn't move heaven and hell to get you out?"

Guy stared at her in shock. What was she saying? That she'd risk her life for him? "Why?"

Marian barely heard the softly whispered word. She'd stepped closer and closer to Guy during her rant and now she felt his question on her face. She also noticed that she'd gripped his arms and quickly let go again.

"Why what?"

"Why would you risk being captured yourself? Why would you risk your life for me?"

"Because…" Marian didn't know what to say. She stared into Guy's confused face and let out a sigh. This was so not the time to discuss their feelings!

"Tell me!" Guy grabbed Marian's arms.

"Oh, please! Don't you know?" Crispin suddenly exclaimed and swiftly stood up from the ground. He walked over and took a stand beside Marian. "Everybody knows! She likes you, you stu…" He broke off and covered his mouth with his hand in horror. Oh God, he had almost called Sir Guy a stupid git!

Obviously Guy knew very well what the boy had swallowed, because he glared at him dangerously. But then the rest of Crispin's words sank in and his shocked gaze flew to Marian again. "You… you do? Really?"

"Really," Marian sighed again and rolled her eyes. "As if you didn't know."

"How should I know?" Guy's temper flared up again. He stepped away and started pacing. "You smile and make nice and then you accuse me of trying to blackmail you when I'm trying to help. You'd rather run away and hide amongst peasants than consider marrying me! And then you go and risk your life for me and all the while you're in league with Hood and you've betrayed me and lied to me and… how the hell should I know… I don't know anything anymore! My whole life has turned upside-down in the blink of an eye. I've become an outlaw and everything I've worked for, everything I ever wanted, lands and a title and a good station in life and a wife to share it with, everything is gone! I've been tortured and mocked and the only friend I've got is probably being killed right now by the man who's the closest thing I've ever had to a father and he's mad and expects me to go to the Holy Land and kill the King and then he'll probably kill me as well and…"

SLAP!

Guy's cheek burned from where Marian had suddenly slapped him. He stared at her in shock.

"Calm down, Guy!" Marian was breathing hard. She had no idea what had just come over them, both of them. "We need to focus. Take a deep breath."

Guy did. Marian was right. They needed to get out of here, now. Everything else would have to wait. He closed his eyes and willed his emotions back in check. He walked up to the window and looked outside to calm his jittering nerves. But the lone figure he suddenly spied sneaking along the castle wall managed to do quite the opposite.

Guy swirled around and faced Marian again. "What's Hood doing outside?"

Marian smiled sheepishly. "He's probably searching for me, mad as hell, because I snug away and went to find the both of you on my own." She was about to finally reveal the escape plan when a sudden boomingly loud voice echoed through every last corner of the castle.

"A HUNDRED DEAD SKUNK'S FARTS!"

Guy threw a completely bewildered look at Marian. "Who or what was that?"

"That," Marian grinned and took hold of his arm, "was Little John with our cue to get out of here."

She pulled Guy to the door and cautiously opened it. The hallway was clear. Marian snug out and held her other hand out for Crispin to take. When the boy had grabbed it Guy followed them into the hall. Marian quickly led them down the hallway and to the stairs that would lead to the dungeons.

"Alright, boys," she whispered and could see Guy bristle at being called a boy. Crispin on the other hand looked excited, as if he couldn't wait for the action to finally begin. Marian went on. "Listen, here's the plan."

She explained in short terms what was going to happen and tried to ignore the growing irritation showing on Guy's face. When she was finished she noticed him open his mouth as if to protest but Marian held up a hand. "Guy, like it or not, but that's the plan and unless you have a better one, shut up and do as I said."

Guy's mouth clapped shut and Marian could see him clench his jaw. She exhaled, relieved that apparently he'd go along for now. But Marian was sure she'd get an earful of complaints later. Her eyes travelled to Crispin, who'd stared wide-eyed from one to the other. Then he threw her a quick grin and a nod. It seemed that he was okay with the plan, and also with her being in charge for now.

"Good," Marian nodded one last time. "Prepare yourselves for the…"

"DEAD SKUNK'S FARTS! ALLAN, REMEMBER!"

The three of them shared one last look before they crept down the stairs, Marian up front and Guy making the rear, unconsciously protecting Crispin in the middle.

* * *

Allan didn't know how long it had been since the Sheriff had taken Guy away. Time passed and nothing happened, and with nothing better to do than sit there and think, Allan took inspection of his situation.

He wondered when, if ever, he'd been worse off.

Sure, he'd been imprisoned before, and he'd also been tortured before (that time not too long ago when Gisborne had done the deed himself sprang to his mind immediately). But somehow those times hadn't felt as bad as the situation now. Allan didn't know why. Perhaps it was because this time he wasn't in here because of something he had done wrong (at least not exactly). And it wasn't that someone wanted information from him and used torture to get it.

Allan knew that no amount of information would get him out of here. The situation was entirely out of his hands. He was being kept only as a means to an end. The Sheriff used him only as a lever to get Guy to play nice, nothing more.

And Allan wasn't sure, not completely, that Guy really cared enough about him to play along. Sure, he'd said "we're in this together", but that had been before.

Now though… Allan let out a sigh and tried to find a comfortable position on the cold stone floor. His body hurt like hell, no matter how he sat or stretched out. And he was hungry and thirsty again. The broth from before hadn't been much of a nourishment, watered-down as it had been.

And the water was gone.

Allan threw a look at the guard that was stationed near the entrance of the dungeons. He was the only one around right now.

"Hey, you!" he called out. "Can I have some more water?"

The guard slowly came over, an evil smirk on his face. Allan recognized him as the one he'd beaten up when he and Giz had made their first attempt to escape after threatening the Sheriff. He wouldn't likely be too keen on helping him now, would he? The guard stopped in front of Allan's cell.

"You thirsty?"

Allan nodded. The guard's smirk widened and his hands went to the fastening of his breeches. "I'll give you something to drink then, shall I?" He opened them and then pissed through the iron bars, right at Allan's feet.

Allan scooted back into the last corner, a disgusted expression on his face. The guard only laughed before he stuffed himself back into his breeches and turned around. He was about to go back to his post but then he suddenly seemed to notice something or someone in the corner.

"Hey," he called out. "What are you doing here?"

Allan tried to crane his neck but he couldn't see anything amiss. The guard went down the small hall that led to the back of the dungeons and vanished from sight.

Allan let out a sigh. Great, he was still thirsty and now his cell stank like a privy. Not that it hadn't done that before already, but now… it was worse. It stank like…

"A HUNDRED DEAD SKUNK'S FARTS!"

"Exactly. Wait, what?" Allan's eyes widened. Where had that shout come from? And, was he going mad or had that really been Little John's booming voice? It couldn't be, could it?

Allan scrambled to his feet as quickly as the pain allowed. He stared towards the dungeons' entrance but could see nothing. Had his addled brain imagined it?

"DEAD SKUNK'S FARTS!" The shout came from outside again. It was definitely John's voice. "ALLAN, REMEMBER!"

A wide grin split Allan's face in half, almost reopening the wounds. Oh, how he did remember! Allan quickly pulled the front of his shirt up so that it covered his mouth and nose. He threw his left arm up and used the crook of his elbow to hold the fabric in place. And then he tried to take as shallow breaths as possible, and remembered while he waited.

It had been a lazy afternoon a few weeks before he'd been thrown out of the gang. He and Will had sat outside the camp in companionable silence, watching Djaq do something with some herbs she'd found earlier that day. The Saracen had cut and grinded the herbs before she'd added wine and held the cup over the fire as if to cook the mixture. But then she'd thrown some sort of red berries into the cup and suddenly the whole concoction had hissed and had suddenly spewed out thick white smoke and a wave of the foulest stink they'd ever smelled.

"Uargh! Djaq, what is that?" Allan had called out. "It smells like a hundred dead skunks just farted!"

"How can dead skunks fart?" Will threw at him. "They can't, they're dead!"

"Yeah, but if they could fart after dying then it would stink like that, believe me!"

The white smoke and smell had still kept coming and both of them had quickly backed away. But they had not been quick enough, for the mist had reached them and suddenly they'd felt dizzy and then the world had tilted and everything had turned black. The next thing Allan knew was that he'd come to, lying on the ground and staring up into the trees. He'd sat up and had noticed Will beside him, still out cold. Djaq had stood by the fire, a completely unapologetic grin on her face.

"Do not inhale the smoke next time," she'd advised and Allan had glared at her. "Next time? What do you mean, next time? Don't you ever dare do that again! Or at least, give a bloke a warning, would you? Not being funny but that really smelled like dead skunk's farts!"

"Then perhaps next time I will use it as a code: Dead Skunk's Farts," Djaq had smirked. "Or perhaps I will not."

Still grinning fondly Allan's thoughts came back to the present when suddenly thick white smoke crept down the stairs into the dungeons. He made sure that his mouth and nose were buried in the crook of his elbow and watched the white wall of mist come closer.

And then it reached him and he screwed his eyes shut and steadied himself by fisting the iron bars. And suddenly footsteps reached his ears and a voice as welcome as John's before called out.

"Allan, where are you?"

"Over here, Will. I'm here!" It came out muffled but he hoped Will heard him. And, sure enough, the next thing Allan heard was the heavenly sound of key's jiggling and a lock was turned and Allan risked opening one eye and stared directly at Will's half-covered face.

"Will!" Allan was so happy, he could have kissed him.

"Come on, get out."

Allan let go of the iron bars and quickly limped out of the cell. Will noticed his impaired walk and, after only one tiny hesitation, slung his arm around Allan's waist to help him walk.

"Thanks, mate."

"Save your breath," Will mumbled and threw a quick look into the cell. "Is Gisborne with you?"

Allan frowned and shook his head.

"Okay, then let's get out of here," Will shrugged and motioned for someone to take the other side of Allan. It was Much, Allan realized, when he recognized the second person emerge from the mist. Much curtly nodded at him, grabbed his arm and shoved it over his shoulder.

"It's alright, I can walk," Allan coughed around a mouthful of smoke.

"Can you run?" Will countered with a raised eyebrow.

Allan didn't reply, he merely shrugged. But inside he felt so happy that right now he thought he could fly if they'd want him to. They had come for him! He couldn't believe it!

* * *

_This chapter somehow doesn't flow so much as it drags itself along. I don't know what's wrong. I don't like it but it's the best I could come up with. For the last few days I've been writing not this but the last chapter of this story. Yes, you heard that right. We're nearing the end. And I have it written already! Yay! Now I only have to get them all there._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_This chapter now has a few eye-openers in store for Guy and… well, I hope they don't come across as too much or too rushed. It just came to my mind in this way, I couldn't help it._

* * *

After descending the stairs to the dungeons they'd stopped and Marian and Guy had firmly covered their mouths and noses. Marian had of course used her Nightwatchman scarf and she had ripped a piece off for Guy, too. He would have done with a torn-off stripe from his black shirt, but before he could do so Marian had already given him the half of her shawl.

When Guy had secured the fabric at the back of his head, a wonderful familiar scent had filled his nostrils. The scarf had smelled purely of Marian and he'd briefly closed his eyes in bliss. When he'd opened them again he'd seen Marian help Crispin cover his face. The boy had been wearing a blue neckerchief that had come in handy enough, but he had needed help in pulling the knot at the back tight enough.

Finally they'd been ready to go and then, suddenly, all hell had broken loose around them.

People of all sorts, guards and servants alike, had come running their way in panic. They hadn't spared a single glance at the three but had continued to make their hasty way to the nearest exit, crying "Fire!" and "Help!" and "Poison!" all the way.

And then Marian, Crispin and Guy had rounded a corner and Guy had suddenly known why the people had panicked so much. A stink more awful than anything else he'd ever smelled in his life had hit Guy and had nearly made him gag. Marian and the boy hadn't done any better. He hadn't wanted to know how bad it would have been, had they not been wearing the scarves.

They'd probably have been rendered unconscious as well, just like those they'd seen lying on the ground when they'd made their way further along the way.

And then, at the entrance to the cells, the white fog had suddenly hit them. Guy hadn't been able to see anything, for that awful thick smelling smoke had been everywhere.

So he'd realized quickly that, if he didn't want to stumble around blindly, he'd have to take hold of the boy walking in front of him. At first he'd only placed his hand onto the boy's shoulder. But somehow that had turned into grabbing the boy's upper arm and now, Guy was suddenly noticing in surprise, he was holding the boy's – Crispin's – hand. How had that happened?

'I should really stop calling him the boy,' Guy thought. Even though that would mean he'd have to say the, at least in his eyes, unfortunate and not very much liked name they shared. Crispin. How parents could be so cruel as to name their child thus, Guy would never understand. Perhaps, he pondered further, the boy was to suffer the name because of the same circumstances that had made his parents choose it (if only as a middle name – Thank Heavens): Because of an elderly family member he'd never met.

Guy was pulled from his thoughts by a sudden commotion coming from around the corner. It sounded like footsteps and someone dragging something heavy across the ground. They had long since left the dungeons behind (after they had found Allan's cell empty) and had for a long while encountered no one. Now they were on their way through sewer tunnels in the back. Guy had no idea where they would lead to, but apparently Marian did, for she was leading them forward undeterred.

'Or maybe,' Guy thought glumly, 'she simply trusts Hood's word blindly because she loves him and has done so the entire time that you've known her and she's only been pretending to like you and she and Hood have secretly been laughing about your gullibility behind their backs.'

He tried to squash the thought and listened for more noises instead.

"Someone's coming," Guy suddenly heard a male voice hiss not very quietly.

"Shhht," another voice hissed back, equally loud.

Guy rolled his eyes. If these were the famous outlaws that had managed to fool him and his men (his former men) so often, then he had to wonder about his own abilities.

"Robin?" And that had been Marian who'd hissed now. But at least she'd managed to keep it quiet.

"No. Marian?" The first voice wondered, even louder now. "Is that you?"

"Yes," she replied. "Much? Where are you?"

"Here," came the prompt reply and Guy barely suppressed a snort. He rolled his eyes again instead.

"How very helpful when you can't see a thing," he mocked, not bothering to lower his voice. If they hadn't been heard by now, then every guard around had to be still out cold.

He realized that silence had fallen after his words. All he could hear were a few sharp intakes of breath. "Who's that?" the first voice asked just when Marian sniped over her shoulder. "Seriously, Guy. Would it kill you to try and not provoke them on first sight? It'll be difficult enough for you, don't you think?"

"Guy? Err, you mean, that's… Gisborne?" the one Marian had called Much stuttered.

"Yes," Marian replied before Guy had a chance to say anything. "It's me, Guy and Crispin. Who's with you, Much?"

"Will and Allan," Much's voice seemed to be coming from the ground and Guy realized that they had to be sitting down.

"Allan?" Guy took a few stumbling steps forward, and he knocked roughly into Crispin's small form. He didn't care. "Allan? Answer me!"

"He can't," the voice that had to belong to Will answered. "He passed out a while ago. He's badly hurt."

"I know," Guy growled and tried to squint through the fog that was only now beginning to clear out very slowly. What kind of poison had that been anyway? He'd never heard of anything that could do what this had done. The Saracens were truly much more advanced when it came to alchemy and everything else ignorant people called magic. Guy had seen a few things when he'd been in the Holy Land before (not that he wanted to think about that time now).

"Where is he? Allan?" Guy wanted to take his mind off things. He thought he saw several human-shaped lumps on the ground and moved closer. And as soon as Guy crouched down, he realized that the smoke wasn't as thick on the ground. And it was clearing away further but left the surroundings in darkness. He could barely make out Allan's slack form, he was on his back, with two men sitting by his side. He knee-walked over and shoved the one sitting on Allan's right aside. He thought it was Much, Hood's idiotic manservant.

The man took one look at him and scampered off quickly.

"Allan?" Guy shook the younger man's shoulder but got no reaction. Guy threw a quick look back to where he supposed Marian was. "Marian, Crispin, you need to sit down or crouch. The smoke's almost cleared off on the ground."

He didn't notice Will and Much share a confused look. Gisborne was being helpful? And… nice? It had almost sounded as if he was concerned for the other two's well-being. That couldn't be, could it?

Guy turned back to Allan and tried to assess if he was sporting any new injuries that would explain his unconsciousness. He couldn't find any evidence; only the burn marks and bruises he'd had when Guy had last seen him.

Someone suddenly crouched down beside Guy and when he turned his head he was surprised to see Crispin's worried face.

"Is he dead?" The boy's voice sounded troubled. But, Guy wondered with a frown, he didn't even know Allan, did he? Why would he be concerned for someone he didn't know?

"He's not dead," he gave back. "He's just… out of it."

"Did he breathe in the smoke?"

"How should I know?" Guy felt irritation wash over him but he tried to stuff it. He looked back down at Allan and could feel his mouth twist into a smile. "Could be though, since he usually doesn't know when to shut his big mouth."

Crispin let out a surprised giggle and then a groan could be heard coming from the man in question.

"Watch it, Giz," came Allan's softly mumbled reply. "That almost sounded like you've grown fond of me."

A snort escaped Guy's lips before he could stop it. Allan sat up cautiously and threw a look around. "Maz! Will! Much! Good to see you." He looked at Crispin and frowned. "Who are you?"

"Crispin."

"I'm Allan," he nodded at the boy. Then his eyes fell onto Guy. "And you, Giz. Finally escaped the devil's clutches for good, did you?"

Guy looked away. "We'll see about that."

"What do you mean?" Allan's voice sounded panicked. "You're not going back to him again, are you? Giz, come on! You can't…"

"I won't!" Guy forced out through clenched teeth. Then he repeated, more to himself. "I won't, not ever again. But, in case you hadn't noticed: We're still inside the castle! And if we don't get out soon…"

The others had watched the exchange with a silent mixture of bewildered frowns (Much and Will) and joy (Marian). But now Marian broke her silence. "Guy is right, we need to get out of here. So, Will, Much, where are the others?"

"Well," Much replied with a shrug. "John and Djaq were near the courtyard, so they were supposed to head out that way. They should be waiting for us at the edge of the forest."

"And Robin?" Marian finally asked. "Where is he?"

Guy looked at her face and tried to gauge her emotions. But he couldn't read her expression. When no answer came, Marian asked again. "Much, where is Robin?"

"He went looking for you and the boy," Will supplied finally. "He was supposed to meet us here. But…"

Oh.

Marian felt her stomach churn. Where was Robin? Had something happened to him? If it had, then it would be her fault, because she'd run off alone and had made him come after her. She had disobeyed him (again) and now…

"We need to find him," she jumped up. "Come on!"

Nobody reacted the way she wanted them to. Marian threw glares all around. When her eyes landed on Allan, she saw him lift his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Not being funny, Maz, but I'm not going back in there. Sorry but, no!"

"But…" Marian threw up her hands. "We can't leave him! Boys, come on!"

Guy stood up and faced the upset woman. "First of all, stop calling me boy. And second: Allan's right. We're not going back in for Hood."

"Of course you would say that!" It was Much who had stood up as well now. "We all know that you want Robin dead!"

Guy faced Much and tried to look as menacing as possible. "I wouldn't mind him dead, that's true. And I make no bones about that." He turned back to Marian and placed a hand onto her shoulder. "But I'm being practical right now. It's a miracle that this cooked-up plan of yours has worked in the first place. We won't have that much luck again. And Allan can't walk. Just look at him."

Marian had to admit that Guy might have a point. Allan looked as if he was about to pass out again. He would be of no help whatsoever. Instead he'd be a liability.

Guy continued after taking a deep breath. "And, neither can I. I can't protect you. I have no weapon, I can barely limp, and I'd wager the Sheriff wants me dead more than anyone else right now. So he'll send every man he has after me. And then there's the boy," Guy pointed at Crispin. "Marian, do you really want to risk his life over Hood?"

"I…" Marian looked from Guy to Crispin and then to the ground. Guy was right. She could not put them at risk again, especially Crispin.

"But we have to do something. I know that you hate him, but we can't just leave him, Guy!"

Guy gritted his teeth. "I hate him, yes. And one thing I especially hate is the fact that somehow, by dumb luck or whatever, Hood always manages to get away. So if his luck hasn't run out, I wager he's long since scampered off and we're wasting time for nothing."

"No," Marian shook her head vehemently. "Robin would never leave without us." She closed her eyes briefly and then, when she looked at him again, Guy saw a new kind of resolve in her eyes. "You don't understand. Robin and I… He wouldn't leave without me, Guy."

'Ah,' Guy thought bitterly and closed his eyes. 'Now she's telling me.' He tried to keep his rage and disappointment in check, but he had to press his fist to his mouth and turn away, or else he feared he'd have lashed out. When he'd composed himself enough to speak, his voice was clipped and cruel.

"I do understand. I understand you completely."

"Guy, I…" Marian tried to put a hand onto his shoulder but Guy pulled away as if burned. He took a few steps back.

"Save your lies and excuses, Marian. I've suspected long since. It doesn't change the fact that we need to get out of here, now!"

Guy turned his back on Marian and went to where Crispin was sitting on the ground. He motioned for the boy to stand up and then stalked over to Allan.

"Come on, lazy sod. Get up!" Despite his harsh words he held out a hand for Allan to take and then, when the younger man stood on weak legs, Guy slung an arm around Allan's waist to steady him. Allan threw his arm over Guy's shoulder, a grateful look in his eyes. Will and Much stared at them, mouths open and unsure what to say or do.

"Everyone ready to go?" Guy threw a look around and, not really expecting an answer, started walking down the tunnel till he reached a crossroad. He looked left and right, with no idea which way to go, and finally threw a look over his shoulder. The smoke had finally cleared and Guy was able to make out the others. They were all still standing where he'd left them, including Marian, as if rooted to the spot. He lifted an eyebrow expectantly (though they wouldn't be able to see it from that distance) and waited.

Allan had meanwhile watched Guy's face for signs of… well, of what exactly, he wasn't sure. Heartbreak, anger, despair… all of them and then some.

"Stop staring!" Guy elbowed Allan hard in the side and the younger man let out a hiss of pain.

"Oi! Watch the broken ribs, will you?"

Guy felt a tiny stab of guilt, but not enough to apologize. He clenched his jaw and looked away, hoping Allan would take the hint and shut up. But of course Allan, being Allan, didn't do him that favour.

"So now you know. You know, I told her countless times that she was playing with fire but," he shrugged, "she wouldn't listen. I reckon she's so confused over the two of you that she doesn't know what she wants at all. Or, who."

Guy couldn't help but look at Allan. "What do you mean, confused?"

"Duh, Giz!" Now it was Allan's turn to deal out a cuff with his elbow. "I mean, she's fallen for the both of you and has no idea what to do."

"You're lying," Guy shook his head. "She's been lying to me all this time. She's betrayed me, made me think that perhaps there was a chance, while all this time she's been with Hood. She's…"

"I know for a fact that's she's not been with Robin, not in that way," Allan winked slyly. "At least not while I was still around. There's never been more than a few kisses and hand-holding going on."

"And how would you know?" Guy bit his tongue. He really didn't want to discuss this with Allan now, and yet he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"Think! For one: Where would they do that, huh? At the camp? With all of us around, watching? Believe me, Giz, Marian is not one of those women who like an audience for that sort of thing."

Guy couldn't stop the mental image from forming behind his closed eyes. Marian and Hood, entangled on the forest ground, with a group of gaping outlaws around them… he almost threw up in his mouth!

But Allan wasn't done yet. "And besides, I just know, alright? Marian hasn't… she's still… you know. A maid. And she might have led you on at first but now, come on Giz, don't tell me that you really think she doesn't care for you. Can you honestly doubt that she has feelings for you? After everything? I mean, come on, who do you think convinced the gang to break us out, huh? It sure as hell wasn't Robin! Marian cares for you. She does, a great deal. Even a blind man can see it!"

Guy didn't know what to believe, or feel. He remembered their talk from before, they way she'd insisted that she'd come to rescue him. He also remembered the kiss and, alright, that hadn't felt like a lie. Far from it. Marian had kissed him! Still, she'd lied. She'd been in league with Hood all this time and they'd probably promised each other to live happily-ever-after once the Sheriff was dead and Hood had his precious Locksley back!

"Guy," Allan using his first name had Guy turn his head back, no matter that he didn't want to hear more. "Look, mate. From what I've heard, it's not all sunshine and roses between Marian and Robin. Far from it, actually. They fight a lot. So, don't give up, eh? Not all is lost, not until you hear them say 'I do!'." Allan squeezed Guy's shoulder and gave him an encouraging nod. He wasn't exactly sure why he was reassuring and supporting Guy, or… well, yes, he knew why.

Because Guy had become his friend. And, although he considered Robin his friend as well, Allan knew that right now he had a better stand with the former Master-At-Arms. But he wasn't just looking out for himself. He'd genuinely come to suspect that maybe, perhaps Guy could turn out to be the better choice for Marian. When he wasn't with the Sheriff… Allan believed that they had a chance.

Marian sure as hell made Guy a better man, that much was obvious. And if Guy could see Marian for who she really was, if he could learn to accept her headstrong, stubborn and very unconventional side and not try to pressure her into typical ladylike behaviour (something that he knew Robin would always fail at), then Allan strongly believed those two could make it work.

But, he couldn't tell Guy that. Not now, when he saw that the others, who'd stayed behind, had finally made up their mind to follow.

Guy seemed to have noticed, too.

He turned to face them and saw that it was the quiet one, Will, who was the first to shrug and slowly make his way over. Much followed and Guy saw Crispin take Marian's hand and tuck her forward eventually. Marian wasn't able to protest much, the boy wouldn't let her.

It hurt to look at her, Guy realized, but not as much as he'd thought. Perhaps there had been some grain of wisdom in Allan's words after all (not that he'd ever admit that out loud). Guy felt, after what Allan had said, a small glimmer of hope still curse through him. Perhaps not all was lost yet, indeed. Marian hadn't yet said 'I do', not to Hood nor to him. And until she did, he'd go on hoping.

Allan had watched the scene between Marian and Crispin with a raised eyebrow. It seemed that the boy had her wrapped around his finger. Allan grinned and turned to Guy. "That boy is good! Who is he? Where did he come from?"

"I have no idea," Guy frowned. "He showed up out of nowhere, said he'd come to rescue me."

"Seriously?" Allan gaped at him and then a stray thought hit him out of nowhere. He broke into a sly smile. "Is he yours then? Another one of your accidental results of a tumble with some wench?"

Guy almost let Allan's arm drop in shock. "What?" He stared at Allan, eyes huge, breath coming out in a harsh gasp.

Allan had noticed Guy's shock, of course he had. He shrugged, good-natured. "I'm just saying, he looks a lot like you, doesn't he? Makes you start to think…"

"Well, don't!" Guy snapped, irritated. It couldn't be, could it? And then the rest of Allan's words sank in and before he could stop himself he'd asked quietly. "What did you mean, another one?"

"Well," Allan shrugged again. "Girl named Annie ring any bells? Must be over a year ago now, that she had your babe. We found it in the woods."

Guy didn't know what to say. He looked to the ground. The others had meanwhile suited up to them and Guy let them pass. Then, with Marian well out of ear-shot he turned to Allan again. "Does Marian know?"

"Sure," Allan didn't see any use in lying. "She was the one who brought the babe back to its mother in the end. A boy, wasn't it? Seth?" He watched Guy's face closely but couldn't read the different emotions flying over the older man's face.

"Come on, Guy. Allan," Marian's voice from ahead finally pulled Guy out of his reverie. He looked up and saw that the group of them had taken the tunnel leading to the right. They were waiting at yet another crossroad.

Without another look at Allan's face Guy strengthened his grip around the man's waist and pulled him along. Together they suited up to the others. Will had taken the lead for now and he took another turn left and then whispered. "We're almost there."

And, sure enough, when Guy rounded the corner he could see faint daylight fall through a small rectangular hole in the ceiling. Some kind of trapdoor, then. A thick rope was dangling from the opening. It was tied into a loop at the end and Guy realized that it was supposed to function as a foothold.

"Who's first?" Will asked the others.

Guy let go of Allan and threw an uneasy look up. "What's up there?" He countered, not wanting to go anywhere blind. It could be a trap after all, couldn't it?

"We're straight beneath the cellar of a merchant's house in one of Nottingham's back streets. He's someone we trust," Will supplied when no one else said anything. "So, I reckon it better not be you first, or else he might mistake us for the Sheriff's men and try to kill us on sight."

Guy didn't reply. He hadn't wanted to go first anyway, thank you very much. So he simply crossed his arms over his chest and watched Will make the first climb. The young man lifted his slender body up easily enough, grabbed hold of the trapdoor's edges, and pulled himself through. Then he vanished from sight, probably to check for any unwanted surprises or ambushes.

Guy turned to Allan. "You think you can manage on your own?"

Allan shrugged. "We'll see, won't we?"

"You go before me then, I'll give you a lift and one of them," he motioned to the others, "can pull you up from above."

Marian had witnessed the exchange and when Guy met her eyes he received a grateful smile. He didn't return it but let his eyes glide to the boy by her side instead.

Now that the idea had been put into his head, Guy could see what Allan had meant. The boy had thick black hair, not unlike his own, and his eyes were extremely blue, just like his own. And… how old was he anyway? Thirteen? Fourteen?

'Nonsense,' Guy tried to shake off the thought. 'There's many boys with black hair and blue eyes. Doesn't mean anything!'

A tiny voice inside his head (that sounded suspiciously like Allan's) suddenly piped up. 'Sure there's lots of black-haired boys with blue eyes. But with the name Crispin? Not being funny but, you think that's coincidence?'

Guy told the voice to shut up and threw a long look at the boy again. "Crispin, come here!"

Crispin almost jumped out of his skin in shock. Sir Guy had not called him by his name before and now… what could he want? He quickly went to stand before him, heart beating rapidly, and his blue eyes shone with excitement. "Yes?"

Guy didn't know why he'd called for the boy. He couldn't very well go and ask him who his parents were, could he? He looked away and tried to think of something. His gaze landed on Marian, who was watching them curiously. He quickly averted his eyes. But seeing her had given him an idea at last.

"Crispin," he placed a hand onto the boy's shoulder and could feel him tremble slightly. He lowered his voice to a mere whisper. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course, Sir Guy!" Crispin's eyes were wide.

"When we're up there," he pointed briefly at the trapdoor, "I want you to keep close to Lady Marian the whole time. Stay by her side, take her hand, I don't care. Just, don't let her out of your sight. Not until I say so. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Crispin nodded eagerly. "But why? Are you afraid she's gonna try to run off on her own again? To find Robin Hood?"

The boy wasn't stupid, that much was clear. But Guy couldn't admit that that was exactly what he was afraid of. Besides, he wasn't afraid of anything! Merely concerned. Just because he was furious with Marian didn't mean that he'd let her run head-first into danger! And certainly not for Hood!

Guy gave the boy a quick nod in confirmation. And then Marian was there beside them. "Crispin, you're next to go up. Come on."

"Alright," the boy sent Guy a discreet nod back and walked over to the rope. Without any help he slung his foot into the loop and hoisted himself up into standing. He wasn't able to reach the trapdoor's edge though, his fingers only grazed the stone rim. But before he could call upstairs for help a set of hands was already reaching through, gripped him tight, and pulled him up.

"What did you say to him just now, Guy?" Marian's voice was curious, warm and gentle.

Guy swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "Nothing."

"Guy," she sighed and placed a hand onto his arm. It burned like fire and Guy shrugged it off. "Marian, you're next."

Marina threw a hopeful look at Allan and motioned for him to take her place instead. "Why don't you…?"

"No," Guy cut her off and shoved her not so gently towards the dangling rope. "He stays. You go."

"Guy, please!" Marian pleaded. "At least let me explain."

Guy crossed his arms over his chest and straightened to his full height. He towered dangerously over her and looked down his nose, eyes burning in rage. "I don't want to hear your lies, Marian. I want you to get out of my sight."

He could see Marian swallow painfully. Then she sighed, looked to the ground, and turned on the spot. Without another glance back she climbed up the rope.

"Err," Allan suddenly coughed. Guy had almost forgotten him. "Wasn't that a bit too harsh, mate?"

"Mind your own business," Guy growled back and motioned for Allan to grab the rope. Allan shrugged and took hold of the line. He managed to get his foot into the loop but when he tried to hoist himself up, pain shot through his every bone and he groaned and almost let go.

A pair of strong hands came to steady his hips. Guy stood behind him, took a deep breath and then lifted Allan up. His own hurt body cried out in protest but Guy clenched his jaw and pushed through it.

Hands from above grabbed for Allan and pulled him up. With the weight suddenly gone, Guy almost staggered to his knees. But then he took another deep breath, placed his foot on the rope, and hoisted himself up.

He tried to grab the edge of the hole and climb up unaided, but, like it or not, strong hands grabbed under his shoulders before he knew it and pulled. Guy landed on his hands and knees next to the hole. He gulped in some air and then lifted his head, only to stare into the blue eyes of none other than Robin Hood.

* * *

_Please, I'm dying to know what you think of the shocking (to Guy at least) suspicion concerning Crispin. Would you hate it if it were true? Love it? Tell me, please._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_Sorry for the long delay (I keep saying that a lot, I know). Real life was terribly busy and I got sick. As a result this isn't the best chapter but I had to give you something._

* * *

The instant Guy climbed out of the hole and stared into the eyes of Robin Hood, silence fell over the cellar. You could have heard a needle drop to the stony ground, the tension was so high. Everybody, it seemed, was holding their breaths.

Guy slowly straightened up, his moves cautious as if in slow-motion. He stared at Hood and instinctively reached for his sword, only to realize that he didn't have one. Hood saw his move, of course he did, and the man had the audacity to smirk. Then he suddenly turned away without a word. Guy watched him like a hawk, equally silent.

With Hood out of his face, it seemed as if life was coming back to the others. They started moving and softly talking amongst themselves. Guy stood straight, still tense, waiting. And with Hood gone, the path was clear for Marian to once again approach him.

Much to Guy's private contentment he noticed Crispin standing close behind her, an edge of her cloak firmly clasped in his fist. It looked like the boy was taking what Guy had asked of him very seriously, even though there was no need for Marian to run off.

Marian looked up into Guy's face, eyes all wide and innocent, and once again pleaded with him to let her explain. But Guy only met her with a stone-cold glare before he concentrated his eyes back on Hood. He couldn't bear to talk to her now, and certainly not with Robin Hood standing two feet away. Apart from his anger at Marian's betrayal, Guy was far too apprehensive of his current situation to concentrate on anything she'd have to say.

Guy watched Hood's every move. He suddenly felt like a sheep that had somehow managed to escape slaughter, only to realize that it had run away with a pack of wolves.

He was waiting, nerves strung tight and on edge, for the attack that had to come.

But instead of attacking Guy, Hood continued to ignore him. He walked up to Allan instead, eyed him critically for a while and then pulled him aside for a quiet talk. Guy had no idea what was being said, but he saw both men giving him looks all through it. In the end Allan nodded at Hood with a mixture of shame and gratefulness in his eyes, so Guy assumed that the former traitor had more or less been welcomed back into the fold.

Guy tried to disregard the stab of anger (or was it disappointment?) he felt. He would not mourn the loss of a friendship that he hadn't wanted in the first place! If Allan wanted to go back to Hood and his band of outlaws, then so be it, and good riddance. He didn't need Allan and he would not waste another thought on him.

And he would certainly not ask Hood to be taken in as well. Never! He might not have a clue as to what to do with his life now that he had lost everything, but he would not stoop so low as to become one of Hood's men!

Guy of Gisborne would never take orders from Robin Hood!

Even though, Guy had to admit now that he was witnessing it, the man seemed to be good at what he did. He was a born leader.

Until now Guy had never really thought about how Hood might manage to keep some sort of order amongst his band of outlaws. He'd more or less seen them as a chaotic bunch of men that did what they wanted.

But apparently there was more to it than that. Robin was giving out orders and he brooked no argument but showed a strong sense of leadership and a stoic finality in his command. Guy had to admit that he was more than a little impressed.

Hood ordered the gang to meet the two remaining members (Little John and the Saracen woman) at the west gate and then head back to the outlaw camp in the forest. He told Marian to take Crispin back to his father who, Guy understood, had already gotten word of the boy's safety. Guy briefly wondered when Hood had organized this (and where he'd been during the rescue), but then his concentration was taken up by the argument that followed.

Marian was loudest in her reluctance to obey of course. She refused to leave the two of them alone, clearly afraid they'd kill each other. Much and Allan were next to voice their protests, but Hood shut them down all the same.

"I'm going to talk to Gisborne, alone," was all he said on the matter. Nothing swayed him. "No argument. Now, go! I'll meet you later."

And that was that.

Guy watched everyone climb the stairs that led to the merchant's house. He took one last look at the ones he didn't completely hate (meaning Allan, Marian and the boy), not knowing if he'd ever see them again, and saw Allan give him a nod. "I'll see you at the camp, Giz."

Guy didn't know what to reply. He didn't want to go to the outlaw camp but, seeing that he had nowhere else to go and no means to support himself, he was beginning to think that maybe staying with the outlaws wasn't the worst idea. It was better than camping out in the forest by himself. Well, first he had to survive the 'talk' with Hood. He'd make plans for later after that.

So Guy simply nodded back to Allan and watched him leave. Then he turned to Hood.

"Now, Gisborne." Robin had taken a casual stance, leaning against the wall next to the stairs with his arms and ankles crossed. He eyed him with open curiosity. "Tell me why you did it."

Guy watched the man, realizing fully well that he was effectively blocking the exit, and moved to mirror his posture. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look as unimpressed as possible. "I won't justify my actions to you, Hood."

"Yes, you will."

When Guy didn't react Robin let out a sigh. "Look, Gisborne. You don't really have a choice here. Either you tell me what I wanna know or I will send you back to the Sheriff so that he can finish the job the jailor obviously started on you."

Guy held Robin's gaze. "I'd like to see you try."

"No, you don't."

Both men continued to stare at each other in silence. How much time passed, Guy couldn't tell. Eventually Robin pushed off the wall and started pacing. "Damn it, Gisborne. We're wasting time!"

"What," Guy raised an eyebrow. "You've got somewhere else to be? Afraid they'll start the birthday party without you?"

Robin's head shot up and for a moment he couldn't manage to mask the surprise. "You remember that it's my birthday?"

Guy could have kicked himself. Why did he have to mention that? He quickly tried to play it down. "The Sheriff had something special planned for you. He told me."

"No, he didn't." Robin smirked.

"The servants at Locksley talked about it," Guy knew Robin wouldn't fall for it. Still, he had to try.

Robin grinned openly now. "Admit it, you remembered the date."

Guy looked away.

"It's alright. I know yours, too." Robin stopped his pacing in front of Guy. "I remember your last birthday party at Gisborne Manor. Your mother…"

"Stop right there!" Guy fixed him with a glare. "We're not doing this. Don't bring up the past!"

"Fair enough," Robin shrugged. "Then start talking about the present. What happened? And don't tell me you've suddenly had a change of heart. People like you don't just wake up one day and think 'Oh, I've had enough of this. I'm switching sides now!' They just don't."

"You know nothing about me, Hood!" Guy growled.

"Then tell me!" Robin exclaimed. "Help me understand why I should even consider trusting you!"

"You shouldn't," Guy gave back. "I certainly won't trust you. Ever."

"Well, then I'm obviously the better man because I'm willing to try. But my patience is wearing thin and if you don't start talking soon then, Marian and Allan be damned, I will walk out of here and let the Sheriff do the rest." Seeing Guy's frown Robin clarified. "Yeah, that's right. I'm giving you a chance only because of them. They begged me to listen to you. But you don't wanna talk, fine. I'll be sure to…"

"What do you want me to say?" Guy suddenly exclaimed. "That you're right? Fine, you're right! I didn't just wake up and think: 'Today I'm gonna kill the Sheriff!'. The urge has been there for years now, so nothing new. I cannot tell you what happened! It wasn't just one thing, it was all of it. Vaisey's mad plans, his humiliations, his threat against Marian, the time I've spent with her…"

"You leave Marian out of it," Robin glared menacingly at Guy. "If she's the reason you're here, then you can just as well go back to Vaisey now. You'll never have her. She's mine!"

Guy glared right back. Having it thrown right into his face, and by Hood of all people, cut like a knife. But then he remembered and almost smirked. "Is that so?" He crossed his arms over his chest again. "Is that why she kissed me?"

All the colour drained from Robin's face. "She what? You're lying!" He grabbed Guy by the front of his leather jacket. "You're lying!"

"Am I? Ask the boy," Guy smirked fully now. "He got more than an eye full."

SMACK

Robin's fist shot out to collide with Guy's chin but of course Guy had anticipated something like that. He blocked Robin's punch with his arm. What he hadn't anticipated though was the left hook to his kidneys Hood dealt out at the same time. Guy wheezed and bent over, pain shooting through his middle.

"Marian's mine!" Robin growled.

"She's not. Not yet anyway, from what I hear," Guy looked up with a smirk. Then he rammed his head into Hood's stomach and lurched forward with a cry. The move sent both men to the ground. They rolled around, fists shooting out, trying to land a blow. Guy had come out on top first, thanks to his sheer size, but a punch to his chin knocked him sideways and Robin managed to scramble out from under him. He jumped to his feet again and quick as a lightning drew his sword. Before Guy had a chance to stand, the cold steel was held to his throat.

"You won't have her!"

"Oh, that's rich," Guy ground out, eyeing the sword warily, still on his knees. He slowly stood up, the sword following his movement. "Pointing your weapon at a defenceless man. Why don't you give me a sword and then I'd be happy to end this right here, right now."

"Shut up," Robin suddenly hissed and threw a look over his shoulder.

"What? Can't bear to hear the truth, Locksley?"

"Shut up!" Again Robin's eyes darted from Guy to something behind him and back. Then he suddenly ran to the trapdoor in the ground. Bending forward he listened closely.

Guy frowned and listened, too.

Noises came through the hole; faint voices and running feet. Robin looked back at Guy. Their eyes met.

"Soldiers," both men hissed at the same time.

"Shit!" Robin exclaimed and ran back to where Guy stood. "Come on!"

"What? You expect me to follow you?" Guy planted his feet, arms crossed defensively.

Robin let out a sigh. "Don't make the same mistake twice, Gisborne."

He left Guy standing and quickly dashed towards the stairs. At the foot of the first step he looked back, tilting his head as if waiting for an answer from Guy. When nothing came, he shook his head and climbed up the stairs. "Stubborn as a mule! I don't know why I even bother!"

Guy watched him go, then he threw another look at the trapdoor. The faint light of approaching torches drew closer more and more. They would see the trapdoor soon. And then they would come, God-knows how many of them, and he didn't have a weapon to defend himself.

He didn't really have a choice, did he?

Guy let out a curse and quickly followed Robin Hood up the stairs.

* * *

The gang had managed to leave Nottingham town undetected and had met John and Djaq at the west gate. The Saracen had thrown a close look at Allan's bruised face and limping form and had deemed him unfit to make the long walk back to camp. His injuries were too severe.

So it had been decided that they'd all accompany Marian and Crispin to where Crispin's father was waiting. They hoped he would agree to take Allan back to Knighton on his cart.

They had turned onto the road to Knighton, Crispin walking next to Marian at the front of the group. He lifted his head to look ahead and he could see a cart waiting in the distance. That would be his father.

Crispin gulped and tried to shake off the worry that wanted to take hold of him. But he didn't quite manage and the thought of his father's fury slowed his feet. And since Crispin was still clasping the edge of Marian's cloak in his fist, it slowed down Marian, too. The others passed and took point, Allan limping with Much and Will as human crutches by his side.

Marian had noticed Crispin slowing down and she threw a look at his worried face. She tried to put on an encouraging expression. It wasn't easy, seeing that she was fuming on the inside (how dare Robin order her to leave?). "Don't be afraid, Crispin. Your father might be angry with you, but he will be even more relieved to have you back unscathed."

"I know," the boy replied softly. "Still, he will be furious. And he's right to be. It was a dumb thing to do, wasn't it? And completely unnecessary. I didn't need to rescue Sir Guy."

"What do you mean?" Marian stopped walking.

"It was you," Crispin stated with a shrug. "You made him come with us in the end. If it hadn't been for you, Sir Guy would have taken me to the Sheriff or… worse."

Marian didn't know what to say. Was it true? Would Guy have harmed the boy if she hadn't shown up? And had she really been the one to make him decide to break with the Sheriff for good?

"Can I ask you something?" Crispin suddenly pulled Marian out of her thoughts.

"Of course."

Crispin took a deep breath and looked to the ground for a moment, as if to gather his courage. Marian felt a flutter of nerves, she didn't know why.

"Will you be marrying Sir Guy?"

"What?" Inwardly, Marian groaned. 'That's why the nerves! I knew he saw the kiss. Of course he'd ask!'

"I mean, I know you love him but…" Crispin looked up at her and his blue eyes (blue like Guy's, Marian's mind supplied very unhelpfully) were wide. "He's an outlaw and you can't marry an outlaw, can you? It's against the law."

"I…" Marian didn't know where to begin with her protests and explanations. She didn't love Guy! She loved Robin! But she couldn't talk to Crispin that way.

"You're right," she managed to say eventually. "Marrying an outlaw is against the law. So, no. I won't be marrying Sir Guy." She sighed softly. "Looks like I won't be marrying anybody any time soon."

A small smile flit over Crispin's face. "Good."

Marian shot him a frown and Crispin quickly schooled his features. Then his voice got even softer than before. "If I promised not to become an outlaw, would you marry me?"

Oh.

Marian had to suppress the smile that threatened to overtake her face. It wouldn't do to make the boy think she was making fun of him. He would surely take it the wrong way.

"Well Crispin," Marian took Crispin's downcast face in her hands and made him look up to her. "Something tells me that it'll be much more difficult for you to uphold that promise than you think. You're on your best way to become an outlaw already!"

Crispin couldn't help but grin sheepishly. She was right! What he'd done today had been very outlawly, hadn't it?

"So," Marian continued with a smile. "Why don't we postpone this conversation for a few years, and if nothing has changed, and you haven't changed your mind, then I'll think about it. Would that be alright?"

"I guess," Crispin blushed. She hadn't said no! And she hadn't made fun of him, or told him he was only a child. He liked her all the more for it.

Suddenly a loud voice called out from ahead. "Crispin!"

They both turned towards it and saw Tom, Crispin's father, come running. "Crispin!"

Marian looked down into Crispin's once again worried face. "Here goes nothing," she shrugged and gave him a clap on the back. "Go on, run ahead. He's been worried sick."

Crispin squared his shoulders and started walking towards his father. Marian couldn't help but be proud of him. He wasn't a coward and he was ready to face the consequences of his actions.

'If only I could be that brave when it comes to facing the consequences of my actions,' she thought when, unwillingly and completely out of context, the memory of Guy's fervent lips on hers arose.

'I can't run from my feelings forever.' Marian watched Tom reach his son and saw him almost fall to his knees in his haste to pull Crispin into his strong arms. The rest of the gang had gathered next to them, patiently waiting.

Marian braced herself and then started walking over. But after only a few steps she suddenly stopped. Crispin was safe, the others were occupied and would return to camp or to Knighton… this was her chance.

"I can't run from my feelings forever," Marian repeated out loud. "I won't. And I certainly won't let Guy and Robin kill each other." She made sure that her sword and dagger sat where they belonged and once again secured the Nightwatchman mask back on her face. Then she turned on the spot and ran back the way she'd come, back to Nottingham, back to Robin and Guy.

* * *

_I know that this doesn't solve much and this is not how I wanted to end this chapter. But I don't have time for more and I desperately wanted to post this today. So, tell me what you think, please._

_**To MargretThornton:** I hope you like that I did make Guy feel like a sheep now, too (see your review for Ch.2)._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_Again this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. But once I got Guy and Robin talking, there was no stopping them. They ran away with the dialogue. It just came out like this. Sorry._

* * *

Robin decided to wait for Gisborne before he'd leave the merchant's house and go out into the street. He could hear the man clatter up the stairs, so this time it seemed he'd actually listened and not waited too long. Progress, at last.

Robin pulled his hood over his head and then a thought struck him. Gisborne would not be able to simply blend into the crowd. His tall figure alone would draw attention, not to mention the black leather clothes that no one but him wore around here.

So, he'd need a disguise. Robin threw a quick look around the room. He spotted a dark brown tunic on a chair and quickly snatched it up. It would have to do.

Gisborne barrelled through the door but stopped in his tracks, eyes widening in surprise, when he realized that Robin had been waiting.

"Here," Robin threw the tunic at him. "Take off your leathers."

"No."

Robin rolled his eyes. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. "You need to blend in. Put that on!"

Guy eyed the tunic with distaste. It was dirty, and it stank of sweat. He took a quick look around the room, trying to find something else to wear (for he knew Robin had a point, he'd stick out like a sore thumb in his black leathers). His eyes spotted a cloak not unlike Marian's, held in tans and greens. He quickly pulled it from the hook on the wall and threw it over. Then he glared at Robin.

"This will do."

"Fine," Robin shrugged. "But cover your head. And, for God's sake, don't walk so damn straight all the time. Slouch! You're no soldier!"

"I am a knight," Guy growled but put the hood of his cloak over his head.

"Yes, and I am the Lord of Locksley. But do you see me parading around with my banner all the time?" Robin walked up to the door. "You're an outlaw, Gisborne. Start behaving like one and we might actually get out alive."

He stepped outside and turned right, almost seamlessly blending into the people milling about. Guy followed, giving the crowd suspicious looks. But no one took any notice, no one screamed for the guards, and Guy gradually relaxed. He tried to keep his head down and his shoulders low, and threw Robin a dark glare when he turned and smirked in obvious triumph.

"Shut it," Guy snapped.

"I didn't say anything!" Robin grinned back and rounded a corner to enter a small and empty alley. He leaned against a wall to catch his breath (not that he really needed it – he wasn't the injured one here). Out of the corner of his eyes Robin saw Gisborne do the same.

Truth was, Robin needed a moment to sort his thoughts. He didn't know how it was possible, but he was beginning to enjoy this. He didn't want to, absolutely not, and tried to put on a severe expression. But he couldn't help it. Making fun of Gisborne and bossing him around while sneaking around undetected (one of Robin's favourite pastimes, he'd come to realize) was making him feel good.

But he was supposed to be furious (and he was) and he should want to kill the man (he didn't – he'd never want to kill any man, no matter who), not enjoy his company. What was wrong with him? Gisborne was his enemy, and a traitor who'd tried to kill the King and who would do so again if given the chance… or, would he really? Or had the man changed? Did he deserve Robin's doubts?

Robin let out a sigh. He had no idea what to think and what to do with Gisborne. Marian believed him capable of changing for the better, but that's only because she wanted to believe. She was letting her feelings for Gisborne cloud her judgement, Robin knew, and the thought helped him put his fury back to the forefront of his mind.

What Gisborne had said earlier… had Marian really kissed him? Robin had long since feared that her feelings for the man were stronger than she'd let on. Maybe she hadn't even realized it herself yet. But if she'd kissed him, willingly… Robin closed his eyes.

He steered his thoughts away from Marian. It hurt too much to think that she'd… anyway. He concentrated on watching Gisborne from the side. He couldn't see much of the man's face and figure, but what little piece of skin he saw was covered in bruises. And he'd favoured his right leg while walking, so the left had obviously taken some damage.

Allan had said they'd both been tortured. Now that suddenly reminded him of something. Robin turned his head and stared at Gisborne. "Why weren't you in the dungeons with Allan?"

He could see Gisborne slowly weight his options: He could either lie, tell the truth, or not answer at all. In the end the man let out a deep breath, looked away and opened his mouth.

"Because the Sheriff wanted me to do his dirty work. One last job, I think, before he'd kill me. He kept Allan in there to ensure I would comply."

'I may be a fool for it, but I believe him,' Robin thought darkly. Out loud he asked further. "Why would the Sheriff think that keeping Allan locked up would make you comply? It's not as if you care about him. You care about no one but yourself."

Guy said nothing, he merely gave Robin a look that spoke volumes.

Robin looked away. 'Right, himself and Marian.' He changed the subject. "What job?"

"Huh?"

Robin clarified. "What last job did Vaisey want you to do?"

Again he could see Guy ponder what to answer before he spoke. "What do you think? He wanted me to kill the King."

"But Richard's in the Holy Land. Vaisey wouldn't sent you there on your own. He wouldn't trust you to do it."

"No," Guy conceded. "He wouldn't sent me. He planned to have me come with him."

Robin's eyes went wide. "Vaisey's going to the Holy Land himself?"

Guy nodded.

"When?"

"We're supposed to have left already. Vaisey has secured a passage on a ship sailing from Portsmouth in two days. Now, I have no idea what he's gonna do now that I'm not… well, he may have a replacement assassin on standby. Or he'll decide to do it himself. I wouldn't put it past him. He's under a lot of pressure from the Black Knights and Prince John. He needs to act now or…" Guy trailed off, realizing that he'd let slip far more than he'd intended.

Robin wasn't listening. Vaisey had planned to go to the Holy Land. That's why there'd been an agent of Prince John arriving today (he'd seen them both earlier). But if Vaisey planned an assassination attempt on the King, the King needed to be warned! Now! And Vaisey needed to be stopped before he could board a ship.

Robin had his work cut out for him. But before he could concentrate on springing into action, he had to know something else first.

"Gisborne, tell me one thing," he eyed the man closely. "If King Richard would be walking around that corner this instant, what would you do?"

Guy's face contorted into a frown. "He wouldn't. He's…"

"Just answer!" Robin gripped Guy's arm and stopped him from turning away. "If Richard were here, now. Would you kill him? Would you bend your knee and bow? Would you run? What?"

"I wouldn't kill him," Guy answered eventually. "Apart from the fact that I don't have my sword and even if I had it I would be struck down before I could so much as lift it, with you standing next to me, I wouldn't because… I don't care about Richard one way or another. Do I think he's a good King? No. He's abandoned his country for years, he doesn't care about England, only for war and glory."

Robin was about to protest but Guy held up a hand. He wasn't finished. "Still, I don't think John would be a better choice, and killing Richard would solve nothing. My situation has changed and I would gain nothing from it. So, no, I wouldn't kill him. But I wouldn't bend my knee and beg forgiveness for my past sins either."

"He wouldn't grant it," Robin threw in, angry.

"No man can grant forgiveness and give absolution for the things I've done," Guy continued softly, almost speaking to himself. "I know that. That's for the Almighty alone to decide, and I think he's got more important things to worry about."

"So what?" Robin ground out. "You just give up? You won't even try?"

"Try what? To seek redemption? How? By joining you?"

Robin just looked at him. Did he want Gisborne to join his gang? No. But he could use his help all the same. "Help me stop Vaisey. It's not too late." He wasn't sure what he meant exactly: That it wasn't too late to stop Vaisey, or not too late for Guy to start redeeming himself. Perhaps he meant both.

"It is too late," Guy pointed out. "I figure he's left Nottingham already." Ah, so Guy was talking about Vaisey's plans, not his own redemption.

"I don't think so." A sly smile appeared on Robin's face. "I paid him a little visit during our rescue mission."

Guy's eyebrow rose expectantly.

"While Vaisey was unconscious from Djaq's poisonous fumes, I locked him and Sir What's-His-Name in a storeroom, bound and gagged. I wager it may take the guards quite a while to find them. But not forever I'm afraid. So we need to get to Portsmouth before him, and come up with a way to stop him."

"That's your plan?" Guy had to admit that the idea of Vaisey bound and gagged in a storeroom pleased him greatly. It was an image he would certainly treasure for a long time.

"Well, half a plan anyway," Robin grinned and pushed himself off the wall. He started walking down the alley and threw over his shoulder: "I'm sure we'll figure out the other half when we're at the camp. You coming?"

Guy allowed himself a small smirk and followed Robin.

* * *

They had left Nottingham through the west gate, unseen by the guards because they'd hidden on the back of a cart that had left when market was over. Guy hadn't liked to hide underneath empty sacks and cloths that smelled of stale grain and flour, but he figured it was better than to be detected.

They'd hopped off the cart when the driver, a peasant that had eyed him suspiciously but had been friendly with Robin, had steered his horse towards Clun. Robin had taken a small path into the woods then and Guy had followed. Both had walked on in silence, contemplating the changed situation as well as the problems that lay before them.

Guy's mind had also been working restlessly on a thought that refused to die down, no matter how hard he'd tried to push it away. He stole looks at Robin from time to time, silently chewing over simply asking the man.

Robin had watched Guy struggling with something for a while, until finally he snapped. "Out with it, Gisborne."

"What?"

"You've been mulling over something for the last two miles. Just ask, for God's sake!"

Guy briefly looked to the ground. Then his eyes met Robin's. "The boy. Crispin."

Robin stopped walking, surprise written all over his face. He hadn't expected this. "What about him?"

"You know his family? His parents?" Allan's far-fetched presumption that Crispin could be Guy's child, just because he looked a bit like him, had persistently been nagging at him. But it was just that, a presumption, right?

"I do," Robin nodded. "They're good people, from Knighton. Crispin's older sister Eleanor was Marian's best friend when they grew up."

"I don't care about his sister," Guy waved off. "The parents. Are they…?"

"What?" Robin had no idea what Guy was getting at. But whatever it was, it was making the man nervous, he could see.

"Are they… his real parents?"

Robin didn't know what to say. He stared at Guy, trying to figure out the meaning behind his questions. What did it matter to him? Why would he care?

Seeing Robin's confused face Guy let out a frustrated sigh. "Don't play stupid, Hood. You know what I'm asking!"

"No, I really don't!"

Guy closed his eyes. "Is the boy really theirs? Or did they take him in as a babe, raised him as their own while he's…"

The scales fell from Robin's eyes and his mouth dropped open. "What? You mean he's yours?"

"I don't know!" Guy roared. "Is he?"

"How should I know? Good God, Gisborne!" Robin exclaimed. "Is this a custom of yours, fathering children only to abandon them? I mean, I knew of one, and that's bad enough already, but I had no idea that you made a right habit of it. I don't wanna know! Why are we talking about this?"

"Oh, come off it," Guy scoffed. "As if you've never dipped your feather where it didn't belong and something stuck. I bet there are lots of pale and blue-eyed babes running around in the Holy Land!"

"There are none!" Robin shouted, outraged. But the truth was, he didn't know for sure, did he? There had been a few occasions in the Holy Land, when he'd sought the warmth and solace of a woman's embrace and more. But nothing had ever come of it, neither love nor a child. He would know, wouldn't he?

Guy had watched the different emotions run over Robin's face. He smirked. "You expect me to believe that in all your years away you didn't once seek the company of a nice and soft and willing Saracen woman? As if!"

"Even if I did, it's none of your business," Robin ground out. "At least I've never fathered a child and left it in the woods to die!"

"Neither did I!" Guy started pacing. "I paid one of my men to take the babe to Kirkley's Abbey. I didn't know he'd take the money and leave the child to die."

"But you didn't care one way or another, did you?" Robin shook his head. "If you'd cared, you'd have brought the child there yourself."

"What, and risk the Sheriff finding out about it? Give him even more power over me? Something else to use as leverage?" Guy turned on the spot and started walking away. He threw another frustrated scoff over his shoulder. "Forget it, Hood."

"No, wait," Robin stormed after him. "I'm curious. What makes you think that Crispin could be yours? I mean, leaving aside the disturbing thought that there's apparently more offspring of yours walking the earth than I ever cared to imagine. Why Crispin?"

Guy whirled around to face him once again. "Have you looked at the boy?"

"So what?" Robin shrugged. "Just because there's a bit of a resemblance in looks?" Of course he'd noticed it, too. He had known Gisborne at that age after all. But that alone couldn't be it, could it?

"It's not just his looks! There's the name as well. And, I don't know. There's something about him," Guy shrugged helplessly. "I mean, why would a boy I've never met risk his life trying to rescue me? It doesn't make sense!"

"Ah," Robin smirked knowingly. "Now we're getting somewhere. That's what this is about. You don't get why anyone would care to rescue you."

"Well, do you?"

"Honestly, no. I don't get it either," Robin found himself grinning at Guy and was shocked by how easy it was to forget who he was bantering with here. This was Gisborne! His enemy! Maybe, possibly, his former enemy. Still, he had no business joking around with the man!

"Look," he quickly steered his thoughts back to the problem at hand. "Have you asked the boy why he wanted to rescue you?"

Guy looked taken aback, as if the thought hadn't even occurred to him.

"Maybe you should start by asking him, instead of jumping to, frankly, horrible conclusions. There might be a simple explanation."

"Like what?" Guy couldn't imagine anything.

"Like," Robin tried to think of something, but the only thing that came to mind was neither simple nor good. It made his face darken. "Like Marian manipulating the boy for her own exploits. It wouldn't be the first time that she'd use someone's feelings for her to get what she wants."

Guy stiffened when he got what, or rather who, Robin was hinting at. But then he frowned. "Feelings?"

"The boy has a crush on her, obviously," Robin explained. "Marian might have used it to talk him into helping her because she knew I wouldn't be so easily manipulated."

"I did no such thing!" Both men swirled around in shock when they heard Marian's voice suddenly sound from behind. They watched her step out from behind a tree. She looked furious, with her hair flying wildly and her eyes blazing, as she came running over. "How can you say something like that, Robin! You know I'd never manipulate Crispin!"

"Marian," Robin frowned. "Where did you…? How did you find us?"

"I heard you!" She stemmed her hands into her sides and came to stand in front of both men. "I assume all of Nottinghamshire heard you yelling at each other. It's a miracle the Sheriff's men haven't come running yet!"

"You heard us?" Guy was having mixed feelings. On the one hand he felt a clear spark of hope. Once again Marian had disobeyed Robin's orders and had come running, and he couldn't help but think that she'd been worried for him, that she cared. But on the other hand Guy was worried about what she'd overheard. She'd already known about the babe in the woods, so no shock there, still… he wondered what she was thinking about him now, about his suspicions concerning Crispin… he wondered, period.

Marian faced Guy. "I heard you, yes. And I did not manipulate Crispin in any way. And he's also not your son, Guy. He's just a boy that you've once shown kindness to, although you don't even remember it. He does, and he has liked you and looked up to you ever since, despite the countless times he's had to defend his view of you against those who only see your cruelty. He simply wanted to help you."

Guy stared at her, not knowing which question to ask first. "How do you know he's not my son?"

At the same time Robin spoke. "What kindness?"

Marian looked from one to the other. Then she started pacing, eyes set on the trees around. "I know that he's not your son because I was there to see his mother grow round with child. I was there the day she gave birth. I was helping Eleanor mind the other siblings. Margery is Crispin's mother and, unless you forced yourself on a happily married woman, you had nothing to do with it. Tom is Crispin's father."

Guy couldn't bear to look into her eyes when he murmured with badly suppressed emotion: "I have never forced myself on any woman, nor do I intend to do so."

"Good, I guess. At least that's something," Marian didn't meet his eyes. She turned to Robin instead. "And as for you! How dare you accuse me of manipulating Crispin? Of using him?"

"Marian, I only meant…"

But Marian didn't let Robin finish. "And as for me using Guy's feelings to manipulate him…" She all but jumped into Robin's face and stabbed her finger at his chest. "You didn't complain all that much when my betraying him served your purpose, did you? You relied on me using him, distracting him while you sneaked around behind his back."

Guy listened with his breath caught. Now he would finally hear the whole truth, whether he wanted to or not. It seemed that Marian had still more to get off her chest. She once again rounded in on Robin, who just stood there, silently.

"You knew very well how it was hurting me, having to betray Guy's feelings like I did. And you know what? You should be glad he has feelings for me because if he didn't, I would be dead!"

"What are you talking about?" Robin wasn't sure what had upset Marian so. He also didn't know what she meant. "Why would you be dead?"

Marian took a deep breath. Her voice came out loud and clear. "Do you think he would have spared me the hanging after he'd discovered I'm the Nightwatchman, if he wasn't in love with me?"

Robin's mouth fell open. His eyes flew to Guy who in turn stared at Marian.

"Hanging? What… when did this happen?"

Marian's eyes met Guy's, her gaze softening when she remembered. "Not even a fortnight ago." She turned to Robin. "The day you went off helping Queen Eleanor. That was the day Guy discovered my secret and lied to the Sheriff to save me. And after that everything changed."

Robin didn't know what to say. Why hadn't he known about this? Why hadn't she told him?

Guy took a cautious step forward and tried to catch Marian's eye. He needed to know. "What changed, Marian?"

She took a few steps closer and came to stand right in front of him. "I swore to myself that day that I wouldn't betray you ever again. That I wouldn't lie anymore. That I would get to know you, try to understand you. And…"

She broke off and looked to the ground.

"And?" Guy was very conscious of the fact that Robin was standing no two feet away, watching them closely. He bit back a curse and forced himself to stay where he was and not move in and pull Marian into his arms like he wanted. Oh, how he wanted to! He wanted to draw her near and feel her and kiss her and profess his love to her and never ever let her go again.

But he didn't.

Guy closed his eyes and forced his arms to stay at his side. He turned his head and swallowed hard.

"And everything changed," Marian whispered softly.

Guy couldn't help but agree. Everything had changed. But he wasn't sure if it had been a change for better or for worse. 'I guess that remains to be seen,' he thought when his gaze fell onto Robin and he was met with a dark look full of disbelief, anger and despair.

* * *

_Oh God, I'm so sorry for leaving you with yet another cliffhanger. But I had to draw a line somewhere! This point felt right. Please don't shoot me._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_Once again I want to thank the wonderful **MargretThornton**, without whose help, however unconsciously given, the first part of this chapter would not have been written. Thank you, dear, you're a life saver._

* * *

Robin's disbelieving stare went from the man he hated to the woman he loved and suddenly he felt as if he was seeing both of them for the very first time. Standing there in the middle of the forest, they seemed like strangers to him.

This was not Gisborne, the man he'd come to hate for unimaginable crimes against the people of Nottingham. This was not the cruel Sheriff's henchman, the would-be-murderer of the King. And it was neither Guy, the proud, serious and sullen boy he'd known and loathed in the past, who he remembered sharing a few childhood pranks with but mostly remembered him as the one he'd all those years blamed for his father's death, however ill-justified this accusation actually was.

This, Robin realized, was neither of those two figures he'd always thought of as Guy of Gisborne. This was someone else. Someone different.

Someone more.

And his gaze went to Marian, the girl he'd loved for so long that he couldn't remember a time when he hadn't wanted to spend his life with her. He looked at the girl and saw a woman instead, a woman that had lived and fought for justice in her own way all her life, always solitary, and always with a fire and passion that no setbacks and losses managed to destroy. No matter what the world threw at her, Marian had always kept her passion, her belief in good, and her hope. She'd never lost her belief in the good in people, even in those who seemed beyond redemption, like Guy.

And Robin realized that he envied Marian for it. He envied her, and at the same time he knew that he would never be able to be like her. He had seen too much evil in the crusades. He had lost that part of himself that had been able to believe beyond hope, when he'd lost and spilled blood in the sands of the Holy Land.

This was something that would forever set them apart.

And, he understood, there were more things that divided them. There were happenings in Marian's life, long past as well as recent, that he had no part in. What she'd said about Gisborne discovering her secret identity and protecting her from the Sheriff was just one example but it had opened his eyes to the truth.

It made Robin see, only now, what it must have been like for Marian, when he had left her to fight in the Holy Land. For five years they'd led separate lives, and he had never let himself acknowledge it. While he'd been away he'd avoided thinking about her at all. And when he'd come back and had found her still living with her father, unmarried and apparently waiting for him, he had held on to the image of her having put her life on hold until his return. He'd refused to see it any other way.

He'd closed his eyes to the truth.

But he couldn't do that any longer. The truth was staring in his face now.

Marian was living her life, and he was in it, yes. But he was no longer the centre of gravitation that everything revolved around. She led her life how she saw fit, and other things, other people, gravitated around in it as well. Things and people Robin had no influence over.

All these epiphany-like discoveries happened upon Robin in the blink of an eye. They happened when he looked at them standing close, and he noticed the small, gentle and almost shy smile that flit over Guy's face. A private smile that he had no business witnessing. This was a smile for Marian alone, Robin knew. And the tender look in Marian's eyes when she returned it, the sudden happy gleam that shone from deep within her, from her heart, was something he shouldn't see either.

Robin turned his head away and closed his eyes for a moment. He knew he should feel jealousy and rage, but somehow he couldn't.

_ 'And everything changed,'_ Marian had whispered earlier. He saw it now, too. It wasn't just Gisborne's life that had turned upside-down by his, however thoughtless, actions. It wasn't just the fact that the man now stood here with them, an outlaw, willing to fight against the Sheriff he'd so long been loyal to.

Everything had changed. Marian had been right.

All three of them had known it, but Marian had been the brave soul to first acknowledge it out loud. She was the bravest of them all.

Robin turned back to them and a small part of him could admit that he was surprised to see Guy and Marian standing just like before, close but not touching. Not kissing, like the situation warranted for. He didn't know if he would have managed to stop himself from pulling her into his arms, had he been the one in Guy's stead.

It seemed the man had more self-control than Robin would have given him credit for. Well, either that, or he really hadn't realized what had happened just now.

But could that be? Could Guy really not have understood what Marian had just admitted to? Even if she hadn't used so many words, he couldn't have missed the look, the feeling, the meaning behind all this, could he?

Well, if he had… Robin would certainly not be the one to enlighten the man. He had other things to worry about. Like, for example, the fact that the Sheriff had planned a trip to the Holy Land to kill the King. Robin's loyalty and duty to King Richard would always win over matters of the heart, he'd long since come to admit that to himself.

And that's why in the end it was Robin who broke the silent moment in the woods with a terse and clipped "We should head back to camp, come on."

He didn't look at the pair but turned onto the path that would lead them to the outlaw camp. But he heard Marian and Guy follow, not exchanging a single word.

To Robin it seemed there was no need for words.

The deepest feeling always showed itself in silence. And all was slowly falling into place.

* * *

Allan gradually woke up and was quite astonished to find himself lying in a soft bed. He stared at a wooden ceiling above, felt a lumpy pillow under his head and a straw mattress under his back.

'Huh? How did I get here? And where exactly is here?'

The last thing he remembered, he had been lying on the back of a rattling cart as it slowly drove towards Knighton. The boy, Crispin, had been sitting next to him, silent and kind of angry as well. Allan had no idea why but he figured he'd been disappointed that Marian had ran off without him.

At the front of the cart Allan remembered the boy's father, Tom, talking to his other two sons in a voice that had sounded far too soft for a man of that size and statue. 'Not being funny but next to that man even Giz would look small!'

Allan turned onto his side and spotted several pieces of clothing scattered on another bed. Wait a moment! Weren't these his clothes? He nearly panicked when he realized that he was wearing next to nothing underneath the covers. Who had undressed him?

Allan cautiously lifted his head and took a closer look around the foreign room. It was small, with walls and ceiling made out of wood. There was the second bed to his left, a small cupboard and nothing else. The window behind him was equally small and next to the foot of his bed a wooden door led to God-knows-where.

"Hello?" Allan called out. "Anyone there?"

Holding his head up was straining his sore muscles and suddenly Allan remembered that he'd been in quite a lot of pain earlier. It had miraculously gone. He felt sore and his ribs still hurt a little, but it was nothing compared to the excruciating agony he'd endured before.

"Huh, this keeps getting stranger and stranger," he wondered out loud and scratched his head. He felt a bandage under his fingers and, now that he concentrated on it, he could also feel that his torso was bandaged in tight cloths as well. Ah, so his broken ribs and other wounds had been seen to. By whom? Had it been Djaq? Then why didn't he remember? And where was she? Or anyone?

"Hello?" Allan called out again. There had to be someone around, right? This time he must have shouted a little louder because the door opened with a creak and a dark haired woman he didn't know stuck her head inside the chamber.

"You're awake," she opened the door further and stepped inside. "Good."

"Who are you?" Allan frowned. "And where am I? Where are the others?"

"Calm down," she smiled and came to sit on the opposite bed. "I'm Margery, Crispin's mother. You're in our home. My husband brought you here. You fell asleep on the cart, remember?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts," Margery cut him off. "You were injured and it wouldn't do for you to sleep on the cold forest ground. So I insisted that you'd stay here for now. The others went back to Robin's camp."

"Oh," Allan scratched his head again. "Well, I… thank you."

"Don't mention it. Friends of Lady Marian will always find help here, if need be. Even outlaws."

"Even if they've just escaped the dungeons of Nottingham castle and will have every guard searching for them?"

"Especially then." Margery gave him another smile and Allan saw her blue eyes light up. _'Oh, so that's where Crispin gets his looks from,'_ he realized. The family resemblance was unmistakeable. _'So not Giz's then.'_

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Margery stood up. "I'll have one of the boys bring you something."

"That… yeah," Allan found himself blushing and quickly looked away. He didn't know how to react to such kindness. He wasn't used to it. "Yeah, I could eat."

The door closed behind Margery. Allan scooted sideways so that he could sit up and rest his back against the wall. He made sure that he took the covers with him, it wouldn't do to give the boys a scare when they entered. He knew that even with the bandages he looked scary. As if he'd fought with a pack of wolves (and lost).

And he had, kind of, hadn't he? Fought, that is. He wasn't sure about the outcome. But enduring the torture of one of the most vicious jailors in all of England (that was his reputation after all) had certainly felt like fighting off a pack of wolves.

And what had it been for?_ 'For a friend,'_ his mind supplied immediately.

He'd wanted to help Guy and Allan had the feeling that perhaps he'd managed to help a tiny bit in making Guy realize the error of his past ways. Just like Robin and the gang had helped Allan realize the same thing before. Friends did these sorts of things.

_'Well, what's being chased by angry soldiers among friends, ey?'_ he suddenly remembered joking not too long ago, after he'd worn the Nightwatchman disguise to save Marian. Now he could add: _'What's being tortured to within an inch of your life among good friends,'_ to the list.

Allan wondered why he was straining his head with these thoughts instead of simply enjoying the comforts he'd miraculously been allowed. Well, perhaps he was trying to figure out if he really deserved them. Perhaps he was trying to justify the happy-ending he'd gotten.

For that's what this was, right? All was well, more or less. He was free and half-back in with the gang. Robin had said as much. As for the others, well… he'd have to wait and see. But he had hope that he'd at least get the chance to rebuilt his relationships with Will, Djaq, Much and John

And everyone else was safe, too. Guy was out of the Sheriff's clutches for good and would join the gang (if he wasn't being too stupid and headstrong, that is), and Marian was safe from the Sheriff's threats as well, she would join the gang and marry either Robin or Guy…

'All is well for now,' Allan allowed himself a small smile just when the door opened and Crispin came in, carrying a small tray of food. He was followed by another boy, the younger brother who Allan remembered from the journey in the cart.

"Hello," the small boy greeted him with a bright smile full of open curiosity. "I'm Luke, remember?"

"Yeah," Allan nodded. "Allan."

"Here," Crispin set the tray down on Allan's lap. "This is for you."

"Thanks, mate!" Allan didn't waste any time but grabbed the bread. It was still warm. With his other hand he took hold of the tankard and gulped down half the ale in one go. He'd been parched. And bread and ale had never tasted this fine.

He noticed the boys had taken seats opposite of him on the other bed and were watching him closely. The younger, Luke, looked as if he could barely contain himself. He seemed to be bursting with the need to say something. Allan raised his eyebrow encouragingly. "Wha…?"

"Are you really one of Robin Hood's men? An outlaw?"

He wasn't sure about the first but he was definitely the last, so Allan nodded. "Yep."

"And you escaped the dungeons in the poison? I saw the smoke from where I was at the market. Did it really stink like a hundred dead skunk's farts? Crispin says it did but I don't believe that he went into the castle. He wouldn't dare."

"I did!" Crispin piped up. "I told you! It's true. I sneaked in and disguised myself as a servant and then I ran into Sir Guy and he threw me down some stairs and then we met Marian and they, well, that's none of your business. Then they argued and I kicked Sir Guy's legs and then we hid in a chamber and then we went to the dungeons to rescue him…" he threw a quick look at Allan, who was listening quietly. Crispin turned to Luke again and continued.

"But he wasn't there and so I fled with Sir Guy and Marian through the tunnels and there we met the others and we climbed up a rope into a house and then we were out. It's all true, isn't it?"

Crispin begged Allan with his gaze to confirm the story of their escape. Allan had to smile. Siblings. He could remember countless arguments alike that he'd had with his brother when they'd been young. His smile briefly dimmed at the thought of Tom, but then Crispin caught his eye again and Allan nodded.

"It's true, Luke. Well, at least the parts I was there for. I don't know about before." He eyed Crispin closely. "Guy threw you down the stairs?"

"Yeah, kind of," Crispin shrugged. "But it was only three or four steps and I didn't hurt myself very badly. And I got back at him when I kicked him later."

"You did?" Allan laughed. "I'd have loved to see that. Not being funny but in all the time I've worked for Giz, I never dared to, although I sure as hell wanted to sometimes. You've got… guts, that's for sure."

Crispin beamed proudly. His whole face changed when he smiled, Allan noticed. He was once again reminded of how much he resembled Guy. But that seemed to be a simple coincidence, right? He'd seen the mother and father, Margery and Tom, and there was no denying that Crispin was their natural son.

His internal musings were interrupted by Luke's sullen complaint. "Why didn't you take me with you? I could have helped!"

"As if!" Crispin scoffed. "You wouldn't have lifted a finger for Sir Guy. You hate him! And even if you'd wanted to help, what could you have done, huh? You're too young for something like that. You'd have only gotten in the way, or worse, you'd have gotten hurt. And then I would've been in real trouble!"

Luke had no reply to that. He pouted for a second but then another thought lit up his face. He turned to Allan. "So is Sir Guy really an outlaw, too now? One of Robin Hood's gang?"

"He's an outlaw, that's for sure," Allan confirmed. "As for one of the gang… I hope he's not too stupid to accept the offer."

"Great!" Luke beamed and elbowed his brother enthusiastically. "You know what that means, Crispin?"

"What?" the older boy sounded wary.

"Next time we play 'Robin Hood', you don't have to be the villain anymore. You're one of us now!"

Allan couldn't help it, he laughed out loud.

* * *

Never in her life had Marian been more glad to reach the outlaw's camp.

After her sudden outburst in the woods earlier (_you mean your near-confession)_ and the stilted silence that had followed, the walk back to camp with Robin and Guy had felt never-ending. None of them had known how to break the palpable tension. Robin had mostly stared straight on, lost in his own thoughts. Guy had thrown her glimpses from time to time (before he'd been blindfolded half a mile away from camp), but Marian hadn't known how to read these looks.

She let out a low sigh and gripped Guy's arm tight. Robin had insisted on blindfolding him, of course he had, but he hadn't bothered to help Guy find his way. He'd marched off in front of them in silence and Marian had been left with the task to lead Guy by the arm. The forest ground was strewn with uneven tree roots that made walking blindly almost impossible. Of course it had also slowed them down quite a bit and the sun was already sinking when Marian helped Guy climb the final hill.

Suddenly they heard Much call from above. "There you are. Finally! Now we can eat!"

He'd first noticed Robin come over the hill. Much's eyes widened, Marian saw, when he noticed who she was leading by the arm. She avoided his gaze, knowing all too well that it would be full of accusations. She focussed on Guy instead, carefully guiding him over the hill and down the other side. "We're here."

Guy immediately reached up and pulled the blindfold from his eyes. He blinked a few times and when his eyes had adjusted to the light, he let them fly around.

So this was the famous outlaw camp he'd never managed to find?

Guy didn't know what exactly he'd expected, but it hadn't been anything like this. The big wooden structure erected in between massive rocks and disguised by branches and leaves looked sturdy and well-built. The door was open and inside he could see a glimpse of even more fine carpentry. A smooth floor, bunk beds and shelves… there seemed to be no comfort missing. Who had built all this?

Some of his surprise must have shown on his face because Robin threw him a proud smirk. "Not what you expected, is it?"

Guy said nothing, merely shrugged. He turned to look at the group of men assembled around an inviting fireplace instead. They all stared back at him with open hostility and he could feel his face darken. He crossed his arms over his chest in defence.

"You said something about eating, Much?" Robin crossed the space to the fire and threw a look into the big pot simmering above. "What's on the menu today then? Squirrel stew?"

Much tore his eyes away from Gisborne to glare at his master. "It's not Squirrel!" Seeing Robin's disbelieving smirk he stamped his foot. "It's not! For real this time. John and Djaq happened upon a castle kitchen on their way out and managed to procure a fine bit of beef, along with something green that I refused to cook but Djaq managed to throw in anyway while I wasn't looking."

Robin grinned and then threw a quick look around. "Where is Djaq anyway?"

"I am here," came a female voice from behind the cabin. Guy watched the Saracen woman join the others around the fire. She didn't spare him a glance.

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's eat!" Robin sat down between Much and John, the latter not having taken his eyes off Guy. The big man stood up now, opened his mouth and ground out: "Him? Here? I do not like!"

"Sit down, John." Robin pulled at his arm and John complied grudgingly. "He's told me valuable information about the Sheriff's newest plans and he's going to help us thwart them. He stays."

"What information?"

"Help us how?"

"And you trust him, Robin?"

The outlaws turned to their leader, each of them with questions in their eyes. Marian let out a sigh and walked up to the fire. "Guy's on our side now. You can trust him. Guy?"

Guy walked over until he stood just outside the firelight. He looked around the group, one by one. Suddenly he frowned. "Where is Allan?"

It was the Saracen who answered. "He's staying with Crispin's family in Knighton. His injuries are severe. He would not recover as well here in the forest and the boy's parents insisted. He will be well cared for."

Guy felt his spirits sink lower. He'd hoped to see at least one friendly face at the camp (besides Marian's). But now it seemed he'd have to tolerate the outlaws' hostility and mistrust all by himself. It's not that could hold it against them, he knew they had every reason in the world to hate him.

Still, he knew that with Allan here he'd have felt better.

Guy braced himself for what he knew he had to do. He'd never been good with words, certainly not with apologies, and he knew that the outlaws wouldn't accept one anyway. Still, he had to say something.

"Look," he began and took another step into the circle. "I know that you hate me and don't trust me and don't want me here. I can't fault you for it. And I won't offend you by trying to apologize for the things I've done in the past, I know that it's not possible. All I can do is swear that I'm not with the Sheriff anymore and that I will do everything in my power to bring the man down. I know a lot of his plans and can be of help. That's what I'm offering. Take it or leave it."

Guy exhaled deeply and waited for the group's reaction. Marian had sat down next to Djaq, he noticed when he looked into each face staring back at him. Nobody dared to break the silence. The only sound that could be heard was the slow simmering stew on the fire.

And then Robin opened his mouth. "Sit down, Guy. Let's eat."

All eyes flew to Robin.

"What?"

"You called him Guy," Much stared at his master incredulously.

Robin shrugged. "So what? It's his name, isn't it?"

"It is," Guy confirmed, an unreadable expression on his face. "Robin."

Marian smiled widely from one man to the other, hope blossoming in her chest. Then she beckoned Guy to sit with her and her smile grew even more when he complied.

* * *

_This reads a bit like a happy-ending already, doesn't it? But don't worry, there's still more to come. A final confrontation between Guy and Vaisey is unavoidable, I'm afraid. I just wish I'd already written it._

_"The deepest feeling always shows itself in silence" is a quote I took from Marianne Moore's poem "Silence". I love that quote._

_I'm not sure what the purpose of Allan's scene with the boys is (apart from comic relief). Maybe you can enlighten me?_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_I'm still not feeling up to par and I think it's showing. Sorry. But I give you something good as well. A part of this chapter gets a bit hot and heavy but I think it's still a T rating. If you think otherwise, let me know. Have fun!_

* * *

The beef stew had been consumed in almost complete silence. It had been good, far better than Guy had wanted to admit, even with the green bits sprinkled in (whatever that had been). But everyone chewing attentively and enjoying the meal hadn't been the reason for the gang's more than stilted conversation. Guy knew it had been him.

He hadn't planned to say anything unless directly spoken to, and it seemed that nobody had anything to say to him. Just as well, Guy had thought tensely.

But he'd figured that the others would soon start talking to each other, even if they'd avoid him. But it seemed that no one had been in a very conversational mood. Only the man who never knew when to shut up, Much, had mumbled something into his cup from time to time.

The rest of the meal had passed quietly. Guy had suddenly found himself missing Allan's company. At least with him there, he could have been sure of some lame jokes thrown around. But Allan wasn't here to annoy him, so only the fact that he actually missed him had annoyed Guy. He'd sat in tense silence, waiting for the others to finish their stew. Perhaps after dinner things would ease up a bit?

But once the cups had been cleared away and Much and John had volunteered to collect more firewood for the night, Robin had beckoned the Saracen woman over and was now talking to her in a hushed voice. The rest of the gang (meaning Will and Marian and himself) stayed by the fire in quiet.

Guy watched Robin and Djaq out of the corner of his eyes while most of his concentration stayed on Marian. He didn't dare to look too often at her next to him, but he assumed she noticed all the same. He saw her twist her hands nervously in her lap and his own fingers twitched with the desire to take her hands in his. He picked up a stick and started drawing lines in the forest ground to otherwise occupy his hands.

He wasn't completely sure but he thought that before, the moment in the woods when she'd confessed that everything had changed after the day he'd saved her, she'd meant something more profound than he'd ever dared to hope for.

Could it be? Could Marian have developed tender feelings for him after all? And, more importantly, could she have been on the brink of confessing to it? Had she been about to state it openly?

But then, what had changed her mind? Had it been the fact that Robin had been there with them? Guy knew that if they'd been alone then, he would have pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Would she have let him? Would she have kissed him back? Would she have kissed him the way she'd done earlier today? With the same underlying passion he'd never have expected?

Oh, make no mistake, Guy knew that there was a fierce passion simmering just underneath the surface of Marian's calm composure. He'd seen glimpses of it before, mostly in the Nightwatchman's fights (now that he knew it had been her). But never had he been the one to ignite that passion in such a sensual way. Never had it been released in a kiss before. He longed to repeat it, to evoke the ardour between them again.

"Marian," Guy finally dared to break the silence. He turned towards her and saw that her eyes were glued to something straight ahead. Her expression was sad. He followed her gaze. She was watching Robin and Djaq.

Oh. She was looking at Robin. And, Guy realized, it wasn't sadness in her face. It was longing.

Guy let out a sigh and looked to the ground. He should have known. "You love him." It wasn't a question.

Marian's gaze fell onto Guy's downcast head. She swallowed. "Guy, I…"

Guy stood up in one swift motion. His hurt leg protested to the strain but he didn't care. His heart was protesting more. He had to get away. Without a look at her he stalked from the fire into the darkness.

Robin had noticed. His eyes followed Guy until he'd vanished behind trees. Then he looked at Marian and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Marian met his eyes, then looked back to where she thought Guy had gone.

She stood up and went after him. Robin watched her go with the same expression that had been on Marian's face before. But Guy had been mistaken. It hadn't been longing, not even sadness. It was the look of comprehension, of accepting the inevitable.

A small hand found its way onto Robin's arm. It was Djaq's. "Robin?"

He turned towards the Saracen. "It's alright, Djaq. I'm…" He shook his head and corrected: "I will be alright."

* * *

Marian followed the sound of Guy's footsteps as he made his way deeper into the woods. "Guy, wait!"

The sound stopped. Silence engulfed her that was broken only by her own harsh breathing. "Guy?"

A rustling of leaves to her right alerted her to his whereabouts. She walked on and found Guy standing in front of a big oak tree, his back towards her. He had placed both hands on the trunk above his head, leaning heavily on them. His forehead was almost scraping against the rough bark.

"Guy," Marian approached cautiously. She stopped right behind him and placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Talk to me, please."

He swirled around and let his back collide with the trunk instead. His eyes were like dark coals gleaming in the faint moonlight. "What's there to talk about, Marian? You love Hood! It's always been him!"

Marian briefly looked at her feet. "I wish it were that easy!"

Seeing Guy's frown Marian sighed. "It's not that simple, Guy. I love Robin, yes. I've loved him since I was fourteen. It's always been my dream to marry him and be happy at Locksley, and to make it our home."

Guy turned away, hurt, but Marian followed and caught his eyes again. "But things changed, Guy. Robin left me to fight in the Holy Land and when he returned everything was different. He was different. He is different, and I've changed, too. We tried to cling to the dream of our happily-ever-after, even when he became an outlaw, and for a while it worked. But… it's not that simple anymore. I know that a part of me will always love Robin. I love him for what he is, what he believes in, what he fights for. How can I not, when I fight for the same things? I share his hopes and beliefs. But I also know that his love for me will always come second to his duty to the King and to the people. And I've accepted it. I thought that once we won, once the King returned, things could change back again. But I've realized that it's not that simple. And I think it's not what I want anymore."

Marian finished with her eyes to the ground again. Through all her speech Guy had been leaning against the tree. Now he stepped forward, into Marian's space, and lifted a hand to take hold of her chin. He turned his face up to his.

"Then what do you want, Marian?"

She held her breath. 'I want to kiss you like I did before,' she thought and her eyes fell onto his lips. Guy leaned closer, his face only inches away. "You said before that everything changed." His breath was warm on her lips. "What changed?"

"This," Marian whispered and stood up on her toes to be able to close the gap. Her lips met his waiting ones and Guy's arms shot out and pulled her against his firm body. He tilted his head further and claimed her mouth with the same passion than before. Marian gasped into his mouth and her hands found their way around his back and into his hair. Their lips parted, breath mingling hot between them, and Guy sucked on her lower lip before his mouth opened again and his tongue sneaked out to find hers. Marian felt like falling head-first into him and she pressed herself closer to steady herself.

Guy let out a groan and grabbed her, turned them around on the spot and pushed her against the tree. His hands roamed her back, her sides, her stomach, and grazed the underside of her breasts. A low moan escaped Marian's lips and was sucked right into Guy's hot mouth. She pulled him closer and, one hand still in his hair, the other clasped his leathers. She longed to feel his skin under her fingers but there was no way inside the thick jacket. A frustrated sound escaped her mouth and Guy's head shot back, eyes like molten fire locking onto hers.

"Marian," he growled low in his throat. The sound send hot shivers down her spine and she couldn't help but pull his face to hers again. The hand that had clasped his jacket strayed lower, over the firm curve of his backside, and pulled him close again. Guy groaned and felt his breeches strain. His hips shot forward on their own account, he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to. He heard Marian's breath hitch in her throat and one of her legs came up to wind itself around his hip. Guy grabbed her and lifted her off the ground, pressing her into the tree. Both her legs wound around his middle. Guy pushed his hips to her.

If she had been wearing a skirt he would have hiked it up and he'd have let his hand glide up her inner thigh. But Marian was wearing breeches. He growled in frustration and let his head fall onto her shoulder. His lips found the soft skin of her clavicle and he bit and licked at it, growling in between. "I want you, I need you, Marian…"

With his mouth away from hers Marian was able to suck in much needed air. She was feeling light-headed and every part of her body seemed to be on fire, especially her neck that he was sucking at and the part below her stomach, where she could feel him firm and hard, pushing at her in a tantalizing rhythm. She thought she'd explode if he'd keep that up.

"Guy, I…" she'd never felt this way before. "Guy…"

"Marian…" he moaned. He longed to bury himself in her, to melt into her heat. But he couldn't get his hands in between them to unfasten his breeches, or hers. And also, he realized that there was a tiny part inside of him, a proud and stubborn part, that knew that this was completely wrong. He couldn't take her here, against a tree in the forest, rough and quick and somehow meaningless, like she was a common wench and not…

"Marian," he groaned again and forced his hips to still. He would not do this! He wouldn't tarnish their first time together by these cheap surroundings. He'd always envisioned it to happen on their wedding night, in a proper bed, a proper home.

Would he ever be able to give her that? A home?

The thought let Guy's mind sober up and he let his whole body sag against her for a moment. He tried to catch his breath and then un-knotted her legs from around his hips. He lifted his head and looked at her face. Marian had her eyes closed and she seemed like an angel to him, an angel that had come to him, no matter how undeserving he was of her. He would not… could not, throw this gift away by letting his passion destroy her, defile her like this.

He stared at her beautiful face in silence and eventually Marian opened her eyes. "Marian, I am sorry."

A frown destroyed the angel's façade. "What for?"

"I should not have… forced myself…"

"Stop right there, Guy!" Marian's hand came up to rest lightly on his cheek. "You didn't… you said before that you'd never forced yourself on any woman nor did you intend to do so."

"I know," Guy avoided her gaze, remembering all too well the painful moment in the woods.

"And I believe you," Marian smiled a shy smile. "You didn't force me… Nothing happened just now that I didn't want to happen, Guy."

His answer was that shy and somehow incredulous smile of his that she'd come to love so much. "Then where does that leave us now, huh?"

Marian sneaked away from the tree and around his back until she stood a few steps away on the path back to the camp. Guy turned to her.

"It leaves us," she held out her hand to him. "With a future full of possibilities."

Guy walked up to her and took the offered hand. They returned to camp together, hands still intertwined.

* * *

If anyone saw them sneak back into camp holding hands, they didn't let on. Marian let go of Guy only when they reached the extinguished fire. No one was sitting around, but they heard noises from within the cabin.

Marian walked up to the entrance and saw Much sitting cross-legged on his cot. John was lying on his, back turned towards the room. The other beds were empty.

"Where are the others?" Marian asked when she stepped inside. She could hear Guy follow, slow and cautious as if he wasn't sure what would await him inside.

Much lifted his head. "Will and Djaq went 'for a walk'," He delivered this complete with air-quotes and Marian wondered briefly 'Will and Djaq? When did this happen?' Out loud she asked. "And Robin?"

Much merely shrugged. Then his eyes fell onto Guy who'd come up behind Marian. "I suppose you'll need beds, right?"

Marian turned her head to see Guy's reaction. He seemed to be eyeing the cots with trepidation. Marian swiftly went to one cot she knew belonged to nobody. "It's a bit late for me to make it back to Knighton. So, yeah. Guy, why don't you take this one?"

"What about you?" he joined her and Marian could see in his eyes that under different circumstances he'd gladly offer to share his cot with her. Marian blushed at the mere thought and turned away.

"I'll take this one," she sat down on the cot closest to Robin's. Guy, she noticed, was still standing there, unsure of what to do.

"Is there anywhere to wash up?" he asked no one in particular.

"Why would you want to wash up before you go to sleep?" Much frowned. "Seems a bit pointless to me."

Guy merely raised an eyebrow. It was none of the man's business, but his activities with Marian had left him flushed and uncomfortable in places and he needed to relieve himself anyway. He waited, patience wearing thin.

"Outside, around the back," Much supplied eventually and stretched out on his cot. "Make sure you douse the torches when you return. The others know their way around in the dark."

Guy replied nothing but walked outside. Marian watched him go, then swiftly took off her outer robes and crawled under the covers. She turned onto her side, facing the entrance.

Guy remained gone for a long time. Will and Djaq returned and crept into their respective cots, and still Marian could hear Guy traipse around outside.

She tried not to imagine what he was doing. She tried not to close her eyes and picture him taking off his leather jacket and shirt, splashing water onto his face and torso, carding wet hands through his hair until it stuck up in weird places.

Marian turned her head and stared at the ceiling. She tried to calm her breathing and pleaded for sleep to find her immediately.

But when Guy finally returned, holding a torch in his right hand while his jacket and shirt hung loosely over his left arm, his naked chest glistening in the soft light, it was Marian's intense gaze that followed him to his cot. He sat down and their eyes met. Marian gulped but bravely send him a small smile.

Guy returned it, before he doused the torch in a bucket of sand and lay down.

He willed his body to relax but sleep eluded him for several hours. He was conscious of every noise around, every breath one of the others took. It had been a long time since he'd shared sleeping quarters with more than one person (the last having been Allan in the dungeons).

He wasn't used to it. He was also nervous and tense, and confused and…

Finally he drifted off into a fitful slumber. He didn't notice Robin returning to the camp and silently creeping into his cot after throwing long looks around the newly occupied beds.

Then all was silent and calm.

But even in sleep they all felt that this peaceful tranquillity wouldn't last.

* * *

"Alright," Robin announced early next morning when everyone had assembled around the fire once again. "Time for business."

Guy was sitting on a log of wood with Marian on his right and Djaq on his left. The Saracen didn't seem to mind his company too much, at least she didn't let him see it as openly as some of the others did. She had even come to him earlier and had asked in neutral tones if his wounds needed seeing to. Guy had declined, of course, but he'd been pleasantly surprised nevertheless.

His leg didn't bother him so much this morning, and there was nothing to be done about his black eye and other shallow cuts and burn marks that scattered his body anyway.

He had slept, if not for long, then at least untroubled by nightmares. And he felt good. The… whatever it had been last night with Marian, Guy had no words for it. It had given him hope that perhaps something good might still come from all this mess, and he felt ready to face the gang and whatever plans they would come up with.

So when Robin told the others in short terms about the Sheriff's latest plans, Guy was eager to throw in his thoughts on how to go about stopping Vaisey.

"We need to warn the King," Much exclaimed when Robin had finished. "He needs to know, now!"

"Yes, Much," Robin nodded. "But we have no means to alert him. Any messenger we'd send would not arrive before the Sheriff."

"Too bad we don't have another one of those birds," Much mused out loud. "You know, those doves that would cross any space to be with their mate."

Guy felt all eyes turn to him and he looked to the ground. He remembered all too well. But then a stray thought suddenly flashed through his mind and he let out a gasp and stared at Marian, then across at Robin, and back to her again.

Marian met his eyes and he saw comprehension come to her. She knew what he'd realized only now and she quickly put a hand onto his forearm. "Guy…"

He shook her off. "It was a ruse! He didn't hold you hostage that day in the tree!"

"No," she confirmed. "He didn't."

Guy's face shot around to glare at Robin.

"Don't look at me," he shrugged. "It was her idea!"

Guy felt a stab of anger curse through him so fiercely that he felt he'd have to jump up and walk away or else he'd explode. But before he could do so, Marian took hold of his arm again. This time she held fast and he couldn't shake her off. "Guy, please," she pleaded and when he looked at her he saw tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. But that's in the past, isn't it? Please, think about the future. Think about the possibilities."

She blushed at the last word and Guy knew that she was referring to last night. He realized what she was offering. She was willing to let the past go and start fresh. With him.

Shouldn't he be able to do the same?

Guy swallowed his anger and briefly closed his eyes. When he opened them again he gave her an infinitesimal nod and lightly covered her hand on his arm with his.

"Right," Robin cleared his throat loudly. "Back to the task at hand. We can't warn the King in time. I locked Vaisey up but that won't stop him for long. He will be going to Portsmouth today, I think. So…"

"So we need to stop him before he can board a ship," Marian threw in.

"No," Robin shook his head and received frowns and confused stares in return.

"What do you mean, no?" Guy growled. "I thought…"

"Think about it," Robin explained his plan. "If we stop him from going, we gain nothing. Not in the long run. There's nothing stopping him from planning something like this again, and again, and again. We need to take this chance now, to stop him once and for all!" His eyes gleamed with determination. "If Vaisey goes to the Holy Land and tries to kill the King, and we protect the King and catch Vaisey red-handed, then Richard has to act. He'll have proof of Vaisey's treason and will deal with Vaisey once and for all!"

"What do you mean, catch him red-handed? You want to go to the Holy Land?" Marian voiced what everyone was too stunned to say. The others simply stared at Robin.

"Yes."

"But that's…"

"The journey takes months, Robin!"

"I know," he stated. "But it's our only chance to get rid of the Sheriff once and for all."

"This is madness!" Guy stood up and glared down at Robin. "I fought tooth and nail to get out of going to the Holy Land with Vaisey, and now you want me to go anyway?"

"Nobody's forcing you," Robin held Guy's gaze coolly before his eyes travelled around the others. "In fact, I'm not forcing anybody to come with me. But I am going. Someone has to."

Guy slowly sat down again, just when Marian jumped up from her seat. Her eyes blazed when she looked at Robin. "You can't just leave! What about the people here, what about the villages that rely on your help? You're just gonna abandon them to fend for themselves?"

Robin looked to the ground and suppressed a sigh. Of course Marian would bring that up. He waited for her to sit down again, but Marian was far too agitated and remained standing. So Robin stood up as well.

"Marian, don't you see? This is so much bigger than helping the poor with food and money! You have to look at the big picture!"

"Don't tell me to look at the big picture, Robin, when I've done nothing but! You're the one who always acts without thinking about the consequences! I told you to fight Vaisey from within like I've done for the last three years! But you had to go and become an outlaw, throwing everything away without thinking!"

The two of them were so engaged in fighting that they didn't see the others share uncomfortable looks. Finally John had had enough.

"Shut up, both of you!" The big man went to stand between them. Robin and Marian glared at him but closed their mouths. It seemed that John, on the rare occasions that he decided to say something, held more authority in his demeanour than anybody else. "You two fighting won't help the people or the King. Sit down!"

Marian and Robin complied. John nodded, satisfied, before he went on. "You're both right. Someone needs to warn the King and try to expose Vaisey's treacherous plans. But we can't just leave the people here. So someone needs to stay and continue what we started."

Was it as easy as that?

It seemed so, for when Robin silently looked around his gang, his friends, he could see decisions forming on each of their faces. He looked at Marian and saw that her eyes were fixed on Guy. The man in return looked to the ground, obviously weighing his options.

Robin felt a stab of hurt when he realized that whatever those two would decide they'd do, stay or go, they'd likely do it together.

Not too long ago it had been him, whose eyes Marian would have sought. He didn't understand what had gone wrong, to make life change so drastically.

And he didn't think he'd ever understand.

* * *

It wasn't until late in the morning that the guards found the Sheriff and Prince John's envoy locked in a storeroom. Thank God it wasn't Thursday and it also wasn't Sir Jasper, or else they'd be in even bigger trouble than they were already in.

To say that Vaisey was furious when he was released from his bonds was the understatement of the century. He was stark-raving mad. He was beyond himself with rage. And that was before he even learned that not only had the outlaws managed to rescue the scum A'Dale from the dungeons, but that apparently Gisborne had fled with them! And the Nightwatchman had thrown in his lot on top!

When Vaisey heard the news, there was no stopping his anger. The poor guard that freed him had no chance, he was pummelled and kicked and yelled at until he managed to flee with his tail between his legs.

That left Vaisey with Sir Frederic of Gloucester, the envoy Prince John had sent to oversee things in Nottingham while he'd be on his mission in the Holy Land. Sir Frederic was barely thirty, one head taller than Vaisey and thin as a stick. He had short red hair, sharp blue eyes and a gaunt and sour expression. All in all, he was no match for Vaisey and certainly not when he was livid like now.

The man didn't know what hit him (other than Vaisey, that is) when the Sheriff grabbed him by the lapels of his fine blue tunic and shook him till his teeth rattled and his eyes went cross.

"Incompetent fools, all around!" Vaisey shouted and a bit of spit flew into Sir Frederic's face. "Useless pack! I want Robin Hood's head on a stick, now! Bring it to me! And Gisborne's, too! No, I want him in whole, not just his head. I want to see him hang!"

"You won't," Sir Frederic stated calmly. After his first shock at being manhandled had subsided, he'd quickly regained his composure and was now eyeing Vaisey with a haughty expression down his long nose. "You have a ship to catch! I will see to it that Robin Hood and his gang are dealt with. And I will find your former pet lieutenant as well. Don't waste any more time, Vaisey. Shoo!"

"I will go nowhere till I see Gisborne twitch at the end of a rope!" Vaisey shouted outraged.

Sir Frederic pried the Sheriff's fingers from his tunic and raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Shall I send word to Prince John then, that you are deliberately disobeying his orders, just because you've betted on the wrong horse with Gisborne? The missive is already written, just in case, you see. I had a feeling that something like this might happen."

Vaisey took a step back and visibly tried to calm himself. He put on a cruel smile. "There's no need to inform Prince John. I will go to the Holy Land! I will find someone else to kill Richard, or I will do it myself. But first I will…"

"You will do nothing but get into the carriage and head for Portsmouth," Frederic replied with emphasis. "The ship won't wait for you, you know. And the Prince has already paid you back for the voyage, so you won't see any more money if you miss this opportunity. There won't be another chance for you, you're walking on thin enough ice as it is. Now, go!"

Vaisey gritted his teeth and turned on the spot. "See that you deal with this," he threw over his shoulder as he made for the door. "When I return from the Holy Land and I hear that Robin Hood or Gisborne are still alive, it will be your head I'll want to put on a stick!"

"There's no need to get personal, Vaisey!" Frederic called back. "It's all just business."

"Just business, my arse!" Vaisey threw the door open and strode out into the great hall. He crossed it, went for the large stairs outside, and almost ran down. His carriage was already waiting, several boxes and chests stored at the back. He slipped inside and motioned for the leader of his guards to come to the window.

"I want you and two squads of your best men to follow me," he murmured when the man had arrived at his window. "But, discreetly. You know, quietly. Huh?"

The guard nodded and Vaisey sat back. The carriage rumbled off towards the portcullis and then onto the Great North Road. About a mile away, he let the driver stop. He'd wait here for his men to arrive. And then they'd make a little detour on their way to Portsmouth. The village of Knighton wasn't that far off, was it? There was enough time to go there and still manage to get to Portsmouth in time for the ship to depart. Vaisey allowed himself a small smirk. He had a certain inkling that he'd find something (or someone) of value there.

And he didn't intent for his business to take long. He'd not waste time being nice and patient with the villagers. He'd have them swiftly executed, one by one, until Robin Hood and Gisborne would come out. And then he'd kill them both, personally.

That wouldn't be just business. It would be a treat.

* * *

_I'm not too sure about this chapter, especially the Guy/Marian situation. I think I may have just made the biggest mistake in this story. What do you think? Like? Hate? Too soon? Too much? Everything too easy? Let me know._


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

_It took me a while to get back into writing after chapter twenty-eight, and I'm sorry that you had to wait this long. Also, I had a lot of trouble with this part because it's purely action with no time for feelings. And I'm not too good with action scenes. But decide for yourselves._

_Have fun - though I guess fun is the wrong word for this chapter. It's rather dark and serious. Be warned: There'll be character deaths (but nobody you know)._

* * *

In the end it was a group of six that left the outlaw camp to go after the Sheriff. To nobody's surprise Little John had decided to stay behind. He would continue to help the people around and Robin had no doubt that he'd assemble a new group of outlaws in no time. John had been the leader of a gang before; he knew what he was doing, and Robin was confident that John would do it more than well.

Much had been the first to announce he'd go wherever Robin went, and that had been no big surprise either. Will and Djaq had decided to follow them to the Holy Land as well. Djaq had said they'd all be welcome in her uncle's home near Acre and when Robin had seen her hold hands with Will, he'd understood the other reason why she wanted to go. He assumed she wanted to present her betrothed to her family, and Robin wished them all the luck in the world.

His eyes had settled on Marian next and he'd been astonished to see her look back at him with determination. She would come, too. It seemed that, with Little John staying behind to make sure the people of Nottinghamshire were safe and cared for, Marian's doubts had dissolved. She hadn't said much though, only that she would go and help protect the King.

Gisborne was the only one among them that hadn't stated clearly what he'd do. All he'd done so far had been to agree when Djaq had announced they would have to go to Knighton first. The Saracen woman had insisted on checking on Allan's wounds before they'd go and Guy had found himself agreeing readily, much to his own surprise.

Robin had concurred that they'd have to tell Allan about the plan, even if it was clear that the reformed traitor wouldn't be able to come. He couldn't make the journey with his injuries, and Robin hoped that Allan would understand.

So the six of them made their way down the forest path to Knighton village. They had packed all kinds of things that could become useful on the long journey, and the walk was slow. Robin hoped they'd get horses in Knighton, or else they'd never suit up to the Sheriff in reasonable time. It was a day's ride to Portsmouth alone, and they didn't have a passage on a ship secured yet, unlike Vaisey. Robin feared that, thanks to their detour to Knighton, Vaisey would be too far ahead of them already.

His fears proved to be ungrounded though.

When the gang reached the small hill on which other side sat Knighton village, they were suddenly alerted to hasty noises coming from ahead. It sounded like someone was running towards them, someone small and in panic.

They hid behind trees, Robin with his bow ready, and waited for the person to reach the crest of the hill and come into their view. When it did, Marian was the first to let out a gasp and step forward.

"Luke?"

The small boy turned when he heard his name. He almost fell in his haste to reach them. "Robin! Marian! Help me!"

They watched him stumble down the hill and come to stand before them. He was so out of breath that he had to bend over with his hands on his knees. Marian went to him and crouched down, concerned.

"Luke, what happened? What are you doing here?"

The boy looked up and Marian took in his tear-strained face and huge panicked eyes. Fear gripped her, something must have happened. "What is it?"

"The Sheriff," Luke gasped. "He's having everyone killed! Brian is dead, and Florence's mother and father both, and…"

"The Sheriff's in Knighton?" Robin had stepped forward as well.

Luke nodded and fresh tears rolled down his face. "Everyone's arrested and the Sheriff said he'd kill them all until you and Gisborne come out. Robin, please! They've got my mother and father, and Crispin and… I ran as fast as I could! You have to help us!"

Robin stared at the boy in shock. What was Vaisey doing in Knighton? He should be on his way to Portsmouth already! Why would he…? Was this the Sheriff's way of retaliating for losing Gisborne to their side? Had Robin simply underestimated the man's hatred and sheer madness? He'd never have thought Vaisey would waste time seeking revenge, not when on a mission to kill the King.

It seemed that Robin had seriously underestimated the man. And innocent people were now losing their lives for it.

Robin's eyes snapped from the boy to his friends. They all looked shocked, all but Gisborne that is. Perhaps the man wasn't as shocked because he'd known what Vaisey was capable of.

"Please, will you help us, Robin?" Luke's shaking voice pulled Robin out of his thoughts.

"We will help you, Luke."

"How?" Marian exclaimed in panic. "Robin, what can we do?"

"We give Vaisey what he wants." His voice was calm and determined. His gaze fell on Gisborne once again. "Guy and I will go."

"What?"

"No!"

"It's a trap, Robin! You'll be killed!"

Everyone was screaming at once.

"Do you have a better idea?" Robin snapped back, angry and helpless. "I won't have Vaisey kill innocent people for me, for us. So we give him what he wants and you," he looked around his gang, "will sneak around, dispatch of his men and free the people while Guy and I walk out in the open."

"Robin, listen…"

Marian's plea went unheard, as well as everything else that anyone of the others tried to throw in. Robin silenced them all. He turned to Luke instead and took hold of his shoulder. "Luke, how many men does the Sheriff have?"

"I don't know," the boy had stopped crying but still looked pale and frightened. "Lots."

Robin straightened up and readied his bow. Then he suddenly walked up to Much, motioned for him to turn around, and pulled something from the big satchel the man had slung over his back. It was a sword. Robin eyed it for a second, then, with a determined nod, threw it hilt-first at Guy. "Here, you're gonna need it."

Guy caught the sword out of the air and made a few probing moves. It was lighter than his own had been, but it would do. He nodded back in thanks.

"Alright, let's go!" Robin's gaze was so unwavering that no one dared to protest. Not even Marian.

* * *

Almost the entire village was assembled in the road opposite the ruins of Knighton Hall. The people had been herded there and were now held at sword-point by about a dozen of the Sheriff's men. Some villagers had managed to escape capture though, and they had fled into their homes or into the forest, too frightened to do anything but hide.

Screams, sobs and open weeping could be heard throughout the village, people mourned the already dead and feared being next on the Sheriff's mad rampage.

Vaisey let his indifferent gaze sweep over the five dead bodies on the ground before he looked at the captured village people again. "Anyone ready to tell me what I wanna know? No? Well, then…"

His eyes sought out one of the guards and he nodded. The man lifted his sword, ready to strike down the woman he was holding captive. But before he could deal the killing blow, a loud voice commanded: "Stop!"

There was a whooshing sound and the guard suddenly shrieked in pain. His sword dropped from his useless hand, and he fell to his knees, grabbing his arm. An arrow was deeply embedded in the thick flesh beneath his shoulder.

All eyes flew to where the shout had come from. Robin Hood and Guy of Gisborne strode into the village square, heads held high and weapons drawn. A boy, Luke, was leading them. He ran up to his mother and was engulfed in a big hug.

"Let them go, Vaisey!" Robin shouted. "Guy and I come quietly."

"Guy now, is it?" Vaisey's eyebrow rose mockingly. "What, Gizzy, one night as an outlaw and you're suddenly best friends with Robin Hood?"

Guy gritted his teeth but remained silent. He would have loved to simply storm forward and ram the borrowed sword through the man, but he had sworn earlier, right before they'd entered the village, that he wouldn't do anything foolish and that he'd follow Robin's lead. He had sworn it reluctantly, but knowing that it was to be their best option. They couldn't kill Vaisey, for obvious reasons, and they would have to work in unison, trusting each other blindly, to give the others a chance at overpowering the guards.

Guy gripped the pommel of his sword more tightly and slowly walked forward, side by side with Robin. The cowering crowd parted easily for them until, at last, they stood a few feet away from Vaisey. The Sheriff watched them, a smug smile parting his lips and letting the ugly gold tooth shine through.

"Now," he grinned even wider and made his way over to the guard Robin had incapacitated with his arrow. "You said you'd come quietly?"

"Yes," Robin eyed his every move with trepidation, outwardly staying stoically calm.

"Well, what if I don't want you quiet? What if I want you screaming in rage?" In one swift motion he pulled the arrow out of the soldier's arm and stuck it into the kneeling man's neck. He cried out and tried in vain to stop the blood from pouring out. In no time his gloved fingers were drenched and he sank to the ground, lifeless.

Robin and Guy stared at the man in shock before their gazes travelled to the Sheriff once again. Robin's blue eyes gleamed in loathing.

"You see, Hood," Vaisey grinned madly, "as far as I'm concerned, a wounded soldier is no soldier at all. He's useless to me. But to you… oh, I can see it in your eyes. Even the death of this man, who was your enemy until two seconds ago, weights on your conscience. You don't even want your enemies dead."

"The only death I will truly welcome will be yours, Vaisey."

"Oh, but you can't kill me," Vaisey grinned back and came over again. "Not unless you want Nottingham and everything around razed to the ground. And you don't want that, do you? The people wouldn't love and worship you anymore, you wouldn't be their hero. And then, what would you do with yourself, huh?"

Guy had had enough. He wanted to get this over with and stepped forward. "We're here, Vaisey. What now?" He refused to call the man by any title and almost spit out the hated name.

"Now," Vaisey drawled and motioned for his soldiers to give them more space. The men herded the people back, shaking their swords and pushing, until a wide circle was cleared around the Sheriff and his two opponents.

"Now, you two fight."

Robin and Guy shared a quick look of confusion. "What?"

"Yes, you see," Vaisey grinned and started walking back and forth languidly. "I had thought about killing you both myself. But then… why should I do that if I can just as well make you kill each other while I get to watch? So, you will fight till one of you drops, and I get to kill the other one. Oh, and no offence Gisborne," he looked at his former lieutenant in mock-pity, "but my money is on Hood to survive you. You were never that good in one-on-one combat and Hood bested you countless times. Good for me though, because that way I get to kill you all by myself. Everybody wins!"

"You're mad!" Guy ground out and shook his head.

"What makes you think we'll comply?" Robin had no intention of fighting Guy, and not least because he couldn't be sure the man wouldn't suddenly change his mind again and try to kill him for real. "What if we refuse?"

Vaisey strolled to where one of his men was holding an old woman. Without blinking he pulled a dagger from his belt and pushed it into the woman's chest. The people around were too shocked to cry, it was as silent as a grave.

Vaisey calmly turned to Robin. "You were saying?"

He wiped the dagger clean, using the guard's cloak, before he walked up to the next captive villager. The man trembled and shook in the soldier's iron grip and begged Robin with his eyes.

"Alright, stop!" Robin shouted and made a move as if to attack Vaisey. Guy's hand shot out and grabbed Robin's arm. Robin growled and broke free. He shot Guy a dark look that sent a cold shiver down his back. Robin's eyes seemed to be full of accusation. 'How can you have sided with this monster for so long? You can't be any better or else you would have stopped this madman sooner, knowing what he is!'

"Robin," Guy tried to reason with the man, although he knew he had nothing to say in his defence.

Robin looked away and readied his sword. Then his eyes met the Sheriff's. "You win, Vaisey. We'll fight."

* * *

Granny watched the village square wide-eyed and anxiously from her spot by the window. Robin and Guy slowly began to circle each other as if ready to fight. What were they doing? What was going on?

She hadn't been able to hear what had been said outside but from the happenings she could easily guess. She threw worried looks to where her daughter and son-in-law were held at sword-point, little Luke holding tightly on to his mother's arm, and tried to find Crispin in the crowd. He wasn't standing with the rest of the family, but Granny knew that he had to be there somewhere. He hadn't been able to hide in the house because he'd insisted on giving the clever hiding spot in the boys' room to the one who'd need it more – the outlaw Allan.

Granny had had to watch the soldiers drag Crispin out, along with Margery, Tom and the rest of the family, unable to help and angry at being left behind. The soldiers didn't seem to see an old woman as a big threat and hadn't bothered with her.

'Well,' Granny thought darkly, 'all the better for me. They'll realize their mistake soon enough.'

Turning her back on the fighting Robin and Guy, Granny shuffled over to the boys' room. She hurried to get the wooden board away from the wall.

"Come on," she motioned for Allan to climb out quickly. "Out with you. We've got to do something."

"What's going on?" Allan scrambled out of the hole and over the bed. Then he helped Granny back into the kitchen, all the while listening to her tale of what was happening. When she'd finished, he ran to the window and looked outside. Robin and Guy were still fighting, their swords flying through the air, while the Sheriff watched with a smug smile on his face. That utter bastard!

"We've gotta do something!" Allan turned back to Granny. "Where are the others? Where's Marian? And Much and Will and…"

"I'm here," Marian's voice suddenly came from behind. Allan swirled around and found her, completely in Nightwatchman gear, standing in the doorway to Granny's room. She'd apparently come in through the window.

Granny didn't seem surprised to see Marian dressed as the Nightwatchman. She quickly pulled the young woman into a hug and then motioned for her to talk.

"Alright, here's what we'll do," Marian laid the plan before them and shortly afterwards left the house the same way she'd come in. Only this time she was followed by Allan.

* * *

Guy parried one of Robin's blows and tried to ascertain the situation. So far nothing had changed. He and Robin traded blows, trying to make the fight look real while avoiding any damage, and the Sheriff watched. But Guy could see that Vaisey was becoming increasingly impatient, it didn't look like he was buying the bluff. Something had to happen, soon.

And it did.

From somewhere around came suddenly several yells of "Now!" and then Guy saw movement where before there had been none. From every corner people stormed up to them, led by the outlaws and armed with all kinds of weapons. He saw swords and shields blinking in the sun, but also pitchforks, shovels and axes. It seemed that the outlaws had rallied every able-looking person that had managed to escape capture to grab anything that could be used as a weapon. And they were all rushing up to the Sheriff and his men, and began to fight for their lives and to defend their loved ones.

Guy even saw women wielding kitchen knifes like daggers, determination giving them strength they hadn't known they possessed. And he felt suddenly something like pride rush through him; pride for fighting alongside these people; pride for finally doing the right thing and being on the right side.

His eyes gleamed when he looked at Robin and he saw a look of understanding thrown his way, right before Robin suddenly turned towards the Sheriff. But his eyes didn't stay on the angry man. He looked at the soldiers instead.

"These simple peasants are willing to fight with everything they have, for their lives, for their freedom, and against a monster that terrorizes these lands and that doesn't care about anything but power. A life means nothing to him!" Robin pointed to the soldier Vaisey had killed earlier in cold blood. "You mean nothing to him. He won't hesitate to kill you when you're done being useful. You've seen it. You know it. Why do you fight for this madman? Fight for me, for us, for England! It's not too late. Help us free this country from tyranny! Help us fight him!"

Guy could see it in every soldier's face, the moment of doubt, of uncertainty, before each of them began to lower their sword and let go of the people they were holding. Each of them dropped their sword and took a step away from the Sheriff.

Vaisey pulled his own sword and stared at his soldiers in pure hatred. "Why are you listening to Robin Hood? I'm the one who pays you, you idiots!"

Guy took a step in his direction, a satisfied smirk twisting his lips. "There are things more worth than money, Vaisey. But you'll never understand that."

Vaisey let out an incredulous laugh. "You are a joke, Gisborne! You wanna tell me that you've suddenly changed? You? The man that's been craving position and power above all else?"

"Yes."

The complete determination in Guy's voice seemed to anger the Sheriff more than anything else. He threw a look around, and when he realized the turned tides, he snapped and with a cry charged at Guy. But before his weapon could cross Guy's waiting one, two different blades, one on Guy's left and one on his right, halted Vaisey's strike and twisted the sword from the Sheriff's hands.

Guy lifted his head and looked beside him. On his left stood Robin, his shoulder almost pressing against Guy's arm, and the blade on his right belonged to…

"Nightwatchman!" Vaisey growled and eyed the disguised Marian with disdain. "I should have known that you'd show up as well."

"Yes, you should," Robin answered in Marian's stead. "Now, get out of here, Vaisey. I'll give you one chance to leave."

Vaisey tried to pick up his fallen sword but Guy slapped the broad side of his blade across the man's fingers. "I don't think so."

The Sheriff growled and took a few steps back, hands lifted. The crowd parted to let him escape. Robin, Guy and Marian watched his every move, ready to strike, should he think of trying something foul.

And still Vaisey managed to surprise them. In a quick move that belied his age, Vaisey jumped aside, into the crowd, and grabbed the first human he could get a hold on, to use them as a shield and hostage. A dagger gleamed in his hand and was pressed to the unsuspecting victim's throat.

"No!" Several people cried out at once, Guy being the loudest. "Let him go!"

Vaisey twisted his hostage's arm behind their back and made the boy cry out in pain. He backed away further, all the while throwing quick looks around to determine where his horse was.

"Let him go!" Guy shouted and made as if to follow. "Crispin!"

Vaisey's eyes gleamed in triumph. "You know the boy? Wonderful!" He pressed the dagger harder against Crispin's throat and a tickle of blood began to flow. "Stay where you are, Gisborne. And everybody else, too."

"Crispin, no!" Several voices cried out and Vaisey saw a woman, the boy's mother obviously, fall to her knees, sobbing. He smiled a cruel smile and, without letting go of the boy, managed to mount his horse. Then he pulled the boy up to lie stomach-first across the horse's back.

"You want the boy back?" Vaisey smirked. "Too bad!"

And with that he motioned for the horse to storm off in a quick gallop. Crispin's head bobbed up and down and they all watched his blue coat flutter in the wind until the horse vanished behind a bend in the road.

* * *

_Not the best ending for this, I know. I had planned it otherwise but the words wouldn't flow. Sorry._


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

_I know that the Sheriff's actions don't make much sense and I apologize for the lack of logic. I couldn't think of a reason for him to do what he does and it doesn't really matter anyway. So let's just say the man is mad, okay? Mad men don't have to make sense._

* * *

Guy didn't listen to the shouts and cries from around him, he heard and saw nothing but Crispin's blue coat fluttering in the wind. Anger washed over him, more fierce than he'd ever felt before. It was one thing for the Sheriff to humiliate and mistreat him, but it was something else entirely now.

Crispin didn't deserve this. The boy had done nothing wrong. He'd only been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and now he was suffering unspeakable agony at the Sheriff's hands.

This wouldn't do.

Guy wasted no time. He stashed his sword back into the scabbard at his side and, without a spare thought for Robin or Marian or anybody else, shoved the people aside. He ran up to where he could see a few horses tied to a post – the guards' horses – and quickly freed one.

Someone called from behind. "Guy, wait!"

But Guy didn't stop to turn around. He jumped into the black horse's saddle and steered the animal onto the road. He threw a quick look back then. Robin and Marian were running towards him, calling out for him to wait.

But Guy couldn't. Any second they wasted here would leave Crispin in more danger. Guy had seen the mad look in Vaisey's eyes. The man was unpredictable at the best of times, and now…

No, Guy had not a second to waste. He turned the horse around and let it feel his spurs. With a loud whinny the animal stormed off, following the Sheriff's trail, and Guy bent over the neck to make the horse go faster. He usually was a good rider, but today he'd have to be the best. For Crispin's sake.

* * *

Crispin had no idea where they were. They'd left Knighton, that much he'd been able to get. But thanks to his awkward position he couldn't see much apart from the sand and grass that flew by under the horse's hooves. His face was pressed to the Sheriff's leg by a hand on his neck, a hand that held a sharp dagger.

He'd ceased his struggling a while ago because the Sheriff had pressed the dagger closer to his ear and had snarled something that had sounded like "Stop moving or I'll cut off your ear!".

Crispin was frightened. But he was even more furious, and confused. Why had the Sheriff grabbed him? Why had the man felt the need to take a hostage, when Robin Hood had been about to allow him to leave anyway?

It didn't make any sense!

Didn't the Sheriff know that Sir Guy and Robin and Marian would follow them? Didn't he know that someone would surely come for him? Because they would, right? Crispin fervently believed so. He refused to let any other thought enter his head. They would come for him. They would rescue him! Any time now he would hear more sets of hooves coming up behind them. Any time now he'd hear Sir Guy or Robin Hood or Marian shout for the Sheriff to stop. Any time now he'd hear arrows fly and swords be drawn.

Any time now, right?

* * *

A string of curses no lady should ever hear left Guy's mouth even before he'd fully hit the ground. He swiftly managed to roll aside before he'd get buried under the falling horse. Bloody hell, that hurt!

He sat up and looked at the big animal. He'd pushed it too hard and the horse had stumbled on the uneven ground. It was now lying on its side, the breath steaming out of its nostrils sharp and cut off. One of its front legs was broken, Guy realized at once. It hung more than stood in an awkward angle.

He closed his eyes briefly and cursed again. Then he stood up, drew his sword and slowly approached the horse. Poor thing. He'd have to put it out of its misery, and quickly.

Guy knelt down next to the black neck, removed his left glove with his teeth and stroked through the warm fur and mane. He whispered soothing words of nonsense, quickly brought up his sword and cut the throat before the horse had time to realize his intent. Blood rushed out and he jumped up and out of the way, turning his back in the process.

Guy listened to two or three rasping breaths, his eyes closed, and hoped he'd managed to do it right, so that the animal would die quickly.

Silence fell and he turned around. The horse lay still. He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."

Then he put his sword back and began to continue his chase up the road on foot, ignoring the pain that shot through his leg with each step. It hadn't fully healed yet and now it was bruised anew. But Guy shook off any thought of pain and concentrated on Crispin and what he'd do to Vaisey once he'd find the bastard.

He hadn't run for long when he suddenly heard the wonderful sound of several sets of hooves rushing up the road from behind. Guy turned and squinted against the sun. He could make out two riders, and when they came near he recognized Robin and Marian.

"Guy!" Marian called out and steered her horse to where he was waiting. Robin followed suit and jumped off right in front of Guy.

"You should have waited for us," Robin looked furious. His eyes seemed to glow. "We saw your horse. What happened?"

"It tripped and broke its leg. I had to…"

"Damn," Robin cut him off. "Why didn't you wait for us?"

Guy had no answer and it seemed that Robin didn't expect one. He mounted his horse again and held out his hand. Guy eyed it, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, for God's sake, Gisborne!" He pulled back his hand and threw an exasperated look at Marian. "I don't have time for this. You deal with him!" Then he clicked his tongue and rode off.

Marian steered her horse to Guy's side. Guy took a breath and grabbed her arm. He pulled himself up somehow and came to sit behind Marian on the horse's back. Trying to scoot as close as possible (so as not to fall off, of course), Guy knew that under different circumstances he would have enjoyed the closeness to Marian much more. He would have exploited the situation any way he could and he'd certainly have had a more pleasant expression crossing his features than the scowl he knew he sported now.

But the circumstances didn't leave any room for lewd comments or smirks. Crispin was in danger and Guy's entire thoughts revolved around the boy.

He wondered briefly, while Marian had the horse follow Robin, how come that the boy had managed to worm his way into Guy's… yes, he could admit it in his own thoughts at least… into his heart. Because he had. Guy cared about the boy, although he'd only known him for a day.

How was that possible?

Guy didn't know if it was because Crispin reminded him of himself at that age (or rather, what he would have liked to have been like then). Not only was it the uncanny resemblance in looks, but also some character traits Guy recognized all too well.

Or was it because his whole life had turned upside-down in the matter of days and it had left him more vulnerable and open to feelings like caring, friendship and love? Maybe freeing himself from Vaisey's clutches had restarted his heart that he had believed dead before.

But if it had been dead before, how could he have fallen in love with Marian then? Or, hadn't he been in love before? Had he started to really love her only now that he knew her? Guy almost believed it. Because the feelings he'd had then, back when he'd wanted to marry her for the first time, were nothing compared to what he was feeling for her now. Back then he'd wanted Marian as a trophy, as a symbol for his status, a possession.

And now… he wanted her to be happy, nothing else. He realized that he cared more for her happiness than his own, and that had never happened before.

Someone had once said to him, back when he'd been a boy at Gisborne Manor: _"You'll know the difference between like and love when, instead of wanting to own someone, you find yourself wanting to be owned by them. When instead of wanting to be happy, you want nothing as much as their happiness. When instead of taking, you'll find yourself wanting to give. That's how you know, Guy."_

And he knew now.

Guy was pulled out of his thoughts when a lock of Marian's hair got loose and tickled his face. Guy inhaled deeply, it smelled faintly of roses and pine. It smelled wonderful. He tightened his grip on her slender waist and leaned forward to speak into her ear.

"Marian."

A shudder wrecked her and she leaned away, face turning to give him a stern look. "Stop distracting me!"

Guy frowned. "What am I doing?"

Marian turned her head away again but Guy saw her blush and she threw a fleeting look down. His eyes followed. Oh!

His hands were gripping the hem of her leather waistcoat and three of his fingers had found their way inside. Suddenly he felt it, the bare flesh of her left hip under his touch. He had removed his glove earlier and he hadn't donned it again. Guy couldn't help the smirk spreading over his face when he wiggled his fingers a bit and Marian nearly yelped.

"Stop it!" She elbowed his right side. "Or I'll throw you off!"

"No, you won't," Guy whispered close to her ear. "Because then you'd have to explain it to Hood, and you wouldn't know how."

"Why do you keep saying Hood when you talk about him, but you call him Robin to his face?"

Guy sat back straight. "I don't know." And just like that the playful moment was over and Guy steered his concentration back to what they were doing.

They'd suited up to Robin and had already passed the river Trent and the border of Nottinghamshire. And still there was no sign of Vaisey and the boy. He wouldn't take him all the way to Portsmouth, would he? Why should he bother? And why had he taken the boy in the first place? Did he want them to follow? Was it a trap? Would they run into a squad of the Sheriff's men any time now?

Guy let out a sigh and shook his head. It didn't matter. He knew they'd carry on anyway, even if it would turn out to be a trap.

* * *

Any time now he'd be rescued, right?

Crispin clung to the last bits of hope as time passed and the scenery flew by and still nothing had happened. But surely they would come, any time now! Right?

_'What if you're wrong?'_ A voice inside his head suddenly piped up. _'What if they don't care about you?'_

_'But they do!'_ Crispin gave back internally. _'Someone will come for me! Sir Guy will come, or Marian, or Robin, or my father!'_

_'What if they don't?'_

Crispin screwed his eyes shut, as if that would help block the ugly words. But he couldn't stop the doubts from growing stronger. They ate at him until at last he was almost convinced nobody would come for him.

But instead of succumbing to misery the thought only made Crispin more furious. Well, if nobody would care to rescue him, then he'd have to rescue himself, right?

He began to slowly lift his head and scouted out their surroundings. They were still on a road and there was still a forest to their right. But far ahead he could spot the beginnings of a village, a big one. Maybe it was a town.

Crispin knew at once that it wasn't Nottingham. But he didn't know any other towns nearby. He'd never been anywhere else.

"Where are you taking me?" He didn't think the Sheriff would answer, and he was right. The man didn't even spare him a glance. Instead he mumbled something under his breath that Crispin didn't understand.

The dagger, Crispin noticed, was lying loosely in Vaisey's hand, no longer pressed to his ear but resting on the Sheriff's leg. Should he simply risk jumping off the horse? If the Sheriff wasn't paying attention, surely he'd manage to jump off and run, right?

But run where? He'd be caught in no time, and then he'd be killed. But maybe the Sheriff wouldn't bother to come after him? He didn't need a hostage any longer, did he? Surely he wouldn't bother. After all, nobody else seemed to.

Should he risk it? Crispin took a deep breath and sent one last look around. A bit further ahead he could spot a pathway that led into the forest. He'd jump and then run there as quick as he could. He'd hide in the forest and then figure out what to do. It sounded like a good plan (certainly as good as what Robin Hood did come up with most times), and so Crispin placed his hands under his chest and made ready to jump.

And then it all went wrong.

Because what Crispin had failed to take into account was that the Sheriff had wound Crispin's coat several times around his left arm to stop it from fluttering in his face. So when the boy jumped backwards, there was a tuck on his coat, and then the Sheriff was pulled off his horse with the momentum.

"Oof!" Crispin groaned when suddenly not only his back hurt from landing on the hard ground, but also he was completely squashed by the Sheriff's weight.

The horse stormed off and left the two of them alone on the road.

"What!" The Sheriff snarled and stared at Crispin's frightened face. "You imbecile! You…!" He was too mad for words and sat up on top of the boy, eyes flying rapidly around, following the fleeing horse. Then his burning gaze landed on Crispin once again and, head cocked aside, his lips twisted into a cruel and dangerous smirk.

"Looks like you seek to end our common cause here, huh?"

Crispin tried to throw him off, to free himself somehow, but the Sheriff sat on top of him and captured his flaying hands and pressed them to the ground over his head. In the other hand, he noticed wearily, the dagger still gleamed dangerously.

"Well," Vaisey continued, "I can't say that I mind. I would have disposed of you later anyway but if you want to part ways now… then so be it!"

He made as if to stand up and Crispin was about to release a shaky breath, incredulously, when suddenly the Sheriff twisted and then slammed the dagger into Crispin's leg.

Crispin howled in sudden pain. He'd never felt anything like it! His left leg burned and tears streamed down his face. He screwed his eyes shut and cried out.

The Sheriff stood up and then bent over the wounded boy. "That's what you get for siding with outlaws, boy! Now stop this caterwauling or I will be forced to shut you up for good."

Crispin clamped his mouth shut and tried to curl in on himself. It hurt! Oh God, he'd never hurt like this before. He felt for his leg and found the dagger embedded in his upper thigh. He braced himself and then opened his eyes to look at it. It wobbled and then fell out on its own.

Crispin tried to get the breath back into his lungs. The wound couldn't be very deep if the dagger had fallen out, right? It could have been merely a graze. Still, it hurt like hell.

And it made Crispin furious! This man was a monster! He killed people and hurt children and didn't have a conscience at all. He was a monster!

With a strength born out of fury and pain Crispin grabbed the dagger and quick as a lightning brought his arm up high to ram it into the still hovering Sheriff's side. He hit the man right over his sword belt.

"Arrgh! You…!" Crispin scrambled aside when the Sheriff sank down onto his knees. For a second they were on eye level and then Crispin managed to stand up and watched the Sheriff go down.

"That's for all the people you've killed, you monster!"

Crispin squeezed his hand onto his bleeding thigh and then turned and hobbled away as fast as he could.

Once he'd put a bit of safe distance between them, he dared to look back. The Sheriff was lying on his back, motionless.

"Oh God! I killed the Sheriff!"

* * *

They had been riding at a brisk pace in silence for a while now. Guy was alternating looking over Marian's shoulder to the road ahead and throwing looks at Robin to their right. The sun was beginning to set and was engulfing Robin's head like a halo.

Guy scoffed and turned to watch the road again.

"Look!" Robin suddenly exclaimed and pointed forward. Guy's gaze followed and he was able to make out a small lump in the distance. Was that a person?

They spurred on their horses and quickly galloped ahead. It was a person, Guy realized. It was…

"Crispin!" Marian cried out and bent over to make the horse go faster. "Crispin!"

Robin reached the boy first. He jumped off his horse and knelt down next to him. Crispin was sitting on a rock beside the road.

Marian halted her horse and didn't wait for Guy to dismount first. She slung her leg forward over the animal's neck and jumped. Then she ran up to Robin and the boy. Guy followed, something inside of him rejoicing at the sight of him unharmed.

He approached, and then realized he had to correct that statement. "You're bleeding!"

Marian had already pushed the boy's hand away from the stain on his thigh and was examining the wound. She'd ripped the breeches apart.

"It's not…" Crispin's voice trembled. "It's… it stopped bleeding already."

The boy was either in shock or in pain. Probably both, Guy assumed. He watched Marian pour water from her flask over the wound and noticed that it wasn't a deep wound, more like a scratch. Still, it had to hurt.

Robin had meanwhile scanned the area. "Crispin, tell us what happened. Where's the Sheriff?"

The boy's face crumbled and tears started to roll down his cheeks. He wiped them away with his sleeve and looked up at Robin, then towards Guy. "I think I killed him."

What?

Guy knew he must look like a gaping fish but Robin and Marian didn't fare any better. For a few seconds nobody spoke but finally Guy found his voice again. "What do you mean, you killed him?"

"I didn't mean to," Crispin sobbed, "I really didn't. I only wanted to escape but then we fell off the horse and he hurt me with his dagger and… and I thought he'd kill me and I was so angry and then… then…"

"Then what?" Guy thundered.

"Then he said something and it made me even more angry and I grabbed the dagger and stabbed him and he fell to the ground and then I ran… I killed him and now Prince John will send his army and it'll be all my fault!"

"You ran? Why didn't you take the horse?" Guy almost clapped a hand over his mouth. Why had he asked that? It was a stupid thing to focus on when there were so much more pressing issues. Vaisey dead? Killed by a boy? He'd not believe it unless he'd seen the body with his own eyes.

"Guy!" Marian rebuked with a shake of her head. Then she turned back to Crispin and pulled him into her arms. The boy hugged her back and rested his head against her shoulder.

Guy walked over to where Robin stood, still looking around. "Do you believe him?"

"Why should he lie?" Robin's eyes met Guy's. "But we need to be sure."

Robin turned to Crispin and knelt down. He put a hand onto his shoulder. "Crispin, can you show us where you… where it happened?"

"No, he can't!" Marian let go of Crispin and faced Robin. "He needs to rest, Robin!"

"Marian, if the Sheriff's truly dead, we need to…"

"If he's dead he won't run away, will he? It can wait!" Marian threw a quick look to the boy who had almost slumped down in exhaustion.

"But if he's not dead, he will have run away," Guy threw in. "And then…"

Marian let out a sigh. They were right, she knew. Still, Crispin didn't look as if he could stay awake very much longer. She knelt down again and gently shook his shoulder. "Crispin, do you think you can ride with me?"

"Yes," he boy mumbled and let out a deep breath. Then he looked up at Robin and Guy. "I'll show you where."

Marian led Crispin to her horse and helped him climb up. Then she swung up behind him. Robin and Guy shared a wary look before they, too, mounted the other horse. Guy sat up front, Robin as far behind as he could without falling off. He didn't touch Guy.

"Alright, let's go."

Nobody said a word while they made their way along the road. It was getting dark fast and they all realized that soon they wouldn't be able to see a thing, let alone a corpse lying beside the road. But before it could really become an issue Crispin suddenly called out.

"Here, it was here."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked. There was nothing there. No body, no horse, nothing.

"I am sure," Crispin nodded. His eyes flew to the edge of the forest. "There's the path I wanted to escape to. And," he turned and faced the other direction where a cluster of lights indicated a village or something. "There's the town. It was here, I'm sure."

"Well," Robin shrugged and scanned the area closely once more. "Looks like you didn't kill him after all. Either that or someone found the body and took it away. But I doubt that."

"So, what do we do now?" Guy didn't like the thought of a mad and hurt Vaisey running around. He'd much rather see him dead. But of course, for the boy it was probably a relief to know that he hadn't killed the man.

"Now, we find some place to stay the night," Robin motioned for them to steer their horses towards the town. "That should be Leicester, right?"

"Yes," Guy nodded back. He'd been there before. "I know an Inn we could stay at, and that Vaisey would never choose."

"Good, let's go."

Marian and Crispin followed them slowly, Crispin almost asleep against Marian's chest. She was half-afraid the boy would tumble off but somehow she managed to hold on to him till they'd entered the town and had reached a small and rather shabby Inn called "The King's Pride".

"Now I know why you'd think Vaisey wouldn't stay here," Robin smirked and pointed to the name. Guy smirked back and helped Crispin dismount the horse.

Then the four of them entered the Inn and asked for rooms to spend the night.

* * *

_I didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger over the Holidays and so I stopped here. I hope that's okay. You surely noticed that the way Crispin and the Sheriff part is a small homage to Guy's fight with Vaisey in Season 3 when he thought he killed him. I thought it fitting._

_I won't be able to reply to comments over the Holidays but I wish you all Merry Christmas and a good time with your family and loved ones. See you soon._


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

_I hope you had a nice Christmas and a good start into the new year._

* * *

There had been a bit of a funny moment at the inn when the innkeeper had assumed that Crispin was Guy's son and Robin had seen Guy actually blush and look away. But, he'd noticed relieved, Guy hadn't corrected the man and neither had Crispin. The innkeeper would've certainly started wondering what three adults were doing with a boy that wasn't their son. Suspicion would've come up and would've drawn attention to them, and they could surely do without. Robin had been anxious enough already. He'd been half-afraid that Guy would be recognized as soon as they'd enter. Leicester wasn't that far away from Nottingham, was it? Surely some of the other guests must have seen Guy of Gisborne before.

But no one had recognized them and so they had sat in a corner undisturbed. They'd ordered a decent meal and after a while Crispin had almost fallen asleep with his head on the table.

Finally they'd been shown to their rooms. Marian had insisted on sharing with Crispin and neither Robin nor Guy had dared to object. But that had left the two of them with the rather strange situation they were facing now: having to share the second room.

Robin entered and let out a sigh of relief when he found two separate beds. They were but small, smaller than his cot at the camp, but he'd sure as hell prefer it over a big four-poster he'd have to share with Guy.

He heard the man in question breathe out deeply and knew that he wasn't alone in his opinion. A truce between them was one thing. Even sharing the horse hadn't been that bad. But sharing a bed? Never!

Robin caught Guy's eye and smirked knowingly. Guy looked away and walked over to the cot next to the window. He sat down heavily. "I'll take this one."

"Suits me fine." Robin slumped onto the other bed and stretched out with his arms over his head. Then he turned towards Guy. "Look, Guy…"

"Don't!"

Robin sat up again. "You don't even know what I was gonna say!"

"Doesn't matter," Guy glared at him. "I doubt that I wanna hear it."

"Well, you'll have to," Robin glared back. Then he smirked. "Unless you wanna go look for some place else to sleep."

"Perhaps I will," Guy stood up and strode to the door. But Robin was quicker (and closer to the exit). He jumped up and blocked the door. "No, you won't."

"Get out of the way."

"No."

The two men stood there, glowering at each other. It didn't seem to matter to Robin that Guy was a good head taller than him, he held his own and didn't back down.

"I said," Guy growled low in his throat, "get out of the way!"

"And I said, no!" Robin cocked his head. "What is your problem?"

"You are!" Guy thundered but turned away eventually and slumped onto his cot again. "You are my problem, Hood!"

"And we're back to Hood again, are we?" Robin walked back to his cot and sat down. He watched Guy lie down and turn aside, so that he was presented with nothing but Guy's broad (and still fully clothed) back.

"You know, Gisborne," Robin made sure not to use the man's first name. "If anyone would have told me a fortnight ago that you and I would end up here, together, fighting on the same side against Vaisey, I would have declared them mad."

Robin could see that Guy was listening, although he hadn't moved. He let out a sigh and looked down at his hands.

"Utterly mad," Guy's voice broke the silence at last. Robin let out a low chuckle. "Yes, completely and utterly mad. And yet here we are."

Guy didn't reply and so Robin blew out the candle, pulled his shirt over his head and lay down on his cot. He stared at the dark ceiling, contemplating whether or not to speak further. Guy wasn't asleep, he could tell. But Robin didn't know if the sudden anger from before had subsided. He didn't want to fight with Guy, but there were still a few things Robin felt they needed to have out in the open. In the end he settled for something fairly neutral.

"Do you think Vaisey's dead?"

He could hear Guy turn onto his back and risked a small glimpse. The man was staring at the ceiling. "No," Guy shook his head once. "I hope not, if only for the boy's sake."

Robin was surprised to hear softness in Guy's voice. It seemed he'd really come to care for Crispin.

"Killing a man, at that age," Guy went on, even more quiet. "It changes you."

"Killing a man always changes you, no matter what age you are."

"Maybe," Guy conceded and turned his head to briefly look at Robin. When their eyes met he quickly looked away again. "But your first time always stays with you. No matter how hard you try to forget, no matter how many times you tell yourself that you had no choice…"

"Everything's a choice," Robin whispered, hearing Marian's voice in his head.

"No," Guy shook his head again. "It's not. Sometimes you don't have a choice."

"You do," Robin looked over and saw that Guy was once again staring at the ceiling in the dark, almost lost in thought. "You always have a choice, Guy. It's not always a good one. Sometimes it's kill or be killed. But there's always a choice."

"Oh, I see. Kill or let your nine year old sister be brutally raped. Great choice, I'd say."

Robin sucked in a harsh breath. Oh God. "I'm sorry."

Guy didn't reply and once again silence settled over the room. Robin had almost fallen asleep when he heard Guy whisper in the dark. "I still see his face sometimes, at night. Leering at her with this sick hunger in his eyes. And then they turn wide, incredulous, when I thrust the knife into his back. He sinks to the ground and the blood rushes out, so much blood. I didn't know that there would be so much blood. My hands turn red and sticky. And then I wake up and my hands look clean but… they're not. They'll never be clean."

Robin didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say, he knew that. So he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He listened to Guy's breathing for a while and eventually heard it deepen in sleep. But he lay awake for a long time.

* * *

Marian hadn't slept much, or so it seemed to her when she woke up bleary-eyed and with a dull ache in her head. The sun was up, and she didn't remember watching it, so she must have slept at least a few hours. But not enough, obviously, and not too well.

Marian remembered, after she'd retreated for the night, that at first she'd listened closely for signs of trouble from the room next door. She'd almost expected Robin and Guy to engage in a fight as soon as they'd be alone. But, although she'd heard their voices rise a few times, nothing else had happened. They seemed to have managed to uphold their shaky truce.

Crispin next to her had slept a deep and peaceful sleep, despite the foreign surroundings and the stress of the day before. He'd tossed and turned and mumbled something unintelligible from time to time, but he'd not woken or shown signs of great distress. And so Marian had simply watched him and had, two or three times, tucked the blanket back around his small form when it had fallen off.

She turned her head to look at Crispin now, and realized that he was awake and watching her.

"Good morning," she tried to summon the energy for a smile. Crispin returned it and blushed.

"Good morning, Lady Marian."

His gaze, Marian noticed, had strayed to the cloak and waistcoat she'd last night put on the small chair by her bed. She remembered his embarrassment when she'd been about to take off her breeches last night, and, not wanting to discomfit him further, she'd decided to leave them on. He might be only thirteen, but obviously he had already passed the age when he would think nothing of sharing a room with a woman.

That's why Marian now decided to address him like she'd do any grown man. "Crispin, would you please turn your back while I dress?"

"Of course," Crispin gasped and swiftly rolled over to face the wall. Marian jumped out of bed and quickly splashed some water onto her face. Then she donned her clothes and tried to put some sort of order to her tousled hair. It wouldn't do without a brush. Marian let out a frustrated sigh and eventually tamed it in one thick braid that fell over her left shoulder.

"Alright, I'm done."

Crispin turned around and then too got out of bed. Without looking at her he quickly washed before he pulled his tunic over his head. Then they both put on their boots.

"Shall we go and see if Robin and Guy are awake?"

"I…" Crispin didn't think it proper for her to simply enter the men's room, but he didn't say anything. He'd come to realize that Lady Marian wasn't like other women in that respect. 'Or in any respect, really,' he thought and followed her out into the hallway.

Marian sent a brief smile to Crispin and knocked on the next door.

"Who is it?" Guy's gruff voice made Marian smile more widely. "It's us, Guy."

Without waiting for an answer Marian turned the knob and entered. Crispin quickly followed and closed the door.

Guy stood by one of the beds. He was busy fastening the clasps on his leather jacket and Marian couldn't help but be disappointed. She'd hoped to catch at least a small glimpse of his naked chest. When she realized this, she blushed and quickly turned her gaze away. That's when she noticed that the second bed was empty.

"Where is Robin?"

Guy had finished with the clasps and now raked a hand through his hair. He raised an eyebrow. "And a good morning to you too, Marian."

Marian rolled her eyes. "Guy, where is he?"

"He went out at dawn."

"Out? Where? Why?" Marian frowned. Why would Robin leave without her? Without even telling her? Had something happened?

Guy let out a sigh. "He's out doing what he does best. Sneaking around and trying to find out what happened to Vaisey." He could see Marian opening her mouth to voice a complaint and quickly cut her off. "Yes, I tried to stop him. I told him to wait, but Robin Hood always does how he pleases, regardless of what anyone else might think is best."

Marian closed her mouth. Typical! Robin always accused her of acting without a thought for anyone else, and yet here he was, doing exactly the same! She'd make sure to let him know what she thought of that when he returned.

A loud growl suddenly disturbed the silence that had fallen over the room. Guy's and Marian's gazes snapped to Crispin, who blushed and held a hand to his rumbling stomach.

Marian let out a laugh. "We should go down and see if we can find some breakfast."

Guy nodded and motioned for her to lead the way. She opened the door and ushered Crispin through, but then she suddenly stopped and turned around. Guy almost walked into her.

"Do you have any money?" Marian asked hesitantly. Last night Robin had paid for the meal and the rooms. He'd taken coins from a purse that clearly hadn't been his own. When Marian had asked him about it, he'd shrugged and told her with a boyish grin that it had come from the Sheriff's stash.

But Robin wasn't here now and someone would have to pay for the breakfast.

Guy avoided looking at her, but gave a brief nod and ushered her along. He would not admit that it had been Robin who'd handed him a handful of coins before he'd left, stating smugly: _'Have some breakfast while you wait for me. And don't let Marian sneak off on her own, she loves doing that.'_

The three of them walked down the narrow staircase and entered the main room of the inn. Several tables were occupied with various types of people.

The innkeeper, a fat man with beady eyes and a dirty leer, came up to Guy. Before he could open his mouth though, Guy held out two coins.

"We'll have something decent for breakfast."

"But of course, milord," the man bowed and hurried to take them to a table. "We serve the finest bread and cheese in all of Leicester. Or a good broth, if you like. And the best ale. Or, if the lady and your lad would perhaps prefer something lighter…"

"Ale is fine, thank you." Marian hurried to say and Crispin nodded eagerly.

"Very well, milady." The innkeeper wiped a dirty rag over the table and then left them. Marian sat down on one side of the table while Guy and Crispin took their places on a small bench opposite.

Guy would have preferred to sit next to Marian. But he preferred even more to sit facing the room instead of turning his back on it.

You never knew, right?

He looked at Marian and realized that her eyes were constantly travelling back and forth between him and the boy, a secretive smile on her face. He threw a glance at Crispin but couldn't see what was so amusing. Guy scowled at her. "What?"

Marian shook her head as if to wake herself from a dream. "Nothing, just…"

Guy raised an eyebrow and waited. Marian bit her lip but didn't look away. Then she leaned forward and whispered. "I can see clearly why you thought… well, what you thought. You know, what you and Robin discussed in the woods before I joined you."

Oh. Guy looked down at the table. He'd not thought Marian brazen enough to address his wonderings about Crispin's parentage and, more importantly, what it implied about him.

"Marian," he cleared his throat and looked at her again. "Though I think that's not something we should discuss here and now, I want you to know that… that I'm not… I don't usually…"

"Oh, come on Guy," Marian laughed and leaned back against the wall. "Do you think me that naïve? I know how the world works and I know how men are."

Guy leaned back as well. He crossed his arms over his chest and, with a sidelong glance at the boy by his side, smirked. "Do you now?"

"Yes."

"Well, then you would also know that it's not men alone, who… do that kind of thing. Because that wouldn't work, you see? It takes a man and a woman to…"

"Guy!" Marian exclaimed. Brazen or not, some things shouldn't be talked about in public. And certainly not in front of a boy on the cusp of manhood, who, given his red face and curious eyes, had clearly understood their meaning.

"You started this conversation, Marian." Guy smirked at her. She was about to reply something, and possibly to kick his shin under the table, but then a servant girl approached their table and brought ale, broth, bread and cheese on a tray.

They watched her set down everything and scurry away without a word. Crispin grabbed the bread and pulled a big piece off it. Guy settled for tasting the broth, but first he took a big gulp of ale. Marian glared at him over the rim of her own tankard.

"I was not talking about… that! I meant something else entirely," she finally whispered and threw a quick glance at Crispin once again. "You know that. You brought up…"

"Oh, for…" Guy sighed and shook his head. "Yes, fine, have it your way, woman!" He spooned some of the broth into his mouth and was surprised to find it to his liking.

Marian huffed and picked up some bread. They continued to eat in silence.

Guy let his thoughts wander. Marian clearly had no qualms talking about things women usually didn't talk about. At least not in front of men.

But, he had to admit, her argument was sound. She'd only meant to address the strange resemblance between him and the boy. And that was as innocent as it was obvious to anyone. He supposed that, of all the patrons at the inn, more than half of them were thinking the same.

It occurred to Guy then that, if people took Crispin for his son, they must assume that Marian was his wife. The thought put a pleased smile onto his face. It got even more pleased when he contemplated Robin's role in this scenario: Clearly he had to be the servant then, right? Guy smirked.

"What is it?" Marian pulled him out of his daydream.

"Huh?"

"What is it you're thinking about, that it has put that smile on your face?" Marian had stopped eating and was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing," Guy looked down into the bowl of tasteful broth. He felt Marian watch him for a while, but when he didn't offer more information, she let out a huff and turned to Crispin to engage him in conversation.

And that's when Guy felt it.

The distinct prickle at the back of his neck that always alerted him to someone watching him closely, it hadn't subsided. So it couldn't have been Marian's eyes on him he'd felt.

Guy lifted his head and stole a furtive look around. He angled his body to Marian and the boy, seemingly joining their conversation, and let his eyes glide over the other patrons as if he was looking but not really seeing anything.

But Guy saw.

Two tables across to their right, almost hidden in shadows, sat a lonely man with dark hair and a neatly trimmed dark beard. He was dressed inconspicuously in a grey tunic, and although no crest was visible anywhere, he was clearly a noble. The fabric was rich, if you looked hard you could see a leather-rimmed collar, and a pair of fine leather gloves peeked out of a breast pocket. The man had a tankard of ale lifted to his mouth, but he wasn't drinking. He was staring at Guy over the rim of the mug, and his dark gaze penetrated Guy knowingly. And then he nodded almost unnoticeably.

Guy turned his gaze away, but only after he'd given a discreet nod back. What else could he do? The man had clearly recognized him.

And Guy had recognized him as well. It was the young Sir Henry of Woodbury, second son to the Earl of Chestwick, and a fellow Black Knight. They'd met several times over the last few months, and even before that… Woodbury had been part of the small group of Knights he'd also belonged to. The group that had tried, disguised as Saracens, to assassinate King Richard in the Holy Land.

What was he doing here?

Guy felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He looked down at his hands on the table and found one clenched to a fist while the other gripped the spoon tightly. It was trembling, and he quickly let go of the ladle and pushed the bowl away. He wasn't hungry anymore.

What was Henry of Woodbury doing in Leicester? Was he here on some business for the Black Knights? Was he meeting some of them? Perhaps even Vaisey? And did he know… had he heard that Guy had broken with the Sheriff? That he was an outlaw and a traitor? Had he perhaps been sent to kill him?

Guy felt cold and hot all over. He knew that he had to get to the bottom of this. He had to act, now. He'd need to find out what Woodbury was doing here, if it was a chance meeting or not, and how much the man knew.

Guy leaned over the table. "Marian, listen."

Marian turned her head, a snappish reply already on her lips. But when she saw Guy's face she turned serious at once.

"Guy? What is it?" Something was wrong, she knew. It was written all over his face.

Guy forced a neutral expression to the front, so as not to rouse any suspicion. "Your dagger. Do you have it?"

"Yes, but…"

"Give it to Crispin under the table." Guy hoped that from where Woodbury sat he wouldn't be able to see the motion. He'd sure as hell notice if Marian would hand the dagger directly to him, no matter if they'd do it over or under the table.

"My dagger?" Marian sat up straight. She wanted to look around but knew better than to draw attention. Whatever was worrying Guy, it was clearly serious. "Guy, what's wrong? Why do you…?"

"Don't argue, Marian. Please." Marian hated the false smile he sent her. "For once, just do as I say."

Marian waited, motionless. Guy let out a sigh. "I've been recognized."

Marian sucked in a breath and her eyes went wide. "Who?"

"Woodbury," Guy whispered under his breath and then took a quick sip of ale. "Sir Henry of Woodbury is sitting over there. He's a Black Knight."

"The man with the beard?" Crispin threw a quick look over Marian's shoulder before his eyes settled on Guy again. "In the corner? He keeps staring over."

"I know," Guy was surprised by the boy's calmness. But then again, he wasn't really. Crispin had proven to be very collected in a crisis. "Now, Marian. Give your dagger to Crispin." Seeing Marian's worried glare he quickly relented. "It's just a precaution. I only have the sword and that's no use in close quarters as these, you know that."

Marian eventually nodded and did as she was told, for once. Guy turned to Crispin and placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Take it. Careful. Take it by the hilt. Don't cut yourself."

"Guy," Marian tried to meet Guy's eyes. Her heart was hammering in her chest. "What is going on? What are you gonna do?"

Guy was busy taking the dagger from Crispin's hand behind the boy's back. He let it slip into his sleeve. For now that would have to do, maybe he'd manage to put it into his belt later. "Marian, listen to me." He turned his attention across the table. "I'm gonna go over and talk to him."

"No, Guy…"

"I need to find out what he's doing here. I don't believe he's here by chance. And if there's a meeting of the Black Knights here…" he left the sentence unfinished. Marian wasn't stupid, she'd know what he meant.

"But…"

"Marian," Guy took hold of her hand on the table. Should Woodbury make of that what he wanted, Guy didn't care. He needed her to listen. "I want you to promise me that you'll stay here. I will go over, I will talk to Woodbury, and even if I leave with him, you're gonna stay here and wait for Hood or me to return. Is that clear?"

"But…"

"Is that clear? Marian, I cannot be worrying about you. You need to stay here and take care of Crispin."

Marian looked at their joined hands on the table. She let out a sigh and gave a dejected nod.

"Good," Guy made as if to stand but Marian held his hand fast. "Guy, does he know who I am?"

He stared at her anxious face. "I don't think so, no."

"Then kiss me."

"What?" Guy couldn't believe his ears. Here they were, probably in mortal danger, and Marian had nothing better to do than to demand a kiss?

"It will look suspicious if you just walk away like that. Half the inn thinks we're a family," Marian looked briefly at Crispin before her eyes met Guy's again. "He will think it suspicious, won't he?"

"Woodbury may not know who you are, Marian. But he knows you're not my wife. He knows I'm not married."

"Well, then he'll think I'm your mistress," Marian felt herself blush but went on undeterred. "Or whatever you want to call it. You are holding my hand, Guy."

Guy looked down. Right. His eyes snapped back to Marian's. She gave him a small smile. "Kiss me."

Guy stood up and walked around the table till he stood before her. Then he bent down, took Marian's face in his hands and lowered his lips to her mouth. He wanted to make it a quick peck, he was far too agitated to think of more, but the moment his lips touched hers… nothing else mattered. Marian's mouth opened under his and instinctively Guy deepened the kiss. Her lips were soft and pliant, her tongue stroked his and Guy knew that he never wanted to stop kissing her.

Crispin cleared his throat and let out a loud cough. "Pssst, he's stood up," he whispered under his breath. "I think he's coming over."

Guy and Marian broke apart as if burned. Guy straightened up and, not daring to look at Marian, sent Crispin an intense look before he turned around. The boy had been right. Woodbury had stood up from his table in the corner and was now strolling over to them. His expression was one of open curiosity and disbelief. His lips twisted into a leering smirk. He stopped right in front of Guy.

"Gisborne. How do you do?"

"Woodbury," Guy inclined his head. He threw a quick look at Marian and then turned back to the man. "Let's go back to your table. We'll have more privacy there. Or let's go outside."

"Certainly, Gisborne," Woodbury turned towards Marian. "As soon as you've introduced me."

"Of course." Guy rolled his eyes but turned to Marian as well. "My love, may I introduce Sir Henry of Woodbury. Sir Henry, this is…"

"Eleanor," Marian jumped up and offered her hand to the man. "Eleanor Watts."

"Pleasure," Woodbury was clearly displeased by the lack of manners Marian had displayed to stop Guy from revealing her true name. Or perhaps he didn't like the fact that 'Eleanor Watts' was clearly not a noble woman's name and therefore she was of no further interest to him. His eyes had quickly glided over to Crispin. "And who's this young gentleman, huh?"

He held out his hand to the boy, very politely, but his smirk unmistakably stated what he thought the boy was: Guy's bastard son.

Crispin had stood up and now shook the man's hand. "I'm Crispin, Eleanor's brother."

"Brother, huh?" Woodbury laughed and gave Guy a clap on the back. "Well, she does look a bit too young to be his mother, I give you that. But… Gisborne, Gisborne." He shook his head and gave Marian another dirty leer. Then he turned back to Guy. "First the mother, now the daughter, huh?"

Guy balled his fists but didn't reply. He merely nudged the man to start walking. "Come on, Woodbury. I believe we have business to discuss."

"That we do," Woodbury turned away with a curt nod. Guy sent Marian and Crispin one last look before he followed the man back to the table in the corner.

Marian's eyes stayed with them, full of worry.

"I don't like that man," Crispin's calm statement pulled Marian's attention back to him at last.

"No," Marian agreed. "Neither do I."

"Why did Sir Guy want to have your dagger? Is he gonna kill him?"

"No," Marian quickly shook her head. "He's not. Don't worry, it's just a precaution. He wouldn't…" She trailed off and took a deep sip of her ale. Guy wouldn't, would he? Marian sighed and risked throwing a quick look over her shoulder. She was just in time to see Guy and Woodbury stand up again.

Guy threw her a look, deep and intense, before he preceded the other man to the door and out of the inn. Marian turned back to Crispin and saw that his gaze had followed Guy. Slowly he turned his head back to her and in the clear blue depths of his eyes she saw her own worries mirrored. Marian nodded briefly, and Crispin nodded back.

Without a word they stood up and slowly followed Guy outside.

* * *

_This chapter grew longer and longer and somehow I couldn't reach the point that I had wanted to reach. But I was desperate to post today, and so I decided to make a stop here. I hope that's okay. The thing I had planned to end this chapter with will have to come in the next part.  
_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

_Oh, wow. This chapter was one of the toughest ones I ever had to write. I've never tried to accomplish anything like it before and I really hope it all makes sense to you. More explanations at the end._

* * *

Just outside the inn, Marian looked around to determine where Guy and Woodbury had gone, when she spotted Robin coming up the street. She felt something inside her clench and realized that she was equally glad and annoyed to see him now.

She was glad because… well, she'd always be glad to see Robin coming her way, Marian knew. But now she was also glad because they all were probably in danger and it was always better to have Robin by your side when you're in danger.

But Marian was also annoyed to see him coming back just now. She was annoyed because, the moment she would tell him what had happened, they would waste precious time. He would start berating her for going against orders. Guy had told her to wait inside, and here she was disobeying him. Robin wouldn't like that very much. He would tell her off for putting Crispin into danger, for acting rashly, for… well, all the things she already knew.

And while they stood here yelling at each other, the gap between them and Guy would become larger and larger and they'd have no idea which way he'd gone and where to find him.

"Marian!" Robin shouted and began running towards her.

In a split second Marian had made up her mind. She grabbed Crispin's hand and ran towards Robin. They met in the middle of the street.

"What are you…?"

She didn't give him time to ask questions. "Something happened, Robin. There was this Black Knight at the inn. He recognized Guy."

Robin let out a brief expletive. "Where is Gisborne now?"

"He said he'd find out what the man knew. They went outside, I don't know where. I was just about to…"

"To go look for trouble, I imagine." The smile on Robin's face lessened the sting somewhat and Marian decided to let it go. She grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

While they'd been out in the busy streets, Guy hadn't said much and neither had Woodbury. They must have looked like two ordinary nobles that were on their way to the stables perhaps.

But all the way Guy had felt the presence of an undercurrent threat. He'd walked with one hand on the hilt of his sword, like he'd always do, but his other hand had been busy, stealthily getting Marian's dagger to where it could be easily drawn if need be.

He had let Woodbury lead the way, his mind occupied with thinking of a way to get information out of this man, and they had left the streets behind soon enough. Eventually entering a secluded and empty barn, Guy realized that Woodbury seemed to seek absolute privacy for their conversation just as much as he himself sought it.

_'Not a mere chance meeting then,_' Guy mused and inwardly readied himself for a fight. On the surface he remained stoic and calm, adopting his trademark stance with his arms crossed over his chest and his back straight.

"So," Woodbury turned to him at last. "Tell me, Gisborne. What are you doing in Leicester? I mean, apart from seducing your bastard's sweet sister?"

Guy tried to overlook the jab and concentrate on the matter at hand, but the words were out before he could stop them. "Leave her out of it. And she's not his sister." Then he bit his tongue. Damn! Why could he never manage to keep his mouth shut when it came to Marian?

Woodbury gave a haughty laugh. "Oh dear! The boy's hers then? She must have been half a child still when you put it in her. Can't have been more than ten summers old. I didn't know you liked them that young!"

Guy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Then again," Woodbury went on with a smirk. "You seem to like her just as much now, from what I saw back there. That was quite a kiss."

"Can we…" Guy cleared his throat and forced his voice to sound calm. "Can we leave that aside and get to the point?"

"Sure," Woodbury shrugged. "So, what are you doing here?"

Guy gave him a level stare. "You mean, you don't know?" He hoped he could somehow make the man think he was here on business with the Sheriff.

"Oh, I know what Vaisey's been doing here last night. But I didn't see you at the meeting."

Guy's heart gave a stutter. Damn! So there had been a meeting of the Black Knights? And Vaisey had been there? That meant he wasn't dead or even badly hurt.

"That's right, Gisborne." Woodbury started pacing, the smirk still firmly in place. He seemed to be feeling very sure of himself. "I know that you're no longer with Vaisey. He blustered about your foolishness for a good while last night, before he finally picked someone else to take your place in the mission."

The mission? So Vaisey was still determined to get to the Holy Land? To kill the King?

"Who?" Guy finally ground out. Maybe he could get useful information if he played along. "Who got the honour of becoming the King's assassin instead of me?"

"Does it matter? It's out of our hands now, they've gone already." Woodbury countered with a raised brow. Guy mirrored his posture and eventually Woodbury caved. "Rattisborough."

"Rattisborough?" Guy almost laughed. "That snivelling old rat? He can't put on his own boots, he's so fat! He's used up and slow! How does he think he'll manage to kill Richard? He won't even make it past the King's Guard!"

"Oh, but he won't have to deal with the King's Guard from what I hear." Woodbury approached Guy and gave him a friendly slap on the back. "The plan's different this time. Nothing like what we did back then, sneaking into the camp at night, in a disguise I recall as being awfully scratchy. I don't know how these Heathens can bear to wear those things all the time!"

Guy allowed himself a small smirk. Yes, Woodbury was right. The turban-like things they'd been forced to wear to look like Saracens had been a terrible bother, especially since their faces had already itched from going weeks without shaving.

Guy forced his mind back to the present. So Vaisey had thought out a different plan this time, huh? What could it be? Would Woodbury be stupid enough to tell? He opened his mouth to ask but before he could do so, Woodbury cut him off.

"You know, Gisborne, enough of that. I'd say we talk about what really matters now."

Guy raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"Power."

Guy took a step back, genuinely confused. "Power."

"Yes, power." Woodbury scratched his beard and began pacing again. "Some people have it, others want it. That's the way of the world and you know it. Power is what matters. And as it happens, right now I have it and you want it."

"Really? You have power?" Guy tried to sound casual but he could feel something inside of him stir. Woodbury was not wrong. The man knew him, and he knew how to get his attention, Guy had to give him that.

Woodbury stopped in front of him. "Well, right now I have more power than you, that's for sure." Guy bristled but kept on listening. "You, Gisborne, have nothing. Vaisey took your lands, your title, everything. And you're not a man to simply let that go. You didn't dance to Vaisey's mad tune for years, only to be trampled into the dirt now. You have ambitions. Am I wrong?"

Guy cocked his head.

"I didn't think so," Woodbury smirked. "So, I could help you get back on your feet. Get you back to power."

"How?" Guy frowned, intrigued. "And, more to the point, why? Why would you want to help me?"

"Certainly not out of the goodness of my own heart, that's for sure. No, I rather think an alliance could be forged between the two of us, that we'd both profit from immensely."

Now Guy was starting to become truly intrigued, despite the small gnawing in his stomach that tried to remind him of how wrong it was to even be listening to the man. He knew it, of course. Marian would never stand for this, and he had to think about her now, too. And he had changed, hadn't he? He'd seen the error of his past ways. He'd sworn off his thirst for power and position. He had found something better, hadn't he? Wasn't a future full of possibilities with Marian by his side a thousand times better than anything Woodbury could have to offer?

_'How would you know?'_ A tiny devil on Guy's shoulder, that sounded suspiciously like Vaisey, suddenly whispered into his ear. _'How would you know what's better if you don't know what the offer is? It can't hurt to at least listen, can it?'_

Guy made a small move as if to shake the voice from his mind. He looked at Woodbury, who had been patiently waiting for Guy to take the bait, and motioned for him to go on. "What kind of alliance do you have in mind?"

Woodbury allowed himself a triumphant grin, like he'd won already. "Vaisey's gone to the Holy Land. And whatever the outcome there will be, whether he'll succeed or not, it doesn't really matter because he will be gone for a long time, a year at least. A lot can happen in a year, Gisborne."

"What are you…?"

"Nottingham," Woodbury stated calmly. "I want it. And you will help me get it."

"Nottingham?" Guy sucked in a surprised breath. He'd not thought Woodbury's ambitions to be that high. "How? There's an envoy to rule in Vaisey's stead. Prince John..."

"That man's an idiot," Woodbury waved Guy's words away. "I mean the envoy, Gloucester, not Prince John."

"Sure," Guy smirked. "Still, you can't just mean to march on Nottingham like that."

"Of course not. You know me, Gisborne. I'm not a soldier, I'm a politician. I wield words the way you wield your sword. And together, we'll get what we want."

"How do you think your words will get you Nottingham, and what do you need me for?"

"Ahh, you see," Woodbury came over and put an arm around Guy's shoulders. Guy wanted to shrug him off, but didn't. "I happen to currently be in Prince John's favour due to… well, to things that don't matter. What matters is that I can convince him to let me rule in Vaisey's stead. He doesn't really care who's in charge of Nottingham, as long as it's one of his followers. And who would be better than one of his most loyal Black Knights?"

Guy frowned. "If you're in favour with Prince John, then why didn't he choose you in the first place?"

"He named that oaf Gloucester before I got the chance to voice my interest. I wasn't present at the time. Otherwise he would have chosen me, I assure you. He will agree to let me have Nottingham."

"Then what do you need me for?" Guy couldn't deny that the idea of going back to Nottingham, to the way things had been before this whole mess had started, had its merits. With Woodbury in charge instead of Vaisey… it didn't sound so bad.

Where was the catch?

"You come into it," Woodbury finally came out with it, "to ensure that Nottingham's soldiers will be on my side instead of Gloucester's. You see, Prince John will agree to let me rule, but he'll not give me any men to enforce my claim. And Gloucester won't simply roll over. So, I need men to make him roll over. And you, as the former commander of the guards and Master-of-Arms, can pull the men to our side. There must be some who are still loyal to you, right? It has been only days. So, what do you say, Gisborne? Want to rule Nottingham with me?"

"That's your offer?"

"That's my offer," Woodbury nodded. "Take it, and let me deal with Prince John and his stupid envoy while you get enough men back on your side. And I promise I'll have you installed back in your position, with your wealth and your lands and everything you'd want, within a week."

Guy took his time letting the words flow through his mind. Finally he took on a leisurely stance and fixed Woodbury with gleaming eyes. "Or…?"

He had to at least know what the man had planned if he didn't accept, before he accepted.

"Or I'll send word to the rest of the Black Knights that you're here in Leicester. They all know that right now, you're nothing but a traitor. Vaisey's put a prize on your head, and I can assure you that they're all eager to get it. So, either you accept my gracious offer, or you're a dead man. Your choice, Gisborne."

Guy stared at the man's face for a good while. "It's not really a choice."

"No, not unless you don't mind being dead."

Guy didn't really hear Woodbury's reply. A different voice suddenly sounded in his head, a familiar voice that had spoken only last night. _'Everything's a choice. You always have a choice, Guy. It's not always a good one. Sometimes it's kill or be killed. But there's always a choice.'_

Those had been Robin's words but Guy heard them now whispered in Marian's sweet timbre inside his head. He looked into Woodbury's smirking face.

_'Everything's a choice.'_

Woodbury held out his hand for Guy to shake. Guy eyed it, then met the man's eyes again.

_'Sometimes it's kill or be killed.'_

Guy took a step forward and gripped the offered hand. He shook it, his grip strong and unwavering. Woodbury's smirk widened. Just as he'd thought. He knew he'd win this one over.

_'But there's always a choice.'_

Guy's left hand reached for the dagger on his belt. Behind him, there was a faint noise. Guy's concentration didn't falter. "Everything's a choice, Woodbury," his eyes gleamed with determination. "And mine is: Go to hell!"

Guy tossed his left hand forward and plunged the dagger into Woodbury's side.

"Nooooo!"

From behind Guy, Robin suddenly sprinted forward and tried to stop what was happening. But he was too late. He could do nothing but watch helplessly as the dagger was thrust into Woodbury's side and the man sank to his knees. Robin saw him try to grab the weapon, to pull it out, but his hands were uncoordinated and slippery with blood. Face contorted in pain and incredulity, lips moving silently, Woodbury fell forward to the ground and then lay still.

He was dead.

"No! Why did you…?" Robin's eyes flew to Gisborne. The man stood, breathing heavily but otherwise as motionless as the corpse to his feet, the man he'd just killed without hesitation.

"Gisborne! Why did you…? You didn't have to kill him! Why did you do that?" Robin stared into Guy's cold blue eyes, his own wide with anger. When Guy didn't answer but simply stared at him, Robin slowly turned around to face the door of the barn.

"There you have it! You still think he's good? Do you still believe he's changed? He'll never change, Marian! This is what he is: A cold-blooded killer!"

Guy's eyes followed Robin's gaze and there at the door he saw Marian, mouth gaping in shock, eyes wide and tears glistening on her cheeks. She had one arm slung around Crispin's shoulders and was pressing the boy to her side. And, Guy realized as ever so slowly terror overcame him, although the boy's face was tucked into Marian's heaving bosom, his eyes were open and staring his way.

Guy held his stare for a long moment, inwardly searching for words that somehow wouldn't come. But he had done the right thing, hadn't he? He had made the right choice! Why did it suddenly feel like there was ash in his mouth and his heart was made of lead? He'd made the right choice!

"Guy…" It was Marian who eventually broke the silence. She let go of Crispin and slowly came into the barn. Her eyes, filled with tears and large with sorrow, never strayed to the body on the ground. They held Guy's gaze. "What did you do? How could you… how could you do that?"

"I had to!" Somehow it was easier to defend himself to her. "I made the right choice! You heard him, he would've told the Black Knights…"

"What would it have mattered if he'd told them you're here?" Marian shook her head. "We'd have been long gone by the time…" she broke off when a sob almost choked her. "We could have just left!"

"We still can," Guy frowned. "We will. This doesn't change anything. We still need to get to Portsmouth, to stop Vaisey…"

A cynical bark of laughter from Robin had Guy stop in midair. "You're mad if you think…" Robin shook his head and pointed to the body on the ground. "This changes everything, Gisborne!"

Guy stared at him, not comprehending.

Robin went on, pacing back and forth. "You're mad if you think I'll just allow you to come with us now. You're lucky if I don't kill you right here!"

"Robin," Marian took a step closer, careful to avoid the dead man on the ground. "Stop. Just…"

"What? Marian, you can't still be trying to defend him!"

"I'm not."

"You heard that man, didn't you?" Robin took hold of Marian's hand. It was as cold as ice. "You heard him admit that they'd both been part of the assassination attempt on King Richard. Just like I said. You believe it now, don't you?"

"I…" Marian's gaze went from Robin to briefly look at Guy before her eyes fell to the ground and she nodded. "Yes, I believe it."

"But you knew already," Guy was talking to Robin. He didn't understand why it suddenly mattered. "You saw the tattoo, you knew it was me that stabbed you then."

"I knew, but Marian wouldn't believe me. She didn't want to."

Guy turned to Marian when he realized that, while he'd always assumed she knew the truth, he'd admitted to it for the first time only now. "Marian…"

"You lied to me, Guy!" Marian's voice was full of accusation. "I asked you outright if you'd been to the Holy Land, if you'd tried to kill the King, and you looked me in the eyes and lied to me!"

"But that was before…"

"Before what?" Marian turned away in pain. "Before we'd come to love each other? Yes, it was. But it doesn't change anything. You lied to me. And you did this. How can I ever…?"

"We… what?" Guy stared at her. "Say that again."

Marian hadn't yet realized what she'd admitted out loud. She stared back at Guy, tears streaming down her face, then turned to Robin who looked at her equally gob-smacked.

"Say it again!" Guy's voice rang through the barn. He needed her to say those words again.

"What?" Marian came to stand in front of him. "That you lied to me? That you looked me in the eyes and betrayed my trust?"

"That you love me," Guy whispered, dazed. "Marian, I…"

Robin suddenly grabbed Marian's arm and pulled her away from Guy. "You don't mean that, Marian. You can't…"

"I…" Marian's huge eyes flew from Robin to Guy and back. Then she looked to the ground. "No, I don't know. I don't know. And what does it matter now anyway?"

"Marian…" Guy tried to reach her but Robin, taking hold of her shoulders, pulled her with him so that the corpse was between them and Guy. He'd have to step over the dead man to get to her, and somehow Robin didn't think Guy could.

"Marian," he spoke softly but he knew his words would carry over to Guy. "You and I are betrothed. We will marry, remember? Don't throw that away. Not for him."

Robin heard Guy inhale sharply. So he hadn't known, had he? He turned back to Marian and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Marian…"

She blinked more tears away and looked into Robin's face, then over his shoulder to where Guy stood, frozen. And then a small voice suddenly carried over from the door of the barn.

"I wanna go home."

Crispin. Everyone swirled around to him, suddenly aware that they'd forgotten all about him. The boy was leaning heavily against the wood, one hand clutched to his own chest. "Can I please go home now?"

With a sob Marian broke free of Robin's grip and rushed over to the boy. Crispin stumbled forward and Marian pulled him into her arms. She sank to the dusty ground of the barn and squeezed him to her. He hugged her back equally tight, face squashed against her, and all the while he managed to stare at Guy over her shoulder, eyes bright with tears.

The silence was deafening.

Guy gulped heavily. He couldn't turn his gaze away until he suddenly felt something heavy inside of him break. Then he quickly had to close his eyes or else he knew they'd start brimming with tears as well. He turned around, but almost stumbled over Woodbury's body, lifeless, on the ground.

Guy quickly jumped back. His gaze met Robin's, briefly, but then fell onto Crispin again. And in the end it was the sight of him, this brave young boy whose ideals and expectations he realized he'd just shattered with one thoughtless action, one wrong choice, that had Guy finally hang his head in shame.

'What have I done?' He whispered inwardly. 'I've lost him.' His gaze slowly travelled from the boy over to Robin and back to finally settle on Marian. 'I've lost them all.'

* * *

_I realize that in this chapter there's quite a lot to digest. So much going on, so many feels! I don't know how it happened, but what I had originally planned as a small plot device to make Guy less soft in Marian's and Crispin's eyes somehow turned into a big thing and suddenly I had to think strategy and ambitions and power plays. Not so much my strong point, but I hope it came across as believable. And in the end it's all for nothing because Guy kills the man. *shakes head in despair*_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

_Sorry for the terribly long wait. I was distracted and I didn't know how to go on, so I abandoned the story for a while. But now I'm trying again. Please forgive me. This chapter is very short, but I wanted to let you know that I'm still here, so… yeah. This is all I have for now._

* * *

Robin sat on the ground outside the barn, head in his hands and lost in thought. He couldn't even begin to describe everything that was going through his mind. Marian filled his thoughts, Marian and her earlier confession. He had no idea how to feel about it.

He had known, on some level at least, that Marian had developed feelings for Gisborne that went beyond friendship or a wish to make him a better man (however futile that had turned out to be). He had seen it, that day in the woods that seemed suddenly so far away, as if it had happened in another lifetime and not a mere two days ago. He had seen it, and yet, hearing her admit it at last, confess it out loud, was something else entirely. Robin had no idea how they'd get past this.

He couldn't see them get past this, ever.

They hadn't even begun to work through this problem, and already a load of other things needed to be dealt with. There was Gisborne and what to do with him now. There was the dead man in the barn. There was still the problem of Vaisey on his way to kill the King.

But, Robin knew, most urgent of all right now was Crispin.

The boy's heartfelt plea to please be allowed to go home had cut through Robin's heart like a knife. And he'd seen that it had touched Marian in the same way. Even Guy, Robin had to grudgingly admit, had looked as if he felt a spark of sympathy for the boy.

They needed to take Crispin home. There was no way around it. The boy was emotionally drained, he was only thirteen, he was away from home for the first time in his life, he had been kidnapped and threatened by the Sheriff, not to mention stabbed in the leg, he had had to witness several fights and shouting matches between the various members of their little group, and in the last day alone he'd had to witness more ruthless killings than a boy of that age should ever be forced to see. Robin was not only referring to Guy's actions just now, he was also remembering what had happened at Knighton the day before. The brutal murders committed by the Sheriff there… Crispin had been forced to watch them, too.

Anybody who'd been forced to live through those trials desperately needed the comforts of a loving family and a home. Only they would be able to heal the damage.

Crispin needed to go home, now.

But… Robin sighed inwardly and raked both hands through his hair. How were they supposed to accomplish it? Should they break off their mission of following Vaisey and return to Knighton? Should they let the Sheriff get away and instead take Crispin home?

As much as Robin felt for the boy (and he really did), he knew that he couldn't just abandon his mission. He couldn't let Vaisey get away with his plan, he had to protect the King. Robin's duty was to the King above all else, and he realized that that would never change, just as much as he knew Marian would never understand it.

Robin saw another fight coming. Marian would not understand Robin's sense of duty. She would think him heartless and cold, would accuse him of putting an absent King before a traumatized boy here. Their long-standing argument would rise anew, fuelled by recent events and Robin's unchanged priorities.

Marian would not understand now what she'd refused to see five years ago, when he'd left her to fight for King Richard in the Holy Land. She would never understand.

Where did that leave them?

Robin sighed, this time out loud. He saw no other option: Someone had to take Crispin home, and it wouldn't be him. He would continue on his mission to save the King from Vaisey and the Black Knights, he would meet the others in Portsmouth (Much, Will and Djaq should be on their way), and he would send Marian back home with the boy.

There was no other option, was there?_ 'Sometimes you don't have a choice.'_ Hadn't those been Gisborne's words only last night? And had Robin not contradicted him wholeheartedly? Had he not been completely convinced that Guy was wrong and he was right?

Where was that confidence now?

_'Everything is a choice.'_

"No, Marian," Robin spoke to himself and stood up from the ground. "You're wrong, just as much as I was. Not everything is a choice. Sometimes…"

He trailed off, shaking his head, and threw one glimpse back to the barn, back to where the dead man was still lying on the ground. He had no idea where Gisborne had gone, if he was still inside, if he'd fled… Robin didn't know and didn't care.

He would deal with Gisborne later. He could only take on one problem at a time. And right now that was getting Marian to see that she'd have to take Crispin home.

Slowly he made his way back to the inn he'd sent Marian and the boy back to.

* * *

"I feel silly now," Crispin mumbled and didn't dare to look up. He was sitting opposite Marian at a table in a corner. There weren't many other people around, the inn was almost deserted.

The truth was, Crispin was not only feeling silly, he was feeling completely ashamed of his childish behaviour before. He was always accusing his little brother of being nothing but a child, and here he'd been now, crying like a babe for his mother.

"What?" Marian took hold of his hand on the table. "No, Crispin. You're not silly. Don't say that. You have every right to be upset after what just happened."

"But…" Crispin dared to lift his head and looked into Marian's concerned eyes. Before he could go on though, a shadow fell over them and Robin appeared beside the table. They both looked up.

Robin didn't meet Marian's eyes but sat down on the bench next to Crispin instead. "Are you alright?"

Crispin nodded but didn't reply. He let his gaze wander around the empty inn. "Where is Sir Guy?"

"Don't worry about him, Crispin." Robin put a hand onto the boy's arm. "He won't harm you."

"I'm not… I don't…" Crispin didn't know how to voice his feelings. He wasn't afraid that Sir Guy would harm him. He wasn't afraid of Sir Guy. Sure, it had been awful to watch him kill that man earlier, just like that, calm and stoic. But… he'd had to, hadn't he? Deep down inside Crispin somehow understood what had made him do it. But he didn't think he should say that to Robin. Robin would think him evil as well, just as he thought of Sir Guy now. Robin wouldn't understand.

In the end Crispin just looked down at the table. Robin squeezed his arm briefly. "Marian will take you back to Knighton and you'll be with your family again. Everything's gonna be alright."

"I… what?" Marian frowned. "What do you mean, I will take him…? Robin…"

"Marian, we need to get him home, now." Robin let go of Crispin's arm and tried to take Marian's hand. She pulled away and hid her hands in her lap. "I know that."

"So you agree?"

"Yes, of course," Marian's voice rose. "But…"

"Good, then that's settled," Robin leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "You will take Crispin home, and I will go to Portsmouth." He tried to use his strictest commander-voice because he knew if he'd start arguing with her, he would not be able to go through with this. And he had to go through with it. The King's life was at stake. They couldn't waste any more time, arguing about things that couldn't be changed.

Marian stared at Robin over the table, eyes filling with sudden tears. "You are punishing me for what I said."

"What? I'm not…" Robin took a deep breath. "I am not punishing you! I am trying to save the King!"

"Oh, the King. Yes, he's your excuse for everything, isn't he?" Marian's eyes blazed with anger. "You say you need to save the King, it's your duty, and it comes before all else. But you're only trying to push me away. To hide behind your duty. You think you can run away, off to the Holy Land, again. Just like the last time. You put your duty before everything, like a shield, just so that you can run away and not deal with this. With me. But I won't let you do that again, Robin! I won't let you run off! I will come with you! I want to save the King just as much as you!"

Robin sat there, stunned. Truth was, he didn't understand Marian. How could she sit here and accuse him of running away, when it was exactly what she was doing? She was the one running away!

Words already on the tip of his tongue, Robin's eyes suddenly caught sight of Crispin next to him, and he quickly swallowed them again. They didn't have time for this!

He changed his tactics. "And what did you think we'd do with Crispin? You think we'd take him with us to the Holy Land? Or did you want to send him back home on his own? What?"

"I…" Marian had no idea what to say. She hadn't thought this through.

"I can go back alone," Crispin mumbled. "It's not that far."

"No, you can't!" Both Robin and Marian replied at the same time. It was out of the question, they couldn't let the boy go alone.

A stilted silence fell, until it was suddenly broken by a dark voice. "I will take him home."

Three pairs of eyes snapped up in shock. Guy stood next to their table, arms crossed over his chest and his expression unreadable. Robin jumped up with a force that had the whole bench shaking. Crispin steadied himself quickly, both hands gripping the tabletop. He stared up into Guy's face, then to Robin.

"You!" Robin spat. "You dare come back here after…?"

"Shut up," Guy cut him off. His voice was low and calm and he avoided looking at Marian completely. Instead his intense eyes were fixed on the boy. "Crispin, if you want, I will take you back to Knighton."

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Robin sat down again, quietly fuming. "I won't allow you anywhere near the boy. Go, before I forget myself."

"No, you do not get a say in this," Guy shook his head, eyes briefly flickering to Robin. "It's up to Crispin. He's old enough to decide for himself." His strong gaze travelled back to Crispin. Something unspoken passed between them, something both Marian and Robin saw but couldn't name.

Robin frowned from one to the other. What was this strange bond that seemed to exist between them? If Robin didn't know better he'd assume that Marian had been wrong before and Crispin truly was Guy's son. But it couldn't be, right?

"Guy," Marian had finally found her voice again but Guy ignored her. He angled his body away from her, fully facing Robin and Crispin.

The boy mirrored his stare, unyielding and unafraid. Finally he nodded. "Alright."

"No!" Robin cut him off at once. "Absolutely not!"

"Listen, Hood!" Guy turned to him. "I'm offering you an out. I'll take the boy off your hands and you can go on your merry way to do your duty and save your precious King. It's what you want, isn't it?"

Robin couldn't believe his ears. "That's not the point! Gisborne, you just ki…" he quickly lowered his voice. "You killed a man in cold blood. You're a killer, and a traitor, and a coward!"

Guy recoiled as if slapped. Robin nodded. "Yes, a coward. Because I know you really wanted to take Woodbury's offer. You want the power. Don't tell me I'm wrong because I know I'm not. Everything he said about you is true. You have ambitions. You want power like nothing else. And nothing will ever change that!"

"If that's so," Guy gritted his teeth, "then why did I kill him? Why didn't I take his offer?"

"Because you're a coward. You backed out last minute because you knew that you'd lose her for good if you'd accept." Robin threw a quick glance at Marian before he faced Guy again. "And you know what, Gisborne? You lost her anyway!"

For the first time since he'd joined the table, Guy lost his strong attitude and visibly slumped. Something flickered over his face before he could control it. It was pain, Robin realized with a start.

"How can I have lost her, when she was never mine to begin with?" His voice had gone quiet. Finally Guy turned to Marian. "Tell me one thing. In this future full of possibilities that you…" his voice broke and he had to swallow. "Where in it were you planning on telling me that you're betrothed to him?"

The anguish in Guy's voice had Marian's eyes fill with tears again. She couldn't bear to look at his face, knowing that his pain would be mirrored in his intense gaze. She looked at the table instead. "Guy, I… it's not like that!"

"Isn't it?" Guy stared at her downcast head. "So he lied? You're not betrothed?"

"Yes, we are," Robin growled at the same time that Marian whispered "He wasn't lying but…" she broke off, helpless as to what to say, how to voice her confused feelings. She felt both men's heated stares like needles on her face and closed her eyes. She'd always feared that one day it would come to this awkward moment, ever since her feelings for Guy had grown.

"Can we please not talk about this here?" Marian dared a brief glance at both men.

Guy straightened and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes went cold and just like that he was once again unapproachable. "There is nothing to talk about. You deceived me. You're deceiving yourself. You don't know what you want, or who."

Marian opened her mouth but no words came out. What could she say? He was right, wasn't he?

Guy continued. "Make a choice, Marian."

Before either Marian or Robin could reply, Guy had turned to Crispin again and beckoned him to stand up. The boy joined his side with a cautious look at Robin, as if he expected to be grabbed and held back. But Hood did nothing of the sort. He simply stared at Marian. Guy did the same. "I will go back to Knighton. Hood will go to the Holy Land."

Marian looked up, tears in her eyes. Their gazes met. Guy swallowed hard.

"What will you do, Marian?"

* * *

_I realize that I'm the coward, not Guy. I can't seem to get Marian to decide what or who she wants, so I'm postponing her decision again. Cowardly, I know._


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

* * *

"What will you do, Marian?"

Marian knew that Guy wasn't just asking about where she would go: to the Holy Land or back to Knighton. That wasn't really the issue, at least not for him. He had asked her to make a choice, not in terms of directions but in the matters of her own heart.

'What will you do?'

The question haunted her. If Marian was being honest with herself, then she had to admit that it had haunted her for quite a while now. She'd known, of course she'd known on some level, that she'd have to make a decision eventually. Only, she'd hoped to have more time. Time she could spend with both men. She'd always wished for Guy to break with the Sheriff and to be on their side. She'd wanted for him to become one of them, a part of the gang, so that they could get to know each other better. She'd hoped for him and Robin to work out their childhood differences and for her to get a better chance to choose the right man. Marian hadn't wanted it to be like this. She wasn't ready yet. It felt rushed and wrong, having to make this decision now.

And it wasn't a decision for or against love, because Marian knew that she felt love for both men. She had loved Robin for a long time, and it was a deep and strong love that would probably never leave her. But she was also in love with Guy. It was exciting and a bit scary, and it was a new and still fragile feeling of love that she had developed for him. But Marian suspected, hoped even, that, given time, this fragile feeling would grow into a strong love.

Her love for Robin was like one of the tall English oak trees of Sherwood that she'd known and walked amongst all her life. She knew it was there, and it would probably continue to be there long after she'd died, but she'd hardly stop and really notice it while passing by. The feelings she had for Guy on the other hand, compared to the sturdy oak, seemed like an exotic seedling among native trees. She'd notice it immediately because it stood out and it was fragile and delicate. It needed care and nurturing and Marian would gladly give it because she hoped to see it grow into a strong and foreign tree. Even if she knew it would take years.

'But is it enough?' Marian asked herself. 'What if I'm wrong and this delicate seedling will never grow into a tree? What if wind and rain and the biting cold of winter will kill it before it can grow roots strong enough to resist the weather? What if someone comes along and pulls it out or tramples it down? It's fragile. So much can happen to it. Is it really worth it to throw away what I have with Robin for what I may have with Guy? Is it worth it? Isn't it safer to choose the grown oak over the fragile seedling? Isn't it better to stick with what I know, the native oak, instead of choosing the exotic seedling I know nothing about? Safer it is, no question, but is it better? Is it the right choice? Or will I come to regret it one day? Will I mourn lost chances? Will I always ask myself 'What if?'

Marian didn't think she was getting anywhere with her comparisons. She abandoned all thoughts of trees and seedlings and instead tried to concentrate on what she knew about the men. Immediately an image of Guy came to her mind. Guy from before, dagger in hand and calmly thrusting it into the Black Knight's torso. Marian shuddered.

'He has many faults. Just look at what he did earlier. Of course nobody is without fault, but Guy… there is a darkness in him that I'm not sure will ever leave. I may be able to change him to some extent, but he will always be darker than Robin. Can I learn to live with his darkness? Can I? Will my feelings for him be strong enough to counter it?'

Question after question swirled through Marian's head and made her more confused than before. She'd never been one to think things through. She'd always been a person to act on impulse and then look back later and determine whether or not she'd done the right thing.

Now her gut was telling her to not let Robin run away to the Holy Land again. She'd let him go five years ago and she didn't want to make the same mistake twice. But her gut was also screaming at her to go with Guy.

What should she do?

Marian was afraid she'd make the wrong choice. And it was clear to her that, once she'd said or done something, she wouldn't be able to go back on her choice. This was final. Because, she realized suddenly what scared her the most in all this, because whichever man she'd choose, she would lose the other one.

If she'd pick Robin, she'd go with him to the Holy Land and they would be gone for a long time. Months, a year or two… who knew how long it would take them to defeat the Sheriff and be able to return to England? If they'd ever return. Guy would stay here and she'd not see him for a long time, probably forever.

And if she'd choose to stay with Guy, then Robin would be lost to her. He would go to the Holy Land and to his King and perhaps never return.

This was what scared her the most. No matter what she did, she'd lose one of them. And she didn't want that. It was impossible for her to know what she should do.

And then, as if God or fate or whatever you'd want to call it was listening to her thoughts and somehow realized that it was impossible for her to make a choice, it stepped in and cut her thinking-time short.

A fist came down onto the table Marian was sitting at, and the hollow sound it made on the wood managed to pull her back to the here and now. Marian looked up, startled, and her eyes fell onto Robin.

And with this look the decision was taken out of Marian's hands.

* * *

Robin had always thought himself to be a patient man but this now, Marian sitting here motionless and lost in thought, was too much. And it was getting ridiculous. They were wasting precious time here, all for nothing, because Robin knew that Marian had already made her choice. He had known it before they'd set out on this journey. He had known it the moment they had sat by the fire at the camp, determining who would come with him to the Holy Land and who would stay. He had known it even before then, the day in the woods. Perhaps even before that.

Marian had chosen to be with Guy, she just hadn't had the courage to admit it yet. 'It slipped out earlier, but now… No, she doesn't want to admit it even to herself,' Robin thought while he watched Marian across the table. He saw a range of emotions flicker over her face and wondered how long it would take her to make up her mind.

'Too long,' he sighed and let his hand fall onto the table. The hollow sound it made seemed to startle Marian and she looked at him, eyes huge and full of something Robin couldn't determine. He looked away, suddenly unwilling to prolong this torture.

"I'm going."

Robin stood up and turned towards where Crispin had been patiently waiting by Guy's side. "Crispin, are you sure…" he started but the boy waved him off.

"Yes," he gave him a determined nod. "I'm sure. I'll be fine."

Robin let his gaze wander to Guy next. The two men shared an intense look. Eventually Robin spoke.

"Keep them safe."

Guy didn't reply, he merely continued to stare at Robin. Then he nodded once. Robin nodded back. Then he turned and made two steps away from the table. Two steps, that's all it took for Marian to finally snap out of her trance and react.

"Robin!" She jumped from her seat. "Robin, wait!"

"Goodbye, Marian." Robin didn't turn around. He couldn't, for he knew that if he'd take one look at her face, he would falter and stop and let her talk and he couldn't do that. He went in long strides towards the door.

"Don't you dare walk away like that!" Marian cried out and made an attempt to run after him. Guy grabbed her arm and halted her.

"Marian!" His fingers dug into her arm and he leaned close to her. "Let him go."

"No!" She stared up into his face. "Not like this. Guy, I can't just… no. I won't let him run away again. I have to… I…" Her head swirled around when she heard the door of the inn closing. Robin had quietly slipped out. "No! Robin!"

"Marian," Guy tried again, a desperate tone creeping into his voice.

"Guy, I…" She looked at him again, her eyes huge, and in that instant Guy knew. His heart sank and he released her, letting his hand fall down uselessly. He could see in her tear-filled eyes that she would not stay. She would go after Robin.

"I… I have to…" Marian whispered. Guy closed his eyes and turned away. He wasn't sure but he thought he felt a brief contact, as if Marian had lightly touched his shoulder in passing. But he didn't open his eyes. He couldn't. He could do nothing but swallow the pain.

Guy didn't see her run to the door and out of the inn. He didn't see Crispin make a few steps after her before turning back again, face twisted in confusion.

"I… I don't understand." Crispin's gaze settled onto Guy. "She's just gone to say goodbye to Robin, right? She'll come back?"

Guy still had his eyes closed. He wanted nothing more than to reassure the boy, to tell him that yes, of course, Marian would be coming back, she would be going back with them, she'd chosen them over Robin and the Holy Land… but the truth was, he knew better, didn't he?

"She is coming back, right?" Crispin asked again, more desperate now. "She has to!"

Finally Guy dared to open his eyes and look at the boy. And then he wished that he hadn't. For what he saw in Crispin's face, the utter confusion and a stubborn shred of hope refusing to die, reminded Guy so much of himself at that age, of a certain painful situation in his past, that he could feel all the anger and disappointment from then come flooding into him again. It mixed with the hurt he was already feeling and he had to clamp his mouth shut or else he'd have cried out in agony.

"She's supposed to come with us!" Crispin's voice nearly broke and his eyes filled with tears. "She's supposed to…" He stopped and his eyes widened suddenly. And before Guy knew what was happening Crispin turned on the spot and ran to the door and out of the inn.

Guy let out a curse and followed him. He pushed his own anger and disappointment aside for the boy's sake. He knew that if he didn't focus on Crispin now, he'd crumble and do something he'd later regret. No, he had to focus on the boy now, he had to!

Outside he looked around and spotted Crispin down the lane. He was standing near the pole they'd tied their horses to the night before. It was empty.

Guy slowly made his way over. Crispin turned when he heard the footsteps. "The horses are gone."

"Yes."

"They've taken our horses!"

"Looks like it," Guy nodded and carefully placed a hand onto the boy's shoulder. He didn't know if he was doing it to steady the boy or himself. Probably both, but he didn't take the time to think about it. He was desperately trying to avoid any thought whatsoever, for thinking would lead to nothing but hopelessness and anger and he couldn't afford to succumb to it. He had to concentrate on the boy.

"But how are we supposed to get home now?" Crispin frowned. "They wouldn't leave us with no means to… why did they take both horses?"

Guy remained silent. He doubted that either Robin or Marian had thought about them when they'd taken the horses. It was far more likely that Robin had rode off first and Marian had simply taken the other horse to follow him, not minding that he and Crispin would need one as well.

"We'll find another," Guy muttered more to himself than to the boy. But Crispin heard. His eyes gleamed and he shook his head. "No, Marian will come back."

"She won't," Guy shook his head.

"You don't know that!" Crispin shouted. Guy raised an eyebrow at the outburst and Crispin blushed. But he didn't back down. "Sorry. But, I mean… she could, she's just… she has to come back. She can't want to go to the Holy Land."

"Look," Guy squeezed the boy's shoulder and tried to reign in his temper. He had to swallow hard to make his next words come out steady and calm. "Even if Marian were to come back, she wouldn't come back here. Why would she? She'd go on straight to Knighton. She'd think we'd gone already. She wouldn't stop here."

Crispin tilted his head as if he was contemplating the logic of Guy's argument. His eyes flew from Guy to the road and back to look at Guy. Then his shoulders dropped and he let out a soft sigh. "She's really gone, isn't she? She didn't even say goodbye."

Guy looked away. What could he say? There was nothing he could say to make it better, neither for Crispin nor for himself. Marian was gone, and she would not be coming back. She'd made her choice, and he had lost her. He had lost everything.

What was there to say?

"Where will we get a horse?" Crispin wondered, all of a sudden sounding curious and no longer dejected. Guy closed his eyes. Oh, how he envied the boy, his blissful innocence of youth and unbroken heart. If only he were able to close himself off, to heal his broken heart, just like that. The promise of returning back to Knighton, balm to Crispin's soul that it was, did nothing for him.

Guy tried to ignore the hole in his chest, he'd have to learn to live with it for the rest of his life after all. Instead he focussed on the task at hand and looked around. Down the road there was another tavern, a bigger and more frequented one than the inn they'd been staying at. He knew it from previous visits to Leicester. There was a stable to it as well.

Without another word Guy began to walk down the road. Crispin followed in silence.

* * *

When Marian had run out of the inn she'd been surprised that there hadn't been any sign of Robin on the road. She hadn't thought him to have gained such a head start. But one of their horses was gone, so he must have taken it. Without a thought Marian untied the other one and quickly jumped into the saddle. Then she steered it away, her coat billowing behind her in the wind, her eyes carefully scanning everything around her so as not to miss Robin, should he be somewhere.

Marian left the town behind and dashed along the road that led steadily south. With every mile she rode she grew more and more worried. Robin couldn't have gotten this far ahead, could he?

Had something happened to him? Had he perhaps been captured? Or had he simply taken another road? But no, there was no other road, was there?

Marian's head flew from side to side, always scanning her surroundings, always on the lookout for Robin's figure somewhere. Where had he gone?

* * *

Guy approached the stables of the 'Golden Swan' and carefully spied through a crack in the wall. There were no windows, so no direct light shone inside, but he could still make out a few fine horses tied up near the back. Two people, a man and a boy, were inside as well. The man was standing with his back towards the door, arms crossed in front of him, and he was calmly watching the boy polishing a saddle, throwing in a comment or two from time to time.

Guy turned back to Crispin. "You wait here."

"What are you going to do?" Crispin had thrown a look inside as well. His blue eyes were full of worry when he looked up into Guy's grim face. "You're not…"

"We need a horse," Guy didn't have the patience to argue with him about stealing. "Wait here." He turned towards the stable's entrance, reaching for his sword already. A small hand on his forearm stopped him.

"Please, no." Crispin's voice shook. "Don't kill them."

Guy looked down into the worried boy's face and something like shame filled him. He let go of his sword. Crispin released his arm and sent him a grateful nod. Guy squared his shoulders and entered the stables. He purposefully walked up to the first horse that was thankfully already saddled. It was a fine white mare not unlike the one he'd once given to Marian. Guy swallowed and quickly shoved the thought aside. He couldn't afford to be distracted now, for both the man and the boy had turned towards him, inquisitive frowns on their faces.

Guy carefully lifted his hand and let the curious horse sniff it.

"Can I help you, Sir?" The man was coming over. Guy felt the horse nuzzle his hand trustingly, as if it had known him all its life, and he was once again incredibly grateful for the rare talent he had been gifted with: that he was good with horses. They trusted him immediately and he'd always been able to calm even the wildest ones with a touch and a few whispered words.

"Sir?"

Guy turned his head away from the horse to look at the man. "I need my horse." Perhaps he could get away with pretending…

"That's not your horse," the boy suddenly threw in and Guy sighed inwardly. Then he glared at him in his most dangerous way. The boy flinched. "Milord. Sorry but, that's Lord Chestwick's horse."

Lord Chestwick? Woodbury? Guy groaned inwardly. Perfect! He could have laughed out loud at the irony. Here he was, trying to steal the horse of the man he'd killed just a few hours before. "Well, he won't be needing it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Damn it, had he said that out loud? Guy rolled his eyes at his own stupidity and watched the man come closer, a determined expression on his face. The stable boy stood by his side.

Guy had to act quickly. He pulled his sword and took a step closer to them.

"No!" Crispin crashed through the door. Guy almost swirled around but he stopped himself just in time. The boy and the man had started to move and he quickly stopped them with his word raised to the man's throat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The man growled something but took a step back and pulled the boy with him.

"Good choice." Guy threw a quick look at Crispin. "Untie the horse."

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Crispin slowly approach the white mare. It danced nervously on its feet but then stuck out its big head and curiously came to snuffle the boy's hair and neck.

"Don't show any fear," Guy advised. "Move slowly, get its trust."

Crispin did and slowly untied the horse from the wooden pole. Then he gave a soft tug to the reigns to lead it outside. The horse went willingly. Guy acknowledged it with a pleased smile. "Very good."

"You can't just…" Guy looked back at the man he was holding at bay with his sword, then at the boy who'd spoken.

"Seems like we can," he smirked back. Then he pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at the man. It was the small pouch of coins Robin had given him only this morning, to pay for breakfast. He hadn't used it all, though he doubted that the remains were anything near enough to buy a horse. But, Guy shrugged, it was better than nothing, right?

"Lord Chestwick won't miss his horse, trust me. Nor will anyone else. So take it as compensation for your troubles. And if anyone comes asking, you haven't seen me or the boy. Understood?"

The man had opened the pouch and thrown a look inside. Now he lifted his head and gave a slight nod. "Very well, Milord."

Guy sheathed his sword and left the stables. Outside, Crispin stood with the horse. He walked up to him. "Let's get you home."

Crispin looked as if he wanted to say something but then thought better of it. He threw one last look at the stables and then tried to get his foot into the stirrup. But it was too high up for him.

Guy didn't think twice but grabbed the boy's leg and gave it a lift. Once Crispin was seated he swung himself up as well and settled behind. The horse whinnied but didn't bolt at the foreign riders.

"Ready?" Guy took the reigns and, without waiting for an answer, led the horse onto the road back to Knighton. He felt the temptation to look back in the other direction like a physical poke to his neck, but he ignored it steadily.

There was nothing to look back for after all. Marian wouldn't come back.

* * *

_It feels like this chapter is a bit all over the place, with the drama of Marian leaving and then the sudden change to the more light-hearted scene of Guy and Crispin stealing a horse. But I didn't know how else to do it. I hope that's okay._

_Oh, and just to make things clear (because I read some things in reviews that worried me): This story's main character is Guy, so now that it's clear he's not going to the Holy Land, what happens there is of no import. I won't be focussing on that. Just saying. But, to calm down the Guy/Marian fans among you, let me say that just because I won't write about what happens in the Holy Land, it doesn't mean that we won't see Marian again. *wink, wink*. Clear enough for you?  
_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

_I seem to be repeating myself a lot: I'm terribly sorry for the long delay. I hope you haven't given up on me yet. I'm determined to finish this story soon. Enjoy the next part._

* * *

With every mile she'd put behind her, Marian had grown more and more convinced that she'd somehow managed to miss Robin on his way to Portsmouth. It couldn't be that she hadn't caught up with him yet. It just couldn't.

So eventually she steered the horse to a halt and stopped her mad pursuit. She dismounted and found a convenient fallen tree trunk at the side of the road that she sat down on. The horse she tied to a branch.

'What am I doing?' Finally Marian couldn't ignore the voice inside her head any longer. It had grown louder and louder, the further away from Leicester she'd gotten, and now it was screaming at her: 'Turn back! This is a mistake! Let him go! Turn back before it's too late!'

"I can't," Marian whispered and shook her head. She didn't know if it was sheer stubbornness on her part or her genuine choice, but she felt that she had to go after Robin. Perhaps it was a bit of both. She loved Robin and she didn't want to lose him. But Marian could also admit to herself that a part of her was just so very angry with him right now that she wanted to scream. How dare he make that decision for her? How dare he simply walk away?

Marian had no doubt that Robin felt like he'd done the right thing, the noble thing. Perhaps he'd hoped to make it easier for her by taking the choice into his own hands.

But… the problem was, it hadn't gotten any easier, had it?

Marian knew that nobody, not Robin and not Guy, could make that choice for her. Even if both men were to walk away, she'd still have to live with the knowledge of her feelings for both. Those feelings wouldn't simply disappear, even if the men were no longer part of her life.

Didn't Robin know that?

It was no use, trying to run away. It didn't work like that. And Marian had to explain it to him. The problem was, she had to find him first.

* * *

Guy and Crispin had left Leicester close to mid-afternoon and had rode in silence for quite a while, each of them at a loss as to what to say. Or rather, at a loss as to how to say what was on their minds. From time to time Crispin had thrown looks back, clearly waiting to see a horse coming up behind, and eventually Guy had snapped.

"Stop it! She won't come!"

Crispin had slumped in the saddle, hurt.

Silence had engulfed them again and it had given Guy too much room to think. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer. He sighed. "Stop sulking, it won't help."

"I'm not sulking," Crispin mumbled.

Guy rolled his eyes, a futile gesture since Crispin hadn't bothered to turn his head. Under different circumstances he'd have marvelled at how much the boy reminded him of himself. It was scary, seriously.

"You did well, with the horse earlier." Guy thought that perhaps praise would help get the boy to open up. He felt Crispin sit up straight but still he didn't look at him. So he continued. "It's not easy to get an unknown horse to trust you."

"I know."

"Do you have a horse? You ride well enough."

This time Crispin did throw a look at Guy. "We have one, but it's not for riding. It's a plough horse."

Guy had almost forgotten that Crispin was a peasant boy. It didn't suit him somehow. He could easily imagine him as a squire, or a servant. But not as a peasant. He said as much.

"Why not?" Crispin protested. "There's nothing wrong with being a peasant. It's good and honest work and my father is a good man. He would never kill a man like you did!"

As soon as the words had left his mouth Crispin wanted to take them back. He sucked in a harsh breath and waited for Sir Guy's angry retort. But nothing came, he only felt the man stiffen behind him.

Eventually Crispin turned his head to look at Guy. "I… I didn't mean…"

"You shouldn't have had to see that." Guy didn't meet Crispin's eyes. This was as much of an apology as he'd ever be willing to give and he quickly searched for a change of topic. But Crispin beat him to it. "I'd rather you shouldn't have had to do it."

"I…" Guy was at a loss for words. The boy surprised him time and again. "It wasn't right." There, he'd admitted it.

"No, it wasn't," Crispin agreed, face turned forward again. He didn't dare to look at Sir Guy, not when they were talking about this. "But it can't be easy, knowing what's right and what's wrong, after working for the evil Sheriff for so long."

Guy had nothing to reply. Everything that he could think of would sound like an excuse. And the truth was, nothing could ever excuse or justify the things he'd done, he knew that.

Silence threatened once again to settle over them, but before it got too long, Guy suddenly blurted out what had been on his mind ever since he'd met the boy.

"Why do you trust me?"

Crispin didn't reply, he merely shrugged.

Guy sighed. That wouldn't do. "Tell me, what's that I heard about a kindness I have shown you once. I don't…" he broke off, embarrassed.

"I knew you didn't remember," the boy kept his gaze firmly on the road ahead. "It doesn't matter. It was nothing, really."

Guy could hear the resignation in his voice. "It can't have been nothing if it made you want to rescue me from the dungeons. What was it?"

"It was stupid."

Guy leaned forward until he caught the boy's eyes. "I'm certain it wasn't stupid. Tell me." The last part came out more like a command than a plea. But Guy couldn't help it, he felt uncomfortable and out of his depths with not knowing. When Crispin remained silent, Guy repeated in a gentler tone: "Tell me."

Crispin let out a sigh. "Alright. A few years back, in winter… do you remember coming to Knighton and having a snowball hit you straight on?"

Guy didn't, but it seemed that Crispin hadn't expected him to anyway. He went on, without waiting for Guy to answer. "It was my brother John who threw it and he and all the other children ran away. I was too slow, or too shocked, I don't remember. But I just stood there, and you came over, looking all furious and I was afraid you'd hit me."

"But I didn't?" Guy hoped that he hadn't but he still couldn't remember. Many children had thrown things at him over the years, as a dare or something.

"No, you didn't." Guy could hear the smile in the boy's voice. "You told me I was brave for not running away, and even braver for not ratting out my brother. And that I would be the bravest of them all if I retaliated in your name. And I did, the next day. John got the biggest snowball I could manage right into his face."

Guy managed a low chuckle. He would have loved to see that. But that couldn't have been all, could it? Telling a boy that he was brave and not harming him, could such a small gesture really have had that big an impact on a boy's life? So big that he'd risk his life years later?

"I said that you're brave, that's all?"

"Yes," Crispin sighed. "That's all. I know it's stupid."

Guy stared at the back of Crispin's head, not knowing what to say. He thought of everything the boy had been through in the last few days. Finally he cleared his throat and managed, softly. "It's not. You really are the bravest of them all."

Crispin beamed over his shoulder but then he grew serious again and shook his head. "No, I think Lady Marian is far braver than I am."

Guy quickly looked away. He really didn't want to talk about Marian with the boy. But, just like every time, the words were out before he could think twice. "You're right. She is the bravest of them all."

"She's braver than Robin Hood, isn't she?"

"No doubt," Guy scoffed. He had no problem admitting to that.

"You know," Crispin went on, his voice taking on a low and conspiring tone. "If she's really gone to the Holy Land, I bet it'll be her that saves the King in the end, and not Robin."

Guy's face was grim. "I bet you're right. It would serve Hood well, blithering on and on about his duty to save the King when in the end it's her who deserves the glory."

"I just hope they come back alive," Crispin whispered, once again being serious. Guy felt a stab in his chest, as if the hole he felt there had just gotten twice as big. "We'll see."

After that, silence settled once again over them and Guy would have been content to just let it be. But Crispin seemed to have finally loosened up and lost all inhibition.

"How long does it take to get to the Holy Land?" He suddenly wanted to know. "Do you know?"

Guy did, but he'd certainly not tell the boy that. He sighed and thought that perhaps it would have been better if he'd just let Crispin sulk all the way back.

* * *

Marian slowly came to – had she passed out, or fallen asleep? When? How? She opened her eyes and then blinked a few times in surprise. She was lying down on a soft bed of hay and stared up into lofty wooden rafters. She was in a barn. Huh? How did she get here? Hadn't she been on her way to Portsmouth to follow Robin?

She sat up and threw her head around. The barn was empty apart from her and the big doors were thrown wide open. Bright sunlight was streaming through. It almost hurt her eyes to look that way. But look that way she did because all of a sudden a figure appeared in the doorway. Against the sun she was only able to make out the outline of a man, but she knew him at once. She'd know him everywhere.

"Guy?" Marian tried to squint at him, shielding her eyes with one hand to her forehead. "Guy, what…?"

The lonely figure slowly stepped forward, not saying a word. Marian scrambled to her feet. It was Guy, she was sure of it. Why wasn't he saying anything? Marian made a few steps his way.

"Marian?" Guy stopped in his tracks. She could hear the confusion in his voice. "Is it you?"

"Of course it's me," Marian almost smiled. He sounded so different. So young and unsure, and nothing like the cruel henchman of the Sheriff he'd once been.

"But how can it be you?" Guy came to stand in front of her and he lifted a hand as if to touch her, then seemed to lack the courage and let it drop to his side again. He shook his head as if in denial. "You're gone. You left. You went after Hood."

"Robin," Marian suddenly remembered and looked around as if she expected to see him appear out of thin air. "I couldn't find him on the road. Have you seen him? Do you know where he is?"

Guy's usually tall figure seemed to shrink before Marian's eyes. He looked away, but Marian still caught a flash of deep pain flicker over his face. He sighed. "He's all you ever think about, isn't he? There was never really a chance for me. For us."

The pain wasn't just on his face. It rolled off his tongue with every word he spoke and Marian felt something inside her chest clench and hurt. She flinched.

"That's not true, Guy."

"Isn't it?" He crossed his arms over his chest like he always did when he was feeling defensive, or angry, or hurt, or… he really did that a lot, didn't he? Marian put a hand onto his forearm. Only then did she notice that he wasn't wearing his usual leather jacket. She felt a thin and coarse material under her fingers and her eyes flickered down. It was a blue shirt or tunic that he wore. Marian had never seen him wear it before.

Her gaze flew to his face and their eyes briefly met. But all too soon Guy turned aside. Marian's hand fell off his arm. "Guy, I…"

"Don't lie to me, Marian. Not now. You chose Robin."

"But I didn't!" Marian exclaimed and tried to catch Guy's eye again. "I only wanted to stop Robin from walking away like that. He can't make that decision for me, he can't just walk away. I haven't chosen him!"

Guy swirled around and stared at her. "So you're saying that you would've come back if only I had stayed?"

Confusion crept onto Marian's face. "What are you talking about? If you'd stayed? What… where did you go? And where are we? How did I get here?"

Guy let out a soft sigh. Sadness filled his eyes and made them appear like dark pools. "I think that neither of us is really here."

"What?" Marian didn't understand. She opened her mouth to say so but then a noise from outside the barn distracted her. It was the sound of hooves, as if a horde of riders was passing, and then suddenly stopping. "Did you hear that, Guy?"

"No," he shook his head. "But seems to me we don't have much time left. So do what you came here to do, Marian. Say your final goodbyes."

Marian grabbed his arm. "I didn't come here to say goodbye! I don't want to say goodbye to you! I want…"

"What do you want, Marian?"

He fixed her with such an intense gaze that Marian couldn't speak. Her tongue wouldn't obey her, as if he was somehow holding it captive with his eyes. Then, suddenly, Guy looked to the ground. "You still don't know what you want. I see."

Although he'd released her tongue by looking away, Marian still kept silent. She couldn't find the right words.

"Be sure to figure it out quickly," Guy stated and turned towards the barn doors. "I won't wait forever." He made two steps away and then stopped, cocked his head as if listening to someone else say something, and then turned back to her again. "Right, I shouldn't lie to you."

Marian frowned and watched him approach her again. He took her in his arms and before she knew it, he'd bent down and covered her lips with his own. A sound of surprise escaped Marian, but it was swallowed by Guy's fervent kiss and soon turned into a soft moan. Then, just as quickly, Guy released her mouth again but stayed close.

"You know that for you, Marian, I would wait forever."

Marian swallowed the sudden lump in her throat.

"I will wait, if I must." Guy stepped away and added, a smirk suddenly twisting his lips. "Only, I'd rather not. I'm not exactly known for my patience. So, hurry up, my love."

Marian opened her mouth, the right words suddenly on the tip of her tongue, but before she could speak them, someone suddenly grabbed her shoulder and shook her harshly.

She jerked around with a gasp. "I will, I promise!"

"Marian?"

That hadn't been Guy's voice. In fact, he had vanished without hearing her reply. Marian opened her eyes – when had she closed them? But instead of Guy's blue eyes she was suddenly staring into the worried faces of Will and Djaq.

"Marian, wake up."

"Huh? Will? Djaq?" She blinked a few times against the sun. Slowly and painfully the realization came over her: It had been nothing but a dream. She was sitting on the tree trunk by the road. There was no barn and there was no Guy. Marian had to swallow hard. She closed her eyes again, willing the dream to come back. She had to tell him… she had to let him know…

"Marian," Will shook her again, gently. "You need to wake up!"

"I am awake!" Marian growled and shrugged off his hand. Then she stood up and looked around. She spotted Much a few paces away, holding three horses. Her own was still tied up beside her. She turned to Will again. "What are you doing here?"

"We said we'd catch up with you, remember?" He went to take his horse from Much and mounted it. "Come on, we need to go."

"We can't," Marian protested. "We need to find Robin. He…"

"He's gone ahead already."

"He what?" Marian stared back wide-eyed. The others were all ready to ride off but Marian couldn't move a muscle. She held the reigns slack in her hand. "You saw him? He was here?"

"Yes," Will shrugged and eyed her suspiciously. He seemed to have caught on to the fact that something wasn't quite as it should be. "We met him on the road. He told us about Gisborne."

Marian sucked in a harsh breath. "What did he say about Guy?"

"That he won't come with us. He's taking the boy back to his family, isn't he?" Marian saw Will send a confused look to Djaq before he turned to her again. "And then we found you here on the road, asleep, and Robin said that he'd ride on ahead, to secure us a passage on a ship, and that we should follow once you'd woken. So… let's go."

Marian frowned and mounted her horse in silence. Truth was, she didn't know what to say or even to think. Was Robin avoiding her? Where had he been? Why hadn't he waited? And, most importantly, what should she do now? Should she follow? Or should she simply accept his decision to walk away and go back to Knighton instead? To Guy?"

_'For you, Marian, I would wait forever.'_ Guy's words from before, from her dream, found their way into Marian's thoughts and suddenly she knew what she'd have to do.

'Not forever, Guy,' she thought and hoped that he'd somehow be able to hear her. 'Only a little longer.' Then she steered her horse to follow the others down the road to Portsmouth.

What Marian didn't know was that hours later and many miles away, Guy would wake from a dream he didn't remember with a happy smile on his face and no idea why.

* * *

_I can't tell you how glad I am to have this part finally out of my way. It was a pain in the a…_

_Now I can concentrate on the good stuff, on Guy and Crispin and Allan and Granny and all that. And I really hope that it won't take me this long again to post the two remaining chapters (plus an epilogue)._


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

_Change of plans (again), folks: This is not the second to last chapter. It grew too long and I had to split it in two. You don't mind, do you? I thought so ;-)_

_Now, in this part we revisit a very important event from Guy's past. I had to twist it around a bit so that Granny would fit in. I know that it didn't happen this way in canon. But it could have, if Granny had been a character on the show. Oh, and I guess I should warn you about a character death. It's only mentioned, it happened a long time ago. It's none of my beloved OC's, nor is it one that's really important for this story, so you can relax._

* * *

Finally Guy and Crispin reached the safe outskirts of Knighton when the sun was just starting to sink behind Sherwood Forest.

The village roads were quiet. Not one person could be seen outside. It seemed that, after the Sheriff's ordeal the day before, today everyone preferred the safety of their homes. Guy steered the horse past the place of their fight where several people had died. There were still traces of blood in the sand. He quickly looked away, but then his eyes fell onto an equally sore sight: the burned-down remains of Knighton Hall.

Guy closed his eyes and swallowed hard. This village, it seemed, didn't hold many pleasant memories for him. He'd do well to leave it quickly again. He vowed to depart as soon as he'd have delivered Crispin safely on his parents' doorstep. But then he remembered two things at once.

First: Allan would be at Crispin's home, too. So he couldn't leave immediately.

And second: He had no idea which of the farmhouses was Crispin's home.

He was about to ask the boy where he lived when he suddenly heard a cry. The door of one house was thrown open in haste and out stumbled a man and woman Guy had seen in the village square. Crispin's parents, obviously.

The woman almost tripped in her hurry to get to them. "Crispin!" she cried and Guy could see tears streaming down her face. "My boy! Crispin!"

"Mother! Father!" Crispin shouted back and quickly jumped off the horse. Guy got a boot slammed into his stomach but he didn't feel any pain. Instead something like warmth filled him when he saw the relief spread over the parents' faces. They reached the boy and pulled him into their arms and Guy could feel the love they had for each other enfold like a blanket over and around them. It put a foreign feeling into his guts. How could he ever have thought Crispin to be his son? Seeing the boy with his parents now made the thought absolutely ridiculous.

Guy turned his head and his eyes fell onto the house. He saw several faces stare though the window back at them. Crispin's siblings, he presumed. And was one of those faces Allan's?

Guy slowly dismounted his horse but didn't approach any further. He didn't want to intrude and also, he knew that these people still saw him as their enemy. He'd always be the Sheriff's henchman to them, no matter what they'd witnessed the day before.

"Crispin, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Guy looked back at the boy and his parents when he heard the fear in the mother's voice. "Did he hurt you?"

Guy wasn't sure who the woman was referring to; the Sheriff or him.

"No, I'm fine," Crispin quickly reassured and was finally released from his parents' strong embrace. Guy frowned and took a step forward. "The Sheriff stabbed him in the leg," he informed them. "But the wound is not deep. He was lucky."

"Stabbed?" The mother's eyes were wide with outrage and, Guy noticed, as blue as Crispin's. "Oh, my poor boy. Show me."

"Mother…" Crispin tried to stop her fussing but the woman threw him a stern glare, hands at her hips. "Crispin Bartholomew Watts! Inside. Now. I will have a look!"

Guy watched her usher the boy away and frowned. Something about her seemed familiar but he couldn't put a finger on it. Before he had a chance to figure it out, Crispin's father turned to him. The man was as tall as him and equally broad-shouldered, and a pair of dark brown eyes studied him suspiciously.

"Gisborne." The man quickly corrected himself. "Sir Guy."

Guy watched the man take a few cautious steps towards him, slowly, carefully, as if unsure what to expect. He waited, equally wary, while he tried to remember the man's name. Crispin had told him, hadn't he? Watts, that's it.

He inclined his head but remained silent. Watts seemed to stare at him for a long time, searching for words or searching for something in Guy's face, he didn't know. Finally he spoke. "Thank you for saving him. We're grateful and we won't forget it. We're indebted to you."

"No. You're welcome," Guy muttered, gaze averted. His eyes fell once again onto a face in the window. It was a woman, he realized, but not Crispin's mother. The face seemed older, more withered and somehow familiar. It almost looked like… Guy paled. The ground shifted beneath his feet and he had to lean against his horse or else he would have stumbled. He felt as if a ghost from his past had suddenly come to life and was now staring back at him.

But it couldn't be, could it? She was dead!

"Who's that?" Guy realized that he sounded gruff and impatient but right now he didn't care. He had to know. Watts threw a confused glance back to the house, obviously unsure of whom he was talking about. Guy was about to point to the window but then a very familiar figure suddenly appeared in the doorway and drew his attention away.

"Giz!" Allan grinned from ear to ear and made his way over. "You're back!"

Guy noticed that Allan walked with only a small remaining limp. His wounds had to be almost healed then.

"Allan," Guy realized that he was smiling back. He hadn't known how accustomed he'd gotten to the man. But he couldn't deny that he was genuinely pleased to see him well again.

Allan had reached them now and, after only the smallest of hesitations, gave Guy a friendly clap on the back. He didn't think Guy would mind him taking this little liberty. And, sure enough, Guy didn't. In fact, he surprised Allan (and himself, too) by reaching out and pulling the younger man into a brief one-armed hug.

It ended just as quickly as it had snuck up on them, and it left Allan gob smacked. "What was that for?"

He stared into Guy's face and at once noticed something like sadness in the blue eyes. Then he remembered that Guy and Crispin had arrived without a sign of Marian anywhere, and it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"Oh," Allan sighed. So Marian had chosen Robin then? It wasn't what he had expected, nor what he'd hoped for. All this time he had been, and still was, rooting for Guy to get the girl in the end.

"So, what happened?" Seeing Guy's pained face Allan quickly added: "I mean, to the Sheriff? Did you…?"

"He got away," Guy looked less pained and more angry now. "He must be halfway down to Portsmouth by now. Though," his eyes gleamed triumphantly, "he was wounded. The boy said he'd stabbed Vaisey in his guts."

"Crispin?" Watts suddenly turned to them again. "Crispin stabbed the Sheriff?"

Guy nodded. "He said when he tried to escape there was a struggle. Vaisey stabbed him but the boy bravely fought back."

If Watts heard the pride in Guy's voice, he didn't let on. Instead he eyed him up and down once again. Guy grew uncomfortable and quickly turned to Allan. "Your wounds?"

"All better," Allan shrugged. "Thanks to Margery's healing potion. Tastes like crap but… works wonders. Though I don't wanna know what's in it."

"You're better off not knowing," Watts stated with a smile. "Believe me."

"Oh, I do."

Guy watched the friendly exchange with a sinking feeling in his gut. It looked like Allan got on well with the man. He'd made a friend. Surely he wouldn't want to leave the comforts Watts and his family were offering, only to go with Guy, who had no idea where he should go now and what to do next.

Guy let out a sigh when he recognized the feeling as disappointment. He had hoped that Allan would keep him company. He had counted on it, to be honest.

Guy didn't know where he was headed, now that he'd broken with Vaisey and had lost everything (including Marian), but he knew that he'd counted on Allan to be heading the same way. Guy sighed again. "I should go. It's getting late."

Allan frowned. "Go where? Giz?"

Guy merely shrugged. He took hold of his horse's reins and put one foot into the stirrup.

"Wait." Watts approached him, an unreadable expression on his face. "Stay."

"No."

"Why not?" Allan suited up. "You've nowhere else to go, have you? Or have you figured out what you're gonna do with the rest of your life? You're one of us now, Giz, remember? An outlaw."

Guy gritted his teeth and looked away. "I don't need a peasant's pity."

"Good, because you won't get it." Watts' eyes gleamed dangerously. He took a deep breath. "What you'll get is a simple meal and a place to sleep for the night. You said yourself, it's getting late."

Guy eyed the man in silence.

"It's the least I can offer to show our gratitude for saving our son." Watts' mouth twisted into a sly smile. "Who, by the way, would be terribly disappointed if you left without saying goodbye first. And then he'd sulk for at least a week. I'll do anything to avoid that."

Against his will Guy smirked. "You're even willing to put up with me? Very brave."

"Some may call it brave, others stupid." Watts shrugged and offered Guy his hand. "Either way, Allan trusts you. My son trusts you. That's good enough for me."

Guy shook the offered hand and then went with Watts to the door. Allan followed, confusion on his face. "I'm not being funny, but this is creepy."

"Shut up, Allan," Guy threw over his shoulder and stepped onto the porch. There, Watts halted him. "Let me speak to my family first."

Guy narrowed his eyes, suddenly feeling like the enemy again. Watts went inside and Guy turned away with a badly suppressed sigh. Apparently the family needed to be forewarned of him, as if he was a dangerous animal Watts had found in the woods and brought home.

This had been a bad idea. Guy was about to go back the way he'd come, back to his horse, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked into Allan's face.

Allan didn't say anything, he just looked at Guy and tried to convince him to give it a chance. Finally Guy sighed and nodded. Behind him the door opened and Watts bade him inside.

Guy stepped over the threshold and then stopped. The chatter ceased, the room grew quiet as a grave, and every head turned his way. Five people occupied a big table, and fear and suspicion stared back at him out of every face but one.

Crispin's eyes were the only kind ones in the room. He even smiled a bit.

Guy swallowed hard and concentrated on the boy while he fought the urge to turn around and run. He heard Allan enter and walk past him, but Guy kept his eyes firmly on Crispin. Then, slowly, he let his gaze wander over the rest of the family. Two more boys, one older and one younger than Crispin, sat on the right side of the table, Crispin wedged in between them. The left side was taken by the mother and a girl of perhaps sixteen. She seemed the most frightened of him and quickly averted her eyes before they could meet Guy's. The mother covered her hand with her own on the table and glared at him.

Guy looked away.

His eyes fell onto Allan but the younger man didn't return his gaze. Instead he seemed to be looking at something behind Guy. A rustle of clothes and the squeaking sound of wood from there had Guy spin around, at once on high alert and one hand reaching for his sword.

"There's no need for that, Guy." Granny stood, the rocking chair she'd just abandoned slowly swinging to and fro, and took a step closer to Guy. Her eyes were fixed on his hand gripping the sword handle, but then she slowly lifted her head and looked at him. "No one here wishes you harm now. Least of all I."

Guy stared at her, breath caught in his throat and eyes wide in shock. There it was, the ghost from his past that he'd seen through the window earlier. But it couldn't be, could it? Guy opened his mouth but no sound escaped. He shook his head and blinked several times, as if he didn't trust his eyes.

A small smile tugged at the old woman's lips and her eyes reflected nothing but kindness. It was a kindness he recognized. He'd once known it all too well, a lifetime ago. And it broke through his stupor and made his eyes water.

Granny's smile widened and she took a few steps his way. But then her age suddenly seemed to betray her and she swayed on her feet.

Before he knew it, Guy had jumped forward. He caught her with both hands grabbing her frail arms. He felt her sag against him for a second and instinctively strengthened his hold on her. "You need to sit down."

Watery eyes met his. "No, I'm fine."

"But…"

"I said I am fine." Her voice was as strong and unwavering as he remembered. So was the look from her eyes. Kind and patient, and yet strong and resolute. Guy felt something inside of him turn and rupture, like a dam or a lock had finally burst, and his chest opened wide and memories flooded his head and his heart, memories long forgotten and buried underneath all the pain and hatred, and he felt like he'd suffocate or drown, only in a good way, and his arms tightened around her and he pulled her close to his aching chest.

"Fanny," Guy choked out at last, his throat tight.

"Yes, it's me."

"Oh, Fanny!"

Granny let out a delighted chuckle. "Careful there, Guy. As much as it pains me to remind you, but many years have passed since you last did this. I am an old woman now. My bones have gone frail and they break easily, even if the mind is still as strong as ever."

Guy carefully released her and held her at arm's length. His eyes roamed over her withered face and he still couldn't believe it was really her. "How is it possible? I thought you dead. I thought I'd killed you, too."

"You didn't kill me," Granny shook her head. "And you didn't kill them either."

He knew of course who she was talking about.

"Yes, I did," Guy closed his eyes in a futile attempt to shut out the memories that threatened to overwhelm him; memories of the night he'd set fire to his home and killed his parents.

"Now you listen to me, Guy of Gisborne!" Granny placed her hands on his face and made him open his eyes again. "You did not kill your parents. The fire was an accident. I was there. I saw. You only tried to stop Sir Malcolm. I saw it. He pushed you and the drapes caught fire by accident."

"Still," Guy whispered. "If I hadn't… They died in the fire that I lit. I killed them."

"No," Granny shook her head. "You did not, Guy. You don't know the whole truth. After you got out, I ran upstairs and found your mother in your father's arms, already dead."

Guy stared at her in shock. "What?"

"It was an accident. She had fallen and hit her head. Your father and Sir Malcolm had fought and she'd tried to stop them. It was an accident, Guy. You didn't kill them!"

Guy broke free of Granny's grip and turned away. His eyes fell onto Allan who was staring at him. The whole Watts family was staring, too, he realized.

It was all too much. Guy turned and ran out the door. He stumbled down the porch, eyes blurry with sudden tears, and fell to the ground on his knees. Something angry and desperate made its way up his throat and Guy couldn't reign it in. He threw his head back and let out an angry roar.

His cry reverberated through the whole village and left his throat raw.

Soft footsteps sounded behind him on the porch. "Giz."

"Leave me be, Allan!"

Guy didn't turn around. He didn't want to see Allan. He didn't want to talk to him. He wanted nothing but to be left in peace.

"Allan?" Granny had appeared in the doorway. "Help me down."

Allan turned and went to take Granny by her arm. Carefully, leaning partly on Allan and partly on her cane, the old woman made her way over to where Guy was still hunched on the ground. She let go of Allan and motioned for him to go back inside. Then she placed a hand onto Guy's shoulder.

Guy lifted his face and Granny was stunned by the amount of emotion his face displayed. She couldn't help but smile sadly. This now, this was the face of the boy she'd once known.

"There you are, at last. I've always hoped to see the boy you once were break through the man you've become."

"I'm not that boy anymore," Guy ground out.

"No?" Granny softly touched his cheek and Guy saw her finger come back wet. Was he crying? He hadn't realized. He stumbled to his feet and turned his back on her. He didn't want her to see him cry.

"Guy…"

"Where were you?" Guy suddenly swirled around again. His eyes blazed with sudden anger. "After the fire, when the Bailiff and the villagers cast me out? Where were you? Why didn't you…? I thought you must have died, too. Or else… why didn't you… where were you?"

Granny placed a hand onto his forearm. "I am sorry, Guy."

Guy scoffed. As if that could make it better.

"No, please, Guy." Granny squeezed his arm. "Hear me out. I mean it, I am terribly sorry. I would have tried to stop Longthorne, had I known…"

"Where were you?" Guy felt unable to say anything else.

"I will tell you everything that happened that night, I promise. Let us sit down," Granny motioned to the porch. Guy sighed and then helped her lower herself onto the step. He sat down next to her, aware of her eyes on him but avoiding them. He stared at his boots instead. "Tell me."

And Granny did.

She told him everything. She told him how she'd witnessed his fight with Sir Malcolm of Locksley, hidden from view behind the door to the servants' quarters. She'd seen him grab the torch, had seen Sir Malcolm push him, had seen the tapestry catch fire. She had heard Sir Malcolm run upstairs after Guy had pulled his little sister out to safety.

Granny told him about her futile attempts to stop the fire from spreading, about how she'd heard a loud thud from upstairs and how she'd run up, only to find his mother dead in his father's arms, Sir Malcolm nowhere in sight. She told him how she'd pleaded with his father to get out, how in his despair he'd refused, how he'd argued that he was a dead man anyway, a leper, how he'd ordered her to save herself.

Guy closed his eyes. Even in death, it seemed, his father had cared for everyone else, only not for his own children, or else he would have fought his way out, fought to get to them. He didn't voice his thoughts though, and let Granny continue instead.

Granny braced herself for the hard part she knew would come now. She told Guy how she'd made her way downstairs through the biting smoke and heat and how she'd suddenly found Sir Malcolm, badly burned and barely alive, and how she'd helped him outside just before the house had started to collapse around them.

Guy looked up at her, eyes ablaze with fury. "You did what? You helped Locksley? He survived?"

"Yes." Granny watched him closely, half-afraid of him lashing out in anger. "He survived the fire. But he died shortly after. His injuries were too severe."

"Good," Guy stated coldly. "Saves me the trouble of killing him myself."

Granny thought it best not to reply. Instead she simply placed her hand onto Guy's forearm again and gave it a squeeze. "After I had gotten Sir Malcolm out I tried to go back in. The cook was still inside, I knew, as well as several others. But the house collapsed."

"I know," Guy nodded. "I remember. That was right before Bailiff Longthorne took charge and cast me and Isabella out. And not one of the villagers stood up to him. Not one stopped him. They all… there was no one. Not even you."

"I was buried underneath the wreckage. The house had collapsed on me."

Guy looked at her in shock. "You…"

"I was found three days later when the men were cleaning away the debris. I was hurt but not too badly. A few broken bones, that's all." She sent him a sad smile. "It was nothing compared to the pain I felt when I heard what they'd done to you and your sister."

Guy looked down onto her small hand on his arm. He covered it with his own.

"As soon as I was able to walk again, I searched for you, Guy." Granny's voice was barely above a whisper. "I asked around, I looked everywhere, but no one would tell me anything. I couldn't find you. I was too late, you'd already gone."

Guy didn't know what to say and closed his eyes. All those years he'd carried the guilt for his parents' death with him, only to find out now that it had been an accident. He wasn't responsible. At least not as much as he'd thought.

And all those years he'd thought that no one had ever cared for him at all. All the loneliness he'd felt for so long, this feeling that he'd tried so desperately to bury underneath the hatred and resentment for those who had cast him out… he had been wrong about it. There had been someone who had cared. There had been someone who had looked for him, who had wanted to help him…

"Guy," Granny cut off his thoughts and he looked at her at last. "Please believe me, I am truly sorry. All those years I prayed for a chance to tell you the truth. To tell you that, had I been able to find you, I would have helped you in any way you'd have let me. I would have given you and your sister a home. I know saying it doesn't change what happened…"

"No, it doesn't," Guy agreed. "But… it helps. Knowing that you… that there was someone after all, someone who… " Guy swallowed hard. "It helps."

"I'd hoped it would."

Granny shifted and, after one long look at Guy's profile, leaned closer to rest her frail body against his side. Guy didn't pull away, she noticed with a relieved smile.

They continued to sit in silence, side by side, her grey hair a strong contrast to the dark-clad shoulder it was resting on, until eventually the coldness of the night seeped into their bones and forced them back into the house.

* * *

_I hope you don't think Guy too OOC. I watched "Bad Blood" (epi 3x10) again to prepare for this and I think young Guy got to me (like he always does)._


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

_Guys, I'm sooooo sorry. I can't tell you how bad I feel for abandoning this story for so long (again). But now it's done. It's finished. This is the second to last chapter and the final one was finished a while ago. I just couldn't post it of course. I had to finish this first. Now I have. I had so much trouble with this because I was worried I'd forget something important. And perhaps I still have. If so, be sure to tell me so in your reviews._

* * *

Guy had not felt the chill while sitting on the steps. His leathers were thick, too thick to let anything through, and besides, his years as a soldier had hardened him against feeling the cold. He'd thought of himself as hardened against feeling any warmth, too, but he'd been mistaken. The warmness of Granny's small body against his side, he was able to feel it all too well.

And the moment she shifted away, he missed it.

Guy turned his head to look at her and noticed that she was shivering.

"You're freezing!" He berated himself for not realizing it sooner. Granny was an old woman; of course the cold would quickly seep into her frail body.

Granny smiled gently. "Will you help me inside?"

Guy hesitated. The truth was, he didn't want to go inside. He knew he wasn't welcome by the family. He would be tolerated at best, and eyed warily and with trepidation. And they'd want to know what had happened in Leicester, especially Allan.

Guy paled when he realized that Crispin had probably told them everything already.

"Guy?" Granny pulled him out of his thoughts. "Help me, please?"

Guy stood up and, unsure of how much help Granny would need or accept, held out his hand. She took it without hesitation. He pulled with one hand and, seeing that it wasn't enough, put the other around her back to steady her. He didn't meet her eyes but looked at their feet instead. Then, carefully, he led her up the porch and to the door.

Guy took a deep breath. Their eyes met and Granny smiled. "They won't bite you."

He stiffened. He wasn't afraid of a simple peasant and his family!

Without a reply Guy reached for the door and opened it. The murmured chatter inside ceased at once and he felt all eyes on him, as he led Granny towards the big table. The chair at the short end had been left vacant and Granny motioned for Guy to pull it out and help her sit down.

All through it he hadn't dared to lift his head. But once she was safely seated and he stood awkwardly beside her, Guy had no choice but to look up.

He met Crispin's gaze first. The boy looked embarrassed and quickly turned his head away. The others kept on staring at him. Nobody dared to say a word, not even Allan, who just studied him curiously.

Guy knew immediately that they'd been talking about him.

"Guy, sit down." Granny motioned to a small spot on the bench by her side. The girl who sat on the left let out a shocked squeak and hurried to scoot away, her eyes wide open with fear.

Guy shook his head. "No, I…"

"Guy," Granny took his hand and tried to pull him down. "Please, you are welcome to share our meal."

He pulled his hand away and took a step back. "No, I'm not hungry."

He turned on the spot and his long legs brought him to the door in two strides. "Guy!" Someone, probably Allan, called after him but he didn't stop.

The door closed behind him on Allan's second call. "Giz, come on!"

Guy turned to the left and walked a few paces. Once he'd reached the backside of the house he was able to breathe more easily.

* * *

"So, that went well, didn't it?" Allan's sarcastic voice broke the silence at last. He made a move as if to stand up but Granny shook her head. "Just leave him be, Allan. Let him have a moment on his own."

Allan sat down with a shrug. "Alright." Then he looked at Crispin across the table and picked up where they'd left before Guy's entrance had stopped the conversation. "So, you're saying, Marian just left you there without a word of goodbye?"

"Yes," Crispin's dark face showed how cross he was about it. "She just ran off, after Robin, without a look back. And she took our horse, too! We had to…" he broke off, his gaze flickering towards his father before he looked down, embarrassed once again. He knew what his parents would say if he told them that they'd had to steal a horse. Although he'd seen Sir Guy give the groom some money, he knew that it could never have been enough to buy a horse. After all, a fine horse such as that surely cost a fortune. No, they'd stolen it. And he didn't want his parents to have more reason to think badly of Sir Guy.

Thankfully Allan didn't question him any further but focussed on the Marian bit instead. "I was sure that she'd pick Giz in the end." He shook his head and frowned.

"I think this is enough for tonight," Tom stood up from the table and faced his children. "Off to bed with you. It's late."

"But father," Crispin looked up with pleading eyes. "I wanna…"

"No. It's time for bed."

The other children had stood up already, and Crispin grudgingly followed suit. He knew that it was pointless to argue when his father used that voice.

"You'll share John's room tonight," Tom told him.

"What?"

"But Luke's already with me," came John's prompt protest. "Why does everyone have to share with me?"

"Because Sir Guy will have Crispin's bed." Tom's face twisted into a smirk. "Or shall I tell Sir Guy to sleep in your room instead? Then Crispin and Luke can have theirs back."

"No!" John's face showed nothing but panic. "They can share with me. I don't want… I, no. It's alright, father."

"That's what I thought."

The boys went off to John's room. At the door Crispin turned to his father once again. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"Promise you'll make sure Sir Guy won't just leave? There's something I need to tell him."

Tom smiled slightly, secretly marvelling at the changes he could see in his son. Only a few days ago he'd never dared to voice such a thing. His confidence had surely grown. Tom nodded. "I'll let him know. I promise. Now, off you go. I'm sure you need to catch up on some sleep."

"Goodnight, father."

"Goodnight, Crispin."

* * *

Guy was leaning against the house, his head thrown back, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. He wondered how long he'd be able to enjoy the solitude, before Allan would come looking for him. He'd seen it in the younger man's eyes before, in the brief moment he'd looked at him over the table. Allan was dying to know what had really happened in Leicester. He wanted to know where Marian was, what had passed between them… everything.

But Guy would not, could not share it with him. Talking about it wouldn't change things; it would only bring forth the pain once again. He'd so tried today to ban every thought of Marian from his mind. And he'd almost succeeded.

Guy let out a sigh and rubbed one hand over his eyes. He knew that he couldn't stay out here all night, no matter how much he longed for it. So he braced himself for returning inside when suddenly animated chatter reached his ears.

"Hey, give it back! That's my blanket!"

"Oh, shut up already, Luke. Nobody wants your stupid blanket anyway."

"Scoot over, John! I'm not gonna share a bed with him! He thinks he's Gisborne's friend now!"

Guy couldn't help it. He shifted closer to the small window the voices were coming from. It had to be the boys' chamber. He held his breath and waited for Crispin's reply.

"So what if I am?" The boy sounded defensive even for Guy's standards. "He saved my life."

"No, he didn't," one of his brothers countered. "You said that you managed to escape the Sheriff all by yourself. Or did you lie about that? I bet you did!"

"I didn't lie!"

"So Gisborne didn't save your life."

"Whatever," Crispin grumbled. "He's still my friend though."

"Why," one of them asked just when the other scoffed: "I don't believe that Gisborne thinks of you as his friend. You're nothing to him. And he doesn't have any friends. He thinks he's too good for friends."

"That's not true. He has friends. Allan is his friend. And Granny likes him, too. And Marian and Robin Hood…"

"Marian and Robin aren't his friends or they would have taken him with them to save the King. But instead they left! And now we are stuck with him! I wonder how long father will tolerate him here."

Guy's face darkened and he took a step away from the window. It was never easy to hear what others thought about oneself behind one's back, but this now… The children talking like that was bad enough already. He dreaded to know what adults would be thinking. It could only be worse.

Guy could feel hot anger stir inside. He didn't want to be tolerated by anyone, or be anyone's burden. He didn't want to be in anyone's debt. He didn't want anyone to feel like they were stuck with him. He could not bear the thought of having to rely on people's good graces. People he'd before not deemed worthy of even noticing, only when the Sheriff's orders had demanded it… he would not sink so low as to be at their mercy now!

He would leave this place behind and never look back. There was nothing here for him anyway, was there? Marian was gone, Crispin was back home with the safety of his family, so was Granny, and Allan… well, Allan could do as he pleased. He could either go back into the forest and live as an outlaw, join Little John in his fight, or he could decide to come with Guy. They could go away from Knighton and Nottinghamshire. Either way, Guy thought determined, he would not stay.

He'd go to bed now (if Crispin's father would offer him one, that is… he hadn't yet said) and in the morning he'd take the one thing he possessed, the stolen horse, and leave.

* * *

Guy hadn't lain down for long when he changed his mind. Unable to find rest in the too short and narrow bed he'd been given (it was Crispin's after all), he'd been tossing and turning and getting more restless with every minute that passed. The small room seemed to be closing in on him, and Allan's loud breathing made him think of a creature, dark and dangerous, lurking in the shadows and waiting for the right moment to pounce on him and devour him.

Guy huffed and turned onto his back. It was useless; he would not find sleep tonight. Not here, not feeling boxed-in like this.

'So why wait till morning? Why stay?' The questions popped up and wouldn't leave him alone. Guy tried to think of something else but only Marian came to his mind. The thought was more painful than anything else and only managed to solidify his decision to leave.

He'd go now, while everyone was asleep and unable to stop him. 'Not that many would dare, or even want to,' Guy thought sullenly. Who would care whether he stayed of left? Granny, Crispin, Allan… they'd get over it. They'd have each other. And besides, they were better off without him anyway.

Decision made, Guy slipped out of bed and, trying to make as little noise as possible, donned his shirt and boots. Then, without looking back, he made for the door. It creaked softly when he opened it, but Guy didn't care. He slipped through and slowly walked through the darkness of the cold and empty kitchen.

One hand already on the front door, Guy stopped and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes.

"Don't do it, Guy."

He swirled around in shock. Granny was sitting in her rocking chair, almost invisible in the dark. Why wasn't she asleep? Guy had counted on everyone being asleep. He cursed inwardly, but couldn't help but move closer to her. "What?"

Granny's eyes were gentle and yet like steel. "You're running away."

"I cannot stay here," Guy stopped by her side and sighed. "I just, I need to…"

"Guy," Granny lifted a hand and lightly touched his arm. "If you are truly willing to change, and I know you are, then you mustn't run away. You need to do it here, amongst the people you've wronged. You need to do it were people know you, where they can see it. They need to see you fight, and struggle, they need to see you change, so that they can learn to trust you."

Guy closed his eyes briefly and let out another sigh. He knew she was right, of course. He was no fool. But…

Granny continued in her gentle voice. "I know that it scares you. It's always easier to run than face your problems, face the pain."

Guy sank heavily into an opposite chair and buried his face in both hands. And then it suddenly burst out of him. "How can I face the pain when I can't even face myself? Most days I can't even bear to look in the mirror, knowing what I'll see. All the things that I've done. All the people I've hurt. It haunts me. I've tortured, I've killed; I'm full of darkness, Granny. I dare not look back because my past is filled with nothing but darkness and evil. How can I ever change? I've walked this dark path for so long that I don't know how to change directions. I don't think I can."

"Oh, you can, Guy," Granny leaned forward. "I know you can. I have every faith in you."

Guy lifted his head and stared at her. "How can you have faith in me? How can you be so sure? You don't know me. You don't know half of the things I've done."

"Perhaps not," Granny agreed. "But I know something that you don't seem to have realized yet: You have already begun to change. You may not see it but… Guy, you took a stand against the Sheriff, you fought alongside Robin Hood, you brought Crispin back home safe. If you had nothing but darkness and evil inside, you wouldn't have done those things. You wouldn't sit here and talk to me, admitting to everything. It's said that admitting to your sins is the first step in changing who you are. And you've done that. So there's still a chance for you."

Guy was silent for a while. His voice, when he finally spoke, was hoarse. "Then what's the next step?"

Granny allowed herself a small smile. She'd been right. He was willing to try. "You need to take responsibility for your actions. You need to find a way to make up for your sins."

"How?" Guy's eyes burned. "How can I ever make up for all the things I've done? I have no money, no power, no means to rectify things at all. I am an outlaw, I'm hunted, I can do nothing to help those I have wronged in the Sheriff's name or my own."

Granny watched him bury his head in his hands again. She longed to reach out to him, to offer any form of comfort and help he'd accept, but she knew that he wasn't finished yet. And sure enough, Guy lifted his head again and stared at her. His face, especially his eyes, gave away the desperation that his strong voice managed to conceal. "I can't change the past, Granny. I cannot bring back the people I've killed, or heal those I've crippled for life. If I could, I would. I'd take back the pain I caused, I'd retrace every wrong move that I made. If it were possible to take on the pain myself, I would."

"See?" Granny smiled gently and reached across to put her hand onto his knee. "Someone evil and dark would never speak like this. They'd never feel guilt the way you do."

"But what good does it do to feel guilt," Guy exclaimed, "when it doesn't change anything? I've felt guilt for a lot of things, but I learned to ignore it a long time ago. For so long now, I've ignored everything. For so long, nothing managed to move or change me…"

"But something did. Or someone."

Guy had no answer because, truth was, he wasn't even sure anymore who or what had brought on the change. It hadn't been Marian alone, that much he knew. She had had a hand in it, but… it hadn't been her doing alone.

But Guy would not, could not share with Granny what else he knew. It was bad enough that she was here now, listening to his final breakdown of all the walls he'd built up over the years. Now, it seemed, they'd all but crumbled and he was staring at the ruins of his life.

"You have begun to change already, Guy. Don't you see?"

"I do," he admitted. "I just, I cannot see what I will change into. I can't seem to see any future for myself, it's all blank. All my plans, my hopes, my dreams, they're all gone, shattered to pieces. And I don't know… I cannot…" His voice broke and Guy fell silent. Shaking his head, eyes cast to the ground, he seemed almost on the brink of tears.

"Now, you listen to me, Guy!" Granny tried to ban all traces of tears from her voice. She needed to be strong now, for him. "You may not be able to see a future for yourself. But I do!"

He lifted his head. "You do?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm an old woman, but you are still so very young. You have your whole life ahead of you. You have time to change. Time to learn how."

"I'm not young," Guy shook his head. "I don't feel young."

"Well, but you are. Compared to me," she sat up straight with her head held high. "Guy, look at me."

Guy did. "So?"

"No, really look. What do you see?"

"You," was all Guy could reply.

"You see an old woman that used up almost all of her time. But inside, you know, I still feel young," Granny smiled sadly before her eyes gleamed with a sudden wickedness. "So you see, appearances can be very deceiving."

Guy couldn't help it, he chuckled softly. "You look like you could outlive us all, Granny."

"Well, I won't," she shrugged. "I know that my time here is limited. But I will put what little I have left to good use and help you find your way. And if it's the last thing I do!"

"Don't you dare talk about dying on me now, woman." Guy managed a small smile. "If I do this, I'll need you. I cannot do it alone."

"You won't have to. You're not alone, Guy." She squeezed his hand. "Don't forget that you have friends already. There's Allan, and Crispin, and me. We're on your side and we will help you."

Guy covered her small hand with his own and contemplated her words. Crispin had said something similar before. That he had friends... Perhaps they were both right and he was seeing things too bleakly. Perhaps, with their help, Guy could find a way to redeem himself.

They sat in silence for a while, but eventually Granny pulled her hand away and made ready to stand up.

"And now, no more thought of running off into the night, alright? Off to bed with you, boy," she ordered him with a wave of her hand. Guy laughed out loud. Her voice reminded him so much of the past, of the countless times they'd sat by the fire when he'd been a boy, listening raptly to one of her stories till deep in the night, that he unconsciously fell back into long forgotten habits. He stood up, took her hand and kissed it. "Tout de suite, madame! Bonne nuit."

Granny laughed, too. "Dors bien, mon petit chou!"

It was about the only French she still remembered. 'But maybe,' she thought while she watched Guy slip back into his chamber, 'I'll get a chance to refresh my knowledge.' French, she suspected, was the strongest connection to his mother that Guy had. If everything else failed, she'd still be able to reach him that way.

* * *

The next morning Guy woke up, uncommonly well rested for such a short and troubled night. With a content sigh he stretched his arms over his head. He hadn't slept this well in what seemed like a lifetime. He couldn't recall the last time he'd slept through dawn but, slowly opening his eyes, Guy realized that now he had. Bright daylight filled the chamber he was in.

"Must have been a really nice dream you had."

Guy's head swirled around. Allan was sitting on the other bed, a big grin on his face.

"What?" he growled and sat up.

"Just saying," Allan shrugged. "You're smiling."

"I'm not."

"Well, not now, no." The younger man walked over to a small washbasin, pulling his tunic over his head on the way. Then he began splashing some water onto his face. Hair and face wet he turned back to Guy. "But you were when you woke up. So, good dream?"

Guy raked a hand through his tousled hair before dragging it down his rough cheek. He needed a shave. And probably a bath, too. And fresh clothes. None of which he could have.

"Come on, Giz," Allan prodded. "Spill already."

"I don't remember," Guy threw back the covers and got out of bed. And he really didn't. He had a strange feeling that Allan was right, that it must have been a nice dream, but he couldn't recall any details. Only… that it had left a happy feeling in his guts. But he wouldn't tell Allan that.

"And even if you did remember, you wouldn't tell me. I know." Allan shook his head in exasperation. But then he walked up to Guy and blocked his path, arms crossed over his chest. "Just like you wouldn't tell me that you were planning on sneaking away in the middle of the night."

Guy sucked in a breath. "You know?"

"I know, yes! I heard you, you big oaf. You're not exactly stealthy."

"You heard," Guy felt strangely guilty and embarrassed at the same time. "Did you hear Granny and me talk as well?"

"What if I did?" Allan shrugged. "Nothing was said that I didn't know already."

Guy looked away. Allan sighed and took a step back. "Look, Giz. She's right, you know?" Guy's glare didn't stop him from going on. "You have changed. I've seen it. And you can do this, here. You don't have to run away to where no one knows who you are and what you've done. It wouldn't work anyway."

"What do you know of it?"

"Oh, I know. I've been running all my life, I'm good at it." Allan sat down on the bed again and beckoned Guy to do the same. "But it doesn't help. Your problems always follow you. I've learned that the hard way, too. And, not being funny but I'm sick and tired of running away. I like it here."

Guy looked away again. "I know. That's why I was trying to leave at night."

"You were trying to leave me behind without giving me a choice in the matter. But that's not what friends do."

"No?"

"No," Allan tried to make Guy understand. "Friends talk."

"About what?"

"Everything. For starters, they talk about their plans for the future."

"I don't have any plans for the future," Guy rolled his eyes. "I thought that much was clear by now."

"Well, you're lucky you have me then," Allan grinned suddenly.

"Am I?" Guy doubted it. "Why?"

"Because I, my friend, happen to have a plan. A good one. You're gonna like it."

Guy doubted that even more. He stood up and towered over Allan, who didn't seem to care at all. He kept on grinning and stood up as well.

"Are you gonna tell me or not?" Guy growled.

Allan was far too eager to share his thoughts to tease Guy any longer. "Alright, listen. You said you don't have any means to help those you've wronged in the past. No wealth, no belongings, no power, nothing, right?"

Guy didn't reply, he merely raised an eyebrow and motioned for Allan to go on.

"So, I've been thinking," the younger man continued eventually. "What if we were to take it all back? Everything that's yours?"

Guy didn't quite understand. Everything he'd owned had been confiscated by the Sheriff when he'd made him an outlaw. He said so.

"I know," Allan replied. "But your things are all still at Locksley Manor, right? It's all just lying there…"

It dawned on Guy then what Allan was hinting at. "You wanna rob Locksley Manor?"

"I wanna take back what the Sheriff took from you," Allan nodded. "And from Robin, if there's still some of his wealth left. "

There was, Guy knew. Or, at least there had been when he'd lived at the Manor House. He doubted that Vaisey had had the time (or even the mind) to clear out Locksley Manor before he'd left for the Holy Land.

And now Vaisey was gone, and would be so for a long time. The envoy that ruled in his stead, Sir What's-His-Name, Guy didn't remember or care, had only just arrived and would need a few days to get acquainted with the state of affairs. He would concentrate learning the way of things on the castle and Nottingham first. He wouldn't bother or care much about one small estate on the outskirts of his realm.

The timing was perfect, Guy had to admit. Allan's plan held some merit. It was still madness though, to think that, with only the two of them, it could ever work. They couldn't just walk up to Locksley Manor, overpower the guards, and take everything away.

Guy voiced his thoughts and finished with a shake of his head. "I'm not saying it's a bad idea. But we won't succeed. Not unless we have more men."

"You don't understand," Allan smirked. "I'm not talking about simply robbing Locksley Manor. I was thinking more along the lines of… a friendly, or not so friendly, takeover. As in, you know, permanently."

"What?" Guy's eyes widened. "You want to occupy Locksley Manor?

"And the village," Allan nodded. "There's no new Lord of the Manor yet. The people at Locksely are still loyal to Robin. They've always been, even when you were there. That's a fact. So, I say we take it all from the Sheriff. In Robin's name. So that when he comes back..."

Guy had heard enough. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm practical…"

Guy didn't let him finish. "You are talking about an open rebellion! An uprising against the stand-in Sheriff! Against Prince John's representative, against the orders of Prince John himself! You are mad!"

"I'm not!" Allan shouted back and grabbed Guy's arm to stop him from leaving. "I've thought it all through. So just listen, will you? For once, just shut up and listen!"

Guy broke free of Allan's grip. "Forget it. This is madness." He opened the door and strode out into the kitchen. Allan followed. "Giz, come on! Wait!"

Guy had reached the front door and he tore it open with force. Then he threw a dark glare over his shoulder. "Leave me alone. Don't. Follow. Me."

He raced outside and nearly crashed into Crispin, who'd just been about to enter the house. The boy jumped out of Guy's way just in time and then stared after him, a worried frown marring his features. Turning back to Allan he asked, his voice wavering. "Where is he going? Is he leaving? Why? What did you do? Will he be back?"

Allan walked up to the boy and put a hand onto his shoulder. "I hope so." Together they watched Guy stride across the village and into the forest, until he vanished from their sight.

"He'll be back," Granny suddenly appeared at Allan's side. "Don't worry."

"How can you be so sure?"

Granny smiled secretively and slipped back into the house. She sat down at the table and then began to peel some carrots as if she didn't have a care in the world. Allan and Crispin stared at her.

"Granny," Crispin sat down beside her. "Are you sure Sir Guy will come back?"

"Yes, my boy, I'm sure."

Granny's word seemed to be enough for Crispin. The worry cleared from his face and he quickly stole a carrot for himself. But Allan wasn't convinced.

"Shouldn't I go after him?"

"No," Granny sent him a hard look. "Leave him be. He'll be back soon, with a clear head and a way to make your plan work. Have faith, Allan."

Allan sighed. Faith… not something he usually had in spades. But perhaps, this time, Granny was right and having faith would be enough.

After all, there was a first time for everything.

* * *

Midday had already passed when Guy suddenly stormed back into the house, grabbed Allan's arm and without a word pulled him outside again. Everyone stared after them in confusion. Only Granny smiled knowingly and Crispin beamed back at her, before he quickly dashed off to follow the two men in secret. He hid behind some bushes and listened to what Guy and Allan had to say.

They exchanged strategies, they argued back and forth, and they spewed forth ideas one moment, only to dismiss them again the next.

Allan and Guy talked till well into the night, but eventually they had worked out a feasible plan.

Locksley would be theirs.

* * *

_If this part is full of typos it's because I was so desperate to finally post it that I couldn't wait for anyone or anything to spell-check. Sorry. I will post the next (and final) chapter in a few days. Promise.  
_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

_This is the last chapter. I had finished it a long time ago, and then I had to rewrite it completely because of what happened in between, and now this is the result. I'm still very sad that I wasn't able to keep the original version (because, if I may say so, it was great), but I tried to get as much of the good stuff in as I could._

_I'm really scared for your reaction. I know that this isn't what you want or expect. So I'm going to go hide somewhere until the storm is over ;-)_

* * *

They reached Portsmouth sooner than Marian would have thought possible, and still she hadn't thought of a way to talk to Robin once she'd see him. He'd be meeting them at the harbour, Will had reassured her several times.

But none of Will's words had managed to put Marian's conflicted thoughts to rest. After all, how could they? Only Robin, talking to him, trying to explain once and for all, would be able to do so. That's what Marian hoped. That's what she was clinging to with all her heart.

She had to make things right between them before it would be too late. She had to think of a way to explain things properly.

The others had noticed, of course, that Marian had been very quiet throughout their journey, and they had done nothing to change that. They had left her alone, even Much, and for that Marian was very grateful. She didn't think she'd have had the patience to deal with Much's mindless chatter or Will's more serious and more-to-the-point comments.

So it was an extremely silent party that made its way through the streets of Portsmouth until finally the harbour and the docks came into view. They dismounted their horses and tied them up before they began to slowly wade through the thong of people that occupied the busy docks.

And busy it was. All around them, people were bustling to and fro, hastily completing last-minute preparations before the countless ships' departure.

Marian stared ahead open-mouthed, stunned by the amazing view that suddenly presented itself to her. Never in her life had she seen so many ships, or so tall and big ones. Some of them looked truly majestic, their bulky bodies crafted from the finest woods and painted most colourfully. Their enormous white sails billowed in the chilly evening breeze and seemed to take on a tinge of orange from the slowly setting sun.

Other vessels were smaller, more modest, but no less able looking. Marian had no idea where all these ships would be going, but she knew that one of them would take its passengers far away to the Holy Land and to a fate unknown.

Robin would be one of those passengers, and so would Much, Will and Djaq. They would step onto one of the ships, perhaps the 'Eloise' that she saw calmly waiting in the water at her feet, and they would have to make it their home for many months, until they'd finally reach the shores of the Holy Land.

"I won't be one of them," Marian whispered to no one in particular. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine. It was the first time that she'd admitted it out loud. She would not be going to the Holy Land, of that she was suddenly more certain than she had been before. It was as if, by saying it out loud, Marian had made something inside of her shift and turn and finally fall into place. She would stay here.

_'Stay, and make this place bearable.'_

Marian shivered in the cold wind. She could still recall Guy's plea from so long ago like it had been yesterday. She would never forget the tone of his voice when he'd said it, raw and more heartfelt than anything she'd ever heard him say before. Nor would she ever forget the honest smile that had followed when she'd given him the answer he'd hoped for but not believed he'd ever hear. That smile had truly been the sweetest expression she had ever seen on his face. And she'd been the cause of it.

Had that been the day she'd started to fall in love with him? Marian didn't know. But she knew that somewhere in the last fortnight it had happened.

If only she'd have been able to let Guy know.

Marian knew that she hadn't managed to make Guy see how she felt. She'd said it once, true. But her actions afterwards had to have all but convinced Guy that she'd not meant it and that she'd chosen Robin instead.

"Robin." Marian shivered again when her thoughts reminded her of why she'd come. She pulled her cloak more tightly around her for protection against the biting wind. Then, eventually, she managed to tear her eyes away from the ships and started looking for Robin in the crowd. The others, she noticed from the corner of her eyes, were doing the same.

Marian's eyes searched for the one person amongst the busy crowd that she needed to talk to. She still didn't know if she could find the words to explain herself, but she knew that if she didn't try, then nothing would remain of their relationship but anger and disappointment. Marian hoped to have at least some kind of friendship with Robin survive her decision.

Deep down inside she knew that she was perhaps asking for too much. Robin had walked away to make it easier for her (or for himself?), and here she was now, unwilling to let him go. She was clinging to the hope that she could save their friendship somehow, despite knowingly hurting him by choosing to be with Guy.

It was too much that she wanted, wasn't it? Yes, it was. And yet, she wasn't able to let him go.

A part of her would always love Robin, would always cherish what they'd had and perhaps even always mourn what could have been but never would come to pass.

But another part inside of her, Marian realized, was fluttering wildly with impatience. Just like a butterfly would flap its tiny wings, eager to be free and fly, something inside of her kept fluttering and trembling, urging her to turn around and go. To leave Robin be and simply run away from the docks and back the way she had come, back to Guy.

Would she find him still at Knighton? Marian hoped that Guy had kept his word and had brought Crispin back home safe. But after he'd done that, would he stay? He didn't really have a reason to, did he?

Wasn't it far more likely that Guy would leave Knighton and all of Nottinghamshire behind to start afresh, to go somewhere else and have a clean slate? Wouldn't it be better if he went where people didn't know him, didn't know of his past?

Marian felt another shiver run down her spine when she realized that perhaps, in coming here, she'd thrown away all hopes of ever being with Guy. Despite the last dream she'd had of him, despite the assurance of his dream-self that for her, he would wait forever, Marian couldn't be sure that in reality he'd feel and do the same.

What if he wasn't waiting for her? What if he was no longer at Knighton? Where should she start looking for him?

If he'd left… then Marian had no idea where he would be headed next. She only knew that she was feeling like she needed to be heading the same way.

A voice suddenly found its way inside Marian's mind. It was Granny's voice, stating softly, convincingly: _'And if you should decide to let them both go and find a new path for yourself alone, then I know that you will prevail as well. You are strong, my child.'_

The voice was vividly clear in her mind, and just as vivid was what had preceded Granny's words. The pictures Marian had conjured up with Granny's help that night; the dream-like pictures of Guy as her loving husband, waiting for her in front of a hearth, smiling gently and asking if she had an embrace to spare... Marian would never forget those images. They made her heart beat faster.

She quickly closed her eyes and shook her head in an attempt to clear it. It wouldn't do to dream now of what perhaps never would come to pass, should she indeed be too late and not be able to find Guy in Knighton.

What mattered now was that, whatever would happen, she'd not be stepping onto a ship today. And she needed to talk to Robin, no matter what.

Once again Marian looked around for him in the crowd. She noticed that the others were no longer by her side and looked for them, too. And her eyes found them not far ahead on a small gangway that led up to a ship's deck. Her gaze went up and there Robin was, on board. He was talking to a man, perhaps one of the ship's crew, who was carrying a barrel of water.

Marian's heart skipped and then started to beat furiously in her chest. "Robin!" she called out and took off to meet him. "Robin!"

Marian knew the exact moment Robin recognized her voice, because while he hadn't seen her yet, she was able to watch the sudden change of emotion on his face. Where one moment excitement and the thrill of adventure had made him look strong and handsome, the next moment his face seemed to crumble. She could see him close his eyes briefly, as if to brace himself, before they opened again to fly around and search for her in the crowd.

And then he saw her.

He stood very still and just stared at her from up the ship. Marian reached the gangway beneath him just as he, again, closed his eyes. Marian saw various emotions pass his face in rapid speed. Anger, disappointment, disbelief, worry, hope, sadness and finally some kind of determined resignation that settled and stayed while he looked at her again and then jumped down to the docks. His eyes fell on something over her head before finally settling on her face. They were of the darkest blue.

"Marian." Robin's voice was so filled with emotion that Marian was the one who had to close her eyes now. She could feel tears starting to form behind her closed lids.

"What are you…? Why did you…?" He couldn't seem to settle on one question and broke off. His voice had been hoarse. He cleared his throat and continued, determined and yet so soft she could barely hear it: "I walked away, Marian."

"I know."

"I was trying to make it easier."

"I know," Marian repeated, well noticing the growing irritation in his voice.

"Do you?" All traces of softness had vanished from his voice. He crossed his arms over his chest, a gesture that reminded Marian so much of Guy that she had to close her eyes. "I don't think you do," Robin went on. "Because if you did, you'd know that this… this isn't easy."

"You're angry with me," Marian blurted out and then almost slapped herself for stating the obvious. Of course Robin was angry. She was breaking up their betrothal. She was leaving him for another man.

Robin didn't think her statement worthy of a reply. He looked over her head again and then back to her. "Where is he then?"

Marian frowned and took too long to answer. Robin ground out: "Gisborne. I suppose I should congratulate him."

"Robin, please," Marian placed a hand onto his arm and felt him stiffen. She let her hand fall aside. "Can we not talk about this seriously?"

"What's there to talk about, Marian?" Robin's eyes gleamed dangerously. "I knew you'd made your choice. I knew you'd stay. That's why I walked away. Why couldn't you just let me? I need to do this now, I need to save the King."

"I know," she nodded. "And I wish you luck. But this isn't about the King, or you."

Robin's voice became sharp. "It's about Gisborne."

"No," Marian shook her head. "It's about me. It's about what I need to do for myself. It's about my own path in life." She could see in his eyes that he didn't believe her.

"If that were true and it weren't about him at all, then you could just as well come to the Holy Land with us!" Robin uncrossed his arms. "Of course this is about you and Gisborne. So don't stand here and lie to my face, Marian. I deserve better than that!"

"Don't accuse me of lying to you!" Marian's voice took on a sharper tune as well. Then she took a calming breath and tried to shove her anger aside. She didn't want to spend this precious moment fighting. "Robin, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight. You're right. But I never wanted this to happen. You must know that."

"I know. And yet, it happened," Robin stated, suddenly sounding defeated. "And you following me here to rub it in doesn't help, you know."

Marian's head shot up. "I'm not here to rub it in, Robin!"

"Then why are you here? I don't get it! Why did you follow me all the way here?"

"I came because…" Marian swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. Now that the time had come to explain, she couldn't think of a single thing to say. "I couldn't let you walk away like that. The way we parted in Leicester... it just..." she broke off, frustrated with herself for stammering like that. She tried again. "I wanted… I needed to make sure… I need to know…"

"What?"

Marian took a deep breath and lifted her chin. From under her eyelashes she looked at Robin. "I need to know that we're still friends and that you don't hate me. Promise me that you won't hate me!"

Robin looked her deep in the eyes. "Words, Marian. They're just words. I can stand here and tell you that I hate you for making the biggest mistake of your life or I can promise you that I will never hate you and we'll always be friends. But in the end they're all just words. They don't mean anything. It's not gonna make any bit of a difference, because after we've said all these empty words, after we've done our promises, you're gonna turn around and you're gonna walk away from me."

Marian felt tears burn in her eyes. "I have to," she choked out at last. "Otherwise I'll always ask myself 'what if…?' I have to…"

"I know," Robin cut her off. "So let's not waste our last moment fighting, or with empty words and promises we won't be able to keep. I can't promise you anything. We don't know what the future will bring. I don't even know for sure that I'll ever return."

Robin was right, Marian knew. They couldn't know what the future would bring or if they'd ever see each other again. He could after all be killed in the Holy Land! She knew that, of course. Still, it hurt to hear him state it so calmly. As if the thought of his death didn't scare him at all, or bother him. As if he didn't know or care that, should he die, it would break her heart, no matter what.

"Don't say things like that," Marian pleaded. "You'll come back. Promise me that at least, Robin. Promise me you won't throw away your life. Promise me you'll survive."

"You know I can't," he stated softly. "But I promise you that I'll do everything I can to save the King and return to you."

Marian tried to hide the stab of disappointment, hearing him say it in that order. The King would always come first for him, she knew and had accepted it. Still, it hurt. "And I promise you," her voice was soft and honest. "That I'll do everything I can to fight here for the England we've dreamed of, to make it a place you can safely return to."

"But not to you," Robin closed his eyes and nodded. "I know."

"Robin," Marian tried to soften the blow she knew she'd dealt him. But Robin didn't let her talk. "Be happy, Marian. That's all I can ask of you. Fight for what we believe in, help where you can, and try to find happiness. Wherever you'll go, whomever you'll…" his voice broke and he swallowed. "Just, try to be happy."

"I'll try," Marian promised. "Thank you, Robin." She leaned up and softly kissed his cheek. Robin, she noticed, placed his hands on her waist. But he didn't kiss her back.

Marian rested her head on his shoulder and inhaled deeply, trying perhaps to memorize the feel and smell of him for all eternity. She couldn't know if she'd ever see him again, and the thought made something inside of her ache and hurt. But she knew she had made her final decision.

And so, apparently, did he.

Robin let go of Marian's delicate form at last. He threw a quick look over his shoulder to gauge how much time he had left before the ship would cast off. Not much at all, it seemed, for Much and the others were wildly gesturing and shouting.

"Come on!"

"Robin, Marian! It's time!"

The two of them shared one last look. Robin tried a smile but he knew it didn't come out the way he wanted it to. Marian didn't fare any better. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Goodbye, Marian," he leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"Goodbye. And good luck," Marian choked out.

Robin let go of her and took a step back. Then he quickly jumped up the gangway. Marian looked up to the others of the gang and found confused frowns (Much) as well as sad knowing smiles (Djaq) thrown her way.

She shrugged, not knowing what to say, and waved with a shaking hand. Robin had meanwhile made his way over to them. But he did not talk, he merely stared at Marian as if to memorize her face.

Movement came to the ship at last. Busy deckhands and sailors loosened the ropes and the anchor was pulled up. Slowly, the ship cast off.

Marian let the tears fall freely now. She didn't know if she'd ever see her friends again and the pain it caused her was worse than she'd expected. She shivered and pulled the cloak tighter around her shaking form. For a second she longed for a pair of strong arms that held her tight and a broad chest that steadied her and that she could bury her face into. But there was no one there to comfort her. The fluttering butterfly inside of her increased its trembling.

"Marian!" Robin suddenly called down from the ship. "There's one more thing that you can promise me though!"

"What is it?" She called back.

"If you ever have a son, name him Robin, no matter what your husband says. You know, in memory of your old childhood friend." A cheeky grin flittered over Robin's face and she knew that it was his way of showing her that he was trying to let go of any grudges. He wanted to make peace. And Marian's heart all of a sudden felt lighter than air. She threw a grateful and loving smile back up to him.

"Name him after my best friend and England's finest hero? I will do that," Marian waved one last time. "I promise."

She watched the ship depart further and further from the harbour until at last the people on board seemed to her like small insects. And then the ship disappeared in the evening mist.

'Name him Robin he says', Marian thought to herself and almost had to laugh through the tears. She pulled her cloak tight against the cold. 'How will I ever convince Guy of that?'

Realizing what she'd just implied in her thoughts, Marian felt her cheeks flame. "I shouldn't be planning that far ahead. After all, I don't know if he's even waiting for me. I won't know until I'm home again."

Marian wiped away her tears, sent one last look out to the sea, and then turned and slowly made her way off the docks back to where she'd left her horse. The last rays of a setting orange sun peeked out from behind the harbour buildings and seemed to illuminate the road ahead.

Marian took it, not sure what or who she would find at its end, but knowing in her heart that she was finally travelling in the right direction. The butterfly travelled with her, still fluttering urgently. Marian tried to calm it down. 'Soon,' she tried to sooth it. 'Soon everything else will, in time, be falling into place.'

* * *

_**But I wonder if what you wish for  
Will fall into place.**_

_"Fall Into Place" by The Apartment_

* * *

**THE END...**

**...except for the epilogue.**

_I know. Huh? What? That's it? Where's Guy? Where's the reunion? Will Marian find Guy at Knighton? What is Guy's and Allan's plan? What will Crispin do to help? And Granny? And what's going to happen to Robin in the Holy Land? _

_Nothing is solved and so many things are still hanging in the air. But let me tell you: **This ending is only for those of you who prefer everyone to go their separate ways.**_

_The others, especially the G/M shippers out there, will get their happily-ever-after in the epilogue that I'm currently writing. Oh, and I'm gonna let you in on a little secret: **I've also started a sequel to this entire story.** It will be called **"Walk On Water"** (probably, maybe, not sure yet) and so far I've written about 5000 words. I couldn't resist, an idea popped into my head and I simply had to use it. So, I'm not done yet._

_I want to thank you all for having been with me on this slightly rocky but great journey. I hope I managed to give you as much joy and happiness as I got back from you in your wonderful reviews. Big hugs to everyone._

_P.S.: Be sure to put me on author alert or else you'll miss the sequel . The epilogue will be posted here, and not as a separate story. So you won't miss that._


	39. Epilogue Part 1

**Happily-Ever-After**

**Part 1**

_This now is the first half of the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long. But to make up for my tardiness I wrote you a very long chapter. All in all it has already more than 11.000 words, so I cut it in two parts._

_And since it's the Guy/Marian romantic happily-ever-after, I strongly advise you not to read it unless you are prepared for fun, happiness and a bit of sexy times. Don't expect too much plot development. I neglected the redemption thing in favour of romance. And, I admit, I got a bit carried away. The ending turned out rather sappy (but you won't get to get that yet). But I hope it's what you want. I don't want anyone to have to tell me I've ruined the story with this fluffy and far-fetched sh…_

_So, you have been warned. Have fun._

_**Note to MargretThornton:** I tried really hard to get a strawberry scene in but… well, see for yourself._

* * *

Marian travelled back to Knighton way longer than the first journey to Portsmouth had taken her. She didn't exactly rush to get home, even though the fluttering butterfly inside of her was constantly urging her to ride faster, to make haste. It wanted to finally be released, and it trembled and flickered and made her insides quiver in anticipation.

Still, Marian took her time.

She felt that she somehow owed it to Robin to not rush into things, but instead to think deeply about the decision she'd made. She knew that she'd hurt him by deciding to stay. But Robin would get over it. And his last words to her as well as the look on his face fuelled the hope that eventually Robin would forgive her. Perhaps he already had, for he knew that it had been the right thing to do to go their separate ways. He'd even told her so, just like he'd told her that he accepted, that he even expected her, to marry someone else and have children of her own.

Perhaps he would do the same.

Perhaps Robin would find love in the Holy Land. A woman he could share his life with, have children with… And perhaps one day he'd return to England, a married man and father.

Marian let out a sigh. It hurt to think like this, but she knew that she deserved to feel the pain. Robin would be feeling the same right now.

At least in that way they were still united.

* * *

At night, Marian slept in a barn and secretly hoped to dream of Guy. But she didn't. She woke up, clearheaded and with no memory of any dreams. She refused to take it as a bad sign though. She clung with all her heart to the thought that Guy would be waiting for her at Knighton.

Where else would he be?

Marian couldn't imagine him anywhere else. Though she had to admit that she couldn't imagine Guy at Knighton either. She could not picture him sharing house with Tom Watts and his family. She could not picture him there, sitting calmly at the table for meals, surrounded by the children.

The thought was ridiculous.

Perhaps instead of staying at Knighton, Allan had convinced Guy to go back to Sherwood Forest, to join Little John and the remaining outlaws. Yes, Marian thought to herself, that wasn't as far fetched as the first thought.

'Or perhaps', a voice inside of her suddenly popped up, 'he's gone back to the castle. Perhaps he's gone back to his old ways and he's right now trying to weave his way back into the good graces of the Sheriff's substitute.'

"No," Marian shook her head and drove her horse to go quicker. But that devilish inner voice wasn't so easily silenced. 'Perhaps', it went on, 'perhaps Guy felt like he had no other choice but to go back, now that you've rejected him – again! He felt betrayed by you, again, and he will retaliate and betray you in return. Or perhaps he's secretly liked the plan Woodbury was offering him in Leicester all along. Perhaps he only killed the man to get him out of the way, because he wanted to take the man's place.'

"No!" Marian refused to believe any of it. Guy had changed, of that she was sure. He would not go back to being the Sheriff's (or his stand-in) henchman.

"And I did not reject him," Marian told her horse, since it was the only listener. "Guy knows that I chose him. He has to know it! He said he'd wait forever, if need be!"

'But that never happened. It was nothing but a dream. You know it!'

Marian let out a frustrated groan and closed her eyes. She didn't want to hear more. She started humming to silence the voice in her head. The first song that popped into her head was a lullaby she'd heard Granny sing in times long past. She'd sung it to Crispin and Luke when they'd been babies, back when Marian had been a frequent guest in the Watts' home due to her friendship with Eleanor.

Marian couldn't recall much of the words, but she remembered the melody well enough to hum it. And just like back in the days, a feeling of peace and happiness began to gradually settle in her. Everything would be alright, she knew.

* * *

The horse had been freshly saddled, the one Guy had stolen in Leicester and that he now thought of as his, and was waiting patiently in the village square. Behind it, Guy noticed when he approached, another fine mare was tied to a post. It was no plough horse, Guy could tell.

He shared a confused look with Allan and then his gaze fell on a group of peasants that stood nearby, each one nervously wringing their hands and watching them.

"What's this?" Guy's voice was gruff.

"It's…" One man took a step forward. He avoided looking at him and turned to Allan instead. "You'll need a horse. So, well… here."

"What?" Allan didn't know what to say. "Where did you…? Huh?"

The man that had spoken earlier took a step back and then Tom Watts suddenly appeared, Crispin not far behind. "Like John here just said, you'll need a horse," Tom stated matter-of-factly and untied the reigns. He held them out to Allan. "Here."

Allan eyed the reigns warily, as if expected them to suddenly come alive and snake themselves around his hands. "But I can't just…" he stared into Tom's calm face. "I mean, you don't really…"

"Yes, we do." Tom nodded determinedly. "It may be insane and foolish, and we're probably doomed to fail anyway, but… we're in. Knighton village stands behind you."

Allan's eyes budged. He was about to say something but Tom already went on. "After everything that's happened…" He was referring to the random killings as well as his own son's kidnapping, Allan understood. But… this was madness, wasn't it?

"Take the horse, Allan." Tom held out the reigns again. "You're gonna need it."

"But…"

"We all agreed. Something needs to be done. Injustice has reigned here long enough." Allan didn't miss the quick glance Tom threw in Guy's direction. "And with the Sheriff gone…" Tom shrugged. "Your foolish plan might be our best chance."

Allan stared from Tom to the rest of the peasants. They looked rather uncomfortable, yet determined. He couldn't believe it. He'd never thought they'd be…

"Allan!" Guy's sudden bark pulled him out of his trance. His head snapped around and he saw that Guy had mounted his horse and was glaring down at him. "Just take the damn horse!"

Tom chuckled. "You know, I'd never thought I'd say this but… you should listen to Gisborne. He's right."

Allan's mouth dropped open, but finally he took the reigns and jumped into the saddle. Guy looked at Tom in silence, then gave him the slightest nod in thanks. Tom nodded back.

"Now, we better get going." Now that they'd agreed on what to do, Guy wanted to start their plan immediately. If only Allan would stop his babbling and would come along! Guy slowly steered his horse onto the path that led out of the village. He decided to wait for Allan at the top of the hill.

He hadn't even reached it mid-crest when he became aware of quick footsteps and laboured breathing from behind. 'What now?' Guy rolled his eyes. 'Why didn't the idiot take the horse after all?'

Guy stopped the horse and, harsh words already on the tip of his tongue, threw a look over his shoulder. The words died in his mouth. Crispin stood a few paces away.

"What's this now? What do you want?"

"I'm coming with you," the boy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I wanna help."

"Don't be ridiculous," Guy scoffed. "You're not coming."

"But I wanna help you!"

"No!"

Crispin's face fell and Guy felt a twinge of something in his chest. He let out a sigh and looked around. Where was Allan? Perhaps he'd be able to talk some sense into the boy without crushing him. Guy knew that he wasn't very likely to succeed in that. He had no idea how to talk to the child. He would say the wrong thing, he'd be too harsh, and Crispin would be hurt.

No, Allan was by far the better option. But Allan, Guy realized, had already suited up to them and was now giving Guy looks. He knew those looks. 'Go on, talk to him, he won't listen to anyone but you, you know that' they seemed to say.

Guy sighed again. Allan had a point. He dismounted his horse and motioned for Allan to ride on. "Come."

He didn't look if Crispin followed but walked to the edge of the path. Birch trees lined the road all the way up the hill, and Guy sought shelter from the rising sun under one. A big storm must have hit it at some point in the past. One of the thick lower branches had bent and almost split off at a convenient height. Guy leaned his hip against it and finally turned to look at Crispin.

The boy wasn't meeting his gaze but was staring to the ground instead. Guy couldn't see much of his face, but what little he saw made him let out a sigh. He recognized the look all too well: Mouth set in a stubborn line, shoulders slumped and hands balled to fists at his side… He was even kicking at pebbles in the sand just like Guy remembered doing himself when he'd been a boy about to be lectured (early times when there'd still been someone to lecture him, before… well, before).

Crispin seemed to be awaiting the same kind of treatment he'd dreaded back then. A patronizing lecture on how he was too young, too foolish, too stubborn, too everything.

Guy briefly closed his eyes and suppressed another sigh. He crossed his arms over his chest and then quickly uncrossed them again, realizing that this particular stance would do nothing to make the boy feel more at ease. Neither would glaring down at him do, Guy knew. He threw a quick look around and then reached a decision.

"Crispin," He made sure to use a gentle tone. The boy looked up. "Come, let's sit for a while." He leaned back onto the branch to test its sturdiness, then hopped up. His feet dangled a few inches from the ground. Guy cocked his head and padded the space on his left.

"Come on, get up here."

Crispin eyed the branch warily. It wasn't too high for him to climb up, he supposed he could do it, even with Sir Guy watching him. And it looked sturdy enough, too. And if it should break… well, at least he wouldn't be the only one tumbling down. Sir Guy would be knocked onto his ass as well.

Crispin couldn't help but smirk at the mental image. "Alright." Without further ado he swung one leg over the branch and sat astride, facing Guy.

The branch creaked dangerously and they shared a suspicious glance. But nothing happened. Suspicion quickly turned into matching sheepish grins.

* * *

Five days after she'd parted with Robin (in more ways than one) Marian finally reached Knighton. Just like the last time she'd come here, she avoided looking at the ruins of Knighton Hall. Just like the last time, she turned her head this way and that before she walked up to the Watts' house. And just like the last time, Marian felt nervous and unsure of what to expect when she'd finally gathered enough courage to knock on the door.

The face she saw peeking through the small gap when the door was cautiously opened wasn't the same as the last time though.

Where before she'd been forced to look up to meet Tom Watt's gentle eyes, Marian now had to lower her head to Luke's surprised face.

"Hello Luke." Marian managed to smile through her nerves.

"Marian?" Luke pulled the door all the way open. "What are you…? I thought you'd gone to the Holy Land with Robin Hood!"

Marian shook her head. "No, I… I'm here now."

"But Crispin said…" Luke's face scrunched up in confusion. "He said… and, and… is Robin back, too?"

"No," Marian shook her head again. "It's just me." She threw a quick look over Luke's head into the house. No one sat at the big table. Ignoring the stab of disappointment, she turned to Luke again. "Can I come in? Where is everyone?"

Luke stepped aside and let her in. "Oh, you know. Granny's asleep. Mother and Beth are at the brook, doing laundry."

Marian stopped in the middle of the room. She looked around with keen eyes, trying and failing to detect signs that would tell her what she was most desperate to know: Had Guy kept his word and had brought Crispin home safe? And was he still around? What about Allan? He'd stayed here while recovering from his injuries. Was he still here?

But, no matter how hard she looked at her surroundings, Marian couldn't find any trace of either Guy or Allan. She faced Luke once more. "What about the rest?"

Either Luke was trying to deliberately deceive her, or he wasn't as bright as Marian had thought him to be. For, instead of telling her what she wanted to hear, Luke simply shrugged. "Father has gone to Nottingham and he wouldn't take me with him, although it was supposed to be my turn!"

'Oh, how very unhelpful,' Marian thought and suppressed a frustrated sigh. "Luke," she took him by his shoulders. "Where is Guy? Did he return? Did he take Crispin home? Where are they? Tell me!"

Luke looked away, but he nodded.

"Luke, please!" Marian grew more and more impatient. And worried. Why was the boy being so secretive? Something was going on, of that she was suddenly sure.

"Crispin's fine. But I can't tell you anything else! He made me swear on my life not to tell," he sent her a pleading look. "I'm sorry. Really!"

"Who made you?" Marian didn't understand. "Luke, who…? Were you threatened? What happened?"

Luke shook his head and clamped his mouth shut. He motioned locking his lips with an imaginary key and then throwing it away. "Sorry. All I can tell you is that Gisborne brought Crispin home. He stayed and then he and Allan went away again."

Marian let out a frustrated groan and plopped onto the bench at the table. He was gone! She was too late, Guy and Allan had already left. She'd missed her chance!

But Marian didn't believe for one second that this was all Luke knew. He was hiding something. But, alas, at least Crispin was safe. That had to be enough for now. Maybe she'd learn more once she'd talked to Granny, or Tom or Margery. Anyone of them would do.

As if on cue, a door at the back suddenly opened and Granny slowly shuffled out. Marian jumped from her seat.

"Granny!" she ran up to the old woman, who stared at her with one eyebrow raised. "Thank God! Please tell me what's going on here!"

"Marian," Granny seemed to get past her surprise only slowly. "What are you doing here?"

Marian didn't have time for this. She waved off. "Never mind that now. Just, please, Granny. Where is Guy? What happened?"

Marian saw Granny share a look with Luke. Her frustration grew. "Granny, please!"

"Luke, why don't you go and take care of the geese? You know your father told you to tend to them before he left." Granny waited until Luke had left (grumbling in protest all the time), before she turned to Marian again. She pulled the younger woman with her and made her sit opposite her rocking chair. Only when Marian had grudgingly complied, Granny sat down as well. She looked her over knowingly.

"So you chose to let Robin go? Or did he let you go?"

Marian's face darkened. She had no mind to talk about Robin right now and was about to let Granny know. But it seemed that the old woman was reading her mind. Before Marian had even opened her mouth, Granny cut her off. "I will not answer your questions until you have answered mine. I'm sorry, my child. I'm not doing this to cause you pain."

"Then why…?"

"I'm trying to protect the ones I love. I need to know where you stand before I tell you anything."

Marian frowned. It had been a while since Granny had spoken to her in this manner. Strong, almost reserved, and sounding nothing like the kind and gentle woman she usually was. Something very important had to be going on, something that was frightening Granny and perhaps putting the whole family in danger.

A cold shiver ran down Marian's spine. She suddenly remembered the devilish inner voice that had whispered in her ear before. 'Perhaps Guy has gone back to his old ways… he will retaliate and betray you in return…'

"Oh no!" Marian exclaimed and put a hand over her mouth in shock. "Please tell me he didn't! Please, Granny."

Now it was Granny's turn to frown. "Didn't what? What are you talking about?"

"Guy," Marian forced out, not wanting to believe it and yet knowing that it was true. "He's the one threatening you, isn't he?"

Granny merely raised an eyebrow. Marian's throat constricted painfully and she looked at her hands twisting in her lap. She had so hoped that he would change; that he had changed. Had she been blinded by her feelings for him?

"Guy thinks I rejected him. He thinks I chose Robin. And now he's gone back to the castle. He'll want his position back and perhaps, with this new envoy… if he succeeds and he's back at the castle…"

Granny stared at Marian in shock. "That is what you think?" Her voice was as cold as Marian had ever heard it. "You really think that because you left Guy, he has turned his back on redemption? You think him so weak-willed? You think so little of him, and so highly of you and your influence on him? You think he did all this for you?" Granny's voice had gotten more and more outraged with every word. Marian stared at her, mouth open in shock. What had gotten into the woman?

Or, it slowly dawned on Marian, had she gotten it wrong? Had Guy not gone back after all? Was he one of the loved ones Granny had spoken of earlier, the ones she was trying to protect?

Granny shook her head in disappointment. "If that is indeed your opinion of Guy, then I was right to withhold his whereabouts. And I will certainly not tell you where he is. You disappoint me, Marian. I had thought better of you."

"But… but then, he's not, if he's… where…" Marian tried to get her voice under control, her thoughts were running so fast. "Where is he, Granny?"

The old woman's eyes narrowed. "Tell me what happened with Robin. Why did you come back?"

"What do you think happened?" Marian shot up and started pacing. "We broke up! I followed him to Portsmouth and we said our goodbyes and I came back to be with Guy and I was so worried that I'd be too late and Luke said that I was, that he'd left. And now you say… you say you're disappointed in me for fearing the worst and that I think too highly of myself and maybe you're right, maybe I don't deserve to get what I want but…"

Granny stood up and blocked her path. "And what is it that you want, Marian?"

"I want…" Marian's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I want Guy to know that I chose him."

Granny let out a soft sound that had Marian look up at last. She swallowed the tears and managed a tentative wondrous smile. "I chose him, Granny. I want him. I knew it before I went after Robin. I know that I hurt him by making him think that I chose Robin. But I had to go… I thought that I couldn't let Robin go, not like that. I needed to talk to him. I know now that it was a selfish thing to do. I hurt Guy and Robin both, I know that. And I'm sorry. I need to tell Guy that I didn't chose Robin. I chose him. I believe that he can be a good man. I believe that he can change."

"Oh, he can," Granny smiled knowingly. "And, what's more important, he's willing to."

Understanding crossed Marian's face. "You've talked to him."

"Yes. We managed to work things out." Seeing Marian's confused face Granny shrugged. "There were things we had to talk about, things from our past… but it's not important now. What's important is that you are right. Guy has a chance to change his life now. He has the chance to make up for past mistakes and he's already begun. But I doubt that your presence will help. In fact, I'm sure it won't."

"What? Why?" Marian didn't like to hear that. "Why would you say that? I want to help him."

"You can't. Guy needs to do this on his own."

"So you're not gonna tell me where he is?" Marian took hold of Granny's hand. "Please, tell me. I need to talk to him."

"That you do," Granny agreed. But otherwise she remained steadfast. "But not today."

"But…"

"No. I'm sorry, my child, but I won't let you ruin… no. Give it a few days, why don't you?" Granny tried to placate Marian with a smile. She motioned to the stove. "You must be hungry. And tired."

"I'm not tired," Marian realized that she had to sound like a child that didn't want to be sent to bed. She let out a frustrated grumble. Feeling a sudden rumbling in her stomach, she realized that it had been a while since she'd had a meal. So eventually Marian sighed. "But I admit that I could eat."

"Good," Granny smiled. "We'll start there then."

* * *

Allan almost fell off his horse in shock when he saw Guy and Crispin sit side by side on a tree branch. He'd ridden up to the crest of the hill to wait for Guy there, and when he'd turned there they were; two dark heads side by side in a tree.

Who would have thought?

Allan guessed that if anyone had told him only a fortnight ago that he'd see Guy of Gisborne sit on a tree and talking to a boy in earnest, he'd have laughed his ass off and thought the person to be mad, drunk, or both.

And then Giz would have run that person through with his sword without blinking.

Allan shook his head. How things had changed…

How Guy had changed. If only Marian could see him now.

Allan still didn't know exactly what had happened in Leicester between Guy and Marian and Robin, and he suspected he'd never know for sure. But what he knew was that Guy had changed and that Marian was a fool for clinging to Robin. Not that Robin wasn't a good guy, far from it! But in Allan's eyes he wasn't the right man for Marian. Truth be told, Allan thought that Robin deserved better.

He didn't know if Guy could have been the one for Marian, and now he was afraid they'd never know.

Allan steered his thoughts away from the love triangle. He had absolutely no business wondering about them, and certainly not when there were so much more important things on his mind. This plan of theirs, this foolish and completely mad scheme they'd set in motion, needed his undivided attention or else it would fail before they'd even set foot into Locksley.

The plan also needed Guy, and Allan focused on the two dark heads in the distance once more. He was too far away to hear a word, but he could see that it wasn't only Guy that did the talking. Crispin seemed to contribute just as much to the discussion. What the hell were they talking about?

"I'm not being funny, but right now I'd like to be a bird in that tree down there. At least then I wouldn't have to pry it out of Guy later. He's not gonna get away with playing it close to his vest this time."

Allan watched and waited, and finally he saw Guy hop to the ground again. "Are they done? Finally!"

But Allan was wrong. It turned out that he'd have to wait a bit longer still.

* * *

Crispin swung his leg over the tree branch so that he was no longer sitting astride but facing the path instead. He watched Sir Guy mount his horse but quickly looked away before their eyes could meet. He stared at the rough bark beneath his hands instead and began to sullenly scrap away at it.

"Crispin," Guy steered the horse close. "Are we clear? You are not to come anywhere near Locksley until I say so. Or if your father sends you with a message."

Crispin threw him a dark glare. "Yes. I heard you the first time."

"And do I have your word?" Guy held out his hand. Crispin eyed it for a second and Guy could see that the boy was struggling to hold on to his sulk. He was clearly surprised by the calm and serious way Guy was addressing him. As if he was a grown-up and not a child.

Eventually Crispin shook the offered hand. "You have my word, Sir Guy."

Guy smiled, glad that it had been the right thing to do to treat the boy like an adult. He had told him about the plan, about what he and Allan were about to do, and had listened to the boy's own suggestions on the matter. Most of them were useless, of course, but one or two ideas Guy vowed to keep in mind. They could prove to be useful after all. They'd discussed things like he would've done with any man under his command and Crispin had clearly appreciated it. Now he gave Guy a small smile back.

"And I have your word that if there's anything I can do to help, you'll let me do it?"

Guy nodded. "You have my word. If we need your help I'll send word. But for now, it's enough to know that you are willing to fight."

"I am. I could be your spy at the castle," Crispin wasn't done trying to make himself useful. "I could pose as a servant boy again."

Guy raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that would be wise. Didn't you drop the tray? And you tried to ask me for directions. That's two things a servant should never do."

"I only dropped it because I was so surprised to see you there when I thought you were held in the dungeons," Crispin defended himself. "Besides, those serving trays are heavy! It's difficult to balance one and walk straight at the same time."

"I'm sure it is," Guy tried to keep his tone serious but wasn't sure he'd succeeded when he received a glare in return.

"I'd like to see you try!" Crispin bit his lip. Perhaps he shouldn't have said that. That was no way to talk to Sir Guy. But he didn't seem to be offended. He merely shrugged.

"I think I better stick to my sword for what's to come."

"Will you…?" Crispin lowered his face for a second. His eyes, when he looked at Guy again, were serious. "Do you think you'll have to kill a lot of people?"

Guy swallowed the "Yes" that was on the tip of his tongue. He didn't want to upset the boy but he knew that there'd be casualties, even if luck would be on their side and all would go in the best possible way. Casualties were unavoidable.

"Oh," Crispin looked down again when the silence became answer enough.

"Sometimes," Guy finally said, "it's kill or be killed. There's always casualties at war."

"I don't think we're at war, but I understand what you mean. And I…" Crispin seemed unsure whether or not to go on. Guy beckoned him to continue. "I know that you'll have to defend yourself in an attack. And I reckon there's gonna be a lot of attacks. And you can't waste much time on thinking while you fight, I get that."

Guy frowned. "What is it that you want to say? Out with it, boy. Just say it. I won't be angry."

Crispin doubted it but went on. "Just, you don't have to kill people if there's a better way. I think that you forget that sometimes." He dared to look up and found Guy staring at him intently. Crispin held his gaze. "Like in Leicester, when you…"

"There was no other way!" Guy cut him off sharply, uncomfortable beyond words.

"Maybe not, but you didn't even try!" Crispin's voice had risen as well. He was remembering the cold and calculating way in which Guy had killed that man in the barn. "You just killed him without looking for a better way."

Guy had said that he wouldn't get angry, but right now, he had to clench his jaw or else he'd have lashed out. How dare he…? He closed his eyes and took a calming breath.

"You have no idea what I was thinking then," he ground out eventually and glared at Crispin from gleaming eyes. "You don't know if I tried to think of a better way or not. You know only what you saw!"

"Yes," Crispin knew that he'd gone too far. But he'd started it and he would go through with it now! "And what I saw was that you killed him in cold blood. I didn't see you knock him out and ask Robin Hood for help. Or Marian."

"What?" Guy was stunned.

"That's what I would have done," the boy mumbled. "I'd have asked my friends for help. Perhaps they would've had a better idea, even if I couldn't think of one. Sometimes it's better to ask for help than to act first and think later."

Guy didn't know what to say. The boy had completely surprised him, again. His train of thought had derived so far from anything Guy would have thought he meant…

He didn't know if it was the simplicity of youth that spoke out of Crispin's words, or something else entirely. But he knew that there was truth in what the boy had said. There was no denying it. Perhaps, if he hadn't killed Woodbury but had waited and had confided in Hood instead… Perhaps things would have gone completely different then. Perhaps Marian wouldn't have left…

Guy shook himself out of these thoughts. He wouldn't dwell on Marian now (or ever again). Instead he eyed the boy and found him staring at the ground, clearly awaiting to be yelled at or worse. Guy had to smile and shake his head in wonder.

"You know, Crispin," the boy met his gaze eventually. "You have the wisdom of your grandmother, and her cheek as well."

Crispin stared at him. "You're not angry?"

"A fortnight ago I would have punished you for speaking to me like that."

"A fortnight ago you didn't even know I existed," Crispin mumbled, but Guy already went on, almost lost in thought. "You wouldn't have dared to speak so freely. Nobody would've. And now… everything's different now."

"Better?" Crispin dared to ask.

Guy looked at the boy in silence. Truth was, he wasn't sure. Were things better now? His life, his prospects, his very self, better?

"Time will tell I guess."

His horse suddenly whinnied and reminded Guy that it had stood in one place long enough. It wanted to move and danced restlessly on its hooves. Guy lifted his head and looked up the hill. Allan was still waiting for him. Guy had no idea how long he and the boy had been talking. It could have been hours, for all he knew. But, he assumed, in that case Allan would have come down again. Earlier he'd seemed to be almost as restless as the horse.

"I need to go," he finally announced. Crispin nodded and followed his gaze up the hill to Allan. Then he jumped off the tree branch and brushed his hands over the horse's neck in farewell.

"For what's it worth," Crispin suddenly smirked daringly, "I think you're way better off now."

Guy raised an eyebrow and smirked back. "Do you now?"

"Of course. You have a nice horse. And you can do whatever you want, you don't have to listen to the Sheriff anymore. And you have friends now."

The smirk fell from Guy's lips. He didn't know how the boy did it, but he had an undeniable talent of telling you a truth you never thought you'd want to hear. Guy looked away and cleared his throat. Then he sent Crispin one last look.

"And you have a home and a family to get back to. Take good care of them. You don't know how lucky you are to have them. Especially your grandmother."

"I will take care of them, Sir Guy. I promise." Crispin watched Guy steer the horse back onto the path before he too made his way onto it. "And you, Sir, take care as well."

Guy said nothing, he only nodded and then rode off in a gallop. Crispin watched until he'd reached Allan, and together they vanished beyond the hill.

* * *

Crispin took a long walk through the woods, his mind full of everything Sir Guy had told him. And the longer he thought about it, the more he realized that, even though Sir Guy had treated him kindly and almost like an adult and had let him in on the plan, basically he'd just been shot down. He wasn't allowed to do anything to help! And Crispin was sure that a plan like that needed more than just two people. So, had Sir Guy merely tried to placate him? Had he only meant to calm him down?

By the time Crispin returned home he'd worked himself into a big sulk. He was convinced that he'd never get a real chance to help. Sir Guy surely wouldn't send for him. And neither would his father send him to Locksley, ever. Damn, if only he were older!

Crispin kicked the door to his home open. And then he stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped to the floor. Marian of all people was sitting at the table.

"What are you doing here?"

She sent him a smile and stood up. "Hello Crispin. I'm glad to see you unharmed."

"Of course I'm unharmed," the boy frowned. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"I didn't," Marian hurried to assure. She noticed that Crispin was keeping his distance and was giving her a rather sullen scowl. She tried a smile. "I knew that Sir Guy would take you home safely. I didn't have any doubt."

"Is that why you left me there without a word of goodbye?" Crispin knew that he was being rude and usually he'd never talk to a Lady like that (and least of all to Marian), but right now he didn't care. He was already in a bad mood and seeing her here now wasn't helping any. He had felt abandoned by her in Leicester, and he still did. No matter that he'd come home safe. She hadn't known, and she'd simply left him there, without a second thought. She'd just gone!

Marian's face had fallen, hearing the coldness in Crispin's voice. So he'd been hurt by her selfish behaviour as well, just as much as Robin and Guy had. She looked to the ground and swallowed hard.

When Marian didn't say anything, Crispin turned away and sought out his usual spot on the windowsill beside Granny's rocking chair. He picked up his woodwork and began to split off big chunks of wood with his whittling knife. Marian wanted to follow him, but then Margery caught her and asked to speak to her in private. Crispin looked up through his lashes just in time to watch her leave the room, and he clenched his jaw and continued to furiously wield his knife.

"Careful there, my boy," Granny sat down beside him. "You don't want to cut off your thumbs, do you?"

Crispin smashed the knife into the block of wood and threw both to the ground. "Why is everyone suddenly so afraid that I'll hurt myself? I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself. Usually no one cares much what I do."

Granny took hold of his hand and sought out his eyes. "That's not true, my boy. You know that we all care. We love you, Crispin. That's why we want to protect you from harm."

"But it is true," Crispin grumbled. "No one's ever made such a fuss before!"

"Well," Granny chuckled. "You've never before been as adventurous and close to danger as these past few days, huh? You were a child, and now…"

"Now what?" Crispin dared to look at her. Granny smiled and shook her head in wonder. "Now you're suddenly running off to break a man out of the dungeons. You sneak into the castle, you form alliances with outlaws, with Robin Hood, you fight for what's right, you get kidnapped and manage to escape on your own…"

Crispin felt his face heat up. If you looked at it like this… Granny was right. He'd been downright rebellious lately. "But, that's what I mean. Look at everything I did! I'm good at this."

"That you are, my boy," Granny acknowledged. "You're quite the fighter."

"So why won't Sir Guy let me help?"

"Oh, he will, Crispin." Granny pulled him closer and her face grew serious. "I can assure you that sooner or later the time will come for you to fight. It's not over yet. If all goes well, we'll be facing a lot of changes and a lot of battles in the years to come. You will get your chance to help Guy. But not yet. For now, the most important thing is that he knows you're on his side."

"He said that, too," Crispin mumbled.

"See?" Granny squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, Crispin. Your time will come."

Crispin bent down to pick up his woodwork again. "Then I'll better make some more arrows, right? We're gonna need them."

Granny laughed. "You do that, my boy. Make arrows and be ready."

* * *

It was only about to get dark when Guy toed off his boots and let his tired body, clothes and all, fall backwards onto the soft bed. He stretched his arms and back to relax his muscles. He told himself that he would only rest for a minute or two, before he would go back down and… His eyes closed without his doing and he let out a sigh that sounded very much like a contented cat.

And why shouldn't he be satisfied? Look at what he'd achieved today!

'A-hem, excuse me? Don't you mean what we've achieved?' The voice inside his head sounded so much like Allan that Guy was convinced he was no longer alone in the room. He opened his eyes but of course found no one. Allan had his own room and his own soft bed to sleep in tonight. He'd earned it, Guy had to admit.

So there was no one there, only the very familiar ceiling over Guy's head as well as the bedposts and curtains he'd come to know so well over the past few years.

Guy let his eyes drift shut again. A smug smirk grazed his lips while he thought: 'Admit it, Guy of Gisborne. You've missed this. It feels good to be back.'

The content smile stayed on his face even after he'd drifted off to sleep. It vanished only when, hours later, Guy was woken rather roughly by a shot of ice-cold water that was unceremoniously thrown into his face. How rude!

* * *

The evening meal that the Watts family shared once everyone had come home was a very lively affair and usually Marian would have enjoyed being part of it very much.

But not tonight.

Tonight she had no mind for the boys' good-natured teasing or for one of Granny's exciting tales. She couldn't even muster a shred of concern for the news Tom brought back from Nottingham. Marian had been attentive at first, of course she had. She'd hoped to hear something useful, something that would concern Guy or at least the Sheriff's envoy. Something that would help her find out where Guy was headed now that he'd left. But Tom had had nothing noteworthy to tell on that account, and Marian had quickly zoned out and had been lost in her private thoughts instead.

She had to find out where Guy was. She simply had to!

Why wouldn't anyone tell her? They all knew, of that Marian was sure. After Granny had refused her, Marian had wasted no time and had asked Margery about Guy. She had gotten nothing but evasive excuses in return.

And Tom had told her, using his typically gentle yet firm way, that she would have to wait until the next day. She would be of no help to Guy tonight, quite the contrary. She'd be an unwanted distraction to him.

'Me, an unwanted distraction? What the hell is Guy doing tonight that's so important?' Marian's face befitted her aggravated thoughts. Absentmindedly she reached for the basket in the middle of the table. Tom had brought it back from Nottingham Market as a treat for the children, and Marian knew that he must have sold a lot of geese and had made a good bargain. Usually fruits weren't bought; they were grown in the garden.

Mind still elsewhere Marian popped a fruit into her mouth… and almost spit it out again in shock when the sweet taste hit her. It was a strawberry!

Marian quickly closed her eyes. She could feel tears prickle behind her lids. Memories rushed through her head, images of the night she'd shared strawberries with Guy. He had told her about his mother then. It had been the first time that he'd told her something very private, something close to his heart…

Marian swallowed hard.

She choked when some of the sweet juice suddenly went down the wrong pipe. She coughed and coughed until someone clapped her on the back, hard.

Marian struggled for breath and opened her eyes. Crispin stood next to her, his face full of worry, hand still on her back. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she swallowed and coughed again. "I'm fine. I just… Strawberries, they… I swallowed the wrong way, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

Marian sent him a smile which, she noticed, he returned hesitantly. "Yes. Thank you, Crispin. I'm fine."

The boy was about to go back to his spot at the table when she added quietly: "I don't think I can eat strawberries ever again without thinking of…"

Crispin's eyes snapped back to her and so, he noticed, did everyone else's. They all knew whom she was talking about; they'd heard the tale of Gisborne's illness from Allan after all. An uncomfortable silence fell. Granny shared a look with Tom and Margery, Crispin stared from one to the other and back to Marian, and she blushed and quickly stood up.

"I'm tired. If you don't mind…" Marian walked backwards away from the table. "Can I…?"

She didn't wait for an answer but fled to the chamber she'd once again share with Granny. The door closed heavily behind her.

"This isn't right."

It was Margery that finally voiced what everyone was thinking. "She's clearly upset. We need to tell her where Gisborne is."

"Not tonight," Tom shook his head. "We'll tell her in the morning. Let her have a good night's sleep first."

Shortly after, everyone retreated for the night. Granny found Marian, despite everything, sound asleep and quickly crept into her own cot, glad to give her old bones rest once more. She had a feeling that the next few days would be rather demanding.

Granny fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake when suddenly the door was quietly opened and a slim body slipped through.

Crispin tiptoed to Marian's cot and gently shook her shoulder. "Marian? Marian, wake up." He bent down and, seeing her stir and blink confused, he whispered one word into her ear and slipped out again before she was fully awake. But she'd heard.

"Locksley."

* * *

**TBC**

_I know, I know… Marian and Guy haven't even met yet. How can this be their happily-ever-after? It will come, I promise. But there's one crucial scene still missing, or else I would have posted the entire thing. I will try to finish it as soon as possible._


	40. Epilogue Part 2

**Happily-Ever-After**

Part Two

_I don't even dare to apologize anymore for posting this soooo late. It seems like a lifetime ago that I promised you this final part. Now it's finally done._

_And so it's time for Marian's and Guy's happy ending. And it's time for me to say thank you one last time (a very heartfelt thank you it is) and goodbye. I'm not sure I'll be around for more._

_Thank you, I mean it._

* * *

'Locksley.'

Barely awake Marian thought hard about Crispin's whispered word. What had he meant? Locksley? It couldn't be that Guy and Allan were at Locksley of all places! Why would they be? It was under the Sheriff's thumb. They wouldn't be there, unless…

But, no! Granny had reacted with such outrage to Marian's previous assumption, to the thought that Guy could have gone back to his old ways, that Marian knew it not to be true.

But why would Crispin say Locksley then?

There was no use to it; Marian had to find out for herself. Crispin's voice still ringing in her ears, she snug out of bed and quickly got dressed. Then she dashed through the night, unseen, until she reached the outskirts of Locksley village.

Everything looked ordinary. It was dark and quiet; most people were asleep. Marian used the cover of the village houses to slowly creep closer to Locksley Manor. It looked normal, too.

One window downstairs was faintly illuminated as if a candle burned somewhere in the back of the room. Otherwise the house looked just as dark and quiet as the rest of the village. Marian craned her neck. Upstairs the room she'd always known as Robin's bedroom seemed as dark as the rest.

Should she risk it?

Marian had climbed the side of the house often enough in times past. Back when it had been Robin's home, and even once when Guy had resided here, she'd found her way up and inside easily enough. The last time Marian had climbed through the window had been the night she'd wanted to rob Guy, and he'd stabbed her, not yet knowing that she was the Nightwatchman.

Things were so different now.

A faint noise alerted Marian. She spied around the corner and saw two guards walk past the front door. Once they'd gone, she made up her mind and ran up to the house. Quiet as a mouse she began to climb the side, her hands and feet never faltering.

Soon enough she reached the slanting roof of the stables and pulled herself up. Then she crept along the wall to the first of the two windows. She was lucky enough to find it open at a small gap.

Marian stilled her breathing and peeked through. No candle was lit and yet she was able to make out a bulky form on the big four-poster-bed.

Was it Guy?

Very carefully Marian opened the window and stuck her head inside. "Guy?"

Nothing. The figure didn't move or even stir.

Marian didn't think twice. She pulled her slender body through the window and let herself glide to the floor. She quickly rolled into a crouch and stared at the bed. There was still no movement.

Marian stood up and slowly crept closer. "Guy," she whispered, once she was certain that the mop of dark hair she could see belonged to him. "Guy!"

Why didn't he wake up? Marian didn't dare to rouse him by touch, in case she startled him into pulling a hidden weapon. Nor did she want to raise her voice too much, for she had no idea who else was nearby, friend or foe. As long as she didn't know why Guy was here, it was impossible to tell one from the other. The guards she'd seen before could be under Guy's command, or they could be here to fight them. Marian couldn't tell.

It frustrated her, and even more frustrated her that Guy wouldn't wake up. Shouldn't he be able to feel her presence? If he really loved her, like he professed, shouldn't he somehow know that she was close? Shouldn't his heart skip in joy and thus wake him?

Marian could feel her own heart hammer rapidly in her chest, and it wasn't doing that from physical exercise alone, she knew. Now that she was here at last, and Guy was here too, she felt more nervous than ever before. She stared down at the dark head on the bed and had to resist the urge to run her hand through his hair. She wanted to feel it under her fingers, wanted to caress his rough cheek and jaw, wanted to trace the curved line of his lips… Marian had no idea where this want was suddenly coming from. Perhaps it had been simmering under the surface for a while and was only now coming through, now that she was free to feel that way… she didn't know, and didn't care. All she knew was that she wanted it.

Marian watched Guy turn his head in sleep. She caught a glimpse of his face and noticed the softened features. Her lips twisted into a smile.

'I don't think I've ever seen him look so peaceful and content.' The last time, the only time, Marian had seen Guy sleep had been when he'd been sick after eating the strawberries. His face had been strained and sweaty then, his body coiled. She'd never seen him this relaxed, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world.

The thought once again fuelled her frustration and drove a frown onto Marian's face. Why was he so content? Why did he look as if he had no worries at all? Wasn't he missing her? Wasn't he mourning the loss of her? Didn't he care at all that she seemed to have run off with Robin?

Had it all been a lie? Had he never truly loved her?

Frustration finally won over whatever soft feelings she harboured for Guy and Marian, without thinking twice, took hold of the large washbasin and she hurled the ice-cold contents at Guy's sleeping form.

Guy sputtered awake and instantly had a dagger snatched out from under his pillow. "What the…? Who's there?" He jerked upright and rapidly blinked the water from his eyes.

"Guy, I…"

That voice! It couldn't be! Guy jumped out of bed and squinted through the dark chamber. He was able to make out a slender form at the foot of his bed. Could it really be her? He didn't dare to move closer.

"Marian?"

The dark shape took a step forward and he noticed that, whoever it was, they had a bucket in their hands and were now setting it down. Then the shadow came closer. Guy felt a chill run down his spine. If he could have, he'd have backed away. But he was already standing with his back against the wall. He swallowed hard. Was it a ghost come to haunt him?

"Guy," the voice came out hushed, almost whispered, and so Guy couldn't be sure. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" His eyes grew wide and, wariness instantly forgotten, he took a step forward. The dagger still raised in defence, Guy felt it come in contact with a solid body that quickly stepped back. So it really was no ghost then? "Marian?"

"Yes, it's me!" Guy lowered his arm, stunned. He recognized her voice now. And he realized that she'd sounded annoyed. "But…?"

"Guy, what is going on? What are you doing here?"

"What am **I **doing here?" He couldn't believe the nerve of her. "Are you truly…? Marian, what the hell are **you** doing here? You went after Hood!"

Marian was feeling more and more frustrated and lashed back. "Yeah, well, as you can see, I'm back now."

Guy was suddenly irked by her accusatory tone. What right did she have to be annoyed? He had done nothing wrong! She was the one that had… she had left him!

'And now she's come back!' Guy felt confusion like never before. He didn't know whether to pull her into his arms and spin her around in joy, or to curse her and throw her out of the window she'd so brazenly climbed through.

In the end he did neither. After stashing the dagger he folded his arms across his chest and adopted his well-practiced stance of conceited superiority. His voice, when he spoke, was cold. "And as you can see, I am back as well."

Marian drew up short. What was that supposed to mean? Was he merely referring to the location or was there more to his words? Had her previous fears come true after all? Marian couldn't tell but she instinctively assumed the worst.

"Then why are you not calling for the guards and have me arrested?"

Guy quirked an eyebrow. "I can handle you by myself, I assure you."

"Really?" Marian smirked. "I remember countless occasions when the Nightwatchman got the best of you."

Guy's haughty stance faltered when he suddenly remembered the last time they'd been in this very room. They had fought viciously, and in the end he'd stabbed her. Unwillingly his eyes fell to her abdomen, to where he knew she bore the scar he'd given her.

He had seen it with his own eyes not too long ago. On the day that somehow marked the beginning of everything that had changed between them.

Despite the darkness, Marian had noticed to where Guy's gaze had fallen and was lingering still. She felt more than saw his whole demeanour soften and suddenly the sheer absurdness of the situation caught up with her. What were they doing, facing each other like enemies about to charge into a fight?

She hadn't come here to fight! She'd come to seek quite the opposite in fact. She'd hoped for a reunion.

Marian lowered her eyes and tried to quell her frustration. She half-turned and rested her back against the high bedpost. "This is not at all how I pictured us meeting again."

Guy raked a hand through his sleep-tousled hair and shook his head. "I had not dared to think of seeing you ever again."

"Guy, I…"

He didn't let her finish. "Why have you come, Marian?"

Could he really be in any doubt? Did he not know? Marian lifted her eyes to meet his. He stared back, his gaze calm and collected, and Marian realized that he had no idea. There was no hidden joy in his eyes, not a sliver of happiness, not even mild curiosity. She saw only dejected resolve.

Marian felt her heart clench in misery. Was she too late? Had he managed to squash his feelings for her? Was that the resolve she saw? Had her foolish (and completely superfluous) chase after Robin ruined all hopes for them?

Marian swallowed hard. "I've come to… to apologize, and… and also… I want to, I thought that… I…"

Guy let out an impatient huff. "Speak plainly, woman! You've never before had any qualms about it."

"Yeah, well, I've never before had to convince a man to take me back."

Guy frowned. "Back where?"

Marian almost cried in frustration. Was he deliberately tormenting her? Perhaps she did deserve it for hurting him, but she didn't believe Guy to be so cruel at a crucial time like this. She threw him a close look and noticed his confusion. Did he really not understand?

"Nowhere," she finally whispered. "Just… back. I want to… stay. With you. I came back for you."

Now that it was finally out, Marian didn't dare look at him. She stared to the ground instead and waited for Guy to say or do something, anything.

She had to wait a long while. Guy stood frozen, not comprehending, or not daring to, and didn't say a word. He feared that, if he moved, if he even dared to breathe, Marian were to dissolve into nothing but a figment of his imagination.

This couldn't be true, could it?

Marian waited, eyes downcast. And then she waited some more. Eventually, when nothing happened, she lifted her head a fraction. Guy stared at her, breath held and eyes wide open in… Marian wasn't able to put a name to the expression, but something in it made her take a slow step forward.

As if the tiny movement had made something inside of Guy snap, he suddenly propelled forward and engulfed her in a strong embrace. His arms closed around her delicate frame like a vice and a sound, desperate and vulnerable, escaped his throat.

Tears shot to Marian's eyes at hearing it, so heartfelt and raw was it. She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in his chest. Her hands clasped at the back of his shirt, almost digging into flesh, as if she feared he might vanish from her grasp.

But Guy didn't vanish. He stood stock-still, face buried in Marian's auburn hair, and he was breathing in the scent of her, eyes closed so as to heighten his other senses. He soaked in her warmth, the feel of her body pressed to his, the scent of her hair, the sound of her heart beating rapidly against his own chest… and he knew in his soul that if an arrow were to come through the window now and pierce his body, he would die a happy man.

Marian didn't know how long they stood like that, bodies entwined and hearts in sync. But eventually she lifted her head from the warm space on his chest and craned her neck to look at Guy's face. He had his eyes closed and Marian stared at his long eyelashes and wanted to count them.

But before she had a chance, the blue orbs appeared and his gaze met hers.

"Marian…" His voice was soft and almost broke under the weight of emotion.

Marian could feel herself blush and she didn't know why. She cleared her throat and, to get rid of the sudden embarrassment, said what came first to her mind.

"Guy, why are you here, at Locksley? What is going on?"

Guy released her with great reluctance. He took a step back, eyes never leaving hers, and then did something he'd never done before, at least not to this extent.

He acknowledged the whole plan to her. He didn't leave anything out, nor did he gloss over things to placate her. Instead, pacing back and forth, he mapped out the entire scheme they'd thought out, his voice sounding calm and confident in the otherwise silent chamber.

When he was done, Guy took a deep breath and turned to Marian to once again seek her gaze. Perhaps, unconsciously, he was seeking her approval as well.

In that case, Guy was sorely let down, for it wasn't approval that he saw in her beautiful face. The look Marian gave him was one of sheer incredulity mixed with confusion and doubt.

Guy turned away, disappointment slashing through him like a sword piercing his heart. No physical wound could ever hurt as much as what he'd seen in her eyes just now: mistrust.

"You don't believe me."

He tried to make his voice sound void of emotion, but it still came out slightly wavering. Marian must have noticed, for she quickly stepped forward and placed a hand onto his forearm.

"No, it's not… I do believe you," she hastened to reassure. "And it is a good plan."

Marian saw Guy's eyes lighten up and she sent him a quick smile. And it was true, the plan had its merits. It bore a similarity to what she herself had proposed to Robin when he'd first come back from the Holy Land. Marian had always thought that their best chance at defeating the Sheriff and Prince John would lie in subterfuge; in pretending to be one of them while secretly working from the inside on the slow destruction of their rule.

Of course Robin had quickly smashed all her hopes of success when he'd openly defied the Sheriff and had been decreed an outlaw for it. Marian had then tried to do as much as she could while playing by the rules (and she felt a wave of sadness wash over her when she remembered the countless times she'd been forced to deceive Guy to do so). But all her doings had never been enough to bring down the system of corruption that Vaisey had erected.

Perhaps now it was finally the right time to try again, to try more. With Vaisey gone…

The only setback Marian saw was that the plan depended entirely too much on one single person to pull the weight of it. And, according to what she'd understood just now, that person was meant to be Guy.

"So if you do think it a good plan," Guy's voice pulled Marian out of her contemplations, "then why the face? You don't believe I can do it. Or is it that you don't trust me to do it?"

Marian chose her words carefully. "I do believe that, right now, you are intent on doing it. But have you really thought this through to the end? And the consequences, were you discovered…"

"I know the consequences. I should know better than any other man."

That was true, Marian had to admit. But she knew that her fears were also true. She was afraid that, whatever good intentions he was having now, once back in the castle Guy would be swayed. For so many years past, gaining power and position had been his sole motivators. Wouldn't the temptation be too strong?

As if the thoughts were written on her face, Marian saw Guy comprehend. He stiffened and his eyes turned cold. "You doubt that I really mean it. You think I'd go back… you think me weak-willed and corruptible."

Marian flinched at his harsh words. And yet, she couldn't deny that he'd hit the nail on the head. That was exactly what she thought, only she hadn't wanted to use those terms.

Guy turned away from her, hurt, and Marian let him. She tried to think of another way to make him understand her fears, tried to think of other words she could use, but Guy spoke before she'd found the right ones.

"You know that I have many sins to atone for, and many wrongs to put right with the people of Nottinghamshire, and this is my chance to do it."

"I can see that you think so, and I understand your need to..." Marian tried to take his hand but he evaded her. She shook her head in despair. "But there has to be another way. A deception on that scale, Guy, it's too big for you. You'll not be able to…"

"Ah, so you think me incompetent as well as weak?"

"That is not what I said," Marian grew frustrated and her voice rose. "Guy, I know you! This kind of pretence, holding it up for Lord knows how long, it won't… Guy, that's not you!"

Guy scoffed. "You think you know me? 'Tu ne me connais pas du tout!'

Marian frowned. "What…? Was that… French? Why would you…?"

"You never noticed that I sometimes speak French, did you? No. You never knew that. Because you don't know me, Marian. You never cared to."

"What? But I do care!" Marian didn't know how, but it seemed that they'd left the plan behind and were suddenly back to Guy doubting her feelings. "I do! I care for you, Guy!"

"Perhaps you do," Guy finally conceded. He'd eyed her closely and had noticed the tears in her eyes. He swallowed. Perhaps she did indeed care about him. "But not enough. You'll never care for me the way you care for Robin."

"Urrrgh! And we're back where we started! Why does it always have to be a competition with you?" Marian slumped down on the bed, then jumped up again when she realized that the linens were still wet from where she'd thrown the water at him. She slumped against the bedpost instead. "Robin's gone to the Holy Land. He's gone! You don't have to compete with him!"

Guy shook his head, suddenly feeling defeated. He had no idea how they'd managed to come back to this but it seemed that this, Marian's feelings for Hood, was always gonna be the root of everything. It was the start and the end, it had always been and would forever stand between them. Guy plopped down onto the edge of the bed. "Robin may be far away but… He'll never be gone from your heart, Marian."

"Shouldn't you let me be the judge of that?" Marian slowly crossed the room to stand before him. Guy didn't lift his head and so Marian simply crouched down. Her knees almost came to rest against his shins, so close was she. Her hands came up and, with a confidence she didn't know she possessed, she took hold of his face. The days' worth of stubble on his jaw scratched her palms roughly and the tingling feeling wasn't unpleasant. Quite the opposite; it sent delightful shivers up her arms.

"Guy." She tried to make him look at her. "Please. This is real. I'm here. I came back for you. I chose you. I know that it may seem sudden, but it's not."

Guy finally looked at her. Although the chamber was almost dark he could make out the tears in her eyes and the slight smile around her lips. He swallowed hard. Should this really be true?

"Remember that day in the woods? Remember when I said that everything's changed since you've known my secret?"

Guy nodded only once. Of course he remembered. They'd fled from the castle, he and Hood, and he had been angry at Marian. He'd just had confirmed that she'd had feelings for Hood all along, that she'd been in league with his enemy, that she'd played him… And then Marian had been there, and she'd confessed that everything had changed between them ever since he'd learned of her secret identity as the Nightwatchman, and he hadn't been able to hold on to his anger. He'd believed her then, and if Hood hadn't been there he'd have pulled her into his arms, just like he'd done later that night. He'd believed her when she'd promised him a future full of possibilities… before everything had gone south in Leicester.

Should he believe her now?

Guy searched her face for any kind of deceit but found none. Marian was calmly returning his gaze, waiting patiently for the doubt to leave his eyes. "I knew it then, Guy." Marian's eyes never left his, and she was able to determine the moment he let himself believe. Though his face never changed, the look in his eyes did. It was a minute shift, but it was plain for her to see.

When had she gotten so apt at reading him?

"I knew then that I had feelings for you," Marian continued when Guy didn't speak. "And it scared me. It scared me so much to know that I could have developed feelings for you, when I knew what kind of man you were and what you'd done. It made me question everything I thought I knew about myself. It made me question my love for Robin, for how could I love such different men?"

Guy recoiled at the mention of Robin, but Marian held onto his face and didn't let go. "I know that it pains you to hear me say it, and I'm sorry. But I swore to myself never to deceive you again. I still love Robin. There's nothing I can do about it. He's a part of me and always will be. Loving Robin is like breathing and I wouldn't know how to stop, even if you asked it of me. Please, don't ever ask it of me, Guy."

Guy tore his gaze away. He had no idea what to say. His first instinct was to break free of her grasp, to lash out and yell for her to get out, to go to her precious Robin. Why had she even bothered to come back here, if she loved another?

A fortnight ago he would have reacted this impulsively.

But not now. Now, Guy suddenly remembered what Crispin had meant earlier today. That his impulsiveness had, in the past, often led to the wrong choice. So Guy swallowed his anger and tried to breathe calmly. Eventually he was able to speak to Marian. "So you expect me to be content with being your second choice only?"

Marian tightened her grip. "You're not second choice, Guy. That's what I'm trying to make you see." Her hands slid to his neck and he could feel her fingers in his hair. "I don't think there ever was a choice. Because, don't you see? Despite my feelings for Robin, I fell for you. No matter how much it scared me, my feelings for you grew. They wouldn't subside, not even when I saw you kill the Black Knight. I cannot change what I feel. I cannot choose what's in my heart, or who. So…" Marian managed a small smile. "You're not second choice, Guy. You're the only choice I have."

Guy saw the words tumble from her lips, and he felt her hands tremble at his neck, and he saw the look in her eyes, so open, so honest, and he knew there was only one thing for him to do.

He grabbed her sides and pulled her forward and crushed his lips to her waiting ones.

Marian sighed into the kiss, her heart swelling in sudden bliss, and she eagerly opened her mouth to him. The kiss went on and grew deeper and Guy puller her close and even closer and then he fell backwards onto the bed, and Marian went with him, not allowing their mouths to part for even a second.

Guy's large hands roamed over her back and Marian realized that she was almost lying on top of him and that she could feel the evidence of his desire press against her. Instinctively she pressed closer, her legs on either side of him on the bed, and Guy let out a groan and arched his back, his head slamming into the mattress and thus breaking the kiss.

Marian leaned back so as to look at his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth open, breath coming in short gasps over his kiss-swollen lips. He was gorgeous! Marian couldn't help but lean down and kiss him again.

Guy's hands on her sides tightened and in one swift move he lifted her off him and threw her sideways, so that she landed on her back in the middle of the bed. Before the cry of surprise had fully passed her lips, Marian felt Guy crawl over her until his face was inches away from hers. He leaned down and captured her lips once more.

"Marian," he growled in between licks and nibbles. "Is this real? You…?"

"Yes," Marian sank her hands once more into his thick hair. "I'm here."

Guy lifted his head. His blue eyes were wide and roamed over her face as if to look for any last lingering sliver of doubt. They found none. Still, he didn't dare believe.

"And you'll stay?"

"I'll stay," Marian tried to pull him close again. He only complied half-way, with his head and upper body, but he was careful to keep his lower half away from her.

Marian had a vague idea of how a man and woman were to truly become one. She knew what body parts were to be involved and she'd seen glimpses of horses mating, and the sight had scared her to death.

She wasn't scared now.

"Guy…" Marian tried to wriggle closer. She wound a leg around his and tried to pull him on top of her. Then she let out a gasp when suddenly she felt a calloused hand slip into the front of her bodice. Nimble fingers began to softly caress one of her breasts. "Guy…oh!"

The hand stopped and Marian opened her mouth to protest, only to sigh in relief when she realized that Guy was busy pulling the laces from her bodice. Soon he had the garment loosened enough to pull it down and expose her breasts first to a slight chill and then, much to Marian's shocked delight, to his mouth.

Guy bestowed kisses onto one white round while his hand continued to caress the other. And then his hot mouth slid over the hardened peak and he sucked hard.

Marian's whole body jerked as if on fire and she cried out. Guy lifted his head. A smirk played around his lips but his eyes were serious. "Do you want me to stop?"

Eyes wide, Marian shook her head and bit her lip. Her hands twisted in his hair as if to pull him down again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Her voice was breathless and hitched in her throat. She'd had no idea that men did that sort of thing. Let alone that it would feel so good!

Without another word Guy bent down again and continued what he'd started. He switched his mouth to the other breast after a while, and Marian was almost dizzy with pleasure that flowed through her. She tried again to move closer to Guy but he slid his legs away.

Marian let out a frustrated growl and grabbed for the hand that was fondling her breast. Guy lifted his head again, surprise clearly written on his face. And it only grew when Marian daringly guided his hand down her stomach.

"Marian," Guy's voice was strained and pleading at once, as if he had suddenly trouble hanging on to his control. Marian shook her head, bit her lip and tried to shove his hand down.

"Ma- Marian," he groaned and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "We shouldn't…" he broke off and stared at her again. Eyes as blue as steel met hers, and yet Marian found nothing but warmth in them. His voice, when he spoke, trembled. "We need to stop. We cannot… we are not married."

"Yet."

Guy's eyes grew wide and Marian had to smile. "But we will be. Ask me again, and I will say yes."

"You…?" The wonder in his gaze knew no boundaries.

"Yes. We will be husband and wife." Marian bit her lip again. Then she let go of his hand, only to slide hers under his shirt. She touched bare skin for the first time. Guy sucked in a harsh breath. "So it isn't wrong, is it?"

"You will marry me?" Guy needed to hear it from her lips. "Say it, Marian. Say that you will become my wife…"

"I will be yours, Guy. Body and soul. I will marry you. I want to be with you. I want you." Marian tried to convince him in as many different ways as she could think of, until Guy finally believed her and cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"I love you," Guy breathed out, once they both had to come up for air again.

"Show me," Marian pulled him on top of her and this time Guy didn't resist.

* * *

Guy woke once during the night, for a moment confused as to where he was and who was with him. He could feel the warmth of another body all along his right side and his fingers brushed bare skin as well as a lock of soft hair. His whole body felt pleasantly satisfied and he sighed contently. And then he remembered.

Marian.

He opened his eyes a crack and there she was, lying in his arms like she had never belonged anywhere else. And perhaps she hadn't.

Guy doubted it very much, but right now, with Marian sleeping peacefully in his arms, he didn't care. He wouldn't dwell on the past.

All he'd care about from now on would be to keep her where she was. By his side.

Guy closed his eyes again and tried to get back to sleep. But a stubborn sliver of doubt kept nagging at him. He banished it into the last corner of his mind. But he wasn't able to crush it completely. It kept lingering still, even after he'd fallen asleep once more.

* * *

Marian was roused from slumber when the bed jolted and creaked. She stretched and yawned and then slowly peeled her eyes open. A soft orange glow fell onto her face; the sun had not yet risen completely. It was still early.

Marian's smiling gaze sought out Guy and found him standing beside the bed, quickly dressing himself. Marian's eyes roamed over his body, wholly appreciating it, while she pushed herself into a sitting position. "Good morning."

Guy swirled around, clearly surprised, and the look on his face had Marian's blood run cold in an instant. She frowned. "Guy, what is it?"

"You're awake." Guy's eyes flew this way and that but never met hers. She grew more and more worried and sat up straight. "Yes, I'm awake. Now, what happened? Is something wrong?"

Guy sighed and, foregoing his jacket and throwing it aside for now, came over dressed in only his breeches and a loose shirt. He sat down on her side of the bed, careful not to come in contact with any part of her.

"Guy?" Marian was seriously worried now. What on earth could have happened between last night and now, between falling asleep in each others arms and this reserved greeting now? What had happened to make him act so strangely?

Guy sighed again and finally looked at her. "Marian," he started, and then he shook his head and stopped. Marian reached out to place her hand onto his forearm. "What is it?"

"I am sorry, Marian. I shouldn't… we shouldn't have… last night was a…"

"If the next word out of your mouth is 'mistake', then be sure that I will strike you!" Marian tightened her grip on his arm. "Tell me that is not what you were going to say. Tell me I am wrong in thinking you regret this."

"I could never regret what happened last night. And I will treasure the memory for the rest of my life, but…" Guy's eyes held her captive. He sighed again. "But I cannot marry you, Marian."

Marian jerked back as if she'd been slapped. "What are you saying?"

"I cannot marry you!" Guy stood up and started pacing. "I cannot provide for you. I have nothing to offer you. No lands, no title, no money, nothing."

"And you think I care about that?" Marian threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. Covered in nothing but her flimsy undershirt she stepped into Guy's path and grabbed his hands. "You are wrong! I don't need lands or titles. I don't need you to provide for me. We'll provide for each other!"

"Marian," Guy broke free and closed his eyes. He didn't dare to look at her, not in the state she was in, almost naked and not shy about it at all. Because he knew that his resolve would crumble if she were to offer herself to him like this. And she was, she already had last night… Guy turned his back to further escape the temptation. Marian didn't let him; she grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Guy," her voice was strong, determined. "There's only one thing you need to offer me. That's yourself. Your heart."

Guy's eyes flew open. "It's yours to do with as you please. You know that. My heart has been yours for a long time, but…"

"Then I have all I could ever need," Marian reached up and framed his face in her hands. "I don't need you to offer me anything else. We will do this together! We will get what we need, together. We'll fight together…"

"No!" Guy broke free again. Now he grabbed her by the upper arms. "Marian, you cannot be taking part in this. The plan we started, this foolish act of rebellion, it's too dangerous. You will get killed. We will all be killed if Prince John finds out what we're doing. I forbid you to be a part of it. You cannot be seen here, with me, or Allan… you mustn't be associated with any of us! We cannot marry!"

"What?" Marian stared at Guy, who was breathing heavily. She took two steps back and suddenly grew completely calm. "You forbid me? Is that what you just said?"

"Yes, I forbid you to take part in this. I won't have you throw yourself into danger."

Marian crossed her arms over her chest. "And who are you to forbid me anything? What right do you have? You are not my father! Nor are you my husband. You're not even my betrothed, since you obviously don't want to marry me."

"Of course I want to marry you!" Guy rolled his eyes and shook his head in despair. Damn, this headstrong woman! He glared at her. "But…"

"Oh, you do?" Marian smirked and, seeing his gaze travel over her and linger, she suddenly realized that she was standing in front of the window with the rising sun illuminating her from behind. Her thin undershirt had turned practically nonexistent and she was very aware of the effect it was having on Guy. Marian uncrossed her arms and turned aside to make sure he'd notice the curve of her breasts against the light. At the same time she lifted one leg and placed her foot on a small chest.

At this angle, she knew, no part of her body would be left to imagination. Every inch of her was plain for Guy to see.

And see it he did!

Guy's eyes darkened visibly and he swallowed hard. Marian watched his throat work as if parched, and his burning gaze roamed over her as if she provided the only drop of water he'd seen for weeks. Slowly, oh so slowly, his feet moved in her direction, with Guy completely oblivious to it, until he stood a hair's breath away from her. Marian could feel his thigh brush against hers, for her foot was still placed on the chest and he'd stepped right in between her legs. She felt the heat emanating from him, so close was he.

"Marian." Guy breathed out her name, and it sent pleasant shivers down her spine. She placed her palms flat on his chest, the tip of one finger grazing naked skin at the v-shaped opening. "Yes?"

"Yes," Guy repeated like in trance. And like in trance his right hand came to rest on her bended knee. Inch by inch it pulled the shirt up until it was able to slide under and caress bare flesh.

Marian's breath hitched. She felt dizzy all of a sudden and swayed on her one foot. And she would have fallen, had Guy's left arm not shot out and steadied her at the back. He pulled her against his firm chest, but his hand didn't stay at her back for long. It travelled down, and the one on her leg went up, and he grabbed her and hoisted her up and then pushed her against the wall.

"Oh!" Marian threw her arms around his shoulders. Her legs wound around his backside without her doing. Guy buried his face in her neck and peppered it with hot kisses.

"Ooh," Marian sighed again. She let her hands slide through his hair and her grip tightened involuntarily when his tongue caressed that special spot right under her ear. When his hair got pulled, Guy groaned and lifted his head. Their eyes found each other, and each saw the other one's burning with the fire of deep passion and love.

Like one they moved forward and met in an ardent kiss.

* * *

After a perfectly restful night in a soft bed and a nourishing breakfast, Allan sprinted up the stairs of Locksley Manor and walked down the hall.

"Giz?" He rapped his knuckles on Guy's door. "You up? I thought I'd heard you…" He opened the door. "Oh! Ooh! Err…"

Allan stood rooted to the spot, the sight in front of him throwing him completely off kilter. He hadn't known Guy had acquired some company during the night. And where…? He frowned and waited. The couple didn't take any notice. Allan coughed discreetly. "Err, Giz, I can see that you're busy but…"

Well, all he could really see was Guy's broad back, thankfully clothed even though his breeches were clearly undone at the front. Allan also noticed two delicate hands twisted in Guy's hair, and a pair of very long and very bare legs slung around Guy's backside. A pair of beautifully shaped female legs. Allan's mouth twisted into a sly smirk. 'There you go, mate! Good on you.'

Guy stood stock-still. He didn't dare to breathe or move. He couldn't move away, or else Marian would be exposed to Allan's eyes. Right now, that's what Guy hoped at least, his tall body was shielding Marian's almost naked form from prying eyes. Allan couldn't see her, or… well, not much of her anyway. Guy exhaled and stared into Marian's face so close to his. She had to be beyond mortified, he knew, but as long as he didn't move until Allan had gotten the hell out of here… they would be fine. Guy tried to convey this to Marian through his eyes alone. She gave him a nervous smile and nodded ever so slightly. Good.

Allan was still waiting, and finally he coughed again. He'd have loved nothing better than to retreat and let Guy have his fun, but… he sighed. This was important. "Look, Giz…"

"Get out!" Guy growled.

"Yeah, in a moment," Allan couldn't take his eyes off the girl's legs. "It's just that… something's come up. There's…"

"Can't you see that Guy's a bit preoccupied, Allan?" a female voice suddenly ground out. Allan's eyes budged. What? "Blimey! Marian? That you? I don't believe it!" It couldn't be, could it? What was she doing here?

The legs around Guy twitched, the hands in his hair moved, and then Guy's head was pushed to the side. Behind it, Allan caught sight of a slightly blushing but very familiar and very annoyed face. Marian glared at him. "Of course it's me! Who else did you expect to find in this position, huh?" Then the fierce glare suddenly hit Guy. "Is there someone else?"

Guy very wisely swallowed the first words that threatened to escape his mouth. Marian wasn't exactly in any position to cast aspersions, was she? What with her rushing off, after Robin Hood… But he didn't say anything, merely raised an eyebrow. He also, very slyly, shifted his hips just so. "What do you think?"

Marian had to bite her lip to stop herself from gasping in a very indecent manner. She glared at Guy and retaliated by tightening her grip on his hair. He sucked air through his teeth and closed his eyes briefly.

"Oh, come on! Get a room, you two!" Allan rolled his eyes and finally, in an onslaught of sudden shame, turned his back on them.

"We have a room! You're the one trespassing!" Guy was quickly losing his patience. He was on the brink of exploding, in more ways than one. He wished nothing more than to get Allan out and continue what he and Marian had been doing, but he couldn't throw Allan out by hand because he couldn't let go of Marian. He would not expose her. Her bare flesh would never be known to anyone's eyes but his.

"Err, right, your room. Sure," Allan mumbled. "And I would gladly leave you to it. It's just that…"

"Allan!" Guy and Marian both shouted at once. "Get out!"

And then something heavy got thrown Allan's way. He looked down. It was one of Guy's boots. Allan didn't want to know how Guy had managed to tuck it off and throw it at him without leaving his current position. And he hadn't left it; a quick glance confirmed that Guy was still covering Marian from head to toe and holding her up against the wall. His breeches had begun to slide down his hips though. Allan hastily turned away again.

"Right, yeah. So, I'm off then." Allan retreated to the safety of the hallway. He closed the door but threw one last comment through the gap. "Hurry up though. We've got company."

Neither Guy nor Marian heard him. Nor did they care. They were closely entwined once more and lost in each other's kiss.

* * *

"I suppose I shall have to marry you now that Allan saw." Guy was standing at the edge of the bed, once more trying to get properly dressed.

Marian glared daggers at his back. "Oh, by all means, don't! If I'm such a burden to you!"

"Well, as I recall, you were quite heavy…" Guy turned around just in time to catch the cushion Marian was throwing his way. He grinned and threw it back. "You really need to stop throwing things at me. First the water, now this… I expect better behaviour from my wife."

Marian huffed. "Who's to say I'm going to be your wife? Maybe now I don't want to marry you anymore!"

The raised eyebrow and smug smirk Guy sent her should infatuate her, Marian knew. But she couldn't stop her mouth from twisting into a smile. That now infatuated her greatly, and she harrumphed again and fell backwards onto the bed. Guy laughed out loud. Marian glared at him.

"I don't think you have any reason to be so smug all of a sudden!"

"No?" Guy sat down and then leaned over her. He gave her a quick kiss, which Marian readily returned, much to her own annoyance.

"No," Marian stated, and a wicked glint filled her eyes. "If anyone should be allowed a certain amount of smugness, it would be me."

"Oh really?" There was the mockingly raised eyebrow again. "And why is that, my heart?"

Marian's heart soared, hearing the endearment. She quickly caressed the rough stubble on Guy's cheek and then pushed him away to be able to sit up herself. "In case you hadn't noticed, you just proposed to me, Guy of Gisborne. Or something like it. As far as proposals go, this wasn't your worst. But only an hour ago you were determinedly convinced that we couldn't marry. That's why I'm allowed to be the smug one."

Guy raked a hand through his tousled hair. Marian was right, wasn't she? She'd made him change his mind. He sighed. "So is this then how it's gonna be from now on?"

Seeing Marian's questioning gaze, Guy continued. "We disagree on something, and to sway me, you use your womanly allurement and make me forget whatever it was we argued about in the first place?"

Marian looked up sheepishly. Then she smiled. "Would that really be such a bad thing?"

Guy seemed to think about it for no more than a second. Then he slowly sauntered up to where she sat perched on the bed. "Well," he drawled and sank to his knees in front of her. "I think not, as long as it works both ways."

Marian didn't want to give him more satisfaction by admitting that, of course, it worked both ways. Earlier she'd been just as drawn to him as he'd been drawn to her, she knew. But instead of admitting to it, she deflected with a joke. "Oh, so you're saying that, to get what you want, when we're married you'll be using your own womanly allurement on me?"

Guy kissed the cheeky grin off Marian's face. "I'll show you my allurement. You will find that there's nothing womanly about it."

Marian laughed out loud. She knew that already, but she pulled Guy back to her anyway and let him show her again.

* * *

The important company waiting downstairs for Guy, the one that Allan had referred to earlier, eventually grew tired of waiting in vain and left. So did Granny and Crispin later that day, when they came by to look for Marian.

They could hear that she was there. Her heartfelt laughter reached their ears even before they'd fully arrived on the doorstep of Locksley Manor. It rang through the entire village.

And so did Guy's.

The people of Locksley lifted their heads and listened in awe. It was a sound so foreign to their ears that they stopped their work and stared at each other in wonder.

But it was a sound they would get used to in the following years. After all, they would hear it more often than they'd ever thought possible.

There were days when the laughter would be preceded by arguments and full-blown fights, by doors being slammed and plates being shattered.

Other days, nothing at all could be heard but complete and utter silence. Those were the days that Marian would question the choice she'd made more than anything. Her thoughts all of a sudden would stray to Robin, wherever he was, and she would ask herself how he was, and how her life would have turned out if she'd gone with him to the Holy Land.

There were moments she would look at Guy and see a stranger, one that she feared she'd never understand. And she would wonder if perhaps she'd confused love with attraction. Marian could see that Guy was an attractive man, and she wouldn't deny her desire for him no matter what, even when he'd say or do things that would go against everything she ever stood for.

But then there were also moments, more and more as time would pass, where she would look at Guy and feel her heart sing with joy and she wouldn't have any doubt that it was love she was feeling. Sometimes she would catch Guy do something kind, like when he would teach Crispin how to swing a sword, his voice more patient and parental than she'd ever think possible. Or he would sit with Granny for a while, talking in French, or help the old woman into her chair, and Marian would watch his hands fuss with a blanket to tug her in.

Marian would have no doubt that Guy deeply cared for those two; it was plain for everyone to see. But the most love she'd feel when, unaware of her eyes on him, she would watch him deal with a peasant or a complete stranger in a fair and kind way that strongly reminded Marian of her father. When he would fight for what was right instead of his own benefit, when word of his justice or integrity would reach Marian's ears through a third party. Those were the moments she would be sure she'd made the right choice.

And at the end of every day, good or bad, happy laughter would ring out from Locksley Manor and the people would smile and think to themselves: 'Everything has fallen into place.'

**THE END**

(For real this time)

* * *

_For a moment I was tempted to end this story with 'All is well' but then I was reminded of Harry Potter and the countless controversial discussions that epilogue provoked in fans. I didn't want to make the same mistake as J.K. Rowling. So, what do you think? Let me know._


End file.
